


Secret Love, My Escape

by Elder_Schraderham



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 90,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin transfers colleges during his sophomore year. His roommate is always talking about something. The students are hit or miss and a lot to take in. his new friends make him question everything he was ever taught growing up in a Mormon household. There’s just one blue eyed boy he can’t shake from his mind. McPriceley, Churchtarts, Cunninlungi, Schravis, and some McBladeley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Arnold Cunningham hadn’t moved form his position on his bed for a good hour. On one side, he had his laptop on split mode. The one side had a blank word document with just his name on the top of it. The other side had Star Wars Episode V playing. He was supposed to be working on an English essay for Monday, but instead started to multitask with watching the flick and working at the same time until it got too one sided. He had his English notebook out at least, just doodling himself as Han Solo saving Princess Leia in her slave costume.

He was just about to draw the final details on her bikini when he heard a light knock at the door. He pressed the space bar on his laptop, pausing the movie, and stood from the bed to answer the door. Who was at the door was a bit of a surprise to Arnold. He had to look up to see the face of a man around his age, maybe a bit younger. He was slightly tan with brown hair and eyes. His dress was causal but sophisticated and matched his well groomed hair. It wasn’t a normal sight to see at Arnold Cunningham’s dorm room door.

“Hi,” he gave Arnold an awkward smile, “Is this room… uh,” he looked down at a piece of paper in his hand, “Room… 724?”

“You bet!” he boasted with a huge smile, “Who are you?”

“Uh, Kevin. Kevin Price,” he nodded a little, “I’m your new roommate…? I just transferred from-“

“Administration told me about you!” he said loudly, and gave Kevin a huge hug, squishing him, “Hey there, roomie!”

Kevin had gotten very uncomfortable with the hug and started to stiff up, “Uh, you’re a bit of a hugger, aren’t you?” he needed to breath again in the next few minutes.

“Uh huh! Only for my best friends!” he answered with a smile a mile long, squeezing him tighter yet.

He had finally released Kevin and he tried not to look like he was gasping for air too much. Kevin coughed into his sleeve which helped his breathing regulate.

“Tight grip,” he nodded to him, coughing again into his sleeve.

“Lemme help you with your bags, roomie,” he offered.

“Oh, thank you,” Kevin grabbed two of his bags and Arnold grabbed the other.

“What do you have in here? Bricks?” he laughed as he took it into the room.

Kevin smiled a bit as he saw Arnold put the bags on the bed adjacent of the messy one Arnold was on earlier.

“That’s your side, and this is my side. But there aren’t going to be sides because best friends share everything!”

He nodded a few times trying to force a smile, “Riiiight,” he paused before asking, “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Arnold Cunningham,” he smiled widely and pointed to himself.

“Nice to meet you, Arnold. Do you mind showing me where th-“ Kevin didn’t have enough time to finish before Arnold started talking again.

“We are going to have so much fun! Write each other notes in class when we’re supposed to be working, watching movies late at night! Hanging with my friends, because I do have friends! They’re not my best friends because you’re my best friend!” he gasped, “You should meet my other friends!”

“I’d love to, Arnold, but I really need to find the library to get the books and-“

He was cut off again by Arnold grabbing his wrist and dragging him back out the door, “Come on! They should be in the commons room downstairs!”

“Arnold, I really need to get my books for classes that start tomorrow and- oh, alright, I didn’t know running was involved now,” surprisingly to Kevin, Arnold was quick.

He tensed up as he tried to get out of Arnold’s death hold. If Arnold’s friends were anything like him, he was in for a long three years. Arnold was moving too fast for Kevin to keep a mental map of where his dorm was. All he knew was it was somewhere on the third floor of hall four. Only twenty minutes there and he made one friend with the mental stability of a twelve year old boy. The worst thing was figuring out what his friends were like…

They finally reached the bottom floor and entered a very large area. It was like a rec room, but with more to do. Students worked on the comfy arm chairs and couches that were littered throughout the room. There were TVs here and there with various different channels on from sports to the newest episode of Castle. On the far side of the room there was a small café. On the opposite side of the room were various tables for ping pong and pool as well as dart boards. It was a room that never slept, even if the students in it were.

“Wow, lots of stuff going on in here,” he finally wiggled out of Arnold’s grip and rubbed his hand a bit to get feeling back in it.

“Yeah,” Arnold nodded, “There’s always something going on in here. I know my friends are in here somewhere… just, where…” he scanned the room before he found them.

Kevin looked around and wasn’t paying attention to Arnold as he was trying to take everything in at once. Before he knew it, he felt his wrist being pulled at again and he was jerked along after Arnold as he ran across the room to a small sitting area next to the café.

Arnold stopped to a halt, and Kevin could finally catch his breath.

“Hi, Connor! Hi, Naba,” Arnold smiled to his friends.

The two looked up and smiled to Arnold and Kevin.

“Who’s this? The dark skinned girl asked with a brilliant smile.

Kevin offered her as normal as a smile as he could conjure up, “Kevin. Kevin Pr-“

“My best friend!” Arnold answered putting his arm around him and squeezed him, “He’s my new roomie!”

Kevin tensed up again. So much touchy feely from someone he barely knew. Not cool. The boy with piercing blue eyes and auburn hair stood with a bright smile.

“Now, now, Arnold. You don’t’ want to break your new roommate,” he gave Arnold a look.

Arnold released his friend and went to talk to Naba, who hadn’t taken her eyes off of him since he and his new friend joined them. the boy led Kevin away from the two a little ways.

“Sorry about Arnold. He can be a little… you know,” he laughed a bit, “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Uh, Kevin Price,” he nodded with a small smile.

“Sophomore or freshman?”

“Sophomore. I’m only eighteen by my birthday is in November.”

He smiled, “That makes sense. I’m pretty sure Arnold didn’t say anything so I will. Welcome to hell for the next three years,” he laughed, “But seriously, welcome. I’m Connor McKinley and the girl talking to Arnold is Nabulungi Hatimbi but we all call her Naba. We’re also sophomores. How much has Arnold showed you around?”

“I literally just got here, like, twenty minutes ago,” he laughed a bit, “I’m not even sure I can find my room again.”

Connor smiled brightly, “If you need any help whatsoever, just lemme know. I’ll be happy to help. Knowing Arnold, he’ll forget to show you anything, so you can ask either Naba or I and we’ll help you out.”

He nodded, “Alright, thank you so much.”

The two stopped talking and just kinda stared at one another for a moment. Kevin could get lost in Connor’s icy eyes. Connor felt his mouth twitch up into a small smile as he envied over Kevin’s perfect skin. It’s so smooth and I’m so jealous, he thought.

“Didn’t either of you hear me?” Arnold asked a bit louder, getting right up between the two.

“What?” Kevin asked as Connor said, “Huh?” they broke away from their gazes and faced Arnold.

“Naba’s been asking to see your schedule, Kevin!”

Kevin felt his face go a bit red, “I uh… left it back in the room. Sorry. I uh, have to find the library to get my books and stuff… first day of classes tomorrow, lots to do. It was nice meeting you both,” he nodded and tensed up a bit, “…Bye,” he gave them all an awkward little wave and dashed off in the opposite direction awkwardly.

The three watched him run off and out of the common room.

“That was kinda weird,” Arnold said first.

“He seems very uncomfortable,” Naba noted, “Did we do something wrong?”

Arnold shrugged. Connor piped up, “He’s new, he’ll probably loosen up in a week or so,” he sat back down and picked up his pen to get back to his statistic homework.

“You were checkin him out, Connor,” Arnold wiggled his eyebrows from under his glasses.

Connor rolled his eyes, “You know I’m seeing someone. I wasn’t checking him out, at all.”

“Suuuuure you weren’t,” Arnold nudged his arm a bit.

Connor ignored him and went back to his work, putting the pen in his mouth sideways and held it with his teeth. Despite how adorable he was, Connor was seeing someone. Whatever the reason for his awkward departure, or how adorable he was, college always came first.

Kevin had to stop numerous times at maps around the school to make sure he was on the right track to the library. He had gotten everything he needed for his classes and gotten lost twice on the way back to his room. Eventually after a half hour, he was back in his room.

Thankfully to Kevin, Arnold hadn’t returned to the room when he got back. That gave him time to finally get settled in. Kevin hadn’t realized how much of a diverse wardrobe he had until he was organizing it into the empty drawers that were contently in the empty closet on his side of the room. There were tee shirts from concerts he’d gone to, graphic tees and then took a drastic jump to polo’s and button downs. He smiled to himself as he organized everything into the drawers. Then he kinda just threw his pants into the bottom drawer. They didn’t need to be sorted through, nor did he care what pants went with what shirt. After they were taken care of, he threw two pairs of converse and a pair of oxfords on the closet floor and lastly went the bag which had all the clothes in on the top shelf.

He went back over to his other bags and started to go through the one that Arnold had complained about earlier. Even thinking of the devil made him so up. Arnold had returned to the room and flopped back down on his bed.

“Why’d ya run off?” he asked. Not even a “hi” or a “did you find everything alright?”. Just jump right into the awkward questions.

“I needed to get my stuff for tomorrow,” he explained calmly.

“Were you checking Connor out?”

He tensed up by tried not to make it too obvious, “No, I wasn’t. I zoned out, trying to think of what was on my schedule.”

Buy it, buy it, buy it… Kevin pleaded in his head.

“Oh! Ok, that makes sense!”

Thank you, Lord!

A small blue book fell out of the bag as Kevin took an armful of books with the same colour cover over to the closet. Arnold stretched himself to pick up the fallen book without standing up.

“The Book of Mormon? What’s this?” Arnold asked.

Kevin turned around after he set the books from his hands on the floor. He walked over to him and took the book back.

“You’re a Mormon? I didn’t know that!”

“Well, yeah,” he paged through it with his thumb, “Well, I was… I used to be a poster boy for Mormons, but now I’m more laid back and don’t really follow the rules like I used too.”

“Why?” he asked.

Kevin shrugged, “I woke up, I guess you could say,” he took the book and went back to the others.

“I’m not religious. I tired to write my own stuff before! That didn’t go over very well with my parents…”  
“You write?” Kevin asked over his shoulder.

“Used to. Now I mostly doodle and watch movies,” he laughed loudly.

Kevin nodded and stood back up to get another armful of books.

“Why do all your books have the same cover?” Arnold finally stood and picked another one up from the bag once he moved back over to the closet.

“I may not be as religious as my parents, but they’re strict about Mormon rules. We’re not allowed to read anything that isn’t approved by the church,” Kevin explained, “All of these are just books I’ve read over the years and put the Book of Mormon cover on them so I wouldn’t get in trouble from my parents.”

Arnold’s jaw hit the floor, “You read a lot!” he exclaimed.

Kevin chuckled, “I guess so.”

“It would take me a year just to finish this one,” Arnold picked up a thin book from his bag.

“Please be careful with that. The pages are falling out,” Kevin stood quickly to get the book.

“But still, it would take me forever to read just one book,” he handed Kevin the book, “You’re crazy, buddy.”

Kevin smirked a bit and took the rest of his books over to the closet. Arnold stretched his arms over his head and yawed.

“I’m goin out to get some dinner, wanna come or want me to bring ya back anything?” Arnold offered.

“Uh, no, but thanks for the offer though,” Kevin smiled to him a bit.

“Alright, I’ll be back later, best friend!” he smiled brightly before walking out of the room.

Quite finally came into the room. Kevin finished up with organizing his books alphabetically on top of the drawers. He picked up the one that Arnold picked up and set that on his night stand next to the alarm clock. At some point, he’s start reading that.

Soon, his bed was finally clear of suitcases and junk and was now all nicely organized. Kevin flopped down onto the bed. The bed sheets and pillows made him feel at home again. He smiled and picked up the book he’d placed on his night stand and began to read.

In two hours; he’d made three friends, gotten lost four times, and felt like it was going to be a long three years to go. It was going to be stressful more than anything else compared to last year at his other college.

Well, Price. College life has officially begun. “Welcome to hell” as Connor put it…

Kevin smiled. Connor did have really nice eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kevin was rudely awoken the next morning with “Hero” by Skillet blaring from his phone. He was in a sitting position and shut his phone alarm off. Recovering from his near heart attack, he calmly laid back down in his bed. He looked around the room, putting the pieces back together. College; new roommate, new classes, new friends, new everything.

Loud snores came from the other side of the room, which gave Kevin the indication that Arnold was still asleep. He checked his phone for the time. 6:27 AM. He sighed and decided to check his emails quickly before getting out of bed. 6:35 hit and Kevin finally rolled out of bed, taking his phone with him.

He checked his schedule before getting his clothes out for the day. He had two classes that day. Problem Stat and American Lit. He nodded approvingly to the schedule. An easy day for one Kevin Price. According to the schedule, his first class started at 9:15 which gave him enough time to get ready and find where the hell he was even going.

After staring blankly in his closet for something to wear, he finally grabbed a dark blue button down and a pair of black jeans. Clothes and phone in hand, he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Kevin turned on the shower and let the water get hot and looked in the mirror. Despite the fact he didn’t stay up to read that late, there were still bags under his eyes. He sighed and set down his phone and clothes on the toilet lid and stripped down to get in the shower.

Day one, he thought to himself as his body connected with the hot water. It felt good on his skin from moving in all day yesterday. He was tired already but soon he’d be awake and alert for his first day of classes. At least, he hoped that would be the case.

He was in and out of the shower in about seven or so minutes. His body demanded the hot water to attempt to wake him up. He toweled off and got dressed. Boxers and pants went on first. Before he put his shirt on, he brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair, parting it just the way he likes it. It was still soaking wet, but it would dry eventually.

Once he was finally done in the bathroom, he put his shirt on and grabbed his pjs and phone and went back out into the main bedroom area. Kevin could still hear Arnold’s loud snoring. After setting his pjs on the pillow of his unmade bed, he went over to Arnold’s bed.

“Arnold,” he spoke softly, “Arnold, wake up.”

A moan escaped the larger man’s mouth, “Whatthimeset?” he mumbled. After putting two and two together, he realized that he was asking what the time was.

Kevin checked his phone, “6:58”

Arnold rolled over and looked at Kevin with a tired, shocked face, “Why the hell are you up this early?”

“I always wake up early… Mormon habits die hard,” he shrugged.

He rolled back over, “My first class don’t start till 10…”

And with that, he fell back asleep in no time. Kevin went back over to his messy bed and flopped down. His body was telling him “sleep” but his mind was telling him “school”. With a sigh, he sat back up and went over to his closet to get shoes and socks. He pulled on a pair of black socks and grabbed his blue converse and put them on. They were Tardis blue, as he’s been told numerous times by various different Whovians.

Kevin checked his phone again and saw it was only 7:06. He sighed, there was no way he could waste anymore time in his room. He gathered up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. Before he took a step out the door, he back tracked and grabbed his reading glasses off his night stand, put them on his head and then walked out of the dorm room.

As he ventured down to the commons room, he heard various sounds of getting ready in the morning through the doors. Hair dryers, showers, arguing roommates, alarm clocks and so on.

A bad habit of Kevin’s was letting his mind wander off. He stopped dead in his tracks. Where the heck are my classes? He thought. Kevin let out an aggravated groan. He had no idea where either of the classrooms were he had for that day.

“Kevin!”

Kevin nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name. He turned and saw Connor jogging to him with a smile.

“How’re you doing on this fine morning?” he asked when he was finally facing the taller man.

Kevin shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, “Alright. I probably should’ve checked a map or something to see where my classes are.”

“I thought you did that yesterday when you kinda ran off?” Connor asked.

“Uh, no… I didn’t think that far ahead,” he laughed awkwardly, “I wish they’d give new students a day or so to find all their classes or something of that nature. Not just hand them a schedule the first day they arrive and tell you to be in class that day.”

Connor smiled, “I keep forgetting that you’re new here!”

“I’ve been here less than twenty four hours, how can you forget that I’m new?” Kevin laughed.

He shrugged with a smile, “I dunno. It just seems like you fit in already. So, what classes do you have to suffer through today?”

“Problem Stat and American Lit.”

“When do you have Prob Stat?”

“Uh, 9:15 with Miss Conrad,” he strained to remember everything.

Connor smiled, “Same here!” he then nudged Kevin’s arm, “See, and you were worried about not finding your classes.”

Kevin smiled, “What about American Lit then?”  
“Who do you have it with and what time?”

“Uh…” he paused, trying to remember, “Mr. DiLanzo at 11:30.”

He nodded, “I don’t think any of us are in that class. What are you majoring in?”

“Don’t laugh.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m an English major.”

He smiled, “Really?”

“Yeah…” he nodded awkwardly.

“That’s awesome,” he nodded to him, “Now, we have a while to kill before class starts, do you wanna hang out before hand? I can show you around.”

“I’d like that. Thank you,” he smiled to him.

“But of course, Kevin!” he smiled brightly, “Let’s get sugared up and then I’ll show you the campus.”

Kevin laughed, “Alright.”

The two walked down to the commons room. There were a few kids sleeping down there from an all night of studying. A few others were awake and still studying, with a few cups of coffee in front of them. The two ordered some sort of caffeinated beverage and headed out to the campus grounds.

It was a beautiful morning in early October. Clear sky, light breeze throwing about leaves and everything smelled fresh. Connor went off about the different halls and dormitories. He listened intently to the smaller ones words, completely not catching onto anything he was saying. After about twenty minutes or so of walking around, the two sat down under a tree.

“Well?” Connor asked with a smile.

“Well, what?”

“Do you have everything down?”

Kevin nodded, “Not even a little bit.”

Connor couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh my gosh, Kevin! We just spent twenty minutes walking around and you have no idea where we are?”

He shook his head, “Not the slightest.”

“Alright, pop quiz,” he smirked, “Walk me back to our dorm.”

“Alright small one,” Kevin stood up, “You’re on.”

Connor laughed and looked at him with a “bitch please” look, “Whoa, ‘small one’? I am at least a year old than you!”

Kevin smiled, “So what? I’m at least four inches taller than you!”

“Which means what to me? I’m still older!”

“Did I anger the little ginger?”

Connor laughed and smacked his arm playfully, “I am not ginger! My hair is auburn!”

“Connor. It’s ginger.”

“Fine, Mr. Smart-Ass. Where’s our dormitory? Find it in less than ten minutes. If you find it in that amount of time, I’ll…” he paused for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers and pointed to him, “Find it in less than ten minutes and I will write down directions to each one of your classes.”

“And if I don’t?” he arched his eye brows.

“Then you, my friend, are on your own,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “We have a deal?”

Kevin thought for a moment, “You’re on, smallish one.”

The two shook hands once. From there, Connor followed Kevin as he attempted to remember where the dorm was. Connor even had an alarm set on his phone for when the ten minutes were up.

Nine minutes and thirty four seconds later, the two were standing in front of their dormitory. Kevin, pleased with himself, smiled triumphantly to the smaller man. Connor smirked.

“Alright, I’ll give you that one, Price. Even if you did only have twenty six seconds left… I’ll write down directions for you. Gimme your schedule in Prob Stat and I’ll type them up for you. Do you have a cell phone?”

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, “Yeah.”

Connor took the phone from him and typed in his cell phone number, “There, now text me.”

Hesitant, he nodded, “Airtight.”

Kevin simply typed hey and sent it to the number he put in. a few seconds later, Connor’s phone buzzed with the message. He added Kevin to his phone as Kevin did the same for Connor.

“There. You’re now in my phone and I’m in yours. If you have any questions whatsoever, don’t hesitate to text. I mean any kind of questions. School, directions, students you find adorable and want to know their relationship status,” he laughed.

“I haven’t been here twenty four hours and you’re already trying to hook me up with someone? Wow, doesn’t take long with you.”

Connor laughed, “What? I don’t know what goes through your head when we were walking around. For all I know, you could’ve found the one and you would have no idea.”

Kevin smirked, “Who knows.”

Connor laughed again and nudged his arm, “Come on, andlet’s get to class. You have to meet the teacher. She’s the best!”

“Lead the way,” Kevin gestured to him to lead the way.

Connor laughed and started off to the math section of the school. The whole way there, the two talked about their majors. Connor was going to be a theater major and is taking a lot of artsy classes like drama and public speaking. Kevin was quite impressed by his vast knowledge of theatrical history and just theater in general. His major felt so stupid next to Connor’s.

The two joked around saying how Kevin should write a play for Connor to put on Broadway. From majors, the two switched subjects.

“Why’d you transfer, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Dad’s job,” he answered plainly, “It was either move out here with them or drive three hours a day just to come to school.”

“Yikes. So where are you originally from?”

“Provo.”

He nodded, “I used to live around there, but moved out here before my sister was born. Do you have siblings?”

Kevin laughed, “Yeah. Two younger brothers and a younger sister. Jack, Sarah and Evan; in that order.”

“You being the… oldest?”

“Yup.”

“Damn. I only have a little sister. What’s it like having a huge family like that?”

“Loud.”

Connor laughed, “That’s one way of looking at it.”

“You asked.”

The two talked a little more before they reached their math room. They were about ten minutes early to class, but the teacher was sitting at her desk, going over her lesson notes.

“Hello, Cathy,” Connor smiled brightly, “How’s my favorite teacher this morning?”

“McKinley, you’re here a bit early. And I’m just wonderful,” she smiled, looking him over with bright green eyes, “How’s my favorite little ginger?”

“Excited. Cathy, this is Kevin Price. He’s a transfer,” Connor didn’t hesitate introducing him to his favorite teacher.

She smiled again and stood, removing her glasses from her nose to her head, “Hello. I’m Miss Conrad. Connor here calls me Cathy. Some students do, depends on their mood. Have you taken Problem and Statistics before?” she offered her hand for Kevin to shake.

“I did,” he nodded, and shook her hand, “At my other college I did, yes.”

She took her hand back so it wasn’t awkward and sat back down, “Luckily Connor brought you here early. Since I don’t know what you covered over at your other college, I’ll print out the notes we’ve been taking so far so you can go over them. Sorry to disappoint, but we’re having a test next week on the materials. Would you be able to take it if I gave you the notes today?”

“No, that’s perfectly fine, ma’am.”

Connor nudged his ribs sharply, “She hates being called ‘ma’am’.”

“Oh, McKinley. Be nice to the new students now.”

“But I am, Cathy,” he smiled sweetly to her.

“Don’t worry about him; Connor wouldn’t hurt a butterfly,” Cathy smiled to him, “Lemme just run to the printer to get your notes.”

Kevin smiled, “Thank you.”

Connor grabbed Kevin’s messenger bag strap and pulled him back to the seats. The two sat toward the back of the room, the third to last row. Connor pulled out his laptop from his backpack and started it up for the day.

“As promised, I will type up your directions. Do you have your schedule?” Connor asked.

Kevin nodded and handed him a piece of paper with his schedule printed on it, “Here.”

“Thank you,” he smiled and studied over it a few times. He smirked, “We have astronomy together, as well as AP History with Naba. You also have English Lit with Naba. How many friggin English based classes can a guy take?”

“Four,” he laughed.

“Jesus…” he laughed, “Surprisingly, you have no classes with Arnold. I don’t know how you want to take that or not.”

“I don’t know how to take him in yet,” Kevin said honestly, “He’s a nice guy, just…”

“Loud? Geeky?… Loud?”

Kevin laughed, “All of the above?”

“Just watch out for him. He’s a pathological liar, so don’t listen to anything he says. If you want to know if something is true or not, just text me or Naba.”

Kevin nodded, “Thanks a lot, Connor.”

“Sure,” he smiled.

He’s lucky he has a great smile or else I’d be weirded out by how much this guy smiles, Kevin thought, them eyes and that smile… I could get used to having a lot of classes with him. Well Price; day one, class one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The bell rang, excusing the children from their lectures. Connor and Kevin gathered up their things and left the lecture hall. Cathy handed Kevin the notes that he needed for the test next week before they walked out of the room. She offered to help him out if he needed any tutoring. Instead, Connor offered to tutor Kevin if he needed help.

The two finally stepped out of the main hall. A cool fall breeze greeted them as they exited the hall.

“I thought that class would never end,” Connor complained with a small laugh.

Kevin laughed, “It wasn’t too bad.”

“I typed out about half of your directions,” Connor explained, “I’ll finish them during my public speaking class.”

“Do you have to go now?”

“What, are you trying to get rid of me?” he nudged his arm with a smile.

“No, no, no! I was just wondering,” Kevin insisted.

“I’m kidding. I actually don’t have to be there till noon. Besides it’s only,” he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time, “10:45.”

“Right.”

He smiled, “Since you need to make friends, I think I can help you out with that.”

Kevin, confused, gave him a weird look, “I’ve been here less than twenty four hours. How can you help me make friends?”

“Because, I know a few guys in your next class, my best friend being one of those guys. It won’t kill you to talk to other people ya know.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Kevin smirked.

Connor laughed, “You’re funny. Come on,” he grabbed Kevin’s arm, “They should be hanging around the hall by now. They always are there early.”

“This early?” Kevin questioned, being drug away after Connor.

“They talk with the teacher sometimes,” he tugged on his arm to make him hurry up, “Now hurry up!”

Kevin rolled his eyes with a smile and trudged along after him. The two traveled across campus to the English section of the school. Kevin did his best to mental note everything and where everything was. It was a bit hard for him to pay attention to his surroundings as Connor casually pulled him along and kept talking all the way though.

They had finally reached the English hall and went inside. The two were greeted by arguing. As they entered the hall, they saw it was empty with only three students in the back talking quiet loudly. They sounded louder due to the echo in the hall. The group of students was arguing over the new William Shakespeare’s Star Wars book.

Connor laughed at their argument and turned to Kevin, “They fight a lot, but they’re nice guys.”

Smiling, Connor looked up to the guys and yelled, “Poptarts, I found a new friend for you!” he yelled.

The guys stopped arguing and faced the front of the hall to see Connor and Kevin. Kevin felt himself start to lock up and become uncomfortable.

“Seems like a geek,” one of the guys called. He had on a Foo Fighters tee shirt, “Nice going!”

“Schrader, be nice! He’s new, it’s his first day.”

The student, Schrader, smiled, “That means we can be extra mean to him.”

Another one with a black tee shirt on and pink vans elbowed him, “Shut up would ya.”

Connor laughed, “Well, I’m off to my next class,” he looked at Kevin, “I’ll give you the directions later then?”

“Sure,” he nodded.

He looked to his friends and called, “Play nice, boys!”

“We will,” they said in unison.

“Oh!” the guy in the pink vans called, “Say hi to Steve for me!”

“Shut up, Chris!” Connor turned bright red and exited the hall in a hurry, desperately trying to hide his smile.

The three in the back burst into laughter. Kevin stood at the bottom of the lecture hall as the three friends in the back laughed at Connor’s speedy exit. The one in the pink vans, Chris, looked down at Kevin.

“Hey, come on up here, we don’t bite,” he said, a few laughs in between.

Kevin nodded and walked up to the group in the back of the room. They smiled kindly to him as he sat down next to Schrader who was sitting by himself in his row.

“What’s your name?” Schrader asked with a smirk. Kevin got a bit of a closer look at him. He seemed like the rocker type, with a thin layer of black eyeliner under his eyelids.

“Kevin,” he nodded awkwardly.

Chris smiled, “I’m Chris, Connor’s best friend.”

The other one who’s stayed silent, wearing a Chiefs shirt smiled, “I’m James,” he pointed to Chris, “That one’s boyfriend.”

“I’m Eric,” Schrader nodded, “No ones boy toy.”

Kevin smiled at Eric’s comment, “Nice to meet you guys.”

“How’d you meet Connor?” Chris asked.

“My roommate introduced me to him.”

They all exchanged looks of confusion, “Who’s your roommate?” James asked.

“Uh…” he tried to remember his last name, “Arnold… something. I can’t remember his last name.”

“Cunningham?” Eric offered.

“Yes! Arnold Cunningham.”

“He’s your roommate?” James asked.

“Does he have a bad rep or something?” Kevin was a bit confused.

They all shook their heads before Chris started to explain, “He’s a pathological liar. A really nice guy, just a liar.”

Kevin nodded, “I got the warning from Connor.”

They all nodded in understanding. Then, they went to start explaining everything Kevin needed to know about the class and what he needed to catch up on. They were in the middle of reading A Clockwork Orange and how they were analyzing it and the note taking that went with it.

One at a time, each of them showed Kevin their note books and sticky notes from the book. For a small book, they took a lot of notes for it. To Kevin’s surprise, Eric took the most notes out of all of them. The rocker-esk guy of the group had the most done for the book.

From school, they dove into talking about themselves. Eric was going to be an English major in case his band didn’t work out. That was only if his band didn’t work out. Kevin was surprised to hear that he had his future well planned out. If his band didn’t take off by the time he was 27, he was going to drop it and become an English teacher.

Chris scoffed at Eric’s plan, then went onto explain that he was taking all hard classes so he could be a museum curator when he graduated college. He loved to learn and knew all sorts of fun facts about any given topic no matter what it was. He continued on by saying he already had a job as an intern at one of the local museums and had to go after their class ended.

With a smile, James kissed Chris’s cheek, gushing about how much he loved brainy guys. Then he went onto say how he’d love to be a professional baseball player, but couldn’t because he wasn’t good enough, or so he thought in his mind. So he would settle for teacher and baseball coach at a high school or middle school.

Kevin felt stupid when it finally came his turn to explain his future. He didn’t really have much planned out. He wanted to major in English that was for certain, but he didn’t know what to do with it afterwards.

Then Kevin finally brought up something he’d been wondering about since Chris made the comment, “Who’s Steve? The guy you said for Connor to say hi to for you?”

Eric and James both looked at Chris to explain. Chris sighed and looked at Kevin, “Steve is Connor’s boyfriend.”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing that they’re together,” Kevin said with a light laugh.

“That’s because it is,” James added.

He stopped laughing, “Oh.”

“Steve isn’t the right kinda guy for Connor. Connor’s to fragile and breakable for a guy like Steve Blades.”

“Steve Blades? That sounds…”

“Menacing?” Eric suggested.

“Torturous?” James asked.

“God awful?” Chris questioned.

Kevin nodded with wide eyes, “All the above.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “Steve isn’t right for him… at all… I don’t know what that boy sees in Steve, but he won’t listen to any of us when we try to tell him to break up with him. He’s probably just scared or something.”

“Scared of what?”

“Scared that he could possibly hurt him,” James answered for Chris.

“Is it an… abusive… relationship?”

Chris nodded, “Yeah. It’s sad really. Connor’s just too afraid to break up with him.”

“That’s… sad…” Kevin responded, kinda sad himself.

Eric scoffed, “I keep offering to beat him up for Connor, but he keeps saying no…”

“Because he knows you’d do it, Eric,” James responded lightly.

He nodded, “Damn right.”

Before they could continue their conversation, the teacher walked in. Kevin got a good look at him. In his own opinion, he looked liked one of the accountants in the Producers who always sang “unhappy”. The man had slick black hair that was parted to the left, glasses, plain blue tie and a nice shirt. 

“Mr. DiLanzo, we have a new student!” Chris called.

“Send him down,” he answered in a monotone voice.

They all nodded to Kevin to go down to meet him. He was a bit awkward going back down the stairs as he headed up to his desk. The teacher met Kevin’s gaze just as he approached his desk.

“And you are…?”

“Kevin. Kevin Price.”

He nodded, “Kevin Price. Kind of a bland name.”

“Excuse me?” Kevin was a little confused with what he was saying.

“What is it? Two syllables?”

“Three, sir.”

He nodded, “Right. Well, I’m sure that the trouble makers in the back filled you in with what we’re doing, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

Mr. DiLanzo handed him a copy of the book and Kevin quickly denied it. DiLanzo gave him a look over his glasses.

“I uh, have a copy back in my dorm room.”

“I’ll mental note that, but you’ll need the book today. Bring it back to my desk at the end of the lecture.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I except that you are up to pace with the rest of the class by the next time we meet.”

Kevin nodded.

“You are excused.”

Kevin nodded again and headed back up the stairs. This is going to be a fun class… he thought. Day one, class two, get ready for an hour of half of hell… Kevin sat down next to Eric again and he started taking notes on the book in his notebook. The others let him be and went back to arguing over something. Kevin didn’t know what, he was tuning them out.

One thing he couldn’t get off his mind was Connor and this Steve Blades fellow. It bothered him, and he didn’t know why…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

            On their way out of the hall, Kevin put the book back on the teacher’s desk. He failed to make eye contact with the monotone teacher, and proceeded to exit the hall [with his new friends. It was just after one in the afternoon when the four exited the hall from their boring lecture.

            “Ew, I have to go to German next,” Chris sighed. He looked to James, “Save me.”

            James smiled and picked him up, “Fine, I shall steal you and you can come to civics with me.”

            Chris let out a squeal as James picked him up by his waist. To keep from falling, Chris had to put his arms around his neck. He was laughing as James half threw him over his shoulder and started carrying him like that.

“Never mind! Put me down! German sounds more fun now!” Chris laughed.

            Eric nudged Kevin, “What about you? Where are you off to?”

            “Uh, no where. I’m done classes for the day.”

            He nodded, “Nice and easy first day. I’m done for the day too.”

            “What are you gonna do with the rest of the day?”

            “Uh, probably grab my guitar and wait for my boyfriend to be done with his classes. He takes to long.”

            “He’s in class,” Kevin laughed.

            “I know. He cares about his grades,” Eric laughed a little.

            “You don’t?”

            He half shrugged, “Eh, yes and no. I mentioned earlier about the whole band thing as the number one. Then teacher as a number two option. I dunno if I even wanna go through with the whole teacher thing anyway… or at least  _that_  kinda teacher.”

            Kevin gave him a confused look, “Not that kinda teacher? What do you mean?”

            Eric looked around for James and Chris. Kevin noticed it was a tad quieter. The two proceeded to look around for the other guys.

            “Weren’t they just behind-“ Kevin started.

            “Wow, he really did kidnap him and take him to civics with him. Shocker. Anyway,” Eric flopped down under a tree, “Join me, new friend.”

            With nothing better to do, he sat down and faced Eric, “As you were saying?”

            “Right, right. Well, I wanna still teach, but not so much English as like, music or something like that.”

            “What do you play?”

            “Guitar, drums, piano, bass, violin, harmonica and I’m learning how to play the banjo now.”

            Kevin’s eyes widened at Eric’s long list of musical talents, “Oh my gosh…”

            Eric couldn’t help but laugh a little at Kevin’s reaction, “I get the same reaction every time I tell someone that!”

            “I don’t imagine why,” Kevin couldn’t help but join in with the laughter.

            “I do videos on youtube. Acoustic covers and one man band kinda stuff.”

            “Like Alex Goot?

            He nodded, “Yeah, like him. I do those kinds of videos.”

            “Really?”

            “Hell yeah, dude. It’s fun and gets me some extra money instead of getting an actual job.”

            Kevin nodded approvingly, “Smart, very smart.”

            Eric smiled a little and the two got silent. Without warning, an idea dawned on Eric. He slapped Kevin on the arm pretty hard.

            “I just had an idea.”

            “Oh?” he started to rub his now, probably red, arm.

            “My bands playing at Delta house on Saturday night for their party! You should come! It’ll be a lot of fun!”

            Kevin shrugged, “I dunno, Eric. I just started going here today. I don’t know anyone besides like five people.”

            He let out an over exaggerated sigh with a smile, “Alright fine. But don’t completely dismiss it!”

            “I won’t,” Kevin insisted with a smile.

            “Great! You should check us out on youtube.”

            “Alright,” Kevin nodded, “what’s the name of your band?”

            “Sector Seven. Here, give me your notebook.”

            Kevin dug out his notebook from his bag and handed it to Eric without question. Eric pulled open to the back of his notebook and uncapped a pen and started scribbling some information down on the paper. He then recapped the pen and handed the notebook back to Kevin.

            “There. My personal channel, the bands channel and my phone number. Congrats, you made a friend today.”

            Kevin put the notebook back in his backpack, “Wait till I tell mom and dad! They’d be so proud of me,” the use of thick sarcasm he used made him laugh a little.

            “ _Those_  kinda parents?”

            “Mormon parents usually are  _those_  kinda parents.”

            Eric gave him a weird look, “You’re a Mormon? Really?  _You_?”

            He nodded slowly, “Kinda, not really? My parents are strict Mormons, but my brother, sister and I are pretty laid back and break a lot of rules and think the whole religion as a whole is weird. My other brother follows the religion mindlessly with my parents.”

            “Oh! Ok, that makes more sense,” he laughed a little, “on second thought, don’t tell your parents you made a new friend. They might not like the fact about my sexuality.”

            “There’s nothin wrong with ga-“ Eric cut him off before he could finish.

            “Stop right there, Kevin. I am not gay, nor am I straight.”

            “Asexual?” Kevin asked.  
            “Pan,” he shrugged, “but I’m very loyal to my boyfriend, Oliver,” Eric made sure that that part stuck into his head.

            Kevin nodded, “Yeah, my parents don’t need to know I made a friend.”

            “Have you made a straight friend yet?”

            “My roommate’s straight… I think.”  
            “Arnold? Yeah he’s straight. That’s it? Just one?”

            “There was a girl I met yesterday. I can’t remember her name though… She’s on the smaller side, pretty smile, kinda reminds you of a little bumblebee…?”

            “Oh! That’s Naba. Yeah, she’s straight. Actually, she has a thing for Arnold.”

            “Really?”

            As if on some sort of cue, Arnold walked up to the two sitting on the ground. He was decked out in nerd wear, consisting of a Star Wars shirt and matching Storm Trooper converse.

            “Hey guys,” he smiled and sat down next to Kevin.

            “Hey, Arnold,” Kevin smiled to him nicely.

            “Where the hell is my Star Trek DVD?” Eric asked, not even saying hi. He jumped right into the important questions. “You’ve had it since friggin September! It’s late October.”

            “Shut up, I have it,” Arnold rolled his eyes.

            “Did you  _watch_  it?”

            “Yes, I watched it! Remind me, and I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

            “I better see it in the case, no scratches.”

            “It’s in tact!” Arnold insisted, “Promise!”

            Eric eyed him up a few times before relaxing back. Kevin was utterly confused, and preferred to stay that way. The three were silent, sitting on the ground. Arnold began to play with the grass before Eric kicked his hand a little, indicating not to do that.

            “Did you see it, Kevin?” Eric asked.

            “See what?”

            “The new Star Trek movie?”

            “Uh, no,” he shrugged, “Not my thing.”

            “Star Wars kinda guy,” Arnold smiled and nudged him a little, “that’s what I thought.”

            Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Not everyone is a Jedi, Arnold.”

            Kevin shrugged a little, looking at the ground, “Not much of a Star Wars fan either…”  
            “Really?! Either Star Wars or Star Trek? What about Doctor Who?” Eric was shocked and sat up completely, giving Kevin his undivided attention.

            Shaking his head, Kevin said no. Eric and Arnold gave each other a look and proceeded to run down a list of fandoms they could think of.

            “Lord of the Rings?”

            “Firefly?”  
            “Supernatural?”

“Buffy?”

“Angel?”

“Castle?  
            “Sherlock?”  
            “Elementary?”

            “Sherlock Holmes?”

            “DC?”

            “Marvel?”

            “Big Bang Theory?”

            “Anime?”

            “Youtubers?”

            Kevin shook his head to each and every one of the things the two ran down. Eric sighed and leaned up against the tree. Arnold couldn’t help but face palm.

            Eric had one more fandom in mind, “Disney?”

            This time, Kevin nodded. Arnold couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

            “Seriously?” he laughed.

            “Yeah…” he was smiling at the ground awkwardly.

            “Really?” Eric asked, with a small smile.

            He nodded again, “Not even sorry for it.”

            Eric reached across and patted his shoulder, “We don’t have room to talk, so we won’t judge.”

            Before they could go into the conversation deeper, they were interrupted by a loud voice coming up to them.

            “Eric Benjamin Schrader!”

            Eric cringed and looked up and gave him a half ass smile, “Hey, babe…”

            “I’ve been lookin all over for you!”

            He stood and took a pissed off Oliver in his arms, “I’m sorry, babe. I got to talkin’ and didn’t keep track of the time,” he placed a gentle kiss upon his lips, cupping the side of his face gently.

            Oliver couldn’t help but melt into his kiss, forgiving him in an instant. Eric pulled away and Oliver wrapped his arms around his waist.

            “Forgive?” Eric asked as he rested his head on top of Oliver’s.

            He smiled a little and nuzzled his face into his neck, “Forgive.”

            Arnold leaned over to Kevin, “Yeah, they’re always like that.”

            Oliver pulled away and kissed Eric on the cheek. Eric put his arm around Oliver.

            “Oliver, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is my boyfriend Oliver.”

            Kevin stood up and gave the newcomer a small wave, “Hi.”

            “Hey,” Oliver smiled to him. He then proceeded to nudge Eric in the side, “You have band practice at three. Just talked to Aaron.”

            “Fuck,” he groaned. Eric picked his backpack up from the ground, “Welp, I’ll see you guys later.”

            Arnold stood from the ground, “see ya.”

            “Nice meeting you, Kevin,” Oliver smiled to him.

            He nodded, “You too.”

            Eric put his arm around Oliver and the two walked off. Arnold and Kevin saw Oliver put a hand down the back of Eric’s pant pocket. To Kevin, they seemed really happy together.

            “They’ve been together for three years,” Arnold explained, “Eric’s pansexual and Oliver is gay. In case you were wondering.”

            He nodded; “Yeah, Eric told me he was,” Kevin grabbed his backpack and stood up, “Sexuality doesn’t matter.”

            Arnold gave him a look as he stood up, “Where are you going?”

            “Back to the room, gotta study for a stupid test next week,” he sighed and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. He laughed lightly, “Already.”

            Arnold deflated a little bit; “Oh…” he trailed off a little. A little idea bubble popped into his mind, “What day of the week is it?”

            Kevin laughed a little, “Monday.”

            “Wanna come with me, Connor and Naba tonight? We always go to one of the pizza places to study on Monday nights. Come on, it’ll be fun,” he nudged him a little.

            He smiled a little, “Sure. Sounds like it would be fun. Question is now, how much studying will actually get done?”

            Arnold laughed obnoxiously, “hardly any.”

            He couldn’t help but smiled a little, “Even better.”

            “Come on,” Arnold nudged him a little bit in the arm, “Still have any clue where anything is?”

            Kevin nodded a little, “No clue whatsoever,” he laughed.

            “I’ll show you around,” Arnold smiled to him.

            He smiled, “Thanks.”

            Arnold flung his backpack over his shoulder and started walking. Kevin smiled a little and followed him.  _Well, I guess that this won’t be too bad_ , Kevin thought,  _made some friends at least today… well, onto day two, Price._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

            “I am so sorry I’m late, you guys,” Connor half ran into the pizza place and over to their table.

            They always sat in the back corner booth in the pizza place. It was out of the way where no one would disrupt the studying college students. Well, minus the studying part.

            “You’re not late, Connor,” Arnold smiled, “We’re still waiting for Naba.”

            Connor smiled and slid into the booth next to Kevin, “And here I thought I was running late.”

            “Were you busy with  _Steeeve_?” Arnold laughed a little.

            Connor turned as bright as his hair and averted his eyes, “N-no…”

            Arnold couldn’t help but laugh loudly, “You were! You were! You really were!”

            “Shut it, Cunningham…”

            Kevin looked up from his notebook and smiled, “You sound like Fonzie from  _Happy Days_.”

            Connor gave him a look, “Just shut your mouth right now, Price.”

            Arnold stopped laughing, “I don’t get it.”

            The two boys exchanged looks of confusion. What Arnold said was still trying to process in their brains. Connor looked back at Arnold and laughed a little.

            “Wait, what?” Connor laughed.

            “You… you don’t get the joke?” Kevin asked, confused, “You’re a nerd, how do you not get it?”

            Arnold shrugged and shook his head, “Am I supposed to get it?”

            “You’ve never heard of  _Happy Days_? Haven’t you ever been made fun of because of your name?” Kevin asked.

            He shook his head again, “No. Was I supposed to get made fun of?”

            “I even get made fun of for looking like Ron Howard,” Connor laughed. He then looked at Kevin and glared, “Say nothing.”

            Kevin held his hands up in defense, “I didn’t say anything!”   
            “You were thinking it…” he eyed him up and down.

            Naba hurried up to the table and slid in next to Arnold, “Sorry I’m late. I did too much texting today and had to charge my phone and lost track of time,” she smiled to everyone and stopped when she saw Kevin, “Hello, Kevin.”

            He looked up and smiled to her, “hi.”

            “I hope you don’t mind that I invited him,” Arnold smiled sheepishly to her.

            “Oh, no! That’s fine. The more the merrier,” she smiled.

            “He’s pickin’ on me already, Naba,” Connor whined to her, “Only here for a day and I feel tormented,” Connor nudged Kevin’s shoulder a little.

            He smiled, “Oh shut up.”

            She smiled and went into her backpack. With another nudge, Kevin smiled and went back to his notebook. Frantically searching through her bag, she sighed. “Hasa diga eebowai…” she muttered under her breath.

            “Pardon?” Kevin looked up at her.

            Arnold looked between Kevin and Naba. After thinking about he and Kevin’s little talk about religion last night, his eyes widened. He leaned over to Naba whispered loudly, “ex-nay on the hasa diga eebow-ay.”

            Connor sighed loudly, “First off, that’s not how you speak pig Latin. Second off, why are you being so weird about it? You hadn’t had a problem with that since she told us what it meant.”

            Naba nodded in agreement, “He’s right.”

            Confused, Kevin still sat there, looking between the three of them. Feeling left out, he cleared his throat, “Um, I’m new and very lost. Can someone explain what’s going on?”

            Naba smiled sweetly to him, “Hasa diga eebowi? Oh, well where I’m from it means ‘fuck you, God’.”

            Shocked on at least eight different levels, Kevin nodded slowly with widen eyes, “Oh…” He was trying to process how she was able to say that with a smile upon her innocent face.

            Arnold face palmed and looked at Kevin, “Really sorry about that, buddy.”

            The smile on Naba’s face fell, “Oh. I’m terribly sorry. A-are you religious?”

            Kevin pondered over it, “Yes and no? I mean, I believe in god but I’m not an active participant in my religion. If that makes sense?”

            “It does,” she nodded, “I am still very sorry about that. I didn’t know,” she apologized.

            Kevin gave her a reassuring smile, “It’s fine, really.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes, I’m sure,” he laughed lightly, “its fine, honestly.”

            She smiled brightly, “if you say so, Kevin.”

            Connor laughed lightly, “Religious? What do you practice, Mormonism or something?”

            He nodded and went back to his notebook, “Yup.”

            Not quite hearing him, Connor looked over at him, “Huh?”

            Kevin met his eyes, “I’m technically a Mormon.”

            “Oh,” Connor said. He had nothing else to say to him.

            Kevin went back to his notebook, used to that kind of reaction after a while. He was miles away from Salt Lake City and his home town of Provo. Mormons weren’t so common in that area of Utah. Kevin didn’t know where any of the others were from. Out of state or not, Mormons were constantly made fun of and people think bad things when they hear the word ‘Mormon’.

            From his peripheral vision, Connor looked Kevin up and down a few times. He didn’t seem very Mormon-like in his mind. There was no denying Kevin’s perfect smile was a sign of his Mormonism. But then again, it could be just the fact that he had a great smile; which in Connor’s mind, he did. But the rest of him didn’t really scream ‘Mormon’.

            Yeah, he had a great smile but that didn’t mean he was Mormon. His hair was neat for the most part. It was parted to the right, but still managed to be slightly messy, but in a sexy form of the way. Messy like he ran his fingers through it a bunch of times from stress or boredom. Connor really loved his outfit. The button down and converse thing really worked on him. Normally girls fall for that sort of thing in a heart beat, but Connor couldn’t help but love how it looked on him as well. Button downs were a major turn on in his mind. So much of a step up from the greasy flannels Steve always wore. The guy sitting next to Connor had so many better qualities about him than Steve…

            As if on a cue, Connor’s phone went off. He dug his phone out of his pocket to see a text from Steve. He hid the phone under the table as attempted to decipher Steve’s poorly typed text.

             _Hey, bbe. Gonna b workin l8 agin… dn’t w8t up_

Connor rolled his eyes and responded back,  _alright, c u tomorrow. Luv u_

He waited a few minutes before pocketing his phone again, not expecting a text back. With a rain cloud over his heart, he got his AP History notebook out and began studying.

            Naba looked up from her notebook and noticed Connor seeming upset. He was actually studying on their Monday night study session. A rare occurrence to actually happen.

            “Connor? You ok?”

            “Huh?” he looked up from his notebook at her, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

            “Steve blowing you off again?” she asked with a small frown.

            “Somethin like that,” he shrugged, “it’s no big deal.”

            Arnold gave him a look, “Please. You can do so much better than Steve Blade. A whole lot better. Come on, dude.”

            Naba nodded in agreement, “You really can, Connor.”

            He shook them off, “You guys are wrong. He cares about me.”

            They both gave him the same look. Both looks screamed out ‘yeah, right!’. He rolled his eyes. That just made them stare extra hard.

            “Guys, seriously, he does care.”

            Naba and Arnold exchanged looks. She gestured for Arnold to tell him. Worried, Connor looked between the two.

            “What?” he asked, calmly but worried.

            With a helpful nudge from Naba, Arnold sighed, “We have… sources that shall remain nameless, see Steve with others.”

            “Other guys?” he felt his heart slowly breaking inside his chest.

            Arnold didn’t answer. The look of worry on Connor’s face was too much to handle. With another helpful nudge to Arnold, she made him continue. He needed to hear this.

            “Uh, well… not  _just_  guys…” he scratched the back of his neck.

            Connor let the new information sink in. He shrunk back into the booth a little, attempting to process the information. After a few moments of silence from Connor, he shook his head.

            “No, you guys are wrong. H-he wouldn’t do that to me.”

            “Connor, it’s a liable source,” Naba insisted.

            “Believe us, Con. We’re doing this because we care about you,” Arnold nodded.

            He closed his eyes and nodded slowly, “I know you guys care, and I love you guys so much for caring. B-but you’re wrong this time,” he met their gazes, “He wouldn’t cheat on me. He wouldn’t. You’re “liable source” may not be so liable after all.”

            “But the source wouldn’t lie,” Arnold crossed his arms.

            “Who is it?” Connor asked.

            “Classified information,” he came back with.

            “Arnold,” he sighed.

            Naba rolled her eyes, “Just tell him. If you won’t, I will.”

            “Ok, ok! Well… it’s a couple people…” he trailed off.

            “Arnold…” Connor was getting edgy.

            “Alright! It’s Poptarts, Eric and Jazz.”

            “Jazz? Jasper Michaels? Really?” shocked at the name, Connor had to make sure it was the same Jasper, “James’s best friend Jazz, right?”

            Naba and Arnold nodded in unison. This time, Naba spoke, “he’s the one that caught him cheating the first time.”

            “I said it once and I’ll say it again, he cares about me. He wouldn’t cheat.”

            “You keep tellin yourself that, dude,” Arnold said.

            As the trio simmered down, Naba spoke up again, “Kevin, we’re sorry that you had to listen to all that.”

            He didn’t look up. In response, he flipped the page in his notebook. Connor, Arnold and Naba exchanged shrugs.

            “Kevin?” Arnold asked next.

            “Keeeviiiin?” Connor tried.

            They had another group shrug. Connor then tapped his shoulder. From the tap, Kevin jumped a little and took an ear bud out of his ear.

            “Yeah?” he asked.

            “D-did you hear any of that?” Naba asked him, a little confused.

            He shook his head, “Nope. It sounded like it was between you three, I didn’t want to impose.”

            Naba smiled brightly, “That’s so sweet.”

            Kevin smiled a little and went back to his notes, an ear bud still in. Connor saw the ear bud dangling from his neck and picked it up and scooted closer to Kevin and put it in his ear. He smiled a little.

            “What are you doing?” he asked, not bothering to look up and see exactly how close Connor was.

            “What’ch’ya listenin to?”

            Kevin kept reading and Connor gave him a look. He laughed a little, “Is this Schrader’s music?”

            He nodded, “Yeah…”

            Connor laughed a little, “Well? What do you think? He’s good, right?”

            Kevin finally looked up and smiled, “He’s amazing.”

            “You know his band’s playin on Saturday night at the Delta house party,” Arnold noted with a smile.

            Connor nodded, “Ohemgosh, you should go! Seriously, it’d be a lot of fun and you can meet people and it’ll be fun!”

            With an eye roll, Naba butted into the conversation, “Don’t make him do things yet,” she turned to Kevin, “Don’t listen to them. If you wanna go, great. If you don’t, also great.”

            Kevin smiled to her, “Thanks, Naba.”

            Connor and Arnold exchanged half shrugs.

            “But you should go,” Arnold started.

            “Yeah, seriously,” Connor added on.

            Then they kept going on with the conversation, alternating every other.

            “Do it for Eric.”

            “And his band.”

            “You said they were good.”

            “You can meet new people.”

            “It’s a college party.”

“College parties are awesome.”  
            “College  _girls_!”

            “Or guys, whatever your preference is.”

            Kevin laughed, “Guys, guys, please stop! I’ll go just for the sake of how well that conversation just went down.”

            Naba sighed as Arnold and Connor high fived from their well done, unplanned, conversation. There was no way Kevin could help smiling.

             _I think I’m gonna like college here, a lot,_  he thought with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

            Kevin’s alarm went off the next morning at his usual time of 6:27 in the morning. He shut it off and felt a pillow hit his face this time.

            “Keep it down would ya?” Arnold whined tiredly and rolled back over to fall asleep.

            “Sorry,” Kevin felt bad now. He turned the volume down on his phone and flopped back down for a few more minutes. Class didn’t start till 10 for Kevin and had time to kill. A lot of time to kill. After pushing the pillow ambush off his bed, Kevin added another alarm to his phone to go off at 8:30; for the first time in his life, went back to sleep.

            Sometime around quarter after eight, Arnold threw another pillow at Kevin a bit harder than the first time. He groaned in protest.

            “It’s not fun to be woken up, now is it?” Arnold said with a laugh.

            “No, it isn’t,” Kevin laughed tiredly.

            “What time’s your class?”

            “Ten,” he yawned.

            Arnold laughed, “Not fun being woken up hours before your class, now does it?”

            “No.”

            He laughed again and headed into the bathroom. Kevin nuzzled back down in the bed and heard the water start. He was going to have to wait a little while to take a shower, even after Arnold was done. Bored, he picked up his phone and saw a text message from Connor.

             _Ready 4 class 2day? ;)_

            The message came at around eight. Kevin smiled and responded;  _you know it (:_

            He put on his reading glasses and picked up the book on the night stand and dove into the Jazz age of the 1920’s in  _The Great Gatsby_. Carefully, he read through it. Pages were falling out and wearing down from years of use. Kevin had to put a new cover on it completely because the original one fell off.

Most of his books were like that. Worn down and tattered from years of re-reading the same books over and over again. The worst ones were  _Gatsby_ , _The Princess Bride_  and  _Fahrenheit 451_. It wasn’t his fault that he read the same books over and over again and not getting tired of them.

            Another text came in from Connor;  _we’re goin 2 meet up in the commons lobby @ 9:30, just a heads up :)_

He put his book down for a minute and responded;  _Sounds good. See ya then_

            Before putting the phone back down, he checked the time. It was around 8:25. Kevin yawned again before sitting up and marking the page in his book. The book mark didn’t matter at all; he memorized the book cover to cover.

            He yawned again and finally stood up. If he didn’t move now, then he would never get up. He cracked his back and went to see what classes he had today. To Kevin’s luck, he only had AP History that day. Another plus was that it was with Connor and Naba. It should be an easy day, especially for the rest of the year when it came to studying.

            His glasses remained on his face, completely forgetting about them. It happened more often that Kevin would like. Sometimes he’d even shower with them on by accident. He settled down on the floor and stared blankly into the closet. Staring in there over long periods of time can cause eye strain and possibly the discovery of Narnaia, maybe even Dean Winchester. He groaned and lay down on the floor.

            “It’s only my second day of school, I can’t be lazy yet,” he muttered to himself.

            Arnold walked out of the bathroom and looked down at Kevin on the floor. He tossed his stuff on his bed.

            “I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Arnold noted as he went into his own closet.

            “Huh?” Kevin looked over at him.

            “Ya know those two round glass things on your face held together by wire or plastic? It’s been said that they help you  _see_  better,” he answered sarcastically.

            “Oh, ha-ha, very funny,” Kevin responded dryly, “Yes, I wear glasses. They’re only for reading though.”

            “See! Reading _is_  bad for you! Ya loose your eye sight!” Arnold exclaimed, followed by laughter.

            “What’s your excuse then?” Kevin laughed back, taking off his glasses and throwing them onto his bed.

            “I’m a nerd,” he explained while pulling out a  _Star Wars_  tee shirt, “Nerds wear glasses. It’s only logic.”

            Kevin nodded, “fair enough.”

            “Really? That’s what you’re accepting as a response?”

            “Yeah, pretty much.”

            Kevin sat up and stared back into his closet. He yawned and stood back up. Finally, he grabbed a Gatsby tee shirt and a pair of khakis. Second day of college and he was on the steep downhill slope of caring how he looked. He took his clothes into the bathroom to shower quickly.

            He was in and out and changed in about ten minutes. By the time he got out into the room, Arnold was gone. Kevin suspected he had an early class. The clock on the wall read quarter to 9. He still had about forty five minutes to kill before meeting Connor and Naba.

            To kill some time, he set another alarm on his phone for quarter after nine. He settled back down on his bed and opened up his book and resumed reading. After straining his eyes for a few minutes, he put his glasses back on and continued through the 1920’s jazz era.

            Connor was mentally debating with himself;  _Broadway shirt or button up, Broadway shirt or button up_ … He kept looking between the two. It was either a light blue button up or a black  _Pippin_  shirt that said ‘extraordinary’ on it.  _Button up or Broadway_ …

            He groaned loudly, “Chriiiiiiiis?”

            “Whaaaat?” Chris mocked back with a small laugh, “What, Connor?”

            “Help, please,” he begged.

            This time it was Chris’s turn to groan, “No.”

            “Please?” Connor asked again.

            “No.”

            “Oh come on, Chris! Please?”

            He groaned again, “Ok, fine. What are you trying to pick between now?”

            “Button up or Pippin?

            “Pippin,” he barely hesitated with his answer.

            “Thanks for thinking that through, Chris,” he rolled his eyes with a smile and pulled on the Pippin shirt.

            He smiled, “You’re welcome,” he was too busy texting to really be paying attention to his friend.

            “I heard from Schrader that James kidnapped you yesterday,” Connor laughed.

            “Yeah. He took me to civics with him. But he ended up putting me down and walked me to the English building and then left.”

            “Why didn’t you just skip?”

            “Cause I skipped last week, that’s why.”

            “Didn’t you go out with James that day?”

            “We were at the lake all weekend and decided to spend another day.”

            “Oh, right, right, right.”

            The two went into silence as Connor continued to get ready for classes for the day. He looked over at his best friend sitting on his bed, texting away in bright pink flannel sleep pants and a black tee shirt. Chris’s hair was still all over the place, not even bothered to fix yet. To add onto his laziness at nine am, he had on his glasses still. Too lazy to even put his contacts in.

            “God, you’re lazy,” Connor laughed as he went into the bathroom.

            “Screw you,” he said through a yawn, still not putting the phone down.

            “Are you ever going to get a phone upgrade?” Connor asked before brushing his teeth. He was referring to Chris’s simple phone which slid up to reveal a keyboard. It didn’t have a touch screen; just a key pad on one side then when you slid it up there was a keyboard. It was simple and overdue for a major upgrade.

            Chris didn’t really have much of a response for him. Yeah, he knew he needed a new phone but he knew that Connor would try to talk him into getting an iPhone, which was the last thing he wanted to get.

            “No,” he finally said, “I like the one I have just fine.” It was half a lie at least. He did like the phone he had; it was just a piece of shit.

            Connor finished up in the bathroom and went back into their room. “You’re a god awful liar, Christopher.”

            “Don’t call me that,” Chris said plainly as he sent another text.

            “Why don’t you get the iPhone 5?” Connor held up his own phone as a demonstration.

            “Not getting any Apple products, Con,” he kept texting.

            “But why not?”

            “No, Connor,” he stood his ground on the subject.

            “Chr-“

            “If you ask me one more time I swear to god I’ll shove your phone down your throat. Just drop the subject, ok? I’m not gonna get a phone upgrade and I’m not getting an iPhone. So just shut up. We’ve had this same stupid conversation every week and we’re dropping it. Kay?” With that, he went back to his phone and sent another text.

            Connor felt so small now. He crossed the line this time, and he knew it. A little hurt, he nodded slowly, “Sorry,” he grabbed his backpack and flung it over his shoulder, “Won’t bring it up again. I’m sorry.”

            Chris looked up and frowned a little. He absolutely hated snapping at his best friend, but sometimes it was the only way to get a point across. A text came in but he ignored it as he stood up and hugged his best friend. Connor smiled a little.

            “Sorry for snapping,” he smiled a little, hugging him tightly.

            “I mean so much to you that you actually put your phone down and got up,” he fake sniffled away a tear, “I’m so happy to know I mean that much to you.”

            Chris laughed and pushed him a little, “Go away now.”

            “Love you,” Connor smiled sweetly to him.

            “Go away now,” he repeated and flopped back down on the bed.

            With another laugh, Connor left the room. Once the door shut, Chris’s smile faded and went back to his phone. He wasn’t in the middle of an important conversation with James. Just mostly how tired James was and how lazy Chris was feeling.

             _I swear, my BFF forgets that I swore off iPhones…_

            In no time at all, James responded back: _It IS Connor, what do you expect?_

            He nodded, even though James couldn’t see it: _I know, I know… you just would think that my BFF would remember that my sister died when I was getting the stupid thing in the first place…_

            James frowned:  _You would think. You ok?_

             _I’m fine_

            James knew it was a lie he was just texting:  _I’ll be over in a 10 minutes to cheer you up (:_

            Chris couldn’t help but smile at how sweet James was. More than likely he’d be over with his glasses on, messy hair, Kansas City Chief’s sweat pants and a hoodie with a box of Poptarts in his hands.

            There was a follow up text: _I love you, Chris_

            Chris smiled and responded:  _I love you too, James_

            Kevin was waiting on one of the couches in the commons lobby already when Connor got down there. He was engulfed in Aldous Huxley’s _Brave New World_  for the tenth time when Connor smiled and sat next to him.

            “Good morning, Kevin,” Connor smiled.

            Kevin didn’t look up from the book, but smiled, “Morning.”

            “Whuchya reading?” Connor strained to look at the cover of the book.

            “ _Brave New World_. Ever hear of it?”

            “Nope,” he laughed a little, “What’s it about?”

            “Sex, drugs and relationships,” he answered bluntly.

            A weird look spread across Connor’s face, “Oh.”

            “You asked,” he smiled a little.

            “I’m sorry I did,” he laughed. Connor took off his backpack and set it next to him on the couch. The smile on his face slowly faded away. “Can I ask you something, Kevin?”

            “Sure,” he put his book down and faced Connor, not realizing he was still wearing his glasses.

            “I didn’t know you wore glasses,” he got distracted a little too easily.

            “Huh? Oh,” he took them off and put them around his shirt collar, “Sorry. As you were saying?”

            “Right, right,” he sighed, “I’m the worst best friend ever. I need to vent.”

            “Vent away.”

            “Chris and I were talking this morning and I pissed him off and I feel like a royal jerk. I kept getting on his case about getting a new phone or at least an upgrade. He has a slidey piece of shit phone now and I told him to get an iPhone. He threatened me about the whole thing if I mentioned the phone idea again. I went to leave and he apologized but I know he only did that so I wouldn’t be sad. But I know he’s pissed. Probably after I left him, he texted James about how I’m a dick.”

            “One second. Why would he get mad about asking about a phone upgrade?” Kevin asked, quite confused.

            “Oh,” Connor got a little quiet, “When Chris was fourteen, his little sister was diagnosed with cancer. They said she had a few months left to live so he went to get the new iPhone when it came out. Turns out, she passed away when he was getting the phone. When he found out, he was crushed. The new phone was literally the last thing he wanted then. As soon as he could, he sold the phone on eBay and got his money back. Then he went back to his old phone which he’s had ever since.”

            “Oh.”

            “Sorry if that just ruined your morning,” Connor apologized.

            “No, no, you’re fine. You said you needed to vent and that’s perfectly fine.”

            “Thank you,” he nodded, “I just feel like he thinks I’m a dick because I forget about that sometimes. I forget about it because I hate bringing it up because I don’t wanna upset my best friend who also doubles as my brother.”

            Kevin nodded in understanding, “Makes sense.”

            James stood behind Connor and Kevin, listening in to their conversation. He smiled a little and decided to interject and be a jerk. He poked his face next to Connor, “Awe, you’re such a great friend.”

            Connor pouted a little and rolled his eyes, “Go away, James.”

            He laughed, “Oh come on, you love me.”

            “Shush.”

            “Welp, I got a box of Poptarts in my backpack and a pack of condoms in my pocket. I’m set for the morning,” he smirked a little

            “Ew, gross,” Connor cringed, “Just don’t do it on my bed this time.”

            He nudged his shoulder a bit, “No promises.”

            “Go away now.”

            James laughed lightly, “Alright, alright. Later guys,” he waved a little to them and headed off upstairs to Chris and Connor’s room.

            Connor rolled his eyes, “He’s annoying.”

            “He must really love Chris,” Kevin smiled a little.

            “Yeah,” Connor nodded, a small smile spreading across his face, “He really does.”

            “How long?”

            “Have they been together?” Connor asked, “Uh, four years I think. I think four years…” he shrugged, “It’s been a while.”

            “Four years?!” Kevin exclaimed.

            Connor couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Yeah, four years.”

            “Wow, I can barely make a relationship last four  _months_  let alone four years!”

            “Oh come on,” Connor nudged Kevin a little, “You’re a great guy, how can you not keep a relationship going for more than a few months?”

            “You don’t know me well enough yet,” he laughed lightly.

            Connor was about to continue with the argument but got cut off as Naba happily joined the two men. She smiled brightly to them on the couch.

            “Good morning, Connor. Kevin,” she smiled to both of them.

            “Aren’t you a little bundle of morning person,” Connor smiled.

            “Have you not been outside?” she asked, “It’s perfect outside!”

            Connor leaned over to Kevin, “She’s an exchange from Uganda. She’s not used to the weather here yet.”

            Naba playfully smacked Connor’s shoulder, “Oh stop it!”

            He stood up and gave her a hug, “Love you, Naba.”

            With an eye roll and a smile, she hugged back, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you too, Con.”

            She nudged him, “Come on you two, we’ll be late if we don’t leave now.”

            With a nod, Connor helped Kevin off of the couch.

             _Welp, here’s to a new day_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

            The rest of the week went by with no real issues for Kevin. He simply went through the motions. By the end of the week, he thought that he had made friends with everyone in Connor and Arnold’s little group of friends. They always came up out of the blue too. He’d be talking to someone and they would introduce them to Kevin. It was simple, easy and quite effective.

            Half of the time it was just a bunch of best friends introducing each other to Kevin. He was introduced to the most interesting characters he’s seen in real life; Noah Neely the super Mormon, Jasper Michaels the geek extraordinaire, and Nolan Zelder the metrosexual. Kevin had never seen such a dysfunctional group of friends in real life before. He’s seen it in books of course, but in the real world it was just a whole other situation all on its own.

            When he first met Noah, he thought that they would be pretty good friends with them both being Mormons and all. After a five minute conversation with him, he realized how annoying some Mormons could be. All he could talk about was the Book and it actually got on Kevin’s nerves after a while. He kept going on and on about the Book and no matter how many times Kevin said “I know, I’m a Mormon too”, it just wouldn’t get through Noah’s head.

            Saturday night came finally after a long week of boring classes for Kevin. He found himself sitting inside his dorm all Saturday. He spent the day catching up with his classes, reading and getting harassed by Connor, Arnold and the rest of his new friends for being a loser while sitting inside all day on a gorgeous Saturday. While deep in reading  _A Clockwork Orange_ again and taking notes for his one English class, Kevin got a text from Oliver.

            It read;  _Hey, can ya give us a hand? Two of our friends bailed for settin up and we need an extra set of hands. Can ya help?_

            Kevin put his book down and responded;  _Course. Where ya meeting at?_

            With a groan, Kevin stood and went over to his closet and pulled out a pullover hoodie with his high school basketball team information on it. Black and blue with his last name on the back with his jersey number 48. He wasn’t even going to change. Just gonna go out in basketball shorts and a hoodie with a pair of athletic mandals.

            He checked his phone for an update from Oliver;  _Greek row. Delta house. Ya can’t miss it._

            Another groan escaped his mouth and he responded;  _Fine. Be there in 5_.

            He put his phone in his hoodie pocket, grabbed his room key and headed out to attempt to find where Oliver was talking about. It took him a whole two minutes to get lost trying to find Greek row. Then another three minutes to find someone who didn’t blow him off when he tried to ask for directions from a sorority or fraternity member. After finally finding someone, he spent another five trying to trying to find the actual frat. Ten minutes over the actual time he told Oliver, he finally found the house.

            “Didn’t think you’d show, Price,” Oliver joked as he carried a box of cords into the house.

            “You’re directions weren’t too clear, Davis,” he laughed back.

            “Just follow Aaron and Eric,” he instructed, “They’ll be out in a few seconds. Wait for them.”

            Just as Oliver went to the door, Aaron and Eric walked out. Aaron accidentally knocked into Oliver. Thankfully the box didn’t fall.

            “Sorry, Ollie,” Aaron apologized right away, “So sorry.”

            “You better be sorry, Cross” he nudged Aaron’s arm, “I’m setting all this shit up for you guys.”  

“I love you for that,” Eric kissed him on the lips; “You’re the best.”

            Oliver smiled, “I know.”

            “Love ya, cous!” Aaron called to Oliver with a sweet smile.

            Eric, of course, gave Oliver an ass slap as he walked in the door and Eric headed out. Oliver hid his smile pretty well from the others as he headed in with the box of cords to set up.

            “Hey Kevin,” Eric smiled, “Thanks for helping out. Noah, Jazz and Nolan were supposed to help out but they were dicks about it and said they had a project.”

            “No, Nolan and Noah said they had a “project”. Jazz said that he had “family things” this afternoon,” Aaron corrected, using his fingers to express air quotations.

            Kevin laughed a little, “It’s no problem, really.”

            “Awesome,” Eric nodded, “Heavy lifter or technical geek?”  
            “Uh, heavy lifter. Not good with technology very much,” he shrugged with a light laugh.

            Eric and Aaron patted his shoulders, “Neither are we,” Eric nodded, “Come forth young one and help us lift shit.”

            Aaron and Eric laughed and walked off. Kevin gave them a weird look as they walked on but smiled and ran after them.

OoOoOoO

            Eight o’clock came and the entire Greek row was alive and well with prosperity. It seemed as if every other house was having some sort of party. It almost looked like the whole row was on fire from the amount of lights that flooded onto the road and leaked into the rest of the campus.

            As Kevin, Connor, Naba and Arnold approached the house; Kevin couldn’t help but laugh a little and say, “Kinda reminds ya of a Gatsby party.”

            They all turned and gave him a weird look. After staring at them for a few heart beats, Connor spoke up, “Don’t ruin this for us, nerd,” Connor elbowed Kevin with a smile and proceeded on.

            Arnold laughed obnoxiously and followed Connor into the house. Naba quickly caught up to Arnold and held onto his arm. He turned bright red and said nothing; he was too busy trying to wipe the smile from his face. Kevin stood there by himself for a few seconds, regretting even making the comment in the first place. He took a deep breath and followed the other three into the house.

            It was so much different than he remembered earlier. Earlier it was empty, clean, and quiet and smelled nice. Now, now it was loud, completely trashed, filled with people and the smell of booze burned your nostrils when entering the premises. Music was blaring from every door and window from the house. It was either that house or the one down the street or across the way or wherever.

            A hand grabbed Kevin’s arm and drug him inside. Connor laughed as he pulled him deep into the party. Kevin couldn’t tell if Connor was talking to him or not. If he was, there was no chance of hearing him. Between yelling, talking, the music and obnoxious singing, there was no way to hear someone casually talking to someone in there without being right up against their ears.

            Connor handed him a red cup of some form of alcohol. Assuming it was beer, Kevin took a sip. He was right, it was beer. A light beer, but beer nonetheless. Connor had one for himself. He said something to Kevin but he couldn’t hear him. Within seconds, Connor was gone and had left Kevin alone.

            He sighed and started meandering around the party. There were too many people he didn’t know there and was honestly afraid to go up to one of them and start talking. Not like they could hear him either way. He sighed again and pulled out his phone and texted Oliver;  _Hey, where you at? Lonely and awkward_

            Kevin finished off the beer Connor had gotten him and went to get another when Oliver texted him back;  _Downstairs in the basement. Walk down the stairs and I’m in the far left corner_.

            With a full beer cup in hand, he managed to work his way downstairs to the location Oliver had told him. There were so many people on the stairs, he was afraid either he or someone else would fall down them. Somehow, with the help of Jesus, he found Oliver working on a soundboard in the corner where he had texted Kevin.

            “Hey,” Oliver shouted to Kevin when he approached the board.

            “Hey,” he greeted back.

            While still working, he took Kevin’s beer and downed it. He handed the empty cup back to Kevin, “Thanks!”

            He laughed lightly and set the cup down on a shelf next to the board. Kevin noticed how different Oliver’s attire was compared to when he saw him earlier. Before he was in a flannel and sweatpants. Now he was in a pair of red jeans and a black HiM shirt. Completely different than what he was used to seeing him in.

            Oliver excused himself from Kevin and he walked up to the small stage they managed to build down there. Kevin barely heard him excuse himself before he saw Oliver walk to the microphone at the front of the stage.

            “Hey, hey, hey, everyone,” he greeted. The microphone helped greatly when talking to everyone in the basement, “In just a few minutes Sector Seven will finally go on. Tell your friends now!”

            Everyone down there erupted in applause. Most went for their phones to text whoever to let them know that the band was starting soon. Oliver got down and went back over to Kevin. He shrugged a little and went back to the soundboard.

            “Kev, at one point do you think that you could man the soundboard? Just during one song. They always drag me up to do this one song and I need someone to fiddle with this,” Oliver asked as loud as he could so that Kevin could hear his request.

            He nodded with his OK. Oliver smiled, “Thank you so much! I owe you one.”

            Kevin didn’t hear his thanks; he was too busy staring at the staircase. Connor was walking down the stairs holding another man’s hand. The man holding Connor’s hand had a red and black flannel on with ripped blue jeans on. His hair was kinda spiked up with dark brown eyes. He didn’t look anything like Connor’s type. With his ginger hair, blue eyes and polo shirt.

            Curious, Kevin elbowed Oliver, “Who’s that guy? With Connor?”

            “Huh?” he looked up and saw Connor and the other guy, “Oh, that’s his boyfriend, Steve.”

            Kevin studied the other man for a few seconds.  _That is the infamous Steve Blade? He is so not even his type…_  Kevin thought,  _why do I care who he’s with anyway?_

            Unbeknownst to Kevin, Eric had walked up and kissed Oliver quickly before asking his boyfriend what Kevin was staring at. He quickly explained. With an eye roll, Eric walked up next to Kevin. He was too busy watching the way that Steve and Connor were grinding up against each other.

            “Makes ya sick doesn’t it?” Eric asked, “How can a guy like that be with a sweetheart like Connor McKinley?”

            Kevin nodded, “Yeah sounds about right.”

            “No one really knows why they’re together, but they are. By the looks of it, Connor’s already buzzing,” he noted to how they were dancing with each other.

            “Already?”

            “Lightweight,” Eric laughed a little as he crossed his arms, “Great guy, just can’t hold his liquor.”

            Kevin laughed a little. Eric excused himself and headed up to the small stage where the rest of the band was setting up. Oliver handed Eric his drum sticks and Oliver wished him luck as he sat behind the drum kit. Kevin went over next to Oliver and stood there for the second best seat in the house.

            The band started playing their first set. There wasn’t a single person in that basement that wasn’t cheering loudly for the band. Apparently they were the hit band of the college. By the end of their first song, Kevin could tell by what Eric meant with his career plan.

            “They’re amazing!” Kevin smiled to Oliver, whom was still playing with the soundboard.

            “I know,” Oliver quickly smiled up to Kevin and looked right back down, “Wait till the last song of their first set. Then you’ll know amazing.”

            “Why?”

            “Have you ever seen any live band do a mash up?”

            He nodded, “Yeah.”

            Oliver laughed lightly, “What about a forty two song mash up?”

            Kevin’s eyes widened. Oliver laughed a little, “Yeah. Forty two punk pop song mash up. That’s when I’ll be going up. They just love it when I sing certain parts. Like Paramore,” he rolled his eyes with a laugh, “Whatever. Its fun, so I’m not complaining.”

            “Sounds amazing.”

            “It won’t be for a little while,” Oliver explained, “I’ll text you if I need you. Ya don’t have to hang around here all night. Go have some fun.”

            “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Oliver,” Kevin explained, “I barely know anyone here.”

            “I’d suggest finding Connor but then again, don’t. Steve gets jealous when Connor is around other guys. Arnold and Naba should be around.”

            “James and Chris?” Kevin asked hopefully.

            “Chris’ parents lake house for the weekend. They always go up when the weathers nice.”

            “Nolan?”  
            “Sick.”

            “Noah?”  
            Oliver laughed, “Seriously? You think super Mormon would be here?”

            “Jazz?”

            “Sister’s birthday party.”

            “What abo-“

            Oliver cut him off, “Kevin. Go make new friends. You’re not gonna die from talking to someone.”

            “You don’t know that,” he said honestly.

            “Go,” Oliver coaxed him on with a smile. He gave him a friendly push and Kevin headed back up the stairs to get another beer.

            Kevin got another beer and went back to being uncomfortable. There wasn’t a single person he knew. With feeling like there was no other option, he took his beer and went into the living room and sat down on the couch arm rest and sipped on his beer. Kevin scanned the room with the people. There were all sorts of people he noticed. Jocks, cheerleaders, geeks like Arnold and also nerds who seemed like they were going to get bullied at some point and time. Then there was Kevin. The socially awkward new kid.

            A blonde girl in a short skirt and a pink hoodie walked over to Kevin and sat next to him on the actual couch.

            “Hi,” she smiled to Kevin, “I’m Elle.”

“Hey,” Kevin greeted back with a small smile.  _Please don’t make me regret this,_ “Kevin.”

            “What frat do you belong to?” she asked.

            “I don’t. I just transferred here a week ago.”

            “Cool. Where from?”

            “Provo community college,” he answered honestly.  _Why is this pretty girl interested in what I have to say? There has to be a catch…_

            She smiled sweetly, “Awesome. What’s your major?”

            “English.”

            “Awesome. Mines fashion merchandising.”

            “What does that consist of?” Kevin was actually truly interested. He’d never heard of that major before.

            “Well,” she was about to go on and explain it to him when she was cut off.

            “HEY, PUNK!”

            Kevin almost snapped his neck turning his head to the guy that was grinding up against Connor. Elle rolled her eyes acting like it was nothing. Almost like it was something that happened daily. Kevin on the other hand was scared out of his mind. He didn’t do anything but talk to her. Besides, she talked to him first.

            “Steve, please, I was just talking to this nice lad,” Elle spoke softly and normally like she was just talking to Kevin, “Leave him alone.”

            He wasn’t looking at Elle; his cold eyes were fixed on Kevin, “Step off. No one talks to my sister without my permission first.”

            “I’m sorry,” Kevin stood, “I didn’t know.”

            “Kevin, ignore him. He’s all talk,” she explained calmly.

            “I leave my boyfriend to get a beer then see my sister talking to some punk ass bitch,” he began as he cracked his knuckles, “Zero for two, punk.”

            “Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I-I’ll go…” he crept past Steve to the door.

            “That’s right! You better scram!” he called.

            Elle slapped his arm; “I can’t believe you!” she exclaimed and stormed off into the party.

            Connor had just walked up the stairs from the basement when he saw Kevin head out the door. Steve had just gotten their beers and found Connor at the top of the basement stairs. He handed a cup to Connor. Connor didn’t even notice Steve, but his eyes were fixed watching Kevin practically run out of the party.

            “Come on, babe, let’s head back downstairs,” Steve grabbed onto his arm.

            Connor shook his hold off, “I’ll be right down,” he still wasn’t looking at Steve, but at the door. With the cup in his hand, he quickly ran out the door after Kevin.

            By the time Connor got out to the street, he saw Kevin in the middle of the street about ten yards away.

            “Kevin? Where are you going?” Connor yelled down the street.

            “Back to my dorm room!” he yelled back, walking backwards so he was able to talk to Connor face to face.

            Connor jogged up to him with the cup still in his hand, “Why?”

            “I don’t feel… right, ok?” he didn’t want to full on just tell him that his boyfriend threatened him.

            “You sick or something?” he was buzzing and started to ask stupid questions.

            “I don’t feel like I fit in. I’m going back to catch up on some homework,” he was sort of lying when he was talking to Connor.

            “Don’t be such a downer!” Connor halted in his tracks and snapped at him, “Even Arnold goes to parties…  _Arnold_! Why can’t you loosen up and have a bit of fun?”

            “Connor, I just don’t feel right being in a party right now. It’s not my thing.”

            “Ya know what, fine. Be a loser through your entire college career!”

            Kevin was a bit hurt at his words. He balled his fists and closed his eyes tight. He counted to ten and met Connor’s eyes, “I thought you were my friend. I guess I thought wrong.” There was no way he could tell Connor the real reason he didn’t want to be there right then and there.

            Kevin turned and started off to his dorm room again. Connor stood there, watching him walk off. He said nothing. Standing there, he felt about an inch tall from what he had said to Kevin. He wanted to run up to him and tell him he was sorry and he didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it. It was all the alcohol talking.

            “K-Kevin…?” he called.

            “Just drop it, McKinley,” Kevin called over his shoulders. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

            Kevin made his way back to his dorm, without getting lost this time. Before he headed up to study, he stopped by the café for a coffee before heading back up. The halls were quiet on his venture to his room. Everyone was out and about at a party or somewhere else that was better than sitting in on a Saturday night.

            Arnold wasn’t back when he opened up his room door, of course. Kevin slumped inside and set the coffee cup on his nightstand before stripping down to his boxers and pulling on a pair of his high school basketball teams’ sweatpants. Shirtless, he flopped back onto his bed and pulled his laptop from his messenger bag that sat next to the bed.

            He pulled his headphones out of his backpack next and plugged them into his phone to listen to music. A text from Connor was already on the screen of his phone.

             _Kev? Plz respnd bck. I need to tlk 2 u_

            He sighed. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with any kind of crap from Connor. He hurt him enough that night, and more importantly his vile boyfriend. Hitting the message feed and making the message go away; he went to his music folder to find something to listen to. He hit his studying playlist and went to work on his homework.

            A few minutes later, another text came through from Connor.

             _Kevin? I rly need 2 tlk 2 u. Plz?_

He ignored it still and went back to his English homework. Within a minute after getting the text, another one came through.

             _Im comin up 2 ur room. I rly need 2 tlk 2 u!_

            There was no way out. He let out a deep sigh and answered back.

             _Fine._

He pulled the headphones from his ears and put his phone on charge. The music still flowed from the lame little speaker on the phone, but it was loud enough for him to hear. He didn’t care what Connor thought of his music at this point. He was too fed up for the night.

            Kevin heard a light knock on the door. He shut his laptop and stood to answer the door. It was only when he was opening the door; he realized he didn’t have a shirt on.

            “Hi,” Connor answered with a small wave. Kevin could smell the alcohol on his breath.

            “Hey,” he answered calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “Can… can we talk? Please?”

            Kevin nodded and stood aside for him to walk in. Connor stepped in awkwardly and sat on Arnold’s bed. Before things got even more awkward, Kevin grabbed a tee shirt and threw it on quickly before sitting on his own bed.

            “K-Kevin,” he started slowly, “I didn’t mean what I said to you.”

            “Sure sounded like you meant it,” Kevin said coldly.

            “But I didn’t mean it, Kevin, honestly.”

            “Alcohol doesn’t make you say things you don’t mean,” he began, “It makes you speak the truth and heighten it.”

            Connor was hurt already, “I’m sorry. I really am. Why can’t you see that?”

            “Cause it hurt when you said that, alright? You tell me that just after _your_  boyfriend threatened me for talking to someone!” Kevin closed his eyes tightly, regretting even saying that.

            “Steve did what?” Connor asked, shocked and a little bit horrified.

            “Listen, it doesn’t matter,” Kevin stood up, “You should probably be getting back there. He might go ballistic if you’re not.”

            “Kevin, did he do that to you?”

            “It’s done and over with, Connor,” he said, “Just drop it. Please.”

            “Kevin…” Connor tried again.

            “Please,” he was close to pleading with Connor.

            He understood. With a nod, Connor stood and went to the door. “Well,” he began as he opened the door, “Night, Kevin.”

            “Night,” he nodded.

            He nodded slowly again and Connor left, leaving Kevin alone. Kevin went back over to his bed and flopped down. He quickly returned back to his work for classes. Once deep inside work mode, he almost forgot about his music playing from his phone. He took it off the speakers and put the headphones back in.

             _Only here a week and I need my Disney therapy…_  he thought as he switched playlists from studying to Disney music. With the child-meant-for music started, he slowly calmed down from the whole Steve episode thing that happened earlier. It was calming to Kevin.

            Half way into his note taking for DiLanzo’s class, he received a text from Oliver;  _Hey, just lettin ya know in five mins gonna need ya_

            Kevin face palmed. He completely forgot about helping Oliver out. He sighed and responded;  _Sorry, Oliver. I already left. Didn’t feel well_

            Emediently a text came back from Oliver;  _I totally understand. Thanks for the help earlier tho! Great help, hope ya feel better (:_

            A small smile crept onto his face; _Thanks. Talk to you soon_

            There wasn’t a follow up text from him, so Kevin put his phone down and went back to listening to his music and note taking. Unbeknownst to him, slowly he fell asleep with his headphones in with his laptop off to the side of his bed and his book on the floor.

            Kevin awoken the next morning around quarter to six. The headphones that were in his ears were now underneath him on the bed. From what he remembered, his laptop should’ve been next to him. Instead, it was closed and sitting on the floor. On the other side of the room, a loud snoring filled the room which indicated Arnold was still asleep. Kevin assumed it was Arnold who came in and saw him asleep and took care of it for him like the nice friend he was.

            He yawned and sat up, untangling the headphones as he did so. The music shut off when the headphones left the headphone jack. Another yawn escaped his mouth as Kevin checked the time. He groaned. Sitting in bed for a few minutes, he finally decided to get up and do some athletic activities at six o’clock in the morning on a Sunday.

            After debating for a few more minutes, he finally stood up and went over to the closet and found a pair of basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt. He quickly changed and threw on a pair of converse, grabbed his phone and headphones and headed out the door.

            Nolan yawned for the thousandth time on his way to Connor’s dorm room. Oliver had Connor’s phone at the party when he went off to dance with Steve and also Steve was yelling at him to put it down. Then after the party, Oliver forgot to give it back to Connor so he passed it onto Nolan to give it to him so he could go home with Eric. Like the good friend he was, Nolan got up at god only knows when in the morning to run it over to Connor’s dorm.

            “Life would be easier if Chris was here…” he grumbled to himself on the way over. He didn’t even change out of his pjs. Poor Nolan was tiredly walking across campus in camo sleep pants, a black tank top and mandals. Another yawn escaped his mouth as he nearly knocked into someone.

            “Sorry,” Nolan woke up quickly from that little encounter.

            Kevin took his headphones out, “Sorry bout that, Nol,” he apologized.

            “Oh,” he yawned, “It’s just you.”

            He rolled his eyes, “Thanks Nolan.”

            “Kidding,” he laughed tiredly, “What are you doing at god only knows when in the morning?”

            “Need to clear my mind. Going for a run, wanna join?”

            Nolan burst into laughter, “Oh my god, you’re hilarious!”

            “I take that as a no,” he laughed lightly.

            “Take that as a hell no.”

            “Then what are you doing this early?”

            Nolan fished out Connor’s phone from his pocket, “Connor gave Oliver his phone last night and forgot to give it back. So, Oliver gave it to me because he is a lazy bastard and wanted to sucky fucky with Eric.”

            Kevin nodded slowly, “That’s on a list of things that I didn’t want to know.”       

            “And you think I want to know that kinda stuff? You don’t have to listen to it every other night.”

            “Why?”

            “I live with them,” Nolan rolled his eyes; “It was their idea I lived with them.”

            “I’m sorry,” he nodded sympathetically to him.

            “Thanks,” he yawned again, “Well, I’m gonna drop this off then. Have fun exerting energy.”

            Kevin laughed, “Thanks. Later.”

            “Later,” Nolan nodded.

            He put the headphones back in his ears and ran off. Nolan yawned, just watching Kevin run away made him sleepy.

OoOoOoO

            “Has anyone seen Kevin?” Oliver asked aloud.

            They had a little circle together in the greenery outside. It was a gorgeous fall afternoon and they were all taking advantage of the last few nice days before it all got cold and icky. Arnold, Naba, Oliver and Nolan were in a game of Uno while Connor played on his phone and Eric was fiddling around with his guitar. They all perked up and looked at Oliver when he asked the question.

            “What?” he asked, “He  _is_  our friend, right?”

            “I texted him around noon when we all got together. He just never texted me back,” Eric answered as he wrote down a few words in his notebook for a song.

            “Me either,” Naba nodded to Eric as she put down a skip card.

            “I saw him this morning,” Nolan answered, drawing a card after Oliver was skipped, “But that was at like six o’clock this morning.”

            “What was he doing out that early?” Oliver asked confused.

            “I didn’t even hear him leave,” Arnold said honestly, for once.

            Nolan shrugged, “He was going out for a run. He said something about clearing his head or something like that.”

            “Hope he’s alright,” Naba answered sympathetically.

            Connor remained silent. Deep down, he knew that it was about him. He knew he shouldn’t’ve pushed him last night when asking about what Steve did to him. It was his fault.

            “Connor? Did you hear me?” Eric asked as he poked his side with his foot.

            “Huh?” he snapped back from his thoughts.

            Eric rolled his eyes, “I asked if you talked to him at all this morning.”

            “Uh, no. I talked to him last night,” he nodded, “I think I know what’s wrong with him…”

            Everyone stopped and faced Connor. He let out a long sigh and began his story, “I don’t know exactly what happened, but at some point last night I go upstairs looking for Steve and find Kevin practically running out the door. I blew Steve off to make sure that Kevin was alright-“

            The group interrupted him with congratulations all around. Nolan even gave him a pat on the back for ditching Steve for friends. Connor rolled his eyes, “Guys, shut up. Anyway, I go out to make sure that he’s alright. I asked why he was leaving and he didn’t feel right and it wasn’t his thing. Mind you, I had a bit to drink at this point-“

            “You mean one beer?” Eric laughed. Arnold and Oliver snickered a little while Nolan and Eric full on laughed at him. Naba, being the sweetie she is, patted his back. Connor nodded a thanks to her.

            “Anyway… I said something I shouldn’t have to him,” Connor sighed.

            “What’d you say?” Arnold asked.

            “I told him,” he sighed again, “Be a loser though your entire college career.”

            “Ouch,” Oliver said at the same time Eric cringed and said, “Brutal.”

            “I know, I know!” Connor exclaimed, “I felt like shit so I texted him like four times before realizing that he wasn’t going to text me back so I went to his dorm room. We talked and I tried to apologize to him. Then he said that alcohol heightens the truth and makes you speak what’s on your mind. Then I felt even more like an asshole.

            “I apologized to him again and I’m actually really, really, genuinely sorry about what I said. Then he said ‘you really hurt me. You told me that right after your boyfriend threatens me’. I asked him what he meant by that and he’s trying to avoid it like the black plague! He never told me what happened that night. When I asked Steve about it he didn’t know what I was talking about. I don’t know what happened but I know I have a lot to do with it.”

            The group was silent for a few seconds, trying to absorb the story that they had just heard from Connor.

            Oliver cleared his throat, “I actually take partial blame for that too,” he said raising his hand a little bit.

            “Why you?” Eric asked, quite curious on why he’d admit that.

            “Well, we were talking last night and he didn’t want to bother you and Steve,” he gestured to Connor, “And kept asking where some of the other guys were like you,” he pointed to Nolan, “Chris, James, Jazz and so on and so forth. I told him to go off and have fun. I told him that he wasn’t going to die from talking to someone. Then I gave him a helpful shove to go talk to someone. Then I didn’t see him the rest of the night.

            “I texted him because he agreed to help with the soundboard later that night and he said that he wasn’t feeling well and left early. I’m taking partial blame for this as well. Maybe we shouldn’t have pushed him so early to go to a party. I mean the guys only been here for a week. He doesn’t know anyone besides our group of friends and my cousin. Aaron’s a piece of work and all, but come on.”

            “Maybe we should give him some space?” Naba suggested, finally piping up. “He’s been here a whole week. We’ve been here since first day, so we’re already used to everything. Do you guys remember your first week here?”

            The guys were silent, looking to the ground as she spoke. They all knew that she had a valid point.

            “Yeah,” she nodded, “Wasn’t fun now was it?” she gestured over to Oliver and Eric, “Remember Aaron dragging you two to your first party the first night?”

            The couple exchanged looks then returned their gazes to the ground, nodding without a word.

            “Exactly,” she looked at Connor and Arnold, “I remember how you two got him to go in the first place. You two wouldn’t shut up with trying to get him to go. He wasn’t comfortable with that. He said yes just to make you two stop. Don’t blame him for leaving early or feeling uncomfortable. Of course he’s not comfortable. He just got here!”

            She took a deep breath and calmed down a little before continuing, “I’m not saying avoid him and not talk to him kind of space. I mean, don’t push him to do something he doesn’t want to do like go to parties or dating. Introduce him to people and have him talk to more people besides us. That’s all I’m trying to say. He has a whole semester of work to catch up on before Christmas break. Cut him some slack.”

            All of the guys nodded and agreed with her completely. Slowly, they returned to their activities before the discussion arised. Everyone was silent as they went back to their Uno game; well until Naba muttered, “hasa diga,” to Arnold and Nolan who put down two draw fours so she had to draw eight cards. Eric strummed a few cords, humming a little as he played. Oliver couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend at work.

            Connor, still on his phone, texted Kevin again.  _Sorry about last night. I really am. We still friends?_

            He didn’t think he’d hear back from him till the next morning. To his surprise, he responded almost emediently back.

             _Course we’re still friends_

            A small smile crept onto his face as he finally pocketed his phone after getting the response he wanted to and lay down on the grass and just enjoyed the sun of the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

            Connor awoken the next morning around eight and looked over to find Chris not back yet. He yawned and sat up and got ready for the long day of classes. First things first, he checked his phone for texts. There were three already on screen. One from Steve, Kevin and Eric. Another yawn escaped his mouth when he hit Steve’s message first.

             _U b cray_ it read. He smiled a little and responded;  _Morning (:_

            He hit back and hit Kevin’s;  _Not gonna be in math, something came up_. Connor was genuinely concerned and responded; _What happened? You ok?_

            Still worried, he went to check his other message from Eric.  _Need ur help on a vid. Free after class?_  He thought about it and responded;  _yeah, just lemme know when_

            He checked the text feed from Kevin and waited for a response. While waiting, he finally got up and got ready for the day. A Monday meant boring and lazy. With another yawn, he got out a pair of black sweat pants and a blue zip up hoodie. He slunk into the bathroom and turned the water on to get hot for a shower. On the bed, he heard his phone vibrate. His heart leaped as did his body to the phone.

            Thankfully to him, it was Kevin. His nerves calmed down a little when he saw his name, then it soon vanished when he read the text;  _I’m at my dad’s apartment bout ten mins away. Hurt my ankle. Have doc app. at 9. Be there for English tho!_

            He frowned;  _how’d you hurt your ankle?_

            Connor stood and headed into the bathroom, phone in hand. He tested the water and pulled the handle and the water flow went from the faucet to the shower nozzle. After checking his phone again, he stripped down and jumped in the shower for a few minutes. The hot water connecting to his skin felt good. Slowly, he was waking up. Took two days to recover from Saturday night.

            Ten minutes later, he got out of the shower and checked his phone again. He just hoped Kevin was alright. There was a text from him on the screen;  _Meet ya outside the buildin after class. Explain then, k?_

            There was no hesitation when Connor texted back;  _Alright. See you there_. He paused then sent a follow up text;  _Feel better (:_

Connor tightened the towel around his waist as he used his other hand to wipe the steam off the mirror so he could see. After a quick shave and brushing his teeth, he put on his boxers and sweatpants and headed back out into his room. He threw his phone on the pillow and grabbed a plain grey v-neck shirt from his closet and pulled it on. Like a dog, he shook out his hair to dry it then went back into the bathroom to fix it up.

            Five minutes of straight up just hair fixing, he went back into the room and checked his phone. No messages. He sighed and checked the time instead. 8:35. Connor let out another deep sigh. He picked up his bag and zip up hoodie and headed out, not before sliding into a pair of moccasins. Laziness is always an option.

            When Connor got down to the commons lobby, he got himself a latte and found an unoccupied couch to park himself for a little while before heading off to class. With his iPhone in one hand and a coffee in the other, he felt like the whitest white girl on campus, especially for a guy. While in the middle of checking facebook, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

            He looked up and saw the blonde girl from the party on Saturday that had a thirty second conversation with Kevin. She smiled sweetly to Connor.

            “Hello there,” she smiled cheerfully.

            “Hey, Elle,” he greeted as she sat down next to him.

            “Wow are you a white girl,” she laughed, noting to his coffee and iPhone.

            “Could be worse,” he smiled, “I could be on Instagram.”

            She laughed again, “That’s true,” she gave him a light shove on the shoulder, “I wish I could’ve talked to you on Saturday at the party!”

            “Why didn’t you?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

            “By the time I saw you, you were with Steve and I was not in the mood to talk to him at that point,” she scoffed a little and added a little eye roll at the end.

            “Why? What happened?”

            “So, earlier in the night I saw this guy that I had no idea who he was. So I thought I’d be my bubbly self and go over and introduce myself. We had like a thirty second conversation before Steve started yelling at him for talking to me! Can you believe him? Ugh, my brother is such a jerk. Like, I’m trying to make friends and what does he do? Scare this poor guy off.

            “Like seriously, he scared him so much the poor guy left the whole party! All because of Steve being an overprotective jerk face. I wanted to go after him, but I didn’t want him to worry about getting his pretty face pounded in by him. I did want to apologize on the sake of Steve, but thought it was for the best to leave him go.”

            “Wait, wait, wait,” Connor stopped her from telling her tale. Things were adding up in his head, “Do you know that guys name?”

            “All I know is that his first name is Kevin.”

            “Kevin…?” Connor felt his gut tie up in a knot.

            “Uh, he’s really tall and has really nice hair. Pretty muscular, looks like the athletic type. He said that he just transferred here and he has really nice skin. Like, probably nicer than most girls,” she paused and added, “and yours.”

            “I know who you’re talking about!” Connor exclaimed, “Kevin Price!”

            She shrugged, “I guess so. All I’m trying to do is find him again and apologize. I felt bad about Saturday, that’s all.”

            “Yeah, he’s my friend.”

            “Ok good,” Elle breathed quickly, “I’ve been looking for this guy everywhere. All I want to do is apologize on behalf of my idiot brother.”

            Connor smirked and elbowed her, “You tryin to hook up with someone?”

            She laughed and shoved him again, “Oh shut up, you know I have a boyfriend.”

            “I’m just kidding,” he nudged her a little, remembering what Naba had told them all the other day, “So,” he quickly changed the subject, “What’s your first class of the day?”

            Elle sighed deeply, “Physics. I don’t even know why I took it. I hate it so much.”

            Connor gave her a look, “Didn’t you take it because your boyfriend’s in that class?”

            “Oh right,” she giggled, “That’s why.”

            With a small laugh and eye roll, he checked his phone again. No new messages. He shut it off and slid it between his hip and sweat pants. Elle laughed a little at him.

            “Smooth. I only thought girls did that.”

            “Girls and very lazy gay guys,” he laughed.

            “Fair enough,” she smiled.

            Connor stood with his coffee, “Welp, I’m off to Prob Stat.”

            “Have fun,” she smiled.

            “See ya, Elle.”

            “Bye,” she gave him a princess wave as he left, “Oh! Make sure you tell your friend Kevin that I’m looking for him!”

            “I will!” he called over his shoulder.

            He laughed lightly and headed out of the commons room and to his class. The sooner math was done and over with, the sooner he’d see Kevin and find out what had happened to him.

            Around 9:30, Arnold’s eyes popped open from a text message coming through his phone. He yawned and grabbed his phone off the night stand. The phone had to be about two inches away from his face to read it.  _Want to meet up for breakfast?_  It read. He smiled a little when he saw the id. ‘Sweet Little Naba’, next to it had a little yellow heart, it read across the top of the text feed.

            Tiredly, he responded back to her;  _of course, my sweet (:_

            He yawned and sat up in bed. There’d soon be a follow up text saying to meet up in like ten minutes. No time to loose, he willed himself out of bed and over to his closet to find something to wear for the day that wasn’t Star Wars pjs and Captain Kirk socks. Instead, he changed into a Star Wars shirt, kept the socks on and pulled on a pair of jeans instead. Still nerdy, but more socially acceptable nerdy. He thought for a moment before stripping off the Star Wars shirt and pulling on a Lord of the Rings one instead.

            Once dressed, he checked his phone and of course there was a message from Naba on screen.  _Meet up in the commons room in 10?_  He rolled his eyes, glad he got up when he did.  _Sure, see ya then_  he responded. With that, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and make an effort to smell decent.

            A floor up, Naba was holding two dresses up to her body as she stared at herself in the mirror behind the door. One dress was a pastel blue that reached her knees. It had little pink pastel flowers all over it. The other was a plain tan one that was a bit shorter, went up to about mid thigh, but was looser fitting than the other one. Add a belt and it would look perfect. She sighed, upset that she cannot decide on which dress to wear.

            Naba looked over in the opposite bed, wishing her roommate would be there to help her decide. With another sigh, she threw both dresses on her bed and grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of them and texted the picture to Connor.

             _Which one?_  She texted with the picture.

            She went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready, aside from getting dressed. Teeth brushed, hair done, smelling like a spring flower. All that was left was picking a dress. She squirted a puff of perfume on her chest and went back into the room to see if Connor had texted her back.

             _Tan one with a brown belt_ , Connor had texted her back. She smiled and responded with a thank you with a smiley face. She picked up the dress after tossing the phone onto the pillow of her bed. After pulling on the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself.

            “Proud to have a gay bet friend who knows clothes,” she said to herself whilst admiring herself in the mirror.

            The phone went off again and she looked at the message on the screen.  _Headin down now_ , the message read. Across the top of the text feed read ‘Captain Arnold’. She smiled and responded with an ok.

            She fixed her hair again quickly and grabbed her backpack and ran out the door, only to turn around and walk back in. She set the bag down again and pulled on a pair of gladiator sandals, almost forgetting to put shoes on. Once her shoes were on, she grabbed her bag again and headed out for good for the day.

            Arnold had gotten down to the commons room before Naba. He was awkwardly sitting on one of the couches; playing on his phone, looking up every so often as he looked for Naba. He was a little nervous, but then again, wasn’t. There was a safety aspect about being with her. Something about being around her made Arnold not feel the need to lie around her. 

            Naba found Arnold emediently. She smiled a little and snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. There was no way Arnold couldn’t smile at that.

            “Guess who,” she played.

            “Princess Leia?” he joked.

            She giggled, “No.”

            “Uhura?”

            “No,” she smiled.

            “A perfect little angel who reminds everyone of an adorable little bumblebee?”

            She smiled with a slight flush as she removed her hands from his eyes, “You think I’m a perfect little angel?”

            “Well, yeah,” he smiled to her, blushing a little.

            Naba smiled, trying to hide her blushing face, “Wanna head out then?”

            Arnold stood with a smile; “Sure,” he grabbed his bag and took her bag too.

            The two walked off out of the building, not before Naba grabbed onto his hand. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

            Kevin waited for Connor outside the math building, sitting atop the concrete ledge along the stairs entering the building. He’d been sitting there for a good ten minutes since his dad dropped him off. From there, he managed his way to the math building and positioning himself atop the ledge. The only thing now was getting down without hurting himself even more. To kill time, he fiddled around on his phone; playing Othello online with other people of course. So far, he’d won six games out of eight that he’d been playing.

            Children started to exit the building, which indicated class was finally over. Kevin saw the students and put his phone away, completely abandoning the game he was in. He scanned the crowd for his short ginger friend.

            “Kevin!” he heard as he saw a flash of red run up to him.

            “Hey,” he smiled to Connor.

            “What the hell happened?” Connor asked, voice full of concern when he saw Kevin’s bandaged ankle.

            He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, I’m an idiot.”

            “What did you do?” he asked again.

            Kevin carefully jumped down from the ledge, thankfully landing on his good foot. He grabbed his bag and crutches that were sitting against the side of the ledge. Connor rolled his eyes and grabbed Kevin’s bag for him.

            “Thanks,” he nodded to him.

            “What happened?”

            “I went for a run yesterday morning. Got done around about nine or something then found the gym.”

            “Ok, so you hurt it in the gym? This is why you always have a spotter-“

            “Not that gym. The actual gym. I found the basketball quart. Felt the need to shoot some hoops and that’s when I hurt it. I went to do a lay-up and when I landed, I landed on my ankle wrong and felt like I twisted it… again,” he laughed lightly, “So I called my dad and told him what happened and he said he’d pick me up and he took me back to his apartment. So I was there all night and he took me to the doctors the next morning.”

            “Are you ok?”

            “Yeah, I’m fine now. Just hurt like a mofo yesterday.”

            Connor smiled up to him, “I’m glad you’re alright though.”

            Kevin couldn’t help but smile a little, “It’s happened before; it’s not a big deal.”

            “But still, I’m glad you’re alright,” he looked to the ground, “I want to apologize again for Saturday night. I shouldn’t have pushed you to-“

            “Connor,” Kevin laughed lightly, cutting him off, “It’s alright. Really. Ya never know unless you try it out.”

            He nodded, “You’re right. Oh, by the way, Elle’s looking for you.”

            The colour left his face, “I don’t feel like getting my face pounded in…”

            “Don’t worry about Steve,” Connor reassured, “She just wants to apologize to you for her brother’s stupid actions.”

            “They’re related?”

            “Shocker I know,” he laughed, “If it weren’t for her, I’d’ve never met Steve.”

            “Really?”

            Connor nodded, “Yup,” he popped his ‘p’.

            “Story time?” Kevin pried. He was genuinely curious to how they even met in the first place. A guy like Steve being with a guy like Connor.

            “There’s not much of a story. Steve is Elle’s older brother. I knew Elle since high school. Steve was here when I used to hang out at her house. One day he was home from school and we kinda just hit it off instantly. Love at first sight,” he smiled, “And we’ve been together ever since. It’s not much of a story. It’s pretty lame actually.”

            “It’s not lame,” Kevin said honestly, “It’s cute.”

            “He’s a douche, and I know that for a fact,” his face fell and his voice turned serious, “I’m just afraid that if I told him I didn’t love him anymore, I don’t know what would happen…”

            “Hey now,” Kevin stopped and made Connor look at his face. Connor failed to at first, but Kevin lifted his chin to meet his eyes, “Listen to me. If he lays a hand on you in any wrong or hurtful manner, I will not hesitate to hurt him. And I’m pretty sure some of the other guys would too.”

            A small smile crept onto his face, “Thanks, Kevin. Really. It means a lot knowing my friends got my back like that.”

            “Of course, Connor,” he smiled and nudged him a little.

            “Come on,” he nudged him lightly back, “Let me get you to your next class so you can get off that ankle of yours.”

            Kevin chuckled lightly, “Alright.”

            The two walked to the English building as Connor went off on what they had discussed in their math class. Kevin had to remind himself to go back there at some point to make up the test he had missed. Connor did his best to give him hints without actually giving the test away to him. With enough studying, anything was possible, even in a few minutes of glancing.

            Connor felt obligated to help Kevin up the stairs to the English building entrance. Kevin had insisted that he was alright, but Connor just felt like he had to help him up. When they got into the hall, loud arguing was there to greet them again. Kevin just assumed that every time they were all in a class together, they’d argue over something stupid or important to them of course.

            “I can make it up here, thanks a lot Connor,” Kevin smiled as he grabbed his backpack back from him, “I owe you one.”

            “Connor Rory McKinley!” Schrader yelled down to them, sensing that they weren’t alone anymore. That and a break in their argument.

            Connor rolled his eyes, “Eric Benjamin Schrader,” he yelled back jokingly, “What?”

            “Five o’clock at my apartment for recording session!” he smiled.

            “What did you have in mind?” Connor asked as he walked up the stairs to the guys in the back to talk easier. Kevin followed him up slowly, making sure he didn’t fall… again.

            “I was goofing around with some riffs last night… and watching the new released  _Jersey Boys_  trailer-“

            “Wait! They released the movie trailer already?”

            “Yeah they did! It’s like a twenty second teaser, but it’s so amazing. Anyway, they had a short clip of “Who Loves You” at the end of it, and they had a guitar riff to it and so I was messing around with it and got something down solid.”

            “Where do I come into play?” Connor asked.

            “I recorded the basic guitar riff last night,” he paused, “And Oliver hates me for that right now, but I digress. I just need someone with a higher octave voice to sing Frankie’s lines.”

            “Who else is doing this?”

            “Oliver and I of course, and you if you say yes,” he smiled to him sweetly.

            Connor contemplated for a moment before sighing, “Alright.”

            “You are my new best friend,” he smiled happily.

            “But he’s my actual best friend,” Chris smiled, cutting into their conversation like the little kid he secretly was at heart.

            “And where the hell were you this morning, mister?” Connor crossed his arms over his chest.

            “Lake house,” James and Chris spoke in unison with the same guilty, but proud, smile.

            “Where the hell were  _you_  yesterday, sir?” Eric asked Kevin with a laugh.

            “Uh, twisting my ankle like a pro,” Kevin laughed, finally reaching his friends without hurting himself or anyone else.

            “Oh, dude, I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly.

            Kevin laughed a little and waved him off, “It’s fine, really. Not the first time that it happened.”

            “I feel like a dick now,” he said bluntly.

            “You  _are_  a dick, and you know it,” James reminded him without hesitation.

            “Ok, who asked you?” Eric snapped back at him. He pondered over the thought and then said, “Ok, just because I am a dick doesn’t mean a damn thing.”

            The guys simmered down a little and had just entered an awkward silence. Someone had to break the ice eventually with a new topic or something. It would’ve been quiet enough to hear a pin drop if the heater wasn’t on. Connor pulled out his phone to check the time. He stood.

            “Welp, I’m off to class to suffer.”

            “Bye,” the others replied to him as he left.

            The other three returned to silence, unsure of what sort of conversation to go onto next. Eric wanted to pipe up and ask what they all thought of the book and what notes they took, but he didn’t feel like talking about class work in their little period of down time. Chris snuggled up awkwardly against James as he let out yawn, followed by a little squeak. James smiled a little and kissed the top of his head before wrapping his arms around him carefully.

            Chris felt James’s phone go off in his sweatshirt pocket. He groaned and moved, “I just got comfy too,” he complained.

            “Sorry, babe,” he answered, barely managing to wiggle the phone out of his pocket. He checked the caller ID and his body stiffened up. Before answering the phone, he pulled Chris back into his body, “Hello?” he answered.

            Almost breaking his neck, Chris tried to turn around to see James and who he was talking to. James only hugged onto him tighter in response. Eric looked over and saw the way James was holding Chris; tightly around the shoulders so he wasn’t completely choking him.

            James didn’t say anything for a while, just listening and slowly hugging more tightly onto Chris. Slowly, he nodded, “No sir, I am not.” He went back to listening for a while before saying, “Yes sir, I understand.” There was another short pause before James said, “Crystal.” He hesitated before asking, “Can I talk to mom? Please?”

            Once hearing the word ‘mom’ come out of James’ mouth, Eric and Chris both exchanged the same look; worry and concern. They both looked at James and how his whole outlook changed in that brief moment. From hesitant and almost scared, then back to his normal self all in a single phone call.

            The phone call didn’t last long before James hung up the phone. Chris felt him loosen up and relax in his seat. He moved again and let James return his phone to his pocket, just before Chris snuck him a quick kiss.

            “What did  _he_  want?” Eric asked, barely getting the word ‘he’ out.

            “Dick face? Just asking if I’m straight yet and if I’m joining the baseball team in the spring. Both answers are no,” he kissed Chris’s head.

            “Why don’t you join the baseball team?” Chris asked, looking up at him, “You’re good enough to be on the team.”

            “No. Only because  _he_  wants me to. I stopped listening to his shit a while ago.”

            “Well…” Eric chimed in.

            “Shut the hell up,” he yawned and rested his chin on Chris’s head.

            Kevin had seen the way that Eric and Chris looked at each other with the same look of concern on their faces when James was on the phone. He was a bit lost with the whole thing, but he could assume that it wasn’t a good relationship with his dad.

            James snuggled up to Chris, but looked over at Price. “Most of the guys here have met the sperm donor I have to call ‘dad’,” he began, “He’s not the kindest of people.”

            “I wanted to punch him the first day I met him,” Eric noted bluntly.

            “He’s a dick,” James continued on, “I hate him, so much. There’s hardly an occasion where I actually call him ‘dad’. I usually call him sperm donor or sir. There’s literally only one thing I learned from him growing up.”

            “What’s that?” Kevin inquired.

            “Not to be a royal jack ass to my kids,” he noted. His tone was straight forward and confident, “Don’t lay a hand on them in any wrong way, be encouraging and supportive and also be the exact opposite of him.”

            “Alcoholic?”

            “Big time,” he nodded, “He was a betting man too. Was? I mean still is, sorry,” he shook his head then, “He’d always bet on the Jazz for some stupid reason.”

            “They suck ass,” Eric noted.

            “I even know they suck and I don’t watch sports,” Chris chimed in.

            “So, he’d loose his money then drink his despair away. Then… he’d… hurt my mother… a lot… it got out of hand for a while. Child services had to come in for a while and monitor my family it was that bad. Parents went to counseling. Did it help? A little, I guess. I don’t know.

            “Met this one-,” a smile finally crept onto his face as he snuggled up to Chris a little, “-when I was living with my grandparents for a while in Salt Lake City. Kinda a jump from Cheyenne, Wyoming, but hell, it was away from my parents for a while. Met him and never looked back.”

            Chris smiled, “He was dealing with family issues, as was I at the time. When we met, my sister had died-“

            “Which Connor told you about before,” James noted quickly.

            “He told you already, Kevin?” Chris asked him, a little confused.

            “He needed to vent one morning, that’s all,” he shrugged.

            “Alright, anyway; I was just turning sixteen when she died and my parents were in this slump, so was I and they were kinda doing this thing where they’d forget about me. You could say that we were each other’s scapegoats of reality for a while.”

            “To quote the words of John Green ‘we fell in love the way you fall asleep, slowly then all at once,” James smiled down to Chris.

            Kevin smiled, “That’s adorable, really. And it’s been four years?”

            “Yup,” they both nodded in unison with matching smiles.

            “Wow, that’s really impressive.”

            “My dad thinks I’m a disgrace of a son for being gay,” James said with a smile, “And I could care less about it.”

            Chris shrugged, “My parents always knew or had a suspicion. Oh well. They accept me and they adore James.”

            “I call them mom and dad instead of my own parents,” James admitted.

            “Are you an only child?” Kevin asked James.

            He nodded, “Yup.”

            “Same,” Chris nodded slowly.

            “Ditto,” Eric chimed in.

            “Are you?” James asked.

            Kevin laughed lightly, “Oh no, no, no… I have three younger brothers and a younger sister.”

            All of their eyes widened as they stared in bewilderment at Kevin, “Four younger siblings?”

            Kevin shrugged awkwardly, “Mormons.”

            They all nodded in agreement, “Ok, that makes sense,” James and Chris agreed in unison.

            “You met Noah,” Eric began, “he has five siblings, not including him.”

            “Jazz has three younger sisters,” James responded.

            “Connor, he may only have one sister, but holy hell. His family is friggin huge!”

            James shook his head, “Damn Irishmen…”

            Kevin smiled, “This is so much better than Provo. Everyone is straight, white and Mormon around there. Out here, it’s so much different and it’s great. Everyone is so accepting of whom they are and what they believe in. there are so many different stories to be heard and I haven’t really been exposed to a lot of this kind of stuff back home.

            “Here, there are no parents and hardly any restrictions on being who you actually are. It’s so nice to finally be free of Mormon restrictions heaving down your back. You guys have no idea how much of a relief it has been to finally see the world outside of Mormonism. Never want to go back to that damn place for a long period of time. I’m so used to this freedom. It’s so exhilarating and there is no damn way I could get away with some of the crap I’ve seen here. Half this stuff in life I would’ve never known if I haven’t stepped outside the walls of Provo.”

            Eric smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to go back. It’s your life. Don’t let anything hold you down. And besides,” a smug like smile replaced his normal smile, “we’re fucking awesome here and who would want to leave us?”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

            “’I won’t be late’. Late my ass…” Eric mumbled to himself as he fixed himself a screwdriver before flopping down in the arm chair in the living room of he and Oliver’s apartment. “Asshole…” he said before taking a sip of his mixed drink.

            “What was that?” Nolan asked, poking his head out of his bedroom.

            “Just venting to no one, don’t worry bout it,” he waved Nolan off and took a long sip of his drink.

            Nolan crept out into the hallway and sat on the couch across from Eric. He played with his hands a little, attempting to crack them but nothing happened. Sitting on the edge of the couch, arms’ resting on his knees as Nolan was bent forward a little in the same sort of an expecting father would be in waiting for his significant other out in the waiting room. Eric knew for a fact that he never sat like that unless there was a problem.

            “What’s up?” he asked.

            “Oliver got a call from… you know who…” Nolan didn’t make eye contact with Eric, his eyes fixed on the floor.

            Eric put the glass down and stood, “One of these years I’m gonna kill that sonuvabitch and no one is gonna stop me,” he shook his head before going down the hall.

            “Eric, wait,” Nolan bolted up and ran after him. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him, “Don’t do anything rash now.”

            “Don’t think that I won’t hurt him for hurting Oliver like this,” he pointed to Nolan’s door where Oliver was probably curled up in a little ball in, “He’s been through enough of this bullshit from him. I’d do  _anything_ to make him happy.”

            “I know, I know,” he nodded, “Eric, listen. You think I don’t know that he’s a dick? You don’t think I don’t wanna make my best friend happy either? We’re on the same page, ok? Hurting him won’t make Oliver better. It’ll relieve future pain, but not past pain. You’re intentions are good, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not the way to go.”

            Eric nodded without a word. He relaxed a little, “You’re right,” he finally said, “You’re right, as usual.”

            “I know I’m right,” he smiled a little, “Give me a few minutes with him, kay?”

            With a nod, Eric turned and headed back to the living room, “Oh!” he spun around and faced Nolan before he went into his room, “Make sure he calls Mandy if he needs any extra help. She always knows what to say.”

            “Gotchya,” he nodded before entering his room and shutting the door behind him.

            Eric sat back down in the arm chair and pulled his phone from his pockets. The clock on the front screen read 5:17 PM. No texts or missed calls. A groan escaped Eric’s mouth before entering his pass code, he and Oliver’s anniversary, and hit Kevin’s number and put the phone to his ear.

            In two rings he answered, “Hello?”

            “Price, you busy right now?” Eric asked, jumping right to the matter.

            “Just doing some homework, why?”

            “Do you mind coming over and helping us with the video thing I was talkin bout earlier? I feel bad calling you now about this, but I need help. Do you mind?”

            “Nah, I’ll be over. Anything for a friend.”

            “You are literally my favorite person right now,” he smiled a little and grabbed his drink, “I’ll text you the address then. I’ll explain later, kay?”

            “Sounds good to me. Be there soon.”

            “You’re awesome, see ya then.”

            Eric hung up and hit the text message button under Kevin’s profile in his phone. He texted him the address and set the phone down on the table. He took a sip of his drink and put it back down on the table.

            Nolan poked his head back out the door, “Hey, Eric?”

            “What?”

            “Ollie wants something with alcohol.”

            “Tell him no. It solves nothing and is never the answer.”

            He turned his head and repeated what Eric told him. With a nod, he turned his attention back to Eric, “He says suck a dick and get him some alcohol, please.”

            Eric smiled a little, “I’ll give him chocolate, no alcohol.”

            Nolan passed on the message. With a sigh he turned back to Eric, “He said chocolate is ok, and can he,” he sighed again, “he wants you to have his way with him tonight…” he shuttered, even having to repeat his best friend to his best friend’s boyfriend.

            Eric nodded once, “Deal.”

            With a shudder, he returned back into his room. Eric chuckled a little before standing and going into the kitchen to get his boyfriend some chocolate. He found a snickers bar in the fridge door. Before shutting it, he grabbed the remaining vodka gummy bears that they made a few nights before. There was only seven left in the bowl anyway. He shut the door with his foot and went down the hall to Nolan’s room.

            He walked in without knocking. Eric felt his heart fall into his stomach when he saw Oliver sitting on Nolan’s bed. His knees were up against to his chest as he hugged onto them for dear life. Shaking slightly, Oliver was trying his best to keep composer.

            Nolan stood and left the room to give him some time alone. Eric sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. He set the bowl and chocolate behind him and put his arms around Oliver. All at once, Oliver moved his body into Eric’s. He held him comfortingly. In his arms, Eric felt Oliver shaking up against him. Eric kissed his head and rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. Deep down, he knew that Oliver was forcing himself not to cry.

            Eric kissed his head again, “It’s alright, Oliver. Everything is going to be alright.”

            Oliver sniffled, “Why won’t he leave me alone?” he managed to choke out.

            “I don’t know, babe, I don’t know,” he breathed against his head before kissing it again.

            Slowly, he started to break down and cry into Eric’s shoulder. Eric rubbed Oliver’s shoulders comfortingly as he held him closely. There was no way he was going to let anyone hurt him ever again. That was the last thing Eric wanted to happen to Oliver.

            “I hate him…” he repeated a few times in a small whimper.

            “Shh,” Eric shushed, “Shh. I know, I know,” he kissed his head, “Just let it all out, it’s alright. Everything is going to be alright, I’m here.”

            He shook a little more, “Sorry for ruining your night.”

            Eric shushed him again, “You are more important than some stupid video, you hear me? I love you, and I don’t want to see anything happen to you. Hear me?”

            He nodded against his shoulder. Oliver took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Eric kept him close until he felt Oliver try to pull away. Till then, his arms stayed around him in a comforting embrace.

            “Eric?” Oliver asked.

            “Hm?”

            “Still sorry about ruining-“

            “Shut up,” he kissed his head, “Don’t worry about it, alright?”

            “You sure?”

            “Positive,” Eric rested his head on top of Oliver’s, “I brought you a snickers and the rest of the vodka gummy bears from the other night, kay?”

            “Kay.”

            “Promise me something, Ollie.”

            “Huh?”

            “You’ll call Mandy.”

            He nodded, “Trust me, I will.”

            From the bedroom, the two heard a knock on the main door to the apartment. Oliver finally pulled away from Eric and wiped his eyes.

            “Go and do what you need to do,” he said as calmly as he could, “It’s alright, and I’ll be fine. I have Nolan if necessary.”

            Eric nodded, “You sure, baby?”

            “Positive.”

            With another nod, Eric stood and kissed Oliver’s forehead, “I love you.”

            “Love you too.”

            “I promise we’ll have fun tonight after the guys leave,” a smirk formed on Eric’s face.

            “We better,” Oliver cracked a smile across his pale, tear stained face.

            “We will, we will,” he gestured to the gummy bears, “Just go easy on the gummy bears. I don’t care if there are only a few in there. I know how you get.”

            “I’ll be good,” he reassured.

            “Good,” he nodded and headed out the door.

            “I love you,” Oliver called to Eric before he left the room.

            He turned and smiled to him, “I know.”

            After seeing his smiling face, Eric left the room. Once he was in the hall, Oliver grabbed the gummy bears and popped three of them in his mouth at once. Putting them in his mouth and actually eating them were two different things entirely. One was a good idea, the other was bad. Three at once was the no go idea.

            Nolan and Eric passed each other in the hallway. They did a double high five as they passed. A high five up and then followed through for a low five. Nolan continued into his room and shut the door behind him as Eric greeted Kevin in the living room. He was admiring all of Eric’s music equipment around the living room, leaning against his crutches.

            “You’re my favorite person right now, Price,” Eric nodded.

            “It’s no problem,” he called over his shoulder, “Are all of these yours?”

            “Yup,” he flopped back down in the arm chair, “there’s more in the bedroom.”

            “Impressive,” he nodded.

            “Would you sit down, please? You’re making me nervous,” he laughed lightly and picked up his mixed drink.

            Kevin laughed lightly and sat on the couch, setting the crutches against the wall, “Not gonna fall or hurt myself, ya know.”

            “Don’t care,” he took a sip of his drink, “Still makes me nervous, like you’re gonna fall or some shit.”

            Kevin rolled his eyes, “Not gonna hurt myself.”

            “Whatever,” he set it back down, “So, how good are you with cameras and such?”

            He shrugged, “Kinda? I mean, it can’t be  _that_  hard.”

            “True. If I can do it, so can you,” he cracked his knuckles all at once then went to crack his thumbs, “Ollie would do it but he’s not at one hundred percent right now.”

            “He ok?”

            “Yeah. He’s in Nolan’s room on the phone hopefully. He needed to vent. I’m not worried… well, I am but not as much as I would be if Nolan weren’t here.”

            “Huh?”

            “Really, really, really long story.”

            Kevin nodded, not really sure how to respond to the vague information given to him. Eric stood back up and went over to his one, of many, guitar stands and picked up an acoustic guitar with a wide variety of graffiti all over it. Between autographs and sharpie doodles, there was no actual telling what the original colour of the guitar was. He sat back down and started to strum it, not playing anything in particular.

            Nolan emerged again from his room without Oliver, “He’s on the phone now. He kindly asked me to leave.”

            “Kindly?” Eric asked.

            “He told me to fuck off, but that’s just how our friendship works,” he shrugged.

            “He ok otherwise?”

            Nolan nodded, “Yeah, he’ll be fine. Don’t worry, Mandy will help him out, she always does.”

            “I know, I know,” he continued to strum. He found a few cords and sang, “Where the hell is Connor Rory McKinley? I’m gonna kill him if he doesn’t show…”

            Nolan laughed, “Play something that’s not describing not how you’re gonna kill Con. Please.”

            “That’s no fun though,” he sighed and went back to strumming aimlessly, “Nol, pick something that doesn’t suck.”

            “Literally the only thing that’s coming to my mind is ‘Call Me Maybe’.”

            “Ugh, really?” he complained.

            “Yes.”

            He paused for a moment, “Fine,” under his breath he muttered, “Damn metrosexuals…”

            “I heard that!” he snapped.

            “I’m still gonna kill Connor,” Eric responded without acknowledging Nolan’s snapping.

            “Shut the hell up and play it already.”

            Eric flipped him off casually before granting his wish and playing the overplayed pop song. Nolan smiled a little as he grabbed two cans of sprite out of the fridge and shut it with his foot. He threw a can at Kevin and then flopped down next to him on the couch.

            “Thanks,” Kevin nodded to Nolan.

            In unison, the two opened the cans before devoting their attention to Eric. His voice was nasally and dorky, he was talented as hell. It was easy to see how much time and effort he spent devoted to music. It was like he only needed to listen to a song once to be able to play it. He was good. Real good. There was no denying that he had talent for the music industry.

            Loud banging came from the main door. Nolan, being the nice one, stood and answered it. An out of breath Connor stood out in the hallway.

            “So sorry… I’m late…” he apologized, trying to get his breathing regulated again.

            “I’m gonna to kill you,” Eric sang to the beat of the song, “I hate you so much, you god damn asshole.”

            “Looks like someone was doing the do before hand,” Nolan noted to Connor’s unusually messy hair and unkempt clothes.

            “Shush, was not,” he responded too quickly.

            “Denial,” Nolan closed the door behind him once he walked in and dropped his stuff down.

            “Still gonna kill you, you’re still a big jerk,” Eric sang.

            “Are you really playing that?  _Really_?” Connor flopped down on the couch, half on top of Kevin. “Hey,” he then smiled to Kevin.

            “Hi,” he responded casually.

            “See? I called him last minute, he’s here before you. I really hate you,” Eric continued to sing to the beat of the song.

            “Shove it up your ass,” Connor flipped him off.

            “I don’t know where that’s been, I’m a loyal boyfriend.”

            “He is loyal,” Nolan threw a can of coke at Connor, who thankfully caught it, “May wanna fuck every other person he sees in tight jeans, but hell, he don’t.”

            “I love my boyfriend, so suck a dick, bitch,” he continued to sing.

            “Not afraid of a guy singing ‘Call Me Maybe’,” Connor scoffed.

            “Can we like start sometime soon? I have work in two hours,” Nolan crossed his arms over his chest.

            “We would have started, but some jerk was late,” Eric sang directly to Connor.

            “I’m gonna smash that damn thing, Schrader.”

            “Don’t even matter, I have four others.”

            “He like music,” he spoke slowly to Connor, “Jerk kept us up all night.”

            “Was it worth it though?” Eric finally asked, returning to his normal speaking voice.

            “Yeah, it sounds awesome,” Nolan admitted.

            Eric put his guitar down and stood up with his cup. He finished it off and set it in the sink. Then he turned back to the living room, “I’m gonna check on my boy. Nol, set the mics up. Price, camera and cords are on the DVD shelf. Connor, suck a dick. You were hella late,” he called him out and then walked down the hall to Nolan’s room.

            “But that’s why I was hella late,” he groaned.

            “Information to be kept to thy self,” Nolan rolled his eyes and went to find Eric’s laptop and whatever mics he could find.

            “It was arguing, then sex, then more arguing anyway,” Connor laid down on the couch once Kevin stood to get the camera. He only grabbed one crutch to lean against.

            “Dump his sorry ass already, good god. You don’t need this kinda stress in your life.”

            “He loves me though,” Connor insisted.

            “Don’t sound like it.”

            “He does,” he was starting to get aggressive over the subject, “Ok?”

            “Ok, ok,” Nolan dropped the subject. He found Eric’s laptop and started it up and went to look for wherever he was hiding all of the microphones, “So, Price,” he finally changed topics and talk to the quiet one, “Halloween parties all weekend. Which ones are you going to?”

            “None of them,” he was fiddling around with the camera, “Going home for the weekend.”

            “Really?” Nolan asked the same time Connor asked, “Seriously?”

            He nodded, “Yeah, I’m going home with my dad on Friday after he’s done work at two, I think, and come home with him Sunday afternoon. I promised my siblings I’d come home to go Trick or Treating with them on Friday night.”

            “How old are they? Younger?” Nolan asked.

            “Ages range from ten to fifteen. Younger than me but not that young, if that makes sense?”

            “A little,” Nolan nodded. “Mormons?”

            He nodded, “Mormons.”

            “Ok, so that’s Friday night, what about Saturday?” Connor asked.

            “Halloween party at my house, nothing too special.”

            “Dressing up?” Connor asked.

            “Don’t know yet,” he shrugged, “Between a few things.”

            “I’m going as Indiana Jones,” Nolan smiled, “It was either that or Han Solo.”

            “Feeling the Harrison Ford vibe,” Connor laughed, “Nice.”

            “Good thing you’re not doing Solo,” Kevin began and finally looked up at Nolan, “Arnold’s doing Luke Skywalker and I think he convinced Naba to do Liea.”

            Nolan nodded a few times, “Ok, good call on Indy then.”

            “How bout you, Con?” Nolan asked, “Who are you dressing up as?”

            “Steve and I agreed to go as a pair. So we were going to do Batman and Robin but he forgot so we’re not doing that now. I don’t know, I might do something different. Not sure what though.”

            “Richie Cunningham?” Kevin muttered with a small laugh.

            Connor glared at him and sat up on the couch. He picked up the extra crutch resting on the side of the wall and hit Kevin with it a few times. Nolan couldn’t help but laugh at his comment and the fact that Kevin was being abused by his own crutch.

            “Don’t hurt me!” Kevin laughed, despite him being abused by Connor.

            “You are such a jerk!” he kept hitting him with the crutch.

            “Hey, hey, hey!” Eric called down to them, “The only jerk around here is Connor for being hella late.”

            Eric had his arm around Oliver as they joined the others. His hand was comfortingly placed around his waist and held into Eric’s body closely. Oliver was still a little pale from his break down. His hands were in front of him playing with them, attempting to crack them when he knew that they wouldn’t. They never did when he wanted them too anyway.

            “You ok, Ollie?” Nolan asked.

            He nodded, “I’ll be alright,” he waved him off, “Don’t worry about me. Just worry about getting this done.”

            “Oliver Jas-“ Eric began to scold. Oliver held up a finger to him, warning him to stop with his full name.

            Eric stopped mid name and Oliver smiled a little, “Good.”

            “And on that note,” Eric kissed the top of Oliver’s head, “Let’s get started now, shall we?”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

            First semester was coming to a close with the harsh Utah winter coming in soon after the final leaves fell off the trees. The final leafs are fallen as well as the students taking their end of semester finals. Once the finals were over, Christmas and holiday parties began to pop up and happen before everyone left for home. A few weeks of sweet bliss away from school and learning with time to just relax, or to write a research paper or two in the meantime.

            Kevin still had a paper due before he went home the following Friday with his dad. Saturday night meant no parties and straight working in his dorm room alone. Arnold had left that morning with Naba, leaving Kevin alone with the whole room to himself. A few others still hung back and around during the holiday break either because of dreading family or have nothing else better to do.

            The first snow flurries of the season began to fall. Connor and Steve were already outside on their way to Greek row to a party. When he saw the first snow fall, Connor’s face lit up in excitement.

            “Finally! Snow!” he exclaimed happily.

            “Great,” Steve grumbled as he trudged along.

            Connor looked up and saw a dimly lit dorm room. Only a few lights in the windows were on. He frowned a little, remembering that Kevin was stuck here till next week. The season of giving came over him and he dug his phone out of his pants pocket.

            Steve groaned, “Connor, would you give it a rest with the phone already?”

            “I’m just calling my friend to see if he’s going to come to the party. Is that so wrong?” Connor was searching for Kevin’s number in his phone.

            “I wanna go to a party with my boyfriend. Not my boyfriend and his phone,” he crossed his arms.

            “I swear I’ll put my phone away when I double check, ok?”

            “Fine, just make it quick,” he snapped.

            Connor hit Kevin’s phone number and put the phone to his ear. As he waited for the call to come through, he got to listen to a Ludo song as his ring back. Connor was jamming along to the song. Steve glanced over to his boyfriend a few times to see him enjoying him self. He rolled his eyes. The only time of year he hated. The holiday season.

            In his room, Kevin was just getting out of the shower when he heard his phone ring on his night stand. He bolted to the bed and quickly answered his phone, trying not to get his books and papers wet from his dripping hair.

            “Hello?”

            “Hey, it’s me.”

            “Hey, Con. What’s up?”

            “Just seeing if you’ll be at the party tonight?”

            Kevin laughed, “Which one?”

            “The holiday party at Sigma. The one Schravis is going to be at. Schravis… remember? Eric and Oliver?”

            “I know who you mean,” a smile crept on his face, “I’d love to, really. I have to get this paper done before Tuesday. I’d love to, but I can’t.”

            “I understand completely. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

            Kevin smiled and held onto his towel a little tighter, “See ya then. Have fun.”

            “Later.”

            “See ya.”

            Connor hung up and turned to Steve. Being a sassy smartass, he showed Steve his phone and turn it off. Steve smirked at his act. Connor proceeded to put the phone in his pocket.

            “Happy?” he asked with a sassy tone, but added a smirk.

            “Yes,” he nodded at Connor, and then snapped, “And don’t get sassy with me.”

            Steve walked along to the frat house. Connor couldn’t help but glare at him a little and follow after him anyway. “Scrooge,” Connor muttered under his breath before chasing after him.

The frat house was all decked out for the holiday. Lights shone brightly with the dark clouds flurrying snow down at the earth. Most of Greek row was shinning brightly for the holiday season. Whilst admiring the row as a whole, Steve grabbed Connor’s hand tightly and hurried him into the frat house.

            They were greeted with silly string in the face. The couple smiled as they worked their way inside the house and go deeper into the party. Steve had gone off and gotten them some spiked eggnog. Once he handed Connor the drink, he had gone off again. Connor, lost, went to go find Schravis. They were busy downstairs in the basement setting up for the punk rock holiday concert they were about to put on.

            Connor loved their matching ugly sweater t-shirts. Eric’s was black with green designs of music notes while Oliver’s was black and red with 8-bit video game designs on it. They were much cooler than Connor’s red flannel with charcoal grey sweater vest over it.  _Good thing Kevin isn’t here,_  Connor thought, _He’d most certainly call me Richie Cunningham once he got a look at me…_

            Oliver and Eric waved him over to him and Connor smiled. It didn’t take him long to maneuver his way over to them. After seeing the two from the waist down, Eric had red pants on and Oliver’s were green. He shook his head with a laugh.

            “Ohemgosh, guys,” he laughed.

            “I wouldn’t be talkin, McKinley,” Eric laughed, “You look like a prep with them khakis and sweater vest.”

            “Don’t listen to him,” Oliver smiled, “You look great, Richie.” Eric did his best not to completely loose it at the comment.

            Connor shook his head with a deadpan expression, “I hate you both.”

            Eric laughed again and went back to setting up. Oliver nudged Connor a little, “Come on, we’re just joking. Besides, Kevin’s not here to make the jokes. Just making up for lost time.”

            “Welp, either help out or leave,” Eric took his glasses out of his back pocket and slid them onto his nose, “The rest of the guys are running late and we gotta set everything up in ten minutes. Not trying to be a dick, but seriously. Either leave or help.”

            He groaned loudly, “Alright, just tell me what to do.”

            “Thanks buddy,” Eric patted his shoulder a few times before handing him a cord, “Now go hook the cords up into speakers like a good little boy.”

            Connor rolled his eyes with a smile and did as he was told. As he continued to plug things into speakers and hope that nothing short circuited, Connor felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to his little blonde friend in a cute red sweater that hung down to her thighs and snowflake leggings on. She smiled brightly passed her red lipstick.

            “Hey, Elle,” he smiled and gave her a small hug.

            “Hello, Con,” she returned the hug with a smile, “Where’s Kevin? I was hoping to see him tonight.”

            He gave her a sly look, “Someone has a little crush?”

            She blushed pink, “No… I just wanted to talk to him… that’s all.”

            “You like him! Awe!” he jumped up a little, “That’s so adorable!”

            “Oh please,” she waved him off, “It’s nothing… I mean, we’ve been texting for a while now and I dunno… He told me we could exchange gifts so I thought he’d be here…” she shrugged.

            “You two? Exchanging gifts? That’s so adorable!” he smiled, “What’d you get him? Huh, huh?”

            She smiled and pulled a medium sized metallic green package out of her purse, “We agreed nothing much but I got him a book. It was easy and I know he’d probably read it anyway.”

            “Are you two like… a thing?” he asked, grinning like an idiot.

            “Kinda sortta maybe?” she shrugged again, “We’ve gone out a few times but I don’t know if we’re like a thing. I kinda hope so,” she smiled, “I like him.”

            “Ohemgosh I’m like dying over here! Go to him, Elle! Tell him these things!”

            “Ya think?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

            “Yes, a thousand times yes! Kevin’s sitting alone in his room, there’s no other perfect opportunity! Go!”

            She smiled, “Alright. I’ll go,” she hugged Connor tightly, “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome,” he hugged back.

            Elle pulled away and smiled brightly to him, “Oh, by the way, my brother is upstairs if you’re looking for him.”

            “Thanks and good luck!”

            She smiled and waved to him before scampering off. Connor smiled, happy for her that she finally found a good guy than that other loser she was with. But he did worry for Kevin that Steve could bash his face in for even touching his sister. He’d make sure Steve didn’t hurt him.

            Thinking of Steve, he mental noted where he was from his sister and went back to helping out Schravis. Within a few minutes everything was set up all neatly and orderly, well at least for college kids standards. Oliver settled himself down behind the mixing board to play with that the rest of the night. Eric walked over to him and kissed his head.

            “Thanks for your help, Con,” Eric nodded, “The guys are running late. Reminds me of someone else I know…”

            “Oh shut up it was only one time,” he crossed his arms in his defense.

            “No it was not, it happened at least seven.”

            “Sure, sure…” Connor rolled his eyes.

            Connor decided it was best to walk off for a while. He got himself a beer and found himself a little corner to stand around in for a while. The different type of Christmas song covers flowed through the speakers. A punk rock version of “Christmas Don’t Be Late” poured out of the speakers.

            He was jamming to the song when his phone went off. Connor dug his phone out of his pocket and saw Elle had texted him.

             _Ohmigod, thank u for tellin me that Kev was alone and to talk to him!_

 _What happened?_  Connor texted back, curious with what happened between his friends.

             _He kissed me!_  She responded back within no time at all.

            He smiled and responded;  _no way! That’s great!_ Somehow he felt hurt inside. Just the fact that his boyfriends sister was now kinda a thing with the new kid and his friend was kinda weird.

            “Hey,” Oliver nudged Connor a little, “What’s wrong?”

            “What?” he look up to him,” Oh. Nothing.”

            “Something’s up,” he grabbed Connor’s beer and took a sip of it, “You never give me vague answers.”

            “Elle and Kevin are a thing… I think.”

            “That’s awesome for them. What should we call them? Kelle? Ellvin? I like Ellvin,” Oliver chuckled to himself, “So, you don’t want them dating or what?”

            He shrugged, “I don’t know. I just don’t.”

            Oliver paused a moment before asking, “Do you… like Kevin?”

            “I like him as a friend,” he said honestly, “That’s all.”

            “Sure, sure. Well,” he handed Connor his cup back, “the band’s gonna go on in a few so I gotta go. Enjoy the party and just be happy for the two, alright Mr. Jealous-Pants?”

            “I’m not jealous!” he called to Oliver as he walked away to the sound board. He pouted, “I’m not.”

            He sighed to himself and headed upstairs to look for Steve. With all the people in the house, it’d take a good twenty minutes to find one person in there. Connor wandered aimlessly around the frat house, attempting to look for Steve. He wanted to tell him that the band was going to be starting soon.

            When he found Steve, Connor felt his heart sink to his foot, shimmy out his shoe and melt into a puddle on the floor. Sitting on the couch, Steve was shoving his tongue down some sorority girl’s throat as they were practically getting hot and heavy in front of everyone at the party. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Connor was mentally kicking himself in the ass for not believe everyone that he was cheating.

They warned him, and he didn’t listen. They all warned him… Connor couldn’t speak he was so shocked at what he was seeing.

            Once he found his voice, he put it to good use, “You dick!”

            Steve pulled away just long enough to see Connor turn around and call from over his shoulder, “We’re  _done_! Merry fucking Christmas, asshole!”

            The girl cupped his face and kissed him again. Steve went back and put his arms around her waist and went back to what he was doing, not even batting an eye that he and Connor broke up. Connor made his way out of the house without crying at least.

            Once outside and the muffled party behind him, he let a few tears escape his eyes along with the snow falling from the sky. Connor found himself walking without thinking on where he was even going. His mind was astray and everywhere at once besides where it should be. Mixed emotions fill the gaps in his brain; anger, sadness, guilt, shock. He was more angry with himself than anything else.  _They warned me,_  he thought to himself,  _and I didn’t listen…_

Before he realized where he was going, he found himself on the way to Kevin’s dorm room. He prayed Elle was already gone with every step he took towards his room.

            Connor knocked on Kevin’s dorm room and waited for him to answer. Kevin opened the door and he completely collapsed into his arms, crying. Connor didn’t even get to see how adorable Kevin looked with his reading glasses on or even if Elle was still there or not. It didn’t matter, he needed a friend, someone!

            Without much question, but a lot of confusion, Kevin wrapped his arms around him in a hug. He pulled him in the door and shut it with his foot. He managed to get them both to the bed and sit down. Elle had already gone and his new book sat on his bed upside down to mark the page. Despite how confused he was, Kevin held Connor close as he let it all out.

            Nothing was said between the two of them for a solid five minutes. They kept it silent as Connor cried it out. He needed a friend’s shoulder to cry on and Kevin was just that shoulder. He was like the emotional rock of the group.

            After another few minutes, Connor picked his head up and sniffled a few times. “I’m sorry about this, Kevin… I know with you and Elle and all…”

            Kevin rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, “It’s alright.”

            He shook his head a few times, “I’m sorry… I had a really bad night…” he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he hunched over. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, he didn’t even care that it was probably going to look like crap when he was done playing with it.

            “Wanna talk about it?” Kevin asked carefully.

             Connor didn’t say anything for a few heart beats before saying, “I saw Steve shoving his tongue down another person’s throat… I should’ve listened to Naba and Arnold… they were right,” he put his face in his hands. He shook his head, “they were all right…”

            “Don’t say that now,” he kept rubbing his shoulders.

            “Kevin please… even  _you_  know it’s true and you’ve been here for a semester…”

            He held him close, “Please, Connor, don’t think that way. You didn’t know for a fact.”

            “Jazz knew! I should’ve known since Jazz saw him!” he exclaimed, “Jazz  _never_ lies! Ever!”

            Kevin tightened his grip on him, “Connor, please, just take a deep breath and try to calm down.”

            “I don’t know how! I just saw my,” Connor had to choke out the next part, “boyfriend… shoving his tongue down some… sorority girls… throat…”

            Connor broke down again and cried into his hands and leaned up against Kevin. He wrapped his arms tighter around his body. There was nothing to be said. He just had to let Connor cry it all on a friend’s shoulder.

              A couple of minutes passed and Connor picked his head up. He sniffled a few times and wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeves. He tried to calm down, taking deep breaths and attempting to stop shaking.

            “I know this is a stupid question, but are you alright?” Kevin asked.

            He sniffled, “I don’t know…”

            “Don’t worry, everything will do great. From what I heard of Steve, and witnessed myself, you can do a helluva lot better than him.”

            “Really?” he looked up at him.

            Kevin gave him a small, but reassuring smile, “Of course. There are plenty of other guys out there. You just have to find that right one.”

            Without a second thought, Connor sat up and kissed him. Kevin couldn’t process what was happening. One second he was hugging and comforting Connor, the next second he was kissing him. Kevin found himself not pulling away from the kiss, but kissing back.

Connor put a hand on his chest and slowly started to push him back onto the bed. Slowly, Kevin put his hands on Connor’s waist as he slowly pushed him back. With his other hand, Connor cupped the side of his face once Kevin was lying down on the bed. Kevin trailed his hands up his back and moved his shirt up bit by bit.

            A few minutes of the two making out on the bed, Connor pulled away and slipped out of his grip. He haphazardly fixed his shirt on his way to the door.

            “I-I have to go,” Connor insisted, trying to find the door handle, but not finding it. He looked down and grabbed the handle, “I’m s-sorry,” and with that, Connor rushed out and shut the door behind him.

            Kevin stared to the door as Connor left in a rush. He was confused and yet felt right.

 _What just happened?_  Kevin thought,  _And why didn’t I push him away…?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

            Break flew by without even a chance to sit back and relax. January was here and it was time to get back to classes. Some classes stayed the same but certain classes, like English classes, and electives changed. Even so, it was going to be a cluster for a little while before they got back into the swing of everything.

            When Kevin came back to the dorm room he knew so well, he found it still unoccupied. Arnold hadn’t returned yet. To his luck, he’d have a little while of sweet bliss before he’d be getting an earful on his break he spent with Naba. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hear about it, he just didn’t feel like getting bombarded by stories one after another all at once.

            He closed the door and dropped his duffle bag on the floor. It landed with a thud, full of books he had gotten over the break for Christmas or that he’d purchase afterwards. He flopped down, after taking off his jacket, on the floor and started putting things away from his bag. Clothes and books mostly filled the bag. A yawn escaped his mouth as he put things away and he let his mind wander.

            Somehow, his mind wandered off to that Saturday before break. That Christmas party night. At first, his mind went to when Elle had come over. They talked and she had given him his present, which he read in a few hours the next day anyway. Then he had given her the gift he picked out, or tried to at least. A pretty pink heart shaped necklace. He had wrapped it around her neck and tightened it. She boasted on how she loved it and how the pink sparkles were so her. He had said that there was another part to the present. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

            That part of the night made him smile a little as Kevin reflected back on it. Then it soon faded when he remembered Connor coming over. Kevin comforting his friend wasn’t the issue. He was always the emotional rock in which people came to cry on his shoulder. It was the aftermath of that. The second kiss.

             _Why did I kiss back? Why did I like it…? I’m with Elle now, at least I think we are? But why did Connor kiss me? Was he drunk or just emotionally distraught and not thinking straight?_  Kevin’s mind flew with questions he wanted answers to, but too afraid to confront Connor with.

            He was taken away from his thoughts when the door opened and slammed against the door loudly. Kevin cringed a little from the loud bang.

            “I missed my best friend soooo much!” Arnold exclaimed loudly when he walked in the room.

            Kevin couldn’t help but smile, “I missed you too,” it wasn’t a lie. He had missed his friend.

            “So? How was life without me?” he asked with an annoying laugh at the end. Arnold shut the door and threw his bags on his bed and proceeded to take off his jacket.

            He laughed lightly, “Pretty uneventful actually.”

            “How was your break?” Arnold asked then flopped down on top of his bags on the bed.

            Kevin gave a half shrug, “It wasn’t bad. Came to realize after about three days on why I’m glad I go to school three hours away. Siblings can be so annoying sometimes.”

            “I don’t have siblings, so I wouldn’t know,” he shrugged, “Parents though,” he let out a groan, “That’s annoying.”

            Kevin laughed and nodded in agreement, “Totally. There’s a reason you don’t see family all year long. You deal with them enough during holiday seasons and you’re sick and tired of them.”

            “That bad?” he laughed.

            “Oh yeah,” Kevin nodded, “Some of them are hard core Mormon and it gets a little annoying after a while. I let it slip that I had a few gay friends and my grandma like freaked out on me. She sat all of my siblings down for a lesson on homosexuality. Then she pulled me aside later and told me to be careful I don’t catch gay.”

            Arnold burst out laughing, “Are you for real, buddy?”

            Kevin nodded, “Pretty dumb, right?” he laughed uneasily, thinking of that kiss right before break. He shook it off, “How was your break?”

            That’s all he needed before Arnold went into full detail on everything that happened on his break. From the little ski trip he took with his parents and Naba to Christmas dinner with his family and Naba. From what he said, he had a pretty eventful break with Naba as his companion through the whole thing. But then, Kevin questioned what all was true and what was Arnold just being well, Arnold. Kevin mental noted to ask Naba what she did over break to compare notes with what Arnold had told him.

            They unpacked most of the afternoon, talking on how they spent their breaks and what movies and TV shows they watched and the gifts they received over the holiday. Kevin thought it was safe to tell him about Elle and not Connor.

            “So, I uh, may possibly sort of maybe have a girlfriend?” Kevin managed to say at one point when he was re-organizing his closet.

            Arnold’s jaw hit the floor, “No way! Who?!”

            “Elle. Steve’s sister,” he said nonchalantly.

            His jaw seemed to hit the floor, “NO WAY!” he exclaimed louder.

            Kevin nodded, “Yup. We talked practically all break and we kissed already.”

            “Shut up, no way. I don’t believe you. No way you managed to talk to Elle, let alone date her.”

            He shrugged, “I don’t know either. I guess she secretly likes smart guys. She had broken it off with her boyfriend when she found out that he was transferring to Harvard. Then she was single and we started getting closer and I dunno we just kinda… went for it.”

            “That’s pretty awesome,” he nodded, still in slight shock, “I’d watch out if I were you. I mean, it is Steve Blade’s sister. He could snap you like a Twix bar.”

            “Mental noted,” he nodded with wide eyes with that mental image of actually being snapped like a Twix bar.

            The two returned to silence as they went through their room, reorganizing things and putting things away.

            Chris had been in the dorm most of the day. James was off with Jazz still, bowling or something. Chris didn’t know or cared. James was off having fun with his friends, leaving a sick Chris inside all day. He didn’t blame him. The last thing Chris wanted was to get James sick too.

            “Hello my dear friend I have missed you so-“ Connor beamed as he walked in the room and shut the door. He took one look at his friend and frowned, “-you’re sick. Great. Come back from a great break and my best friend is sitting in our room, sick as a dog.”

            “Piss off,” he said nasally before coughing into his sleeve.

            “Gross…” he shuddered before dropping his bags on his side of the room, “Where’s James?”

            “Bowling with Jazz,” he sniffled.

            “Lovely. You’re still sick,” he whined, “I don’t wanna get sick!”

            “Then leave,” Chris coughed again.

            “I can’t,” he continued to whine; “I need to vent to you! I wanted to wait till we were face to face.”

            “Everything ok?” Chris sat up in the bed.

            Connor sighed then sat down on his bed and begun to play with his hands. Where to start… After a few heart beats Connor began his story. Connor begun from the beginning of that Saturday night when he and Steve went to the Christmas party. He lingered around there a little, describing the party. Then he went on about Elle and Kevin, which Chris really seemed happy about.

            Connor slowed down a little as he calmly told him about Steve. This was the first person he was telling about what happened with him and Steve at the party. Chris felt his face go red and he shook his head a few times. Best friend intuition. Connor didn’t linger on that part too long and continued his story about how he was sad and found himself at Kevin’s room and ow they talked for a while.

            “Well, I don’t really know exactly  _what_  happened, but one minute I was crying on his shoulder and the next,” he paused, “I kissed him.”

            “You did not!” Chris exclaimed.

            Connor nodded, “We did! We really did!”

            “Then what happened? Did he push you away or what? What happened?” he was on the edge of the bed, and then coughed into his sleeve.

            “That’s the bitch of it, Chris! He kissed me back!”

            Chris relaxed and sneezed. After blowing his nose and throwing the tissue into the waste basket next to his bed, he turned to Connor, “I don’t believe you.”

            “Why would I lie to you about something like that?” he crossed his arms over his chest.

            “I don’t know. I know how you can get.”

            “Puh-lease,” he rolled is eyes, “I’m not Arnold. I don’t lie… that often. Either way, why would I lie about Kevin kissing me back?”

            “You told me he’s with Elle now!”

            “Which means what? That doesn’t mean he still didn’t kiss me back.”

            “Even if he did, Kevin’s Mormon. May not be super Mormon like Noah, but still Mormon nonetheless. He wouldn’t admit to being gay.”

            “What if he’s not gay completely like us? He could be like Nolan-“

            “Hold up. Nolan is technically straight,” Chris interrupted, “And obviously he’s not gay like us. My gay-dar would’ve gone off. He’s not the type.”

            “What if he’s like Eric? A pansexual? Or demisexual?”

            “Connor,” Chris settled back down in the bed and coughed again, “Give it a rest. It was in the past, just let it go, alright?”  
            “But Chris!” he pleaded.

            “I’m taking a nap,” he rolled over on his side to face the wall, “Goodnight Connor, and keep it down please.”

            “But Chris!” he pleaded once more.

            “Give it up, Con.”

            “Chris!” he whined.

            Chris didn’t answer. He was busy drifting off to sleep from medicine to help his cold. Connor wanted to vent to someone, anyone. Anyone but Kevin of course. With a sigh, Connor sat down on his bed.

            He had a good break. Got to vent about his break up to his understanding sister, then got some real Broadway talking done with her as well. He didn’t realize till the last day of break how much he really missed his older sister during holidays. Besides hanging out with his sister, he got some major down time to catch up on some Broadway bootlegs he hadn’t’ve time to watch during the school semester.

Mostly, he got over Steve.

That was the main kicker of the break. Because of breaking up with him, sort of, he felt like his normal self again. Not having to hide anything and be himself without worrying about reticule from the one who claimed to love him. Most of the break, Connor’s mind wandered to question Steve’s love of him. If he truly loved him or not. More than likely not.

            He sighed again and picked up his phone and texted Oliver and Eric; _either of you busy?_

            Oliver texted back emediently;  _Eric’s at band practice. I’m free. What’s up?_

             _Wanna meet up somewhere? Need to talk…_  Connor responded.

            He stood up and grabbed his jacket, and walked out. Connor checked his phone and saw a text from Oliver;  _Meet me at Starbucks on 4 th_

             _K_  he simply responded. Connor soon found himself walking outside into the cold Utah day. Soon he’d be sippin on his favorite Starbucks drink and talking about the whole ordeal with someone who would listen. It was better than nothing. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

            Oliver had found Connor in the back of the Starbucks on his iPhone. He rolled his eyes, typical white girl Connor McKinley. Oliver waved to Connor that he was here, but would be over after he got something. It was friggin cold out and he had to walk back home.

Within a few minutes, Oliver was sitting next to Connor in a leather chair waiting for him to start his story. It took a few minutes of silence before Connor could even find a starting spot. There was just so much that happened in a few hours to put into words for his friend.

            “I’m about to be completely and totally honest with you. Please don’t hate me when I’m done talking about this with you, please,” Connor pleaded.

            “Con, I’m not going to judge you or anything. I’m here, as your friend, just vent it out,” Oliver readjusted in the chair so he could hear him better.

            “I tried talking to Chris, but he’s sick and also being an ass. What I told him, he pretty much called me a lair.”

            “You know me,” he gave him a reassuring smile; “I’m open minded. Just let it all out, kay?”

            Connor nodded with a sigh before diving into his story. From Elle and Kevin being a thing to the kiss to the Steve ordeal. Everything. Connor was pouring his heart out to Oliver. Oliver was simply following along, not saying anything and just letting Connor vent what was on his mind. Every once in a while he’d nod to show him that he was listening.

            When he was done, Oliver remained silent. He took a sip of his drink before talking, “I believe you,” he nodded then added, “About the whole Kevin kissing you back thing.”

            “You do?” he asked.

            Oliver nodded, “Yeah. I mean, I don’t doubt it. I know you, Connor, you wouldn’t lie about something that that.”

            Connor sighed, “Chris didn’t believe me. My own best friend!”

            “Well, you said he was sick,” Oliver reminded.

            “But still, Oliver. He’s my best friend, why would he think I was lying about the whole kiss thing?”

            “I don’t know, Connor. I’m just glad that you got everything off your chest. Are you alright? With the whole… break up thing?”

            “I guess? I mean, it feels like weight has been lifted from my shoulders, but then again…”

            “Then again what?” he asked before taking a sip of his drink.

            “Why do I feel… jealous about the whole Kevin and Elle thing?”

            “I honestly don’t know. I mean, do you want my opinion?”

            “Yes!” he exclaimed, “Anything! Please!”

            “Maybe because you just kinda broke it off with Steve, Elle kinda reminds you of him-“

            “Oliver, that’s not jealousy. I have nothing against Elle…”

            “You mean Kevin?”

            Connor shrugged without a word. He let out a groan and sunk into the chair, “I don’t know anymore, Oliver… It was all fine since I kissed Kevin. I think I ruined our friendship! I hope I didn’t…”

            “I’m sure you didn’t. It’s alright, Connor,” Oliver sat at the edge of his seat and patted Connor’s knee, “Talk it out with him.”

            “I’m afraid to talk to him though, Oliver. I don’t know what to do. I still have math with him. I fucked up. I ruined our whole friendship…”

            “Connor McKinley, you don’t know that for sure.”

            Connor was silent for a few moments before looking at Oliver, “Could you ask him for me?”

            “Me?”

            “Yes you, please? I’m afraid to do it.”

            “I don’t know, Con…” he trailed off.

            “Please? For me?” he gave Oliver his signature puppy dog face.

            With a groan, Oliver nodded, “Alright, fine…”

            Connor squealed happily and smiled to Oliver, “You’re the best! Thank you so much!”

            He nodded, “Anything for a friend,” Oliver stood with his drink, “Now, if you excuse me, I have to read a whole book for English tomorrow. Had all break to do it and well, oops,” he laughed lightly, “I’ll talk to you later.”

            Connor smiled, “Later.”

            The smile on Connor’s face faded when Oliver left. He took another sip of his drink and got lost in his thoughts. For the second time in his life, he was utterly confused with his life.

            Kevin lay alone in his dorm room. Arnold had gone off to have dinner with Naba, leaving Kevin alone. He was lying on his stomach staring down at his phone. He wanted to text someone to talk about what had happened. He needed to tell someone before he burst and told the wrong person at the wrong time.

            Elle? No, that was the last person he wanted to tell about kissing a guy. He didn’t want to screw up a possible relationship with a pretty girl he really liked.

            Chris? Hell no. He would go and blab to his best friend, as best friends usually do. That meant that James was out of the question as well. James would tell Chris who would tell Connor. Too risky.

            With a sigh, Kevin unlocked his phone and texted the only person who came to mind that he could vent to.

             _You busy? I need to talk to someone_ ; he texted.

            Kevin groaned and laid his head down next to the phone and waited. Slowly, his eyes closed and just enjoyed the silence around him. He tried to remember back on the last time he enjoyed complete silence. There was no way in hell that his home back in Provo was ever this quiet. Not with four younger siblings in the house along with sometimes arguing parents. Lucky enough to get some alone time let alone perfect silence.

            His perfect tranquility was ruined when his phone vibrated, illuminating the room from the phone screen. The ID read Schrader across the text feed with the message;  _course. Just finished up practice. Meet me outside norm. pizza place in 10_

A small smile spread across his face and responded;  _youre the best. See ya then_

            Kevin pushed himself off the bed and onto his knees. After cracking his back, he stood and grabbed his jacket and backpack then headed out of the dorm room. The harsh wind greeted Kevin when he opened the door of the dormitory. He shivered a little and continued out to the early setting sun towards the normal pizza place. It didn’t take long to reach the place and wait for Eric.

            Eric was half running down the side walk with his guitar case in hand. He nodded to Kevin once he reached the shop, “Open the door please, I can’t feel my hands.”

            Kevin laughed lightly and opened the door for Eric and rushed in. Once Eric was in, Kevin followed suit.

            “Maybe you should wear more than a pleather jacket,” Kevin joked, watching Eric try to warm his hands with his leather fingerless gloves on.

            “Piss off, I didn’t expect it to get this cold this fast,” he kept trying to warm his hands up. “Besides, it’s a leather jacket.”

            “Details, details,” he waved him off.

            The two took their usual studying booth towards the back. Eric sat his guitar case up against the wall and pealed his jacket off, but kept the gloves on, seeing how they were frozen to his hands. Kevin stripped off his jacket and hoodie and set them on top of his backpack.

            They ordered their food and waited for the waitress to bring their drinks back. The two broke out the books they read over break for their new English class on Tuesday and began to re-read them. Once their waitress brought them their drinks, and they checked her out a little as she walked away, they went back to reading.

            After a little while of silence, Kevin looked up at Eric. “Eric, we’re friends, right?” Kevin asked.

             He gave Kevin a weird look when he looked up from his book, “Of course we are. Why would you ask if we weren’t?”

            “Can I talk to you about some things then? Please? I don’t really know who else to go to. I can’t talk to Arnold I know that for a fact.”

            “What about Connor? You two are pretty close.”

            Kevin felt all colour drain from his face. Eric put two and two together and nodded. “Oh, so it’s about Connor.”

            He nodded without a word.

            “That’s why you can’t go to James or Chris?”

            He nodded again.

            Eric sat for a moment and pondered over the thought. After a small nod he said, “Alright. Talk away.”

            Where to start. He paused for a few moments to ponder over what he wanted to tell him and how he should tell him. After a deep breath, Kevin started his story:

            “Well, before the break I was working one Saturday night I was in my dorm room finishing up a paper for one of my English classes. No big deal, just a normal Saturday night. Connor called me at around six-ish asking me if I wanted to go to the Christmas party over at the Sigma house and I told him no. No big deal right?”

            “Right,” Eric nodded. He put his book down, interested in his story.

            “So, it’s getting later and I’m still working on homework and stuff. Elle calls me and asks if I’m doing anything and I told her no. She comes over and we’re talking and exchanged Christmas gifts. We kissed and we’re like a thing now. She leaves to go meet up with her friends, probably talk about the kiss or whatever. I go back to my paper, and next thing I knew, Connor’s at my dorm room crying.”

            “What? Why?” he questioned, getting a little upset almost sensing that Steve could’ve done that to him.

            “All he told me was that he saw Steve shoving his tongue down some girls’ throat and he told them they were over and then he stormed out of the party and came over to my dorm to vent.”

            “I’m gonna kill Blade for doing that to him…” Eric muttered mostly to himself, but Kevin nodded in agreement to him.

            “I second that,” he went back to the story, “One minute I was comforting him, the next minute he’s kissing me!”

            “No way!” now he was even more interested. Eric leaned in a little with his full undivided attention, “What did you do?”

            “I don’t know why, but I kissed back!” he was a bit loud but still managed to keep his voice down to a dull roar.

            “I don’t believe you,” he rested back a little, “You’re a good little Mormon boy.”

            Kevin gave him a glare, “Shut up,” he sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, “But it’s true though! He’s kissin me and I ended up kissing him back.”

            “Ok, ok, ok,” Eric rested his elbows on the table, “So you two are smackin face, then what happened?”

            “He pulls away suddenly, apologizes and rushes off. I haven’t seen him since that night. We didn’t talk all break. Some of the other guys I talked to, but him. I don’t know if he was drunk or what but all I know is that he kissed me and I kissed him back and I dunno what to think about it.”

            “Did you… like it?” Eric did his best to carefully word the question.         

            Kevin didn’t know. He shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean, I didn’t push him away if that tells you anything.”

            “Well, not really. I mean, you told me you were working all day so it could’ve been from exhaustion and Connor could have been drunk. He has a tendency to do that, ya know.”

            Kevin put his head down on the table, “I don’t know what to think,” his voice was muffled against the table, “I go from kissing Elle to Connor within the same hour.”

            Eric gave him a courtesy pat on the shoulder, “Ok, well…” he paused, trying to think of what to actually tell him, “Have you ever been with a guy before?”

            “No.”

            “Have you ever been with a girl before?”

            “Yes.”

            “Are you a virgin?”

            Kevin picked his head up and gave Eric a weird look, “I am a twenty year old guy in college, what do you think?”

            “So, I’m guessing…no? Ya know the whole Mormon thing… Noah’s a virgin and he’s a Mor-”

            He sighed, “I’m not a virgin.” He didn’t want Eric hurting himself trying to do the whole explanation and adding everything up himself.

            “Oooooh,” he nodded. Curious he asked, “Was your first time good?”

            “No, she was awful. It went from bitching and moaning to her actually enjoying herself. By the time she got to that point, I was already bored and kindly asked her to leave,” Kevin shook his head, “Not the point. Can we get back to what I asked you, please?”

            “Right, right, right. Sorry. Well, do you know how you feel about Connor?”

            “I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I mean, I like him as a friend but now after that whole deal on Saturday, I don’t know anymore. Besides, I’m with Elle, remember?”  
            “Wait, are you telling me you don’t like him or you like him more than ya did?”

            The colour that left Kevin’s face returned and surfaced quickly, causing his face to turn bright pink. Eric smiled and laughed a little.

            “Price’s gotta crush!”

            “Shut up, would ya?” he put his head back on the table, “I’m with Elle,” he reminded him again.

            “Sorry, sorry!” he chuckled a little. He calmed down as best he could, “Right. So, what are you gonna do about it?”

            “Is nothing an option?” he mumbled.

            “Uh, no. Nothing is not an option. Ya gotta tell him.”

            “I haven’t spoken to him since then though,” he lifted his head from the table and put his head in his arms, “And I’m with Elle. I don’t want to hurt her. I like her too ya know?”

            “So what? You don’t have to ruin anything with Elle, just tell Connor how you feel and try to put it under the bridge. Don’t worry about it and just talk to him.”

            “What the hell do I tell him? ‘Hey, when you kissed me on Saturday night I really enjoyed it for some reason, but I’m sorry I’m with a girl’,” he gave Schrader a look and a shrug, “I can’t tell him that. That’d be stupid and also kinda mean if ya look at it a certain way.”

            “What’s wrong with ‘kinda mean’? I’m that way all the time,” he smirked a little.

            “I’m not like you. I’m too nice of a person. You’re a jerk.”

            He nodded in agreement, “That’s very true… I am a jerk.”

            “Exactly. So, what should I do? A better question, is there even a thing were a guy can be attracted to girls  _and_ guys by chance? Cause if there is, that’s totally me.”

            Eric nodded and took a sip of his drink, “Yeah, its called bisexuality. Look it up.”

            “May I ask you how you know all of these sexualities? Like pansexual, metrosexual and so on. I only knew gay and straight before I came here.”

            He shrugged, “I dunno. I guess I was just trying to find what really described me because I knew I wasn’t straight or gay so I looked it up. I found all kinds of sexualities till I found the one that really truly described me. Turns out wanting to have sex with anything with a hole is what described me best and I accepted it as my own. It’s who I am I guess,” he shrugged, “Hell, no one treats me different because of it so I’m not really complaining.”

            Kevin nodded, “Understandable. So that’s what pansexual is? Attracted to anyone despite gender and so on?”

            “Pretty much. It’s just that you don’t care what gender a person is, just that you like them for them. It’s literally what’s on the inside that counts,” he nodded, “I fell in love with Oliver though and plan to stay with him and him alone. I may be a jerk, but I’m not a cheater.”

            “Have you thought about it before? Seeing someone you’re attracted too and actually wanting to have sex with them?”

            Eric tensed up a little and nodded, “A few times, yeah… I never did though. But I thought about it more than once. Oliver doesn’t need to know that though. That’s not the point though.”

            “What should I do about Connor though?” Kevin asked.

            “Tell him. Well, first I suggested reading into different sexualities to find one that really fits you. Then, when ya find one that says “This is me, Kevin Price, and if you don’t like it then you can go fuck yourself”.”

            Kevin paused for a minute before giving him a look, “You stole that from the Jersey Boys movie trailer.”

            “Ok, maybe I did,” he admitted, “but it’s true. Ya just gotta find yourself, alright? But either way, find what really defines  _you_  then ya gotta tell him how you feel about that. You just gotta talk to him, ok? That’s all.”

            “What should I tell Elle though?”

            Eric paused, “Yeah, I keep forgetting about her… Well, if you find what you really are ya gotta tell her that. If you give in to being bi, you need to tell her that. You can’t hide from Connor or Elle, so all you have to do is be honest with them.”

            Kevin nodded, “Alright. Alright…”

            “Also, don’t procrastinate. You have a class with Connor tomorrow morning. So I suggested getting a crack on it.”

            “Alright, alright. I will. I really appreciate the advice,” Kevin smiled a little to him.

            Eric smiled his usual crooked smile with a shrug, “What are friends for?”

            “This is between us?”

            “I mean, I’ll probably tell Oliver,” he shrugged again, “But he wouldn’t tell anyone. The least he’ll do is add onto advice. That a problem?”

            He shook his head, “No. just as long as Connor doesn’t find out right away.”

            “You can’t hide it from him.”

            “I know.”

            “Good. I’m glad we had this talk.”

            The two went back to their books without another word. They stayed around for another thirty minutes or so to eat and discuss the book they had to read for class discussion on Tuesday.

            Eric got a text and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was slightly difficult, seeing as he still had his poor excuse for gloves on. He read the text and responded quickly.

            “Sorry, Oliver texted,” Eric apologized, “I gotta go. I forgot we were gonna do another video tonight.”

            “You forgot you were doing a video,” Kevin joked.

            “Shove off. Just remember what I told you,” Eric slid into his jacket and dropped his share on the table, “Research, and then tell them the truth. Both of them. You should also tell me your findings,” he smirked, “I’ll see ya around, Price.”

            “Later,” he nodded his goodbye to him.

            With that, Eric grabbed his guitar case and backpack and headed out the door. Kevin sat there for a few minutes, mulling over his conversation with Eric. After a few moments of reflection, he put down his share of the bill and grabbed his stuff and left to find some self discovery.

 _That’s what college is all about right? Finding yourself?_  Kevin thought as he slipped into his jacket and headed out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

            Connor woke up the next morning to Chris coughing up a lung. He groaned a little from being awoken earlier than he wanted to. Rolling over to face his friend, he yawned.

            “You ok?” Connor asked groggily to Chris.

            “Peachy,” he managed to say before returning to coughing.

            “Need anything?” Connor asked sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.

            “Death to come sooner than expected?”

            “Besides that,” he laughed lightly.

            “Nothing,” Chris smiled a little before coughing. “Don’t expect me to move today,” he told him after he was done his coughing fit.

            Connor nodded, “Alright. Try to feel better.”

            “Sorry for waking you up,” he apologized before coughing again.

            He waved him off, “Don’t worry about it,” Connor yawned and stood up, “Wanted to get up early anyway.”

            “Ready for new classes, Con?”

            “Nope,” he laughed and grabbed his towel, “Gonna shower.”

            “Kay,” he went into another coughing fit.

            “Try not to die while I’m in there,” he laughed lightly before disappearing into the bathroom.

            Kevin didn’t sleep at all that night. He sat up on his laptop all night reading up on sexualities like Eric told him too. That meant completely loosing track of time and staying up all night. When his phone alarm went off he nearly had a heart attack. He shut it off and tried to regulate his breathing from the startling noise from the rude 7 o’clock awakening.

            A huge yawn escaped his mouth when he looked at the clock on his phone. He shook his head, shocked that he was even up all night. It had been a while since he had stayed up all night. A night of reading up on sexualities and so far he was still stumped. He was between two possible explanations. Demisexual and bisexual. He let out a groan and flopped back down on his bed. He was going to see Connor in a few hours and had to think of something quick. He needed answers, and now.

            He turned his head towards Arnold, who was still sleeping soundly. There was no way he was mentioning any of this to Arnold anyway. He sighed again and sat back up. After shutting down his laptop, he stood up and went to shower. Kevin deserved a long shower anyway. When he was done and toweled off, he put boxers back on and went to find something to wear.

            Dressed and ready for the day, he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. The same time Kevin left the room, Connor did as well. The two walked down their separate halls until they finally met down in the commons room. When they saw each other, both men tensed up.

            Slowly, they made their way to each other.

            “Hey, Kevin,” Connor spoke first, softly.

            “Hi,” Kevin nodded to him.

            “H-how was your break?” Connor asked a little awkwardly.

            “Good, good… Yours?”

            “Pretty good,” he nodded slowly.

            “Ready for class again?”

            Connor shrugged, “Eh. Class is class.”

            “Right…”

            The two got their morning beverages in silence. Pure awkward silence surrounded the two as they went through their normal morning routine before class. The harsh winter morning greeted them as they exited the dorm and went to the math building. Kevin responded to the wind by pulling his hood over his head. He then looked over to Connor.

            “Connor?” Kevin broke the silence, “Can we… talk?”

            “S-sure,” he nodded, scared and worried about what.

            He cleared his throat, “About that night… before break…”

            “Wait,” Connor interfered, “Please, can you answer me something?”

            “Sure,” he nodded.

            “Are we still… friends? I mean, after that ordeal, I thought we were like… not friends anymore…”

            Kevin paused for a moment, “Well… yeah. What would make you think we weren’t?”

            “Uh, did you forget what happened that night?”

            “True…”

            “Can I ask you something else?” Connor asked quickly, “Again?”

            “Sure.”

            “Why did you kiss back?” there was no beating around the bush, just the question he was dreading to answer.

            Kevin tensed up. The fatal question which he was hoping to avoid. He still didn’t have an answer for him whatsoever. Kevin sighed. Time to come to the truth;

            “I don’t know. Honestly, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and I really don’t know… Frankly, I don’t even know if I’m… straight…” he rubbed his shoulder a little with his free hand.

            “Oh?” Connor looked up at Kevin. His eyes were fixed in front of him, “What about Elle?”

            “That’s the strange thing; I still have feelings for her… I talked to Eric yesterday and he said to look up different sexualities. It was the only way to find out for sure. I was up all night reading different sexualities. From what I told him, he said I could be bi… but from what I read, I’m down to bisexual and demisexual. Either way, I don’t know.”

            Connor gave him a weird look, “Wait, what would make you bi?”

            “The fact that I kissed you back and,” he lowered his voice a little, “didn’t regret it…” he trailed off.

            “Oh.”

            “Yeah…”

            The two went back to that awkward silence bubble. At least they talked about it. Both had gotten answers to their questions, but from there, what?

            “You and Elle?”

            “Uh huh,” Kevin nodded, “Are you like… mad about it?”

            “No, no, no, no,” he shook his head, “We’re being honest right now, right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I mean, I was a little jealous at first when she first told me, but then again I’m more worried about you getting the shit beat outta you.”

            “Right… the whole “I’m dating Steve’s sister” thing…” Kevin trailed off.

            “You’re gonna die if you’re not careful,” Connor spoke slowly, but seriously.

            “Oh come on, now you’re just being crazy,” Kevin laughed lightly.

            Connor stopped and looked at him dead in the eyes, “You really think I’m joking? Kevin, I  _dated_ Steve. He’s extremely protective of his sister. I’ve seen first handedly him beat someone for touching his sister at a party. It happened last year. The kid transferred colleges just to get away from him.

            “Kevin, he’s a fucking hard ass, or at least tries to make it seem like that. I don’t want you to get hurt… or leaving. Please, just be careful if you and Elle are going to be a thing. He’s not the most pleasant person to be around, and even less pleasant when his sister is involved. Be. Careful.”

            Kevin nodded, “Alright. Everything will be alright.”

            “Just don’t make it known to everyone. The less the better.”

            “Right,” he nodded again.

            The two continued their walk to the math building in silence. Not an awkward silence, but ‘I don’t feel like talking’ silence. The two rushed into the building when the wind picked up again. Once inside, Kevin took his hood down.

            “Kevin?” Connor asked once they made it to the hall. He was a bit surprised to find that they were the first there.

            “Yeah?”

Connor froze. He wanted to say so much to him, but completely blanked out. Finding something to say instead, he said, “You  _had_  to pick the girl with the most protective brother, didn’t you?”

            Kevin laughed lightly and went up to their usual seats towards the middle of the hall. Once settled down in their seats, Kevin snuggled down in the seat and closed his eyes, resting his head against the seat. Connor dug out his phone and went to do his social media stuff.

            After a few moments of silence, Kevin spoke, “You weren’t going to say what you did, did you?”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “You know what I mean,” he looked at the ginger finally, “’I didn’t _have_ to pick the girl with the most protective brother’? That wasn’t what you were going to say.”

            “I-“ Connor didn’t know what to say.

            Kevin closed his eyes again, “Point exactly. Wake me up when class starts, please.”

            Connor opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. He didn’t know what to say, or even think. With a sigh, he went back to his phone.  _This is going to be a long semester if I don’t pull my act together…_  Connor thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

            Kevin ran up to James, Chris and Connor in a pant. They were the first group of friend’s he’d seen as he ran around the campus in look for a scapegoat. He joined them and put his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. They stopped mid conversation and turned to Kevin.

            “You ok?” James asked first.

            “Someone… ask me to do… something… right now, please! I need… plans!” Kevin panted.

            “Why?” Chris asked, extremely curious on why their friend was in a panic.

            “Elle wants me to go shopping with her and her friends this afternoon. Please, someone ask me to do something manly and believable!”

            “Do you wanna play basketball with Jazz and I?” James asked.

            “Yes! Thank you so much. I owe you one for this.”

            Connor and Chris exchanged confused glances, but went along with it with a shrug of agreement. A flash of pink invaded their vision when Elle joined Kevin by his side. She interlocked her arm with his then smiled brightly up to her boyfriend.

            “Ready to go?” she asked with her bubbly voice.

            “Sorry, Elle,” he lied, “I had plans with James and Jazz for this afternoon. I’m sorry.” James nodded to help him with his womanly problems.

            Elle pouted, “Really, Kevy?” She sighed, “Alright. Have fun with your friends,” she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you later?”

            “Yeah,” he smiled to her.

            “Bye guys,” she waved to the others before heading off to meet her other friends for a girls shopping day.

            The four watched her skip off. Once she was out of sight, Kevin let out a groan, “Oh my god that is the fourth time I had do dodge that bullet!”

            “Four?” Chris asked, just making sure he heard him correctly, “Four?”

            “Yes, four. I said yes twice…” he shook his head, “I swear that’s the only thing she does.”

            “You’ve been with her for like three months,” Connor crossed his arms, “It’s friggin March. Three and a half months, Kevin.”

            “I know. It feels much longer than that though…” he shook his head

            “So, yes or no to basketball?” James asked, completely interrupting their conversation.

            “You were serious about that?” Chris asked his boyfriend.

            “I told you that Jazz and I were gonna do that. Remember?” James reminded.

            “Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot,” he smiled sheepishly.

            “So? You in or not?” James turned to Kevin.

            Kevin nodded, “I’ll play, sure.”

            “Meet us over by the main basketball courts at noon.”

            James wrapped his arm around Chris, who proceeded to smile at the touch. Chris smiled at Connor.

            “You should come too. At least watch with me? Please?” Chris asked his best friend nicely.

            Connor sighed, “Alright fine. Only for a little while. I have some place to be a three.”

            “Date?” James asked hopefully.

            “No,” he paused, “Friggin jerk…” Connor shook his head, “No, I have a call back for the drama department play.”

            “I’ll help you run lines then,” Chris offered.

            “You can help me with my monolog. We didn’t get a script yet. There’s still a debate over the show.”

            “Ok,” James clapped his hands together, “Lots of theater talk during sports. Noon. Main court. Be there.”

OoOoOoOoO

            Jazz was just walking out of his dorm when he passed Kevin on the way to the athletic part of the campus. He jogged up to him quickly; hand on the strap of his bag so it wouldn’t slide down his arm as he ran.

            “Hey,” Jazz nudged his arm a little.

            “Hey, Jazz,” Kevin smiled a little to him.

            “I see James invited you to play basketball. I should warn you,” he smiled, “I can’t play worth shit.”

            Kevin laughed lightly, “We’ll go easy on you.”

            “Were you forced to play on your high school team?” Jazz shook his head, “God that was awful! Geeks aren’t meant to play sports.”

            “You can’t be that bad,” Kevin gave him a small smile.

            Jazz couldn’t help but laugh, “Dude, just look at what I’m wearing to play basketball!”

            Kevin did as he said and looked at what he was wearing. A  _Doctor Who_  tank top with the front of the TARDIS on it, grey mesh shorts with (what Kevin assumed) a Cyberman logo on it and Firefly converse. He gave him a weird look.

            “See! No words needed,” Jazz laughed, “Geeks don’t play sports.”

            “Well-“

            “Well nothin, Price,” Jazz stated matter-of-factly, “Geeks just don’t play sports. It’s not in our coding. When was the last time you saw Arnold do anything athletic? Never. Why? Because he’s a geek. I only got into it because my dad thought it was a good chance for me to make friends with us moving around all the friggin time!”

            As Jazz ranted, Kevin could hear his voice change a little. At first it started out normal, and then slowly started its decent into Cajun, Louisiana-esk speak. Jazz continued his rant in the southern twang.

            “Did it work? No, it didn’t. It made things worse. Thinkin the new kid in town with the funny accent could make it on their level of sports. Couldn’t get out of it worth shit. My dad never let me drop it, always hustlin and doin drills with me to make me better and it didn’t do anythin! All I wanted to do was sit in my room and write science fiction novels. Was that so much to ask for?”

            Jazz took a deep breath. After a moment he spoke again, without the accent, “Sorry about that… As a writer, I’ve learned to defend my thoughts and ideas. I also apologize for my sudden decent into insanity,” he adjusted his bag on his shoulder, “And by insanity I mean my accent. It slips out sometimes.”

            “Where are you from?” Kevin asked, “If you don’t mind me asking. I’m just curious.”

            “With my dad’s job, we moved around a lot. For the first eleven years of my life I lived in New Orleans, hence the accent. Then moved to Wyoming for two years, where I met my best friend James. After that we went to Provo for a few months, then California, then Texas, back to New Orleans, then to Connecticut, then New York City, then back to Provo and then SaltLake where we are now.”

            “Wow, that’s really cool,” Kevin nodded, “Really. How did you like it?”

            “Besides not being able to make friends? I thought it was a lot of fun. I mean, seeing all sorts of places and meeting all kinds of people. I knew people, but never got close to them.”

            “And James?”

            “The reason I stopped trying to make friends. I didn’t want to find a friend somewhere else then worry about never seeing them again. James was a whole ‘nother story. He was the only one I’d actually talk to daily, despite what he was going through or where in the country I was. Nothing special really.”

            “Still, just the fact that you stayed close with him, that’s pretty amazing.”

            Jazz nodded, “Yeah. When I found out he was going here I like had to get in. Who would’ve thunk it? Being at the college with your best friend you hadn’t seen in like six years. It’s pretty amazing. The only down side is this,” he sighed, “Pleasing him by playing basketball once a month.”

            “But still, it doesn’t hurt to be a little bit athletic every once in a while. Even for a writer. I don’t know about you, but when I’m doing research for something I’m working on, I like to actually  _do_  the activity. Like, play golf or learn sign language or something like that.”

            “Really? I’m more of the ‘I’m gonna Google this’ kinda writer.”

“Try experience writing sometime,” Kevin suggested, “I find it much easier to connect with the characters when you know what they’re going through. Once I was writing a deaf character for a novella, and I learned some basic sign language and even went to classes with deaf kids to meet and learn with them. Honestly, it was the best two weeks ever. My other siblings when to summer camp, I did that.”

            “Dude, that’s wicked awesome! Ok, maybe that doesn’t sound so bad after all. I’m guessing you’re a realistic fiction kinda writer?”

            “Sometimes. Depends on my mood. Realistic fiction and some paranormal, horror stuff, but again, it’s all depending on my mood,” he shrugged, “You already said you write science fiction.”

            He nodded, “Science fiction, fantasy, horror, suspense, thriller, mystery. I always have to add some inhumane things in there like vampires, robots, supernatural powers, so on and so forth and what not.”

            “Sounds cool. We should switch off work sometime. Do some editing, maybe bounce ideas off of one another.”

            “Wednesday nights I go to a writer’s think tank. If you’re ever interested, feel free to join us. But for now, we fail at basketball.”

            Kevin laughed, “Right.”

            The two walked into the court to find it with their friends. Chris and Connor were at the top of the bleachers on the home side, away from balls flying and hitting them. James was on the far side doing some lay-ups. When the two got closer, one of the basketballs bounced off the rim and began to fall towards Jazz’s head. Before the ball could smack him in the face, Kevin caught it and shot from where he was standing by the foul line. It spun around the rim before falling into the hoop.

            “Dang son,” James nodded approvingly, “Finally, a challenge.”

            “Oh come on I’m not  _that_  bad,” Jazz noted to his friend.

            “Yes, and I’m a straight man with a killer hot girlfriend,” he rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Drop your shit and let’s get a game going or something.”

            Jazz threw his stuff down in front of the bleachers. He groaned, dreading to even partake in his monthly game. Kevin placed his bag behind the first bleacher seat and took off his hoodie to reveal his high school basketball jersey. The back had his number, 02, and his last name in thick white letters against the royal blue jersey.

            James shook his head, “Oh no. Playing against a high school star. Well shit, whatever shall I do?” his voice was still full of sarcasm.

            “Funny. So, how are we doing this? Two on one? One on one on one? Or…?” Kevin asked.

            “We can do two on one. You can have Jazz,” James passed the ball to Kevin, who caught it without ease.

            “Oh I can, can I?” he laughed a little.

            “I’ll just stay back here,” Jazz noted, heading back to half court, out of the athletic boys ways.

            “Connor?” Chris snapped his fingers in front of his friend’s face a few times, “Connor McKinley? Earth to Connor.”

            “Huh?” he finally snapped out of it and looked at his friend, “What?”

            “Con, you’ve been staring at Kevin since he walked in. Everything ok?”

            “Well, yeah. Sorry, I zoned out. That’s all.”

            Chris gave him a ‘give me a friggin break’ look. He sighed, “Connor, what’s this about?”

            “Heads up!” James called out.

            The two ducked just as a ball bounce against the wall behind them. It bounced and landed between the bleacher seats two down from the very top. Kevin ran up the bleachers, jumping every other row to fetch the ball.

            “Sorry, Jazz can’t throw,” he apologized with a sheepish smile and grabbed the ball. He stood and chucked the ball into the basket with a swoosh. He laughed, “That totally counts, Church!”

            “Bullshit, Price!” James snapped.

            “I don’t think so, that counts!” he jumped down the bleachers back to the game.

            Chris looked over at Connor, his mouth open when Kevin ran up. he shook hs head a few times.

            “Wipe the drool from your mouth, Con.”

            “Huh?”

            He shook his head, “Spill. What’s going on with you? We’re doing theater stuff and here you are, being you and ogling over…” he realized what was going on, “Oh, I get it. You’re totally crushing on Price.”

            “I told you what happened already,” Connor started off, “You thought I was crazy, so I talked to Oliver about it.”

            “I never said you were crazy.”

            “Yeah ya did. You were sick as a dog when I told you. You still called me crazy.”

            “Ok, I was sick, so what? But why him? Out of all the guys here, why Kevin Price?”

            He shrugged, “I don’t know. Since he comforted me that night and I… yeah know… kissed him… I don’t know, started kinda maybe sortta,” he mumbled, “fallin for him…”

            “You’re falling for him? Con, please. You can do-“

            “Don’t say I can do better. Anyone is a step up from that low life I was with for way to long.”

            “Ok true… But Kevin?”

            “Yes, Kevin.”

            “Elle?”

            He paused before sighing, “Fuckin a…”

            Chris nodded, “Exactly. Anyway, ya wanna get back to the monolog or…?”

            Without a word, Connor nodded sadly. He got back out his little book of monologs and paged through it a few times, trying to find something to do. Chris sighed.

            “Sorry to burst your bubble. Besides, he’s straight right? All the good guys are either straight, in a relationship or dead,” Chris shrugged.

            “Right,” he nodded, knowing for a fact that Kevin wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he was. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

            “So, you  _are_ coming to this party with me? Kevin, I want you to be there!” Elle begged, tugging onto his arm a little.

            “I know, I know,” he sighed, “I don’t have anything like… nice to wear. You said no button ups and khakis. That’s all I have.”

            “Let’s go shopping then!” she suggested.

            “No. I’d wear it like once, and that’s it.”

            “Please, Kevin,” she was begging him on hands and knees, by that she kept pulling on his hoodie sleeve, “I want you to be there so badly! This is my best friend’s birthday party. I  _have_ to go and I want my boyfriend to be there too!”

            “Elle,” he began.

            “Kevin, please,” she was desperately begging him.

            He sighed, “Alright, alright. I’ll ask around.”

            She squealed loudly and jumped into his arms, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

            He smiled a little and hugged her back, “Yeah, yeah.”

            “I’ll see you tonight. Pick me up at seven?”

            With a nod, Kevin said, “of course.”

            She gave him a kiss quickly, “See you tonight!”

            “Bye…” he smiled as she ran off.

            Once she was out of sighed, he sighed.  _Where the hell am I gonna find a suit in five hours?_  He sighed again and started off towards his room. He was running down his list of friends that were: A.) around for him to ask. B.) his size. C.) Could help him out in less than five hours.

            He made it up to his room and dropped his bag down on his bed. After stripping off his hoodie he went to investigate his closet, just to double check to see if he had anything acceptable. Some books were in the way, with a sigh he threw them out onto the floor and bed region on his side of the room and traveled deeper into the closet.

            Arnold had walked in and heard shuffling. “Buddy?”

            “Closet.”

            “You’re coming out of the closet?” he laughed obnoxiously.

            Kevin cracked a small smile, “Not yet.”

            “Yet?”

            “I’m not straight,” he shrugged, “Not the point; do you have like a suit jacket or something I could borrow?”

            “Do you really think I have a suit?” he shook his head, “No way.”

            Kevin groaned, “Damn. I have five hours to find a suit of some sort for a party.”

            Arnold sat down on his bed, “You’re gay?”

            “What? No, I never said that.”

            “You said you weren’t straight.”

            “I’m not; at least I don’t think so,” he shook his head, “It’s not important right now. What is important is me finding a suit so Elle doesn’t mame me.”

            “Do you not like Elle anymore?”

            “Ok, now you’re just putting words into my mouth. I never said I didn’t want to be with Elle. I just don’t want her to kill me for not wearing a suit.”

            “But are you gonna break up with her if you’re not straight?” he kept going on and on.

            “Oh my gosh, please stop putting words into my mouth. I never said I was going to break up with her, I’m not gay and have four and a half hours to find a suit.”

            He crawled out of the closet and threw his books back in there to be reorganized at a later date. With a sigh, he grabbed his phone and flopped on top of his bed. Arnold couldn’t stop staring at Kevin. With a sigh, Kevin spoke.

            “What?”

            “I’m just… confused. You’re not straight, but you’re not gay…? Are you like Eric or Nolan or… what?”

            “I’m in self discovery mode and don’t know,” he unlocked his phone and sent out a group text to all of his friends;  _Need help. Anyone have a suit I could borrow for tonight?_

            “How’s that going for you?”

            “I haven’t told Elle, so I have that goin for me,” he shrugged, “I don’t know really.”

            “Do you mind me asking what sparked this self discovery of not being hetero?”

            Kevin tensed up a bit. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Arnold for this reason alone. He couldn’t tell him why he was in this little self discovery. There was no way in any circle of hell that he was going to tell his roommate that he and Connor practically made out. Trying to think of something he finally shrugged.

            “I don’t know really. I don’t have any Mormon ties holding me back from finding out about life and who I really am as a person. It’s more of a freedom thing.”

            Arnold nodded in understanding, “Makes sense. I get it.”

            Kevin didn’t really know how to respond to that, instead, he checked his phone for texts. He was kinda shocked to see four messages already on screen. From Schrader, Davis, Church and Michaels.

             _Not home, and don’t have anything out of a blazer, sorry._ Schrader’s read.

             _I got nothin, sorry_  Oliver’s text said.

             _Not around. I mite have sumthng, but mayb not…_  James’s poorly edited text read.

             _Nothin. Sorry._  Jazz’s text read.

            He sighed and sent out another group text to those four;  _Alright, thanks anyway guys._

            Kevin clicked his phone to sleep mode and waited for someone to respond back. He was just about to grab a book when his phone went off again with a message from Chris.

             _I don’t, but Connor does. Ask him_

            He quickly double checked the list of people he messaged, and Connor was not one of them. He thanked Chris and stood up from the bed. Arnold was busy reading a comic on his side of the room.

            “I’m headin out,” Kevin grabbed his hoodie and bag, “Be back eventually.”

            “Good luck on your quests!” he called, not even looking up from the book.           

            “Thanks,” he rushed out the door and went on a mission to Connor’s room.

            He quickly walked through the halls of the dormitory to Connor and Chris’s room. Once there, he tensed up and knocked on the door a few times, hoping he’d be there. He was about to knock again when Connor answered the door in sweat pants and a Matilda Broadway shirt.

            “Connor, I have a favor to ask of you,” Kevin began nervously.

            “O-kay?” he responded, quite confused.

            “Do you have… a suit… or something I could borrow…?” he spoke slowly and quietly, rubbing the back of his neck when he spoke.

            “Why do you need that?” Connor asked.

            “Black tie party that Elle’s dragging me to…” he sighed, “Can ya help me out?”

            Connor nodded, “Come on in,” he stood aside and let Kevin in.

            He uncomfortably walked in and stood on Chris’s side of the dorm room. Connor closed the door and looked Kevin up and down.

            “Hold your arms out.”

            “Why?” he asked, utterly confused.

            “Shut up and do as I say, please,” he chuckled.

            Without an argument, Kevin did as he said. Connor was busy doing measurements in his head, hoping that he’d have something that would fit his much taller friend. With a nod, he went into his closet on a mission for something.

            “So, if Elle’s dragging you to this,” he called over his shoulder, “You haven’t told her yet, have you?”

            Kevin sat on the edge of Chris’s bed, “I can’t tell her now if that’s what you’re getting at. At least not tonight…”

            “Why?”

            “Her best friend’s birthday party and I don’t wanna be  _that guy_  and out to her and ruin this for her. Come on, I’m not a douche.”

            “True,” he flipped over some things in his closet, “You  _are_  a nice guy.”

            He lay down on the bed, “Too nice sometimes.”

            “Why?” he turned and finally faced Kevin.

            “I’ve been trying to break up with her for weeks…”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah. I’m still doing stuff with her, even if I have a crap ton of homework to do. But, I mean she’s awesome and all, it’s just… I don’t know.”

            Connor stopped his search and turned to him. His friend was laying down on the bed, stressed and confused with everything going on in his life. Connor sighed and sat next to him on the bed.

            “Listen, I’m sorry. That night… back in December, I feel so shitty about that. I feel like,” he paused, trying to find the right words to say, “I feel like I ruined your life.”

            “Hey now,” Kevin sat up from his laying position to face his friend in the eyes, “Don’t feel like it’s your fault. I’m not breaking it off with Elle because I’m confused… Ok, that’s just part of it. Anyway, I’m breaking it off with her cause I don’t  _feel_ anything between us. There’s no actual connection. I mean, we hang out but we don’t really  _do_ things together.

            “Elle’s always hanging over me. She feels something, but I don’t… We’re too different to be alike I think. I mean, she’s always with her friends; going shopping, partying every night, doing girly things. Then there’s me… Just me. Nothing special, at all. She’s too good for a guy like me anyway…”

            “Shut up, ok?” Connor snapped.

            “Huh?”

            “Shut up. You  _are_ special, Kevin. Really. You’re sweet and funny, kind to everyone, hella smart, a phenomenal writer, loyal to your friends and family, secretly talented even when you don’t think so. Kevin, you  _are_ special. You’re incredible and anyone would be lucky enough to be with you. Really. And if you think I’m wrong, I will have to hit you across the face… with a hardcover book.”

            Kevin stared at him for a few seconds. After a few moments he spoke softly, “I’m going to regret this later, but I feel the urge to do this right now and I don’t know why. I apologize ahead of time.”

            “What are you-“

            Connor didn’t get to finish his sentence before he felt Kevin’s lips on his. Connor placed a hand on Kevin’s shoulder and slowly made his way up to wrap it around his neck. Kevin hesitantly put his hands on Connor’s waist. With his free hand, Connor took Kevin’s hand and placed it on his waist for him, letting him know it’s alright.

            The two kissed for a while, much longer than the first one. But this time, neither of them got up in a rush. Connor traced his jaw line gently. Kevin pulled Connor a bit closer to him on the bed.

            After a good five minutes or so, Connor pulled away and put his forehead against Kevin’s. Kevin’s eyes remained shut the whole time, and they still were when he pulled away.

            “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

            A small smile spread across Connor’s face, “Don’t be.” He then proceeded to play with the back of Kevin’s hair, “Really. I don’t mind, at all.”

            “I hate this. I mean… I like you, Connor, I really do. You’re kind, bubbly, funny, theatrically talented beyond belief and you have the most gorgeous blue eyes I’ve ever seen,” he finally opened his eyes and looked Connor in his blue eyes, “But I’m afraid to break it off with Elle and then consider dating… well, you.”

            Connor nodded a little, seeing how they were still touching foreheads, “I understand. Don’t want to give Elle the wrong message. She’s still my friend and all; I don’t blame you for not wanting to tell her.”

            “It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just… scared. What if she tells Steve and then there’s no way I could date you because I’d be dead.”

            Connor smiled and pulled away completely then stood from the bed, “Welp, you still have to suffer though tonight.”

            “Indeed I do,” he sighed, “I’m still sor-“

            “It’s fine. Really. I mean, I didn’t tell anyone this besides Chris, but anyway, since I broke it off with Steve and when I kissed you for the first time,” Connor shrugged, “I honestly have been slowly developing a crush on you. I’m just throwing this out there because we’re being totally honest with each other.”

            “I know damn well I’m not straight because you are a  _great_ kisser. Really. Some of the girls I’ve kissed weren’t even that good.”

            Connor smiled, “Awe, why thank you. No one has ever said that to me before.”

            There was no way Kevin couldn’t smile at that, “You don’t mind helping me still even though I’m still going out with a girl and practically suffering being with her?”

            “Of course I don’t mind. I love watching people suffer,” he smiled sweetly to Kevin, “And besides. I love it when cute guys wear amazing suits. I just hope I can find the one I’m looking for,” he spun around and went back into the closet to look.

            “I just hope it’ll fit,” Kevin cracked his back, “I am a bit taller than you.”

            “Oh, I’m aware of that,” Connor nodded, “I have a tux in here from a play. I jacked it when we were done a local theater production of Jersey Boys and-“

            Kevin groaned, “Oh my gosh, what is everyone’s obsession with the Jersey Boys around here?”

            Within seconds, Connor spun around on his heels and went over to his iHome, “Have you  _not_ listened to it?! It’s phenomenal!” he gushed, looking for the soundtrack in his phone, “I love this show with all my heart. I played Bob in the show back in the day. They were getting rid of the costumes, so I took one of the other guy’s tuxes. He didn’t seem to mind.”

            He finally had found the soundtrack and hit the first song and made sure it wasn’t on shuffle. Then he went back into the closet and continued his search.

            “Anyway, it’s a good show. I have the tux because of these kinds of emergencies. I also jacked a few jackets, ties and these really nice loafers.”

            Kevin laughed lightly, “I hope no one noticed.”

            “No one cared,” Connor laughed, “They said it was a free for all when the show ended. So I just went for it cause no one else seemed to.”

            “Makes sense,” Kevin smiled.

            Connor spun around and showed Kevin a nice black tux which seemed to be just his size. Pants, jacket and a white button up all nicely hung up on the hanger. Kevin smiled a little and stood.

            “That’s perfect. Question is, will it fit.”

            He shoved the clothes into Kevin’s arms and started pushing him to the bathroom, “Well, only one way to find out now.”

            Without a fight, Kevin went into the bathroom and began to change. He was down to his boxers and slipped into the white shirt first. Once that was buttoned up, he tested the length. Nothing was tight or pulling or looking like it was three sizes too small. It was perfect. Next were the pants. He buttoned them at the fly and tucked in the shirt. They were a little loose, but nothing a belt wouldn’t fix. The pant length was perfect. It came down to where it needed to. Lastly was the jacket, and when he slid into that it fit like a glove.

            He opened the door and stepped out, “Wow, you are my favorite person in the world right now, Connor McKinley.”

            Connor smiled at him, “You clean up nice, Kevin.”

            “Is it too much or…?”

            “Not one bit,” he smiled, “Wow. I’m sorry, you just… wow,” he laughed, “Sorry, I’m fangirling,” he turned and went back into the closet, “What colour do you like? Blue, red, purple, green, dark green, dark blue, black, white? Bow tie or neck tie? Help me out here.”

            “Uh, I don’t know,” he shrugged with a laugh.

            “Let’s go with the royal blue bowtie and see how that one looks.”

            Kevin was hoping to see a blue clip-on bowtie in Connor’s hands when he turned around, but got extremely disappointed to find out it was the tie it yourself kind.

            “I, uh, don’t know how to tie a tie.”

            “Bowtie or neck tie?”

            “Both.”

            He rolled his eyes, “Some Mormon you are. What about that tie you have to wear?”

            “I tied it once and I just loosen it and tighten it…”

            He shook his head, “Oh, Kevin,” he wrapped the bowtie around his neck and started to tie it for him, “You are a mess.”

            “Thank you,” he smiled proudly.

            “You’re lucky you’re cute though.”

            Connor tied the tie and then closed the closet. He pushed Kevin to the full length mirror he had behind the closet door. The two stood in the mirror’s reflection path as they both admired Kevin in the tux.

            “I owe you one for this, Connor. Thank you.”

            He smiled, “Of course. I know how you can repay me too.”

            Kevin looked down at Connor, “How?”

            “You can stay here with me and listen to the Jersey Boys until you have to pick Elle up.”

            He smiled to Connor, “That sounds like a better date than my actual date tonight.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

            “So, which party tonight?” Connor asked.

            A collective groan came from the small group. Everyone was kinda just hanging outside on the grass. Eric was, as usual, strumming away on his guitar with Oliver half asleep leaning against his back. Naba and Arnold were doing the same thing; drawing in their notebooks to make it look like they were doing work. Kevin and Elle were both lying on their stomachs; Elle scrolling through clothes on her iPad whilst Kevin read one of his worn out books again. Nolan and Jazz were deep in a game of chess, not really paying attention to everyone else.

            “Oh come on,” Connor sighed, “summer vacation is coming up and there are only so many parties left.”

            “Oh, I know,” Eric sighed, “We have like twenty gigs in two weeks.”

            “You’re not leaving the area,” Nolan noted, observing over the chess board for the hundredth time, “So why do you care.”

            “Shut up,” he rolled his eyes, “That’s not the point.”

            “The point is, there are a lot of parties. Which one are we going to?” Connor asked.

            “Which one are you playing at tonight?” Jazz asked.

            “None. I actually have something to do tonight, so I’m not goin anywhere fun.”  
            “He’s actually being a nice person,” Oliver smiled.

            “Doing something for Noah and his church, that’s all,” he shrugged, “Gotta keep it G rated.”

            “So that means scream-o band t-shirt and ripped jeans?” Kevin asked, not even looking up from the book.

            “Bingo.”

            Oliver smiled and snuggled back up to Eric’s back.

            Elle yawned, “Sigma perhaps?”

            The guys all collectively groaned a ‘nah’. She rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, guys. You wanted to go to a party.”

            “Elle, I hate to break it to you, but that’s too much. Even for me!” Connor laughed a little.

            “That’s sayin somethin,” Eric smirked.

            “Shut up.”

            “Naba and I were thinkin of stayin in,” Arnold spoke up.

Naba nodded in agreement, “Yeah, there’s a lot of stuff to do before summer break and all so…”

            “Chris and James?” Nolan asked.

            “Aren’t here,” Jazz and Connor responded in unison.

            “Lake house?”

            “Yup.”

            They all returned to silence. Elle nudged Kevin a little. He looked over at her.

            “Huh?”

            “You gonna come with me to Sigma, babe?”

            He shrugged, “You know I’m not a party person, Elle.”

            “Please?”

            “I don’t know,” he shrugged.

            She groaned, “You’re a pathetic excuse for a college boy. Most guys would love to go to parties, but not you, no.”

            He rolled his eyes, “Not my thing, ok? Sorry if I don’t like going to social gatherings.”

            “How many actual friends have you made from parties?”

            “A few,” he stated in his own defense.

            “You met me at a party, Kevin!”

            “Then your brother threatened me!”

            She shook her head, “Would you quit bringing that up! It was one time.”

            “Eight times,” he rebuttled.

            “How bout manning up and doing something about it, huh?”

            “Seriously? You have to bring this stupid argument up every other day. Is it really necessary to call me out on this stupid stuff? I never do any of this to you. This is seriously getting ridiculous.”

            “Ya know what,” she pushed herself off the ground and grabbed her stuff, “I can’t deal with this right now. I’ll see you later,” she threw her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her iPad, “Bye.”

            She stormed off towards her sorority in a huff. Kevin shook his head and put his face back in his book, literally. He laid face down on the ground. Everyone else looked at each other with confusing glances and the occasional shrug.

            “Don’t say anything,” Kevin’s voice was muffled from the book against his face.

            “You didn’t tell her yet?” Connor asked.

            “Obviously not,” he sighed.

            “Ya gotta do it, dude,” Schrader looked up from his guitar, “You two have been fighting for a while now.”

            “It sounds like its getting worse,” Arnold noted, “I heard you arguing over the phone with her last night.”

            Kevin lifted his head, “Sorry about that. It’s been getting pretty bad lately.”

            “Break it off already,” Jazz said, making a very bad move in their game.

            “Do you know her brother? He’ll murder me and make it look like an accident,” Kevin sighed, “I’m screwed either way. Either be stuck with her or die.”

            “I’d rather die,” Schrader spoke up, writing in his notebook, “She’s literally a pink nightmare. I give you mad props for not killing yourself yet.”

            “Wow, thanks,” he rolled his eyes.

            Connor picked up his phone and texted Kevin, whom was sitting right across from him.  _Walk with me?_  he texted. Kevin checked his phone and read the text then gave Connor a weird look. With a nod, Connor stood up and grabbed his stuff.

            “Well, I’m gonna go for a walk,” he flung his bag over his shoulder and gave Kevin a look.

            He rolled his eyes and stood, “I’ll go with you.”

            Kevin gathered their things and left the little group, not before hearing a loud groan from Jazz who just lost his queen piece.

            The two walked along till they were off campus walking towards one of the surrounding lakes. It was still a lovely day in May; with the sun still high in the sky and not a cloud to be seen. They walked down to the lake that reminded Kevin of the lagoon from  _The Little Mermaid_.

            Connor dropped his stuff down and lay down on the grass. He didn’t waste any time talking, “Ok, so you haven’t told Elle you’re not straight. Why?”

            “I’m a wimp who’s afraid to tell her,” Kevin sat next to him.

            “Why?”

            He shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t want her to think that she “made” me this way. That would crush her.”

            “Even though it isn’t true?”

            “Right,” he nodded.

            Kevin sighed, “This is ridiculous. Do you have any idea how long we’ve been arguing like that? Weeks, friggin weeks! She’s driving me to insanity with her pink high heels and hello kitty phone case…”

            Connor looked up at him, “Ohemgosh you are hitting insanity.”

            “See!” he groaned and lay down on the grass.

            There was a silence between the two. Kevin sat back up and looked to the lake. He noticed a small dock about a hundred yards away from them.

            “How deep is this lake?”

            “You’re not killing her,” he responded.

            “No, no, no,” he laughed lightly.

            He shrugged, “I’ve seen boats and kids swimming in there. So I’m assuming pretty deep. Why?”

            “Good,” he stood up and stripped off his t-shirt and began to make his way to the dock.

            “Where are you going?” Connor asked, sitting up and watching him strip. He was going to say more, but couldn’t help but stare at Kevin’s back muscles.

            “Goin for a swim, care to join me?” he dropped his stuff towards the middle of the dock and removed his shoes and socks next.

            He stood and went to the dock and sat down, “No, I am good. I have a callback at four.”

            “For what show?”

            “Just a local theater production,” he shrugged, “Nothing major but it should keep my vacation interesting.”

            He nodded and took off his pants to reveal a pair of blue camo boxers. With a running start, he jumped into the lake with a splash. Connor was waiting for water to be splashed on him, but found himself dry. Once he surfaced Connor smirked at him.

            “You get me wet, I will drop your phone in the lake,” he smirked devilishly, holding out Kevin’s phone.

            “You do, I will drag you in here,” he warned, brushing the wet hair from his face.

            “Let’s get back to why I drug you out here to talk,” Connor put Kevin’s phone in his own pocket so it wouldn’t get wet.

            “Alright,” he swam over closer and grabbed onto the dock and hoisted himself up. He wasn’t staying in or getting out, just kinda hanging there on the dock, “Spill.”

            “You look like a mermaid,” Connor laughed a little.

            “Shut up and continue,” he shook his head.

            “Right,” he cleared his throat, “We know for a fact that you are not straight, but not totally one hundred percent gay. We’re down to bisexual and… what was that other one?”

            “Demisexual?”

            “Yes! That one. There’s that, then the fact that you don’t want to die by the hand of Steve for breaking up with Elle, correct?”

            “Sadly enough, yes.”

            Connor shrugged, “I just say ya break it off with her,” Kevin opened his mouth to say how dumb he was being, but Connor continued, “You have so many friends that would be willing to have your back in case Steve does decide to punch your face in. Please, Eric’s been trying to for months. Give him an excuse to kick his ass.”

            “I’m the kinda guy that doesn’t want to see someone cry and know I did it. that’s a guaranty that Kevin Price will not sleep at all that night and feel guilty for a week and a half.”

            “You’re way too nice. Just do it like a Band-Aid. Just say something like “I don’t really feel that spark anymore. I think we should see other people. We’re too different’ blah, blah, blah and so on and so forth. Breakups aren’t that hard. Just like a Band-Aid.”

            “A Band-Aid?

            “Yes a friggin Band-Aid!” he laughed, “Just do it. You’re saying you’re getting tired of all the fighting anyway.”

            “True…”

            “Just do it,” Connor smiled, “Who knows, maybe we have a chance…?” his smile turned into a sheepish one and his face blushed a light pink.

            Kevin smiled a little, “Perhaps,” and with that he pushed himself off the dock and back into the water.

OoOoOoOoO

            Jazz, Nolan, Oliver, Connor, Kevin and Elle all stepped into the Delta’s nightly party. Soon, they were all split up in their own directions for the night and hopefully see one another later… maybe.

            Elle smiled up at Kevin as he got them some mixed drinks, “I’m so glad you apologized for earlier. I hate fighting.”

            He nodded, “Yeah.”

            She smiled as he handed her a drink and took a sip. The song changed and Elle’s face lit up with excitement.

            “I love this song!” she grabbed Kevin’s hand and led him downstairs where the dancing was going on.

            He sucked it up and went along with the ride. He was going to do it. Soon, he was going to break up with her and all of this would end and then he’d simply live his final days the best he could before her brother would beat his face in. it’d be worth it than dealing with Elle all day.

            She found a spot and coaxed him to start dancing with her. He gave in and started to scan the room, not even caring about the bad pop song blasting through the speakers. He saw Nolan on the one side of the room, talking to a few of his friends, or hitting on a girl, or both. Kevin couldn’t tell.

            Connor was across the room, red cup in hand as he danced along side Jazz and Oliver. Kevin just couldn’t help but stare at him. Constantly just looking over at him and him alone, Kevin tried to stop but found him unable to. Torn at the middle, he had two choices; the fiery redheaded boy or the gorgeous blonde girl. A few months ago he would’ve chosen Elle in a heart beat, but now he had a mix of the two.

Sure, he’d had already been with a girl and enjoyed it; so the fact that he liked women was relevant. Despite how much he tries to get rid of the horrible memories of the bitchy girl he was with, the whole experience he did enjoy, even if he asked the girl to leave after complaining the last half of the time they were together.

            Now, at this point in time, he didn’t know what to do. There was a beautiful woman half grinding up against him, and Connor all but beckoning to him subconsciously. They had kissed twice before, and he was falling and falling hard for the redhead. It didn’t have to do with gender; it was all about personality and connection that way. Not by looks, even though Kevin loved his piercing blue eyes since day one.

            Since arriving at the school, he was one of those individuals who thought that sexuality was black and white; homosexuality or heterosexuality. Here he was a year later after meeting all new people with different sexualities such as metrosexual, pansexual and asexual; he had learned there was more than just black and white but the whole spectrum in between. With all the possible sexualities in the world, Kevin believed that there just had to be one that described him. Or at least between two of them.

            Elle tapped Kevin on the shoulder. He quickly got out of his zone and looked down at her. She was still dancing but not grinding up against him like before.

            “What’s wrong?” she asked loud enough for Kevin to hear.

            “Nothin,” he lied. There was a lot he wanted to tell her but didn’t know how. He was going to out to her and then break up with her.

            A small smile spread across her face, “If you want to go dance with your friends,” she gestured over to Connor, Jazz, and Oliver, “You can. I don’t mind.”

            “Are you sure?” he asked, suddenly feeling a little guilty for zoning out and practically ignoring her.

            “I’m sure. My friends are all over at Sigma anyway. I might head over there for a little,” she answered with a smile and a small shrug.

            “Are you sure?” he asked again.

            She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, “I’ll text you tomorrow, ok?”

            Kevin smiled at the kiss, “Alright. Night,” he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

            She hugged him back and pulled away and headed up the stair and was out of sight in no time. Once she was gone, he looked back over to his small group of friend on the other side of the room. Oliver and Jazz had wandered off and Connor remained, standing over there by himself. He was still dancing with the group of people to the band’s song.

            Before stopping and thinking about what he was going to do, and looking for where the others had gone off to, he crossed the room carefully so he wouldn’t knock anyone over or spill their drinks.

            Connor smiled to Kevin as he approached him. Without any hesitation or rational decision, Kevin cupped the side of his face and kissed him. Taken back at his action, Connor found himself kissing him back and wrapped his arms around his neck.  Eventually, he melted into the kiss and it wasn’t the alcohol talking for him. This was all him this time. Not emotionally distressed, drunk or in need of someone to be with just to be with. Here he was, kissing the boy he’d slowly been falling since day one.

            Elle was standing on the stairs in her decent back down to tell Kevin she was going back to her room instead. She watched her current boyfriend kissing her brother’s ex-boyfriend. Jazz had seen her walk back down the stairs and freeze. He followed her eyes to Kevin and Connor kissing.

            He was a little shocked at first but decided in best interest to warn them. Swiftly he made his way over to the making out pair.

            “Price! Girlfriend alert!” Jazz tapped on his shoulder and gestured to the stairs.

            They pulled away just in time to see a flash of blonde and pink head back up the stairs. Connor gave him a light shove to go after her and finally break the news to her. With a nod, he weaved through the sea of people and up the stairs to chase after her. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

            “Elle! Please wait,” Kevin called to his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

            “Why should I?” she stopped and spun on her heels to face him, “I have nothing to say to you!”

            She was already out of the house and on the street heading back to her dorm room. Once Kevin hit the street, he ran after her. The fresh spring day had brought a bit of a rain spell, dampening the campus a little. Most of it had dried, but the grass still shone against the streetlights. The only upside was the now clear night with the stars sparkling bright. A perfect night for a break up.

            “But I have something to say to you,” he stopped short of her by a few feet. He didn’t feel like getting slapped or hurt by her. Her brother was already going to do that at some point. “Please let me explain. I owe you that much, an explanation.”

            She stared at him with a hard expressionless face.

            “You don’t have to say anything, but please just hear me out.”

            When she spoke, her voice was low and hushed, “You said enough back there…”

            “Please?” he was begging her, “I promise, you let me talk and we’ll never have to speak again.”

            Finally, she nodded twice. She sat down on the nearest bench and crossed her right leg over her left knee, then crossed her arms, “Alright. Start talking.”

            “Elle,” he sighed, “Elle, I’m bi, ok? There I finally said it to someone. I’m not straight, I’m bi and I’ve come to terms with that.”

             “How long have you known this?” she asked.

            He scratched the back of his neck, “A little while now…”

            “I cannot fucking believe you! Why didn’t you tell me you were bi earlier!” she exclaimed.

            “Cause I didn’t even know, ok?”

            “What about that first kiss with McKinley? I just saw you two full on just makin out in that party. I know damn well both of you could’ve been that drunk; and you don’t even drink!”

            “It wasn’t the first time…” he mumbled.

            She blinked twice, “Wait, what?”

            Kevin nodded without a word. She sat back on the bench a little more. Somehow, her legs uncrossed and both feet were on the ground. She was going into mild shock.

            “You and Connor McKinley kissed more than once?”

            He nodded again.

            “When was the first time then?”

            He took a deep breath and looked to the ground, “Uh, the same night that we agreed to start dating…”

            “What?!” Elle jumped up to her feet, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

            “It was after we hooked up ok!” he defended himself, “He comes over, bawling his eyes out that he saw  _your_ brother making out with another girl. He was emotionally distraught and I was merely just comforting his sudden break up. Next thing I know he’s kissing me.”

            She wasn’t mad nor sad. Simply, she gave him a weird look, “What? Wait, Steve was cheating on Connor?”

            “Apparently.”

            “So, lemme get this straight. You two kissed and magically you just kinda thought ‘hey, I’m bi’?” she crossed her arms again.

            “It was uh… a little more than a kiss. It was more like making out …”

            She let out a deep breath, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

            Kevin shrugged, “I was afraid of how’d you react. I care about you Elle; I just don’t feel that spark I did before anymore.”

            “Even if you weren’t bi, you’d still break up with me?”

            He nodded, “I care about you and I do like you, just-“

            “Just not the same way I like you? Because I do really like you Kevin.”

            “I like you but more like friends…”

            “So, you just outted to me and broke up with me… at the same time?”

            He nodded.

            “Huh, new record,” she sighed.

            “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. I-I didn’t want to see you cry or…”

            She smiled sadly, “I’m upset that we’re breaking up, but I’m not upset about the whole kiss thing. I’m glad you were honest with me, really. I’m also glad that you’re in a little… self discovery mode. That’s what college is all about really. Finding yourself. So, I’m not mad about that. The whole breaking up thing,” she sighed, “That I’m upset about…”

            “I’m sorry. We’ve been fighting  _a lot_  lately and it just got me thinking is all.”

            “Oh…”

            “Elle, you’re a wonderful person and extremely fun to be around. Y-you’re more to meets the eyes, always pursuing what people say you can’t do, incredibly smart and seriously have the most pink in one closet than I’ve seen in my whole life,” that last comment got a small laugh from her. He smiled a little and continued, “You’re a great girl, and your perfect match is out there somewhere, and it’s not me. You’re amazing and I’m just me and you can do a helluva lot better.”

            “Kevin, I like you, I really do. You are something special and I like you. You may be a little boring, I have to admit,” Kevin laughed a little bit and nodded. Elle smiled and continued, “But you have a sweet heart and you’re so caring to everyone. Well, most people but still. Anyway, you’re wicked smart and I’ve read your writing when you didn’t know I was. I’m sorry, but you’re extremely talented with your words.

            “You are special in your own way. Don’t ever think you’re not, cause you are. You literally put everyone before you and that’s amazing. I do care about you and I respect your choice to break up, I’m just,” she sighed a little, “I’m gonna miss it.”

            “I’m still sorry about all of this happening at once.”

            “I respect your choices.”

            “Elle, I really don’t want to have this on a bad note. I actually want to remain friends, despite how lame that sounds.”

            “It’s not and I do want to be friends with you. You’re a great guy and so sweet I really don’t want to end on a bad note.”

            “Is there anything I could do to not make your night totally suck ass?” he smiled a little to her.

            “You could at least walk me back to my dorm,” she said.

            With a nod, Kevin said, “That, I can do.”

            The two started off down to her sorority. Neither spoke to one another on their walk over. Everything had been said already was out in the open. It wasn’t long till they were over at her sorority.

            She turned to Kevin and smiled a little, “I hope we’ll still talk and be friendly.”

            He nodded, “Of course. I don’t wanna end on a bad note.”

            “You can vent to me if you need too as well. Ya know; relationships, family, school being a bitch. I don’t mind. I just don’t want us not being friends or talking anymore.”

            “Same goes for you. Text, Skype, call and all that jazz.”

            “Of course,” she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, “It’s been a pleasure calling you boyfriend for five months.”

            He smiled and pulled her into a hug, “I’m really glad we were together, really. I’m still sorry-“

            “Hey,” she smiled and patted his back a few times, “It’s fine. I respect the fact that you need a little self discovery space.”

            Kevin pulled away, “We’ll be in touch.”

            “Good luck with McKinley,” she smiled.

            “I-“

            “Oh please,” she rolled her eyes with a smile, “Good night, Kevin.”

            “N-Night, Elle,” Kevin nodded, a little confused that even she wants them to be together.

            She smiled to him one last time before heading into her sorority. Kevin kicked around for a few seconds before heading back to his own dorm. The deed was done, but still Kevin felt guilty.

             _I shouldn’t have kissed Connor at that party. What the hell came over me? Gosh, I’m an awful person. Finally came to terms with my sexuality and end up having to break up with my girlfriend. Magical, Price, just magical…_  he sighed, but it was out loud, not internally like he was hoping for.

            For once, Connor McKinley was sitting around not on his phone. A first for him, and he was proud of himself. There were more important manners right now than fiddling around on facebook. His friend, and crush, was more important than how drunk someone’s friend was or who cheated on whom. He needed to show Kevin that he was more important.

            Kevin slowly emerged up to his dorm, eyes on the concrete in front of him and hands in his hoodie pockets. Connor stood from the steps of his dormitory.

            “Kevin?”

            He looked up at Connor.

            “You ok?” he asked.

            With a nod, Kevin sat on the steps where Connor was. Connor said nothing and sat back down, despite him just getting up.

            “What happened?”

            “Broke up with her and came out to her,” Kevin responded quietly.

            “How’s Elle?”

            “She took it surprisingly well,” he shrugged, “I just don’t wanna know the aftermath.”

            “Are  _you_ ok?”

            He shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean, I did it. Now I gotta worry about Steve killing me. She was oddly fine about me being bisexual. She was literally more upset that we were breaking up then about me being bi.”

            “Kevin, I wasn’t asking about her,” he smiled to him a little, “I wanna know if you’re ok.”

            He cracked a small smile, “Yes. I’ll be fine.”

            Connor scooted a little closer to Kevin, leaving no space between them. Neither of them moved from there, the closeness was alright with both of them. Connor cleared his throat. Kevin looked over at him.

            “Where does that leave… us? I mean, you’re single now and there’s obviously something between us, right?”

            He nodded, “Right. There’s a… spark of sorts between us.”

            “So, what do we do?”

            The two sat in silence. No answers or ideas. Kevin sighed and looked over to Connor.

            “Wanna know how bad it’ll look if we start going out now? I  _just_ broke it off with Elle. That’ll get around as it is.”

            “What are you saying?” Connor raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

            “I think we should wait till next semester. Give it summer break to have everything simmer down and then start anew in the fall.”

            Connor smiled, “But I don’t wanna wait that long. I’ve waited long enough, Kevin!”

            Kevin laughed lightly, “I realize that. Oh please, you’re under the impression that we’re not going to talk over break.”

            “True. But still!” he laughed a little.

            “Oh Connor,” Kevin shook his head.

            He sighed, “Alright, alright. We can wait till fall. It’s like a test.”

            “Sort of,” he smiled.

            “If it’s good, it can wait,” Connor smiled sweetly to Kevin, “and boy, you better be fucking worth it.”

            Kevin laughed and stood up, “I’m going to bed. G’night Connor.”

            “You better be worth it, Kevin Price!”

            He headed up the stairs and called over his shoulder, “Goodnight Connor.”

            Connor heard the door shut behind him. A small smile crept onto his face. He’d have a chance with the boy he’d slowly been falling for. Now the hardest part, waiting for that to actually happen. Only time would tell at this point.

            He finally stood back up and headed back to the party. It was still early and he needed to dance it out for at least an hour when he entered party mode. Kevin was more important at the time. Now that everything was all happily sorted out between them, it was back to party mode. And he had a half hour of time to make up of lost party time. On his way back over, he smiled, remembering the kiss Kevin had given him earlier that night.

             _Dreams can come true_  he thought with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

            Naba stared at her phone, willing it to come alive with a text from a certain boy. To her displeasure, it didn’t. She sighed.  _Should I text him or wait or…?_ Naba picked up her phone and debated over texting him first or waiting a bit longer. She was desperately waiting for him to text her. They hadn’t talked in a few days and she was getting worried that he had lost interest in her already.

            Across campus, Arnold was staring at his phone.  _Should I text her or wait for her to text me…?_ He sighed and unlocked his phone. The top of the text feed that came up read Sweet Little Naba across the top of it. Arnold sighed again,  _I guess its now or never to man up…_  With a deep breath he picked up his phone.

             _Naba, would you go on a date with me?_  He texted. Arnold read over it before deleting every word.

            Jazz walked by Arnold and did a double take before backtracking. He sat next to Arnold and looked over his shoulder, “Whutchya doin?”

            Arnold jumped a little, “Jesus, Jasper!”

            Jazz couldn’t help but laugh, “Hello. Whutchya doin?”

            “Trying to text someone…”

            “That someone being who? A cute little exchange student with an adorable smile?”

            Arnold turned bright red, “Maybe…”

            A smile crept onto Jazz’s face, “How’s that workin out?”

            “It’s not.”

            “Well, have no fear; your wing man is here,” he smiled, “The Chewie to your Han Solo.”

            Arnold laughed, “Ok, so what do I text her? I’m trying to…”

            “Arnold Cunningham? Are you trying to ask her out on an official date?” Jazz smiled.

            Arnold blushed even brighter. Jazz smiled and smacked his arm, “You dog you! Finally!”

            “How do I ask her out?”

            Jazz held out his hand, “Phone.”

            Hesitantly, Arnold put his phone in Jazz’s hand. In a few seconds, he was busy typing away. Without a word, he sent the text and handed the phone back to Arnold.

            “What did you do?” he asked frantically.

            “Maned up, for you,” he shrugged, “You weren’t getting anywhere. Dude, you needed a helpful nudge.”

            “Did not! Naba and I are doing just fine!”

            Jazz gave him a look, “You don’t have to lie to me.”

            “I’m not! We are doing just fine!”

            “Arnold, really. It’s alright to be nervous with dating,” Jazz continued calmly, “Don’t gotta tell me bout it. At least you found someone.”

            “Jazz, seriously, we’re fine. Don’t need any help. Thanks, but no thanks. We’re doing fine. W-we’re already dating officially!”

            Jazz nodded, “Right. Well,” he stood, “When you’re ready to stop lying to me, then we’ll talk.”

            Without a final word to him, Jazz continued on his way. Arnold sat there, mentally kicking himself in the ass for lying to his friend, let alone one of his best friends. His phone buzzed and he checked the message.

             _I’d love to! Meet me outside my dorm in twenty_  she had texted him.

            His heart leapt with joy. They were about to go on their first official date all thanks to his wing man that he lied to. The text above her response made him frown a little and feel about an inch tall.

             _Would you like to go out tonight? Just the two of us?_

            It was smooth, simple and something he’d ask her if there was a single ounce of confidence in his body. He was now a jerk and probably had to tell Naba the truth instead of lie to her. She was the last person he wanted to lie to. Arnold would get a chance to tell her in about twenty mines.

            “Darn it!” he shot up and ran up to his dorm to get ready to pick her up for their date.

OoOoOoO

            Noah ran into Schravis’s apartment short of breath, “I got your text!” he panted, “What’s wrong?”

            Eric looked up from an instrument case, “Oh hey. Nothing’s wrong. But while you’re here, grab that amp,” Eric gestured to a small amplifier next to the door.

            “I don’t like you,” he glared before grabbing the amp.

            “Love ya, babe,” he smiled.

            “Don’t call me that,” he snapped.

            “You’re still the bestest friend ever,” Eric smiled, picking up a small instrument case, smaller than his usual guitar cases.

            “What’s that? Ukulele?”

            “Violin. Trying something new.”

            “Electric one?”

            “It’s the only one I still own. I donated the other one a while ago. Besides,” Eric opened the door and gestured for Noah to go first, “Electric ones are more fun.”

            The two walked out of the apartment building and onto the main street. Eric didn’t go into many details on what they were doing. Noah looked over at his friend in a black t-shirt and black pants. He was sweating just looking at him.

            “Aren’t you warm? At all?” Noah asked, “I’m in cargos and a polo and I’m dying.”

            “Nah,” he laughed lightly, “I’m a cold hearted person, don’t get ‘warm’,” he looked over to Noah quickly, “You on the other hand are a loving caring person who’s always warm and fuzzy inside.”

            “Oh ha-ha, very funny,” he responded sarcastically.

            “What? It’s true. You haven’t changed since the first day I met you.”

            Noah laughed, “Neither have you!”

            “That’s true,” Eric laughed, “Not denying that one. Hey, at least I haven’t been in trouble with the law.”

            “Miracles do exist!” Noah laughed.

            Eric nudged him a little, “Shut up.”

            “Any chance you’ll come back to the Church?”

            Eric had to stop and give Noah a look, “Do you  _really_ think I’ll go back?”

            “It was an honest question!” he chuckled.

            “A dumb question,” he kept walking.

            Noah rolled his eyes and followed behind him with the amp. The two were silent as they headed down the busy streets of the small town. Noah desperately wanted to know where they were going but finally was silenced when Eric stopped outside of a mom and pop coffee shop. Eric stopped and turned to Noah.

            “Make yourself comfy. I’ll be back out in a minute,” he gestured to the outside seating.

            Without argument, Noah sat down on one of the chairs and set the amp down by his feet. Eric went inside to check in with the owners. He was in and out in a matter of two minutes with the ok to set up. Few seconds later, he was hooking up his effects pedal and amp into his violin.

            “I can’t believe you,” Noah shook his head at his friend, “You stooped this low to perform here?”

            “They asked me to, couldn’t say no.”

            “They… asked you?”

            He nodded, “Yeah. Our bass player, Ben White; well, these are his parents. So obviously I couldn’t say no.”

            Noah nodded, “Ok, that makes more sense.”

            Eric switched on the amp to five and hit the effects pedal. He searched for his bow, not remembering where he put it. Noah kindly handed it to him from the case.

            “Thanks.”

            “How long you playing?”

            “Few hours. You don’t have to stay the entire time,” he set his violin in the crook of his neck, “I just needed a pack mule for a few minutes. You did your job, and I thank you for that.”

            “No, no, no,” he shook his head and sat back, “I’m staying for a few songs.”

            “If ya say so,” he shrugged and glided the bow against the strings.

            Few cords later after testing everything out to make sure it was in tune, he hit the effects pedal again before beginning a song. He started off with the same few cords in a row before hitting the pedal again. Once he did that, the same cords played through the speaker and he played a few more cords in relationship to the previous ones. He repeated the same steps for another round of cords.

            Noah sat there, watching his musically gifted friend at work. He was desperately trying to decipher the song he was playing. When Eric finally dove into the song, he knew at once it was Vitamin String Quartet’s cover of Daft Punk’s “Digital Love”, one of Eric’s favorite VSQ songs. He smiled, watching his friend become one with his music. There was no doubt Eric’s best friend could pick out all the VSQ songs that were on his set lists.

            Highly gifted with the talent of music, Noah sat there slowly realizing how envious of his best friend he was. Here his best friend stood, playing the violin with utter perfection. Then there was Noah. Just Noah… No special talent besides his useless knowledge of the Book of Mormon and how long he takes for him to accept homosexuality around him.

            Noah zoned out for so long he didn’t hear Eric finish the song. The audience cheering snapped him out of his thoughts. He shook his thoughts away and clapped for his friend. Eric nodded once before diving into VSQ’s version of “Somebody to Love” originally done by Queen. Noah smiled a little, seeing how one of his guesses was on his set list.

            Oliver tapped Noah on the shoulder and smiled to him, taking the empty seat next to him. Noah smiled to him and went back to watching Eric play. Both scanned the crowd and saw everyone getting into the music. Queen was always a hit.

            Naba and Arnold finally met up and were strolling down the streets of the small town. He still hadn’t told her about the text and how it was Jazz and not him. It crushed him seeing how happy she was that they were going on a date finally. Before the two of them knew it, they were strolling in a park with flower petals falling from the trees.

            “This is lovely,” Naba smiled to Arnold, “I’m so happy you asked me out.”

            “Uh yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “About that…”

            Her smile fell, “What?”

            “I didn’t send that text… Jazz did it for me… I wanted to text you! I just couldn’t find the right words to say and I was nervous and I didn’t think you’d say yes-“

            “Arnold,” she smiled sweetly to him, “I would’ve said yes as long as you meant it.”

            “I was going to ask you out but I was afraid…”

            “There’s nothing to be afraid of,” she reassured with a smile; “I really like you.”

            “I like you too,” he insisted, “which is why I didn’t want to screw anything up.”

            She kissed his cheek, “we’ve been a little bit more than friends for a while now. I think we should ya know… take it to the next step,” with that his eyes widened, “I mean dating, silly!”

            He laughed, “Oh right!”

            “What do you think?”

            With a deep breath he nodded, “Yes. I think we should.”

            She smiled and jumped into his arms in a hug, “Fantastic!”

            He hugged her back, smiling like an idiot, “This is really happening? We’re a thing?”

            “Yes!” she giggled gleefully.

            She looked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Arnold returned the kiss and put his hand shakingly on her shoulder. Slowly, Naba wrapped her arms around his neck. Arnold’s other hand went onto her waist gently to keep her steady as her one foot began to pop up.

            They pulled away and smiled bashfully to each other before grabbing hands and walking out of the park back onto the main street. The smiling couple heard the familiar talent of their friend outside. They looked and saw Eric jamming out on the violin out front of a coffee shop with Noah and Oliver sitting around. The two nodded to each other and sat next to the two, still holding hands.

            Oliver smiled, “Finally.”

            “Took ya long enough,” Noah added.

            “Shut up,” the two said in almost perfect unison, turning the same shade of red.

            They smiled and turned their attention back to Eric who had just finished his last song. The four cheered for him, which caused an eye roll from Eric standing on the small stage.

            “Alright. This next one is one of my favorites. Feel free to sing along if ya know it. Don’t feel nervous to, my loser friends over there,” he pointed his bow to the table with his four friends, “they will. Hope ya like it.”

            With a smile, he dove into the next song. Noah and Oliver’s faces lit up with excitement when they heard the first few cords. They started laughing before both of them dove into the opening lyrics which everyone knew so well. To help out those who felt like they knew the song, Oliver and Noah started singing, just as Eric said they would;

            “ _Doo doo doo, doo doo-doo doo…_ ” everyone around them finally got the song he was playing and chimed in with the opening everybody and their brothers know so well.

            A smile spread across Eric’s face as he played and heard everyone start singing “Semi Charmed Life”. It may not be one of his favorite songs, but it was his favorite song to play on the violin, just to hear the audience participation. Everyone outside the coffee house and those who had stopped on the street were bopping their heads along to the song as well as singing along.

            Oliver and Noah exchanged smiles and sang to each other; “ _I want something else, to get me through this semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby…”_

            They laughed as well as Naba and Arnold. Who didn’t love popular annoying songs from the 90’s that everyone knew the lyrics to?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Connor awoke to the sun wishing him a good morning from behind the blinds. His good morning back was a groan and burying his face into his pillow. It was only then he felt a shift from behind him when he realized what was going on. Kevin had his arm draped around his waist, posing as the big spoon on the bed. Connor smiled, finally feeling Kevin’s breath on his neck. He was still sound asleep and he didn’t want to wake him up. it was too adorable finally spooning with the guy he’s been crushing on.

Summer had been great, and now that they were all juniors just made everything better. Connor McKinley and Kevin Price hadn’t gone one day over the break without talking to one another. At least five times they had met up in Salt Lake City for a date or hanging out with their other friends. By their second date, they were declaring themselves a couple. By the first day of their junior year, they already had their first sleep over. And there they were in Connor’s bed, spooning.

Connor groaned, unable to fall back asleep with no thanks to the sun. He looked over to Chris’s bed and saw he and James snuggled up spooning. A smile spread across his face, imagining what he was looking at was how he and Kevin looked. He continued to lay there till his phone went off with a text.

 _Ready for class?_  it read from Nolan with a smile face at the end of it.

 _No_. Connor responded plainly.

Kevin shifted a bit again and ended up releasing his arm from Connor’s waist and rolled over to face the wall. Connor took the chance and got out of bed quickly. Kevin merely adjusted slightly, still sleeping.

Connor quietly crept into the bathroom for a quick shower and to hopefully not wake any of the sleeping guys. He had just stepped into the shower when the door opened and shut again.

“Morning, Con,” Chris greeted with a yawn.

“Morning. You’re up early. I didn’t wake you, right?”

“Nah. James kicked me in his sleep,” he laughed lightly, followed by another yawn, “He tends to do that a lot, especially in these small beds.”

Connor laughed lightly. Chris continued to talk, “It was weird waking up to find Kevin in your bed. Then I remembered that you two are a thing now.”

Chris didn’t see Connor blush bright red, “Yeah. It was weird that he actually agreed to sleep over. I would’ve stayed in his dorm but yeah…”

“Wait, Arnold doesn’t know?”

“All he knows from what Kevin texted him last night; and was that he wasn’t coming back to the room till this afternoon. His stuff is at his dad’s apartment. He’s gonna go after his classes today and pick it up.”

            “Does his dad know?”

            Connor stiffened up, “No. His parents don’t know about us.”

            “Oh.”

            “Remember, his parents are strict Mormons. I don’t know how they’d react to their eldest son being bisexual, let alone dating a guy.”

            “True that…” he yawned once more, “As long as you two are ok with keeping it from his parents. Hell, as long as you two are happy together, that’s all that should matter right?”

            “Right,” he nodded, “I mean, I outted to my parents back in junior high, and I’ve been completely accepting of my sexuality for years and you know that. I’ve had boyfriends before too. Parents were alright with all of it, thanks to Amber that is. Without her, I don’t know how my parents would be.

“Then there’s Kevin who has finally come to terms with his sexuality. That’s great that he finally feels comfortable with himself and about him. He literally just went on a semester and a half self discovery mission and came out as bisexual a few months ago.  Do you blame him for not wanting to tell his parents right away?”

            “Yeah, you’re right,” Chris agreed as he pulled out his tooth brush from its slot, “Just take it slow and go from there.”

            Connor just finished up in the shower and pulled the towel from the rack above the toilet. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out carefully, “Take it slow? Really Chris? We’ve been dating a whole two months and we just had our first sleepover.”

            He laughed, tooth brush still hanging out of his mouth, “Ok, twu enoff,” he nodded. Chris finished brushing and spit in the sink. “Wanna go rudely wake our boyfriends?” Chris asked with a devilish smirk.

            “Yes! Lemme put pants on first though,” he laughed lightly.

            Connor snuck passed his friend and went back into the bedroom with their sleeping boyfriends. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, not worrying about the other sleeping guys. Soon as he pulled them on, Chris emerged from the bathroom. The two best friends exchanged looks of scheming and plotting.

            Chris had a running start and jumped onto James with a bound. James awoken with an ‘oof’ and followed by a groan. Still half asleep, James took his smaller boyfriend in his arms and snuggled him tightly. Chris let out a playful yelp.

            “Lemme go, lemme go!” he cried with a laugh.

            “Never. You woke me up,” he snuggled him and held him closely, “Goodnight.”

            Chris tried to wiggle out of his grip, but failed miserably. Soon, he just gave in and laid there next to him and let him hold him nice and close. He wasn’t complaining, just a tad bit uncomfortable.

            Connor on the other hand simply knelt on the bed and belly flopped onto Kevin and shook his wet hair onto Kevin’s face. Kevin had awoken with a groan and a small smile.

            “Good morning, sunshine,” Connor smiled, kissing his neck, “the world says hello.”

            Kevin smiled tiredly, “Morning, sunshine. There a reason to be rudely woken up?”

            “Nope,” he smiled and kissed him again on the neck, “just thought it’d rudely wake ya up. No harm done.”

            He smiled, “What time is it?”

            “Quarter to nine,” Connor responded, checking the wall clock.

            “Damn,” he pushed Connor off of him and sat up, “I have class at nine fifteen!”

            “Likewise,” James yawned, overhearing the time. He picked Chris up and threw him back on the bed.

            “You two have class together?” Connor asked.

            “Yup,” James nodded pulling on a t-shirt from the night before.

            “Human psychology 101,” Kevin concluded, pulling on a pair of Connor’s sweat pants that seemed to fit him quite well for some reason.

            “’Scuse me, sir,” Connor smirked, “Those are mine.”

            “I’ll bring them back when I get my stuff from my dad’s place later,” he smiled, “promise.”

            “Price. Switch shirts?” James asked.

            “Sure,” Price stripped off his shirt.

            James did the same and they both threw them to each other at the same time. Chris and Connor watched their more masculine boyfriends switch shirts. They watched in awe at how lucky they were to have boyfriends as attractive as Kevin Price and James Church.

            “This ok?” James asked, gesturing to his traded off t-shirt and basketball shorts.

            “Does it matter? It’s college?” Kevin laughed.

            “You boys look fine,” Chris stood and handed James’s his backpack, “now go.”

            Connor handed Kevin his bag and smacked his ass, “Now go before you’re late. Please, go. And I want those pants back.”

            “You’ll get them back,” he smiled and kissed his cheek.

            “I better,” he smiled, “now go before you’re late.”

            “You too, mister,” Chris gave James a helpful shove to the door.

            Both smaller boys happily scooted their boyfriends out the door and to their class with just enough time to spare.

            James and Kevin walked out of the building, only to get blinded from the morning sun greeting them. With unison groans, the two headed down to the science wing of the school for their first new class as juniors. Neither of them knew who else was going to be in their class, it was going to be a surprise for two very tired adults.

            “So, you and Connor?” James nudged him a few times.

            Kevin couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, so?”

            “Nothin,” he smirked, “Just finally! God, you were suffering with Elle!”

            “I wasn’t suffering,” he corrected, “She’s just… yeah… She’s more of a friend than anything.”

            “Really?” James gave him a look.

            “Yes, now shut up.”

            “Who do you think we’re stuck with?” James asked with a groan.

            Kevin chuckled a little, “hopefully no one  _too_  awful.”

            “If I’m in another class with Schrader before noon, I’m jumping out a window,” he laughed, “He doesn’t actually wake up till one! He may be awake and functioning, but he is a useless human being when asking him a question or anything normal like that. And this early!” he groaned, “don’t even get me started.

            “So nice of a friend,” Kevin laughed.

            “Oh, I know. Any classes with  _Conoooor?_ ” James asked, nudging him while he said Connor’s name.

            “One of my English classes and Astronomy 2.”

            “One of how many, Price?”

            “Only three this time,” he smiled, proud of himself completely.

            “Great job, Price. Very proud of you.”

            “You and Chris?”

            “Four classes. Four classes in which we shall be making out in the back row and or skipping due to weekend jaunts to the lake house.”

            “Lovely visual.”

            James laughed a little and nudged Kevin again, “Oh shut up like you and Connor wouldn’t be doing that too. Just give it time.” Before Kevin could correct him, James spoke again, “Come on. We’ll be late if we keep up with this pace. Race ya?”

            “You’re on.”

OoOoOoO

            “You’re a quick little thing,” James panted once they reached the hall.

            “I know,” he laughed, then coughed a little from lack of oxygen.

            “Ok?” James asked, hearing his friend coughing.

            He nodded, “Yup, good. Promise.”

            “Good idea running,” James began, “Bad idea racing.”

            “Second that motion,” Kevin nodded.

            The two finished their breather and headed into the already crowded hall. Their class was full of juniors and seniors and just about a full class. The two lazy boys traveled up to the very top of the hall and sat down to the end leaving a seat open at the end. Once their butts hit the chair, James was already laying his head down on his backpack for a few extra minutes of sleep. Kevin on the other hand drug his phone out of his bag and texted his dad to let him know he’d be over later to get his things.

            Kevin yawned again and reclined back in his chair a little.  _Too early for class_ … he thought. He wished that Connor was in his first classes of the day so they could snuggle and fight to stay awake together. His phone buzzed again and he checked it quickly. Just father telling him when to pick up his stuff. With that taken care of, he snuggled back down and closed his eyes.

            “Kevin?”

            The sound of his name made him look up at a bubbly blonde bouncing her way up to the top for a seat. Kevin smiled a little.

            “Hey, Elle,” he smiled tiredly to her.

            “Mind if I sit here?” she asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

            “Go ahead,” he adjusted himself so he wasn’t completely taking up the empty seat.

            She smiled and sat next to him. Once she was settled down, she turned to Kevin.

            “How was your summer?”

            “Good, good,” he nodded, “How about yours?”

            “Great!” she beamed, “I finally realized what I wanna do with my life. So all summer I spent studying trying to get into Harvard!”

            Kevin’s eyes widened, “Harvard?”

            “Yes! I wanna be a lawyer,” she smiled proudly, “I dunno, something just hit me one day and I realized that it was my calling. All this studying and preparing, and guess what?”

            “Huh?”

            “I got in!” she exclaimed happily, “I start in the spring!”

            Kevin smiled, “I’m so happy for you.”

            She wrapped her arms around him in an uncomfortable sideways seat hug. James groaned from the seat next to Kevin.

            “Oh my god, shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep,” he groaned. He snuggled deeper into his bag, “And congrats, Elle.”

            “Thank you, James,” she smiled.

            “I’m really happy for you, Elle,” Kevin smiled, “Really.”

            “What about you, Price?” she asked with a smirk, “Hook up with McKinley?”

            “Uh…” he scratched the back of his neck.

            “I knew it! You totally did!” she smiled, “I’d notice his dance sweatpants anywhere,” she gestured to the sweatpants Kevin took from Connor that morning.

            “Yeah, well… uh… I mean…” he stammered.

            “Kevin, I don’t care. I’m happy for you,” she smiled, “I’m glad you came to terms with your sexuality and I’m happy about you and McKinley. A word of warning though, just be careful about Steve. He still wants Connor for some reason. Just be careful. That’s all I have to offer you.”

            He nodded, “I’ll take your word for it.”

            The main door slammed shut, causing it to echo throughout the hall. James shot up into a proper sitting position. Perfectly straight, like military style. He relaxed once he saw it was only the teacher slamming the door. He relaxed a bit

            “You ok?” Kevin asked him quietly.

            “Habit, that’s all,” he responded slowly, “Nothing to worry about. I’m fine.”

            He nodded and turned his attention back to the teacher. None of them listened to the man as he rambled off about psychology and how important it was to be taught and for students to learn it. Elle sighed and scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it off to Kevin. She gestured to show James too. Kevin shrugged and took it and held the note between the two of them.

             _I heard this guy is the toughest teacher on campus_  the note read.

            Both guys gave Elle the same look. A deadpan ‘great’ face and an eye roll. The teacher up front kept rambling on and on and nothing of which had to do with the class itself. James yawned and put his head on Kevin’s shoulder like the manly man he was. Elle took Kevin’s other shoulder for her head. Kevin smiled at the situation he was in. His response was arm around Elle’s shoulder and his head on James’s.

            “This is gonna be a long semester,” Kevin whispered to the two.

            “Yup,” they responded in almost perfect unison.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

            “Good morning, boys and how are you today on this-“ Elle smiled as she walked up the stairs to her normal seat next to James and Kevin. She stopped mid sentence when she saw the boys.

            Both adult males were sleeping on top of one another. James was asleep, head down on the desk with he and Kevin’s backpacks as pillows. He was holding onto his own backpack like it was a teddy bear or something to cuddle with. Kevin was hunched over, asleep on James’ back with both of their hoodies as blankets. Kevin’s one arm was draped across James’ back. Elle stifled a laugh and put her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter. They were so adorable sleeping on one another.

            She pulled her phone from her purse and took a few pictures of the sleeping boys. With that out of the way, she settled herself down in her normal chair and texted the pictures to both Kevin and James as well as their significant others. Once they pictures sent, she sat back and waited.

            Elle heard the phones vibrate in their bags. James groaned awake first and moved to get his phone. The movement caused Kevin to awaken and lightly shove James in protest to being awoken by him.

            “Don’t give me that,” James yawned and threw Kevin his bag when he sat up, “You’re the one that feel asleep on me…”

            Kevin threw over James’s hoodie then checked his own phone, “You’re the one that moved. You didn’t have to.”

            “Shut up, oh my god…” he checked his phone and opened the picture. He frowned, “I was rudely awoken for a picture of us sleeping?”

            Kevin yawned and checked his own phone with the same picture, “Thanks, Elle. You woke us up to show a picture of us to each other. Thanks…” he yawned.

            “Oh, I also texted it to Connor and Chris,” she smiled happily.

            “Then they’ll kill you too,” James yawned, “We were up all night studying for midterms!”

            “That was the first time we slept all night, and who knows how much later the other two stayed up after we left,” Kevin yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

            “You guys were actually studying?” Elle looked at the two tired males.

            They nodded.

            “Bad grades?”

            “No,” James spoke, “Just nervous for a few midterms. So we just camped out in Connor and Chris’s room all night to study.” He yawned again, “Not all of us are good at writing papers like Price over here.”

            “Not my fault it’s what I wanna do,” he yawned.

            “I admire that,” Elle smiled, “Gotta reach for what you want.”

            “Says the Harvard bound girl,” James joked with a tired smile.

            “Shut up, James,” she smiled.

            “Price?” James started. Kevin was head down on his desk already. He grumbled something that sounded like ‘what’. James took it at that and continued, “Study session tonight?”

            He groaned, “Yes.”

            “Good,” James put his head down on his desk.

            Elle smiled at the sleepy males. She grabbed her bag and stood, “There’s still fifteen minutes before class starts. Want me to get you two some coffee?”

            “Please,” they both said in unison, but it was muffled from the desks.

            Elle patted Kevin’s head gently, “Be back, guys.”

            She headed back down the stairs and out of the hall. On her way out of the hall, she ran into Jazz who was passing the hall, heading down to the performing arts sector.

            “Hey, Elle,” he nodded to her.

            “Jazz,” she smiled to him.

            “Where you off to?”

            “Kevin and James are literally asleep on one another from an all night study session, so I’m getting them coffee to wake them up.”

            “That’s where he was?” he asked, “Oh damn. He usually texts me if he’s staying with Chris or not. When he didn’t come back last night I was getting worried.”

            “All night study session.”

            “Poor guys.”

            “I do have some wonderful blackmail pictures,” she smiled.

            “Do share with the class.”

            “I have to be back in class in about fifteen minutes. Ask either of the guys or Connor or Chris. I sent it to them too.”

            “Awesome! Well, I’m late for stage crew. Avoir une belle journée,” he smiled to her, “That means ‘have a lovely day’ in French.”

            “Stop being such a show off, Jasper,” she gave him a light shove.

            “Girls love guys with accents,” he joked with his thick New Orleans accent.

            “Jazz, you really need a woman in your life,” she smiled, “Geek.”

            He smiled and bowed to her, “Je vous remercie, mon cher.”

            “Get outta here,” she rolled her eyes.

            “Oh! Tell James I’m mad at him for not texting me,” he nodded to her before heading off to the performing arts sector.

            She rolled her eyes. How could she hate Jasper Michaels? He was too adorable and geeky to hate. And the fact that he did have that accent and learned French when he lived down in New Orleans. That, Elle had to admit, was very impressive. Not many people she knew could speak another language that well. Well, except for Oliver, but he didn’t count. Learning how to swear people out in Chinese thanks to a Joss Whedon show doesn’t count, at all.

            In her mind, most of her friends were geeks. At leas the ones she made when dating Kevin. All his friends were geeks, and for some reason never questioned why. They were all perfect fits for one another as friends. Like her and her friends. Her sorority sisters and her always were doing girly things together. Shopping, salon trips, talking boys, dancing and all that happy stuff.

            Elle had gotten the coffee for the boys and began her venture back to the hall. She made it back to the hall with no delays and even time to spare. Five minutes left before class started, she slipped back into her seat and next to the sleeping boys. She rolled her eyes and kicked Kevin gently in the leg.

            “I’m up,” he yawned and picked his head up from the desk.

            “Morning, sunshine,” she smiled and handed him a coffee cup, “I know your usual,” she smiled.

            “Thank you,” he took the cup and smacked James on the shoulder, “James wake up.”

            “Five more minutes, mommy.”

            “Coffee,” Elle smiled.

            James sat up, “I’m up,” he yawned.

            Elle smiled and handed him his cup, “I didn’t know what you liked so I just got you a regular coffee with like four or five sugars.”

            “That’s perfectly fine, thanks,” he took the cup.

            “What do we owe ya?” Kevin asked going for his wallet, James following suit.

            “Don’t worry about it guys,” she smiled, “My treat. It’s the least I could do for the pictures and rudely awakening you.”

            “You’re the best person ever, Elle,” James thanked.

            “Oh, James,” Elle began, “I ran into Jazz this morning. He’s mad at you for not texting him that you were over at Chris’s.”

            “He’ll deal,” he yawned, “All our phones were off. Conformation, Price?”

            “Yup. We settled in around six and ordered food. Once that came we turned our phones off.”

            “It was a good night; Pizza Hut, beer, soda, good music and a whole lot of studying.”

            “Well, he drank alcohol,” Kevin gestured to James.

            “Had to keep myself sane somehow,” he shrugged.

            The main door slammed shut, enter annoying teacher. James jumped and sat in military position, as usual. None of the other students even flinched at that point. Once he saw the teacher get settled at the podium, he calmed down. Elle and Kevin always looked over to him to make sure he was ok and hope one day he’d explain. Kevin had a few theories, but didn’t want to bring it up to James. They’d stop looking at him when James would wave them off that he was alright.

            Class ended after what seemed like an eternity and a half. Still sleepy, James and Kevin followed Elle out of the hall and happily agreed to flop down on the grass for a while. None of them had classes till after lunch, so that gave them enough time for a quick nap in the lovely fall air.

            Once the two boys flopped down on the ground; James snuggled up to his backpack, lying on his stomach on the ground. Kevin on the other hand hugged onto his backpack and lay on James’s mid back as a pillow. Elle smiled at the boys and sat down in front of them.

            “Awe, I just realized, you two are still in your pjs,” she smiled, noting to what they were up all night in.

            Kevin with his black and red Mickey ear pj pants and black Orlando hoodie all snuggled up on the ground, comfy in a pair of mandals. James on the other hand had on his own pair of mandals, but wore fuzzy socks instead. His blue tie dye BYU baseball hoodie seemed to compliment his eyes, which were closed under his glasses. His pants weren’t as much fun as Kevin’s were, just plain black sweat pants. Either way, they both looked comfy all snuggled up on one another.

            “Hey, Elle,” Connor yawned, approaching his blonde friend.

            “Hey, Connor, Chris,” she smiled to the other dirty blonde following the ginger boy.

            “Elle,” Chris smiled tiredly.

            “Uh, yeah, you’re boyfriends kinda passed out,” she gestured to the boys, half asleep on each other.

            Connor smiled a little and sat down, “Yeah, got the pictures. Lovely by the way,” he smiled and showed her his new wallpaper, “Set it after I forced myself into a standing position.”

            “I didn’t set it as mine,” Chris yawned, “It’s their contact photos instead.”

            Elle smiled brightly to Connor, “Ok, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this for a long while now!” she gleefully bounced a little bit, “I wanna know how you and Kevin finally hooked up!”

            Connor blushed the same shade of red as Kevin’s pants, “You don’t wanna know.”

            “Yes I do! I really do! Please?” she begged, pulling out her signature puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

            Connor sighed happily, “Alright, alright…”

OoOoOoO

            Kevin pet the fat cat in his lap, smiling brightly at the ginger on the laptop screen. The ginger was laughing hysterically, practically rolled over on his bed. Skype calls had been the high light of Connor and Kevin’s summers so far. Talking for hours on end, just being able to see each other every day.

            “Oh my gosh, calm down, Con,” Kevin laughed.

            “I’m sorry!” he laughed, “I just don’t believe it!”

            Connor’s laughing was quite contagious and caused Kevin to laugh a little, “What did you expect?  _You_  asked to see my room and I showed you.”

            “I didn’t think you had  _that_ much Disney stuff!”

            “I like Disney, what of it?” he laughed. The cat meowed and patted Kevin’s arm, demanding pets. He rolled his eyes and scratched under his chin. He purred happily and snuggled back down.

            Connor calmed down and got a hold of himself, “Ok, I think I’m good.”

            “I can easily turn you off,” he smirked, putting a hand on the laptop screen, threatening to close it.

            “Don’t,” he pleaded, “Don’t, please?”

            “Ok, cause you said please.”

            Connor smiled, “Guess what?”

            “Huh?”

            “My sister and I are heading down to Salt Lake City for a few days. We’re gonna catch a show and everything… Well, like three shows but that’s beside the point.”

            “What are you seeing?”

            “ _Wicked_ ,  _Jersey Boys_ ; which I am  _so_  excited to see, and I think we agreed on  _Rock of Ages_  for some reason. Anyway, yeah, so we’re gonna be busy. So, my sister and I are only going down there cause she’s gonna be in a wedding and she agreed to take me as a guest cause ya know, I get an excuse to look dapper as hell,” Kevin couldn’t help but laugh a little.

            Connor smiled, “So, when I ordered the tickets, I didn’t realize that she was gonna be at wedding rehearsal the night we were gonna see  _Jersey Boys_ , so I’m stuck with an extra ticket,” he smiled to Kevin, “Would you like to accompany me to the theater, Mr. Price?”

            Kevin smiled, “I’d love to.”

            “Great. Pick me up at my hotel at noon,” he smiled.

            “Noon?”

            “Oh please,” he scoffed with a smile, “I want you to hang out with my sister and I, then we can ditch her later.”

            “So, is this gonna be like a date?” Kevin asked with a sly grin.

            “What do you think?” he asked hopefully.

            “We’ll see where the night takes us,” he said honestly.

            “I can live with that.”

            “KEVIN ALEXANDER PRICE, GET TO BED!”

            Kevin sighed and called out the door, “Alright!”

            He rolled his eyes, which caused Connor to giggle a little. The family cat meowed and jumped off Kevin’s lap onto the foot of his bed, just knowing it was almost time for bed.

            “Mormons,” he smiled sheepishly to Connor, “I gotta go.”

            “I understand,” he smiled, “I’ll text you in the morning with more details for our little meeting.”

            “Sounds great. Goodnight, Connor,” Kevin smiled.

            “Night, Kev,” he smiled, giving him a little wave before he signed off.

            The day came sooner than either of them even planned it. Kevin had left his house quarter to eleven in the morning to get there on time, in case of any delays or anything. To his luck, there was no issues going all the way to SaltLake or even finding the hotel he and his sister were staying at. Kevin had texted him that he was in the lobby waiting for him, but to take his time.

            Within no time at all, Connor was walking up to Kevin with a huge smile on his face. The two hugged, the first time in a while. They pulled away and a smaller girl approached them.

            “Kevin, this is my older sister Amber. Amber, this is Kevin.”

            The two shook hands.

            “Nice to meet you,” Kevin smiled.

            “I’ve heard so much about you,” she smiled, “Connor practically wouldn’t shut up about today. Ugh, going on and on about how much fun you two are gonna have without me.”

            “Amber!” Connor hissed.

            “I’m just picking on you, little bro,” she smiled.

            “Says the one that’s shorter than me,” he rebuttled.

            She nudged Connor, “You weren’t kidding when you said he was next to near perfection.”

            “Ok, we’re done now,” he turned bright red and pulled Kevin away from his sister and out the doors of the hotel.

            Kevin laughed a little at Connor dragging him away from his sister. Amber followed the boys out of the hotel, laughing at her brother’s awkwardness. Once they were all outside, Amber squeezed between the boys and wrapped both arms around them. She began to guide them into the city Kevin remembered from his school days; field trips and family weekend outings. Perks of living forty five minutes away.

            The three spent most of the day wandering about the city, finding themselves in the weirdest shops and places. Most of the day was spent in odd and end boutiques that Amber wanted to go in, but that didn’t stop Connor and Kevin from having their own bit of fun with sunglasses, hats, and a whole lot of selfies. Somehow, the day seemed to fly by and soon it was time for Amber’s departure.

            Once they bid her ado at four thirty, the two were free for their own little ‘date’. Connor had told Kevin that the show started at eight but to always be there an hour early. That gave them till seven to goof around. To waste time, they found an off the wall book store to kick around in for a while. Forty five minutes, and three books bought by Kevin, later; the two emerged from the store.

            With just enough time to grab some dinner, the two found themselves in a Red Robin for food. Kevin, being the gentleman, paid for Connor. Even though Connor insisted they split it, Kevin told him it was the least he could do for the show later that night. In reality, Kevin was hoping it was a date and the gentleman always pays on the first date.

            To Connor’s luck, they got to the theater much earlier than expected. Connor even got to get his picture taken with some of the actors from the show at the stage door. Soon enough, the main doors were opened and people began shuffling into their seats. Once Connor and Kevin were seated, they seemed to talk about nothing for an hour before the orchestra started playing and the lights dimmed. Kevin was mid-sentence when the lights dimmed, and that’s when he got a punch in the arm and a harsh shush from Connor. Kevin smiled at his childlike demeanor as he bounced up and down a little in his seat.

            One amazing show later, and matching  _Jersey Boy_ t-shirts purchased by the guys, they exited the theater happily in laughter. Once heading back to Connor’s hotel, the two gushed about how the show was phenomenal and it was long overdue for seeing.

            The two stepped into the hotel and stood in the lobby in awkward silence. The first date awkward silence was more like it. Finally, Connor looked up at Kevin with a small smile.

            “I’m glad you went with me tonight, Kev,” he finally said.

            “It was a great date-“ Kevin stopped, “I mean day! It was a great _day_!”

            Connor smiled slyly, “So this  _was_ a date.”

            Kevin tried to find his words, stammering and stammering, turning darker and darker shades of red with each attempted word. Connor smiled at his awkwardness and grabbed his hands and held them gently.

            “I thought it was a date too.”

            Kevin smiled, “Where does that leave us now?”

            “Together, I hope,” he smiled awkwardly.

            Kevin lent down and put his forehead against Connor’s. He smiled, eyes closed, “It’s your turn ya know,” he smiled, “I did it twice in a row.”

            Connor closed his eyes and smiled, finally lifting his head to kiss Kevin first. The two didn’t make out like the first few times. It was the perfect kiss for the night. That perfect date kiss. Connor pulled away first and smiled.

            “Remember a few weeks ago when I told you that you better be fucking worth it?”

            Kevin chuckled lightly, “Yeah.”

            His smile broadened, “You were.”

            “This may be the first official date,” he smiled, “But it’s surely not the last.”

            “It better not be.”

            Connor wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck and hugged him closely. Kevin rested his head on Connor’s. They remained like that for a little while before Kevin’s phone went off.

            “Probably my mom wondering where I am,” he sighed, checking his phone, still hugging Connor with one arm. He sighed again, “Yup. Mother wants to know where I am.”

            He pulled away, “Then I won’t keep you any longer then.”

            “Sorry.”

            “Don’t be,” he smiled, “I really did have a wonderful day.”

            Kevin sent a quick text to his mother that he’d be home soon. After it sent, he looked up at Connor with a smile, “I did too.”

            “So, are we… official?”

            “I’m ok with it if you are.”

            “Well then, Mr. Price,” Connor smiled brightly, “I declare this our first date  _and_ us officially dat _ing_.”

            “This I can live with.”

            “If anyone asks, I totally asked you out,” he laughed before heading to the elevators.

            “Alright, alright,” he smiled, “Night, Connor.”

            “Night,  _boyfriend,_ ” he waved before stepping into the elevator.

             _Boyfriend,_  Kevin thought,  _I like the sound of that_. With that, Kevin was out of the hotel to his car to head home and hopefully not get an earful for being out passed ten, despite him being twenty one years old. Either way, the night he had would make up for anything he’d get at home.

OoOoOoO

            “I totally asked him out first,” Connor reminded Elle when his story was over.

            Kevin yawned, “And he lets no one forget that.”

            “Ok, that is the cutest story of how anyone got together I’ve ever heard!” Elle squealed happily.

            Chris nodded, “It’s cuter than ours, honestly. Ours was more like, ‘oh hey, wanna hang’ and that went to dating and here we are now.”

            “You make it sound so boring,” James mumbled.

            “Love you, James,” Chris smiled tiredly.

            “Love ya too, dork,” he yawned.

            Elle stood up, “Well, I’m gonna let you guys go before you all pass out on one another. I have class in ten minutes. I’ll see you guys later,” she smiled and waved to them.

            They all mumbled tired goodbyes to her as she left. The four managed to at least stand up and head off back to Connor and Chris’s room for a quick nap before classes. Some sleep was better than no sleep, especially with another long study session that night. Everyone had agreed that midterms were worse than finals.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

            “I hate the winter,” Oliver whined.

            “How can you hate the winter?” Connor asked, “Cozy sweaters, hot beverages, snuggling up, Christmas, snow, everything looking all pretty with lights up. What’s there to hate?”

            “It’s. Fucking. Cold,” he stated, “Can’t stand it.”

            “You do realize you live in Utah,” James noted, “right?”

            “Not the point,” he rolled his eyes.

            Eric couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s logic. There was no sensible logic, just merely Oliver logic. James laughed lightly at his friend’s reasoning and went back to his homework just before pulling Chris into his body more. A smile spread onto Chris’s face as he felt himself being moved closer to James. He was already engulfed in a book Kevin had loaned him, and now he was even more cozy comfy against his boyfriend.

            The door to the commons room opened and closed again, sending a draft throughout the room. Oliver shivered against the draft and snuggled up to Eric more. He smiled and wrapped his arm around him to warm him back up.

            “See?” Connor smiled triumphantly, “Snuggling up is one of the best parts of winter.”

            “I’m cold,” he stated.

            “Sure, sure,” Eric kissed Oliver on the lips. Oliver smiled into the kiss. When Eric pulled away he smiled, “Better?’

            “Much.”

            “Hey guys,” Kevin joined the guys, pulling his scarf off his neck, “Its friggin cold out there and already started snowing. First snow of the-“ Kevin paused after seeing his friends and boyfriend. Confused he asked, “What?”

            Connor, Chris, James, Oliver and Eric stared at Kevin like he had just grown four heads. He thought back, he didn’t do anything to piss them off in a while, so that was ruled out. Nothing could be figured out by Kevin for something he did or didn’t do. After a few minutes of silence, Oliver spoke;

            “The fuck happened to your eye?”

            “Oh,” he nodded slowly, “That…”

            Connor pulled his boyfriend down into the couch next to him and got a better look. Kevin’s left eye was black and blue with lovely spots of crimson from popped blood cells around the eye socket. It was slightly swollen, but not too bad. The others soon began to gather around, thoroughly concerned about what happened with their friend.

            “What the hell happened?” Connor finally asked.

            “Uh, yeah,” James nodded, “This outta be good.”

            “There’s no way in hell you got into a fight,” Oliver crossed his arms, “You’re too nice.”

            “Shut up, I wanna hear this,” Chris snapped at the others to shut up.

            “Well,” Kevin began, “long story short, Blade kinda found out about Elle and I and then the whole break up… Then somehow found out about us,” Kevin looked to Connor. “He at least gave the choice of one punch to wherever of his choosing or a ten second head start. Didn’t wanna risk the last one, so I went with option a. Thought it was safer.”

            James and Eric stood up by the time he said Blade did it. Eric grabbed his jacket and slid on his fingerless gloves.

            “James? Care to join me?” he asked.

            “Pleasure.”

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Connor looked between the two guys putting their jackets on, “What the hell are you two doing?”

            “Something I’ve been dying to do for far too long,” Eric cracked his knuckles, “This has got to end, and now.”

            “James, use your head,” Chris looked up at his boyfriend, “Please?”

            “I am, and I agree with Eric,” he sat back down next to Chris, “This has gone on long enough.”

            “This guy has abused you in too many ways, Con,” Eric began his prepared speech, “Physically and emotionally, he’s still trying to win you back so go ahead and add stalker onto the list too. Remember those months where he wouldn’t let you hang out with your friends? He was an abusive asshole to you in too many ways, Connor.

            “He cheated on you, lied to you, abused you and now he goes and punches your new boyfriend whom we all like more than him,” Kevin rolled his eyes at that comment. Eric continued, “This has got to stop and now. This has been going on for years and it’s not letting up anytime soon unless we do something about it, which we intend to do.

            “Don’t worry about us, I got everything planned out. I’ve been planning this for months. James is a witness to this as well. I won’t make the first move. Wait till he does and then with James as my witness, put an end to it. Everything will be taken care of. We’re getting our revenge. No one messes with our group of misfit friends and gets away with it.”

            Connor was silent for a few moments. Soon, he looked up at Eric and nodded, “Make sure you hit him once for me.”

            Eric smiled and offered him a fist bump, which he returned with a smile. “Don’t worry, we got your back.”

            “Kick his ass, baby,” Oliver smiled to his boyfriend, “Only when he punches first.”

            “How do you even know he’ll punch first?” Kevin asked.

            “Oh, he will after what we have to stay to him,” Eric smiled, “James? Shall we?” he offered his arm to his friend.

            “We shall,” he smiled and interlocked his elbow with Eric’s arm.

            “Be careful!” Oliver and Chris shouted to their boyfriends in unison.

            The remaining four were silent until they felt the draft from the door open and close. Once the others simmered down, Connor looked over to his boyfriend.

            “Does it hurt?”

            “Not really,” he said honestly, “I’m fine, promise.”

            “Are you sure?” Connor pushed.

            “Yes,” he smiled a little, “I’m fine.”

            Oliver’s phone buzzed with a text. He checked it and started laughing as he responded to it. The others looked at him like he was crazy and hoped for an explanation of some sorts. Once he finished the message, he pocketed it in his hoodie.

            “Elle ran into the guys,” he smiled, “They told her what Steve did. Now they have three groupies ready to kick ass,” he laughed.

            “Quite beneficial to us,” Connor smiled to Kevin, “Ain’t it?”

            “Indeed so,” Kevin smiled back.

            “Everyone gets shit done, right Chris?” Oliver looked over to their friend whom had been quite quiet all day.

            He was sitting back in the chair, nose in a book. He hadn’t heard a word anyone was saying; he was so engulfed into the book that everything around him was null and void. Kevin, on the other hand, simply smiled at his friend getting sucked into one of his books.

            “I knew he’d like the book,” he smiled proudly. Connor smiled and nudged Kevin a little.

            Time seemed to crawl by as the four studied for finals coming up while waiting for the guys to return with everything, hopefully, in tact. Winter break was almost upon them and before they know it, their senior year would be waiting for them and graduation. November was nearly over and December was soon upon them in a matter of days, then the countdown to Christmas began.

            From what seemed like an eternity, which was only twenty minutes, Oliver’s phone buzzed again. The guy’s heads snapped up looking at Oliver as he fumbled it out of his pocket. Oliver checked the text message and sighed with relief.

            “Everyone’s fine,” he put a hand on his chest, hoping to stop his heart from thumping against his chest, “They said it didn’t take long before Steve tried to punch Eric, but Elle managed to punch him first. From what Eric said he broke his nose.”

            “So, we’re free?” Connor asked.

            “Sounds like it,” Oliver pocketed his phone again, “We’re in the clear. If not, then that boy dumb.”

            “Knowing him for all those years, he might need another hit to the head to get it through his thick skull.”

            “That could be arranged,” Oliver smiled again, “I’m sure they’ll be happy to do it again.”

            “No,” Connor stated, “I want to do it then. Eric and James can hold him down. I wanna be the one to do it.”

            Kevin put his arm around his boyfriend, who proceeded to smile and lean into his body. All was right in the world, for now. No more stalkers, finally a Christmas miracle before Christmas.

            Or at least, they thought so.

            The snow had finally came down enough to leave about two inches on the ground in the first week of December, which meant young adults to burst into snow ball fights in between classes on the greenery. Nothing wrong with a little harmless childhood fun. Everything was clean and white and freshly covered in snow, which was just the way Connor loved it.

            Kevin and Connor had been lying in the snow for twenty minutes just letting the snow hit their faces. Soon, they’d be cold enough to finally head inside for hot cocoa and snuggles. Around them, a vigorous snow ball fight was commencing. No harm in lying in a crossfire.

            Connor yawned, “Kev, I’m getting tired. Wanna head in?”

            “Sure,” he nodded and jumped up off the ground. He offered his hand to his boyfriend, who gladly took it.

            Kevin helped Connor to his feet and grabbed their backpacks as Connor brushed himself off of snow. Kevin was about to hand him his backpack, but stopped mid motion. He froze. Connor turned and saw his frozen boyfriend.

            “Kevin?”

            “It can’t be…” he mumbled to himself, “I-It can’t…”

            “What?” he asked, trying to look where he was looking.

            Hesitantly, Kevin raised a finger and pointed toward the administrators building, “Do you see that girl over there? Blonde hair, black puffy jacket, skirt and boots?”

            Connor saw the girl that fit the description out front the building, talking to the dean of the college. “Yeah, I see her.”

            “Remember I told you I wasn’t a virgin?”

            “Yes?” he gave his boyfriend a strange look.

            “Con, that’s Abby, my psycho ex-girlfriend I told you about. She’s the one I asked to leave when we did it for the first time. And she’s friggin here…”

            “Wait, you mean the same psycho Abby that you said stalked you at church,  _both_  of your jobs at the time and high school?”

            “Same one.”

            “She looks like she’d be part of the Hitler youth.”

            He nodded slowly, “Sounds about right. How the heck did she find me here? I’m three hours from home!”

            “I don’t know, facebook maybe?”

            “I blocked her.”

            “She’s a stalker; she has her ways probably, Kevin.”

            As if on some sort of cue, the girl spotted Kevin from across the way and began her way over to the boys. Kevin’s mind said ‘run, Forest, run’ but his boyfriend wanted to stay and see what would happen. Connor had his hand on Kevin’s forearm so he couldn’t run away. Besides, Kevin was too frozen with fear for his limbs to work.

            Once she bounced up to the boys, she smiled a smile that was more intense than Kevin’s door to door Mormon smile. It gave every Mormons signature smile a run for their money. Her blue eyes shone brightly, and also screamed ‘my days of searching have paid off’.

            “Kevin Price,” she smiled, her voice sounding like Kristin Chenoweth, “I didn’t know you go here.”

            He nodded, too afraid to speak.

            “What a crazy quinky-dink,” she continued, “I’m transferring here! I start in the spring session! I’m so glad to see you again! It’s been less cheerful at church since you left. Are there any good LDS branches out here? Maybe we could go together on Sunday mornings.

            “Wow, I have missed you so much! We  _have_ to catch up soon! Maybe you could give me a tour around the campus later. Well, I have to go now. I have to talk some things over with the dean. I’m sorry, but I have missed you way too much, Kev! Well,” she smiled, “I’ll see you later. Bye-bye,” she waved to him before bouncing off.

            “End. My. Life. Now.” Kevin said through his teeth.

            “Ohemgosh…” Connor trailed off, “She’s…”

            “Uh huh,” he nodded

            “I suddenly don’t want to come back after Christmas.”

            “Me either,” he agreed.

            Connor smiled up to him and tugged on his arm to make him move. Once he finally did, they managed their way inside the dorm and to the commons room. They got their hot beverages and made their way up to Connor’s room where they both stripped off their wet clothes and changed into comfy sweat pants. Connor put on some Christmas music and the two snuggled up to one another under a blanket. They cuddled on the floor, more comfy than the bed.

            After their beverages were done, Kevin managed to lie down and use Connor’s crossed legs as a pillow. One of Connor’s favorite things about when Kevin laid in his lap was him playing with his hair.

            “Kevin?”

            “Hm?” he was half falling asleep in his lap, happily content with the perfect atmosphere around them.

            “That girl,” Connor smiled when Kevin let out a huge sigh, “Does she know anything about your college life?”

            “I’ve been avoiding here for about four years, Connor,” he opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, “So, probably not.”

            “She doesn’t know you don’t frequent churches or even touch your bible anymore.”

            “Nope.”

            “So, what you’re saying is, we can totally mess with her?” Connor asked hopefully.

            “Explain,” a smile began to spread across his face.

            “She doesn’t know you’re a poor excuse for a Mormon, occasionally swear, drink a lot of coffee, dating a guy and are bi?”

            “No, but go on.”

            “You re-gain her trust like you hadn’t changed since the last time you saw her, and then little by little begin to admit things that have changed about you. Like, she mentions church or something and you shrug or say a swear word or two in conversation. Little things, before you drop the bi card down.”

            “I like these ideas,” he smiled, “That way she can get the hell off my back!”

            “Exactly! Stalker problem solved.”

            He smiled up to him, “Did I ever tell you how much I love that evil side to you?”

            Connor smiled devilishly, “No, but go on.”

            Kevin sat up and cupped Connor’s face before kissing him passionately. They had a plan, now it was only to map it out and wait for their time to strike. Demented minds think a like.

            Connor pulled away and looked at Kevin.

            “What?” Kevin asked.

            “Did you tell your parents yet?” he asked, “About us?”

            He shook his head, “No…”

            “Kevin, you promised me you’d tell them!” he whined.

            “I know, I know! I want to tell them in person. I don’t wanna call’em up and out to them. I want to do it right.”

            Connor sighed, “You still promise to tell them?”

            “I promise, Connor.”

            He smiled a little, “You better.” Connor grabbed his face and kissed him again, “I don’t wanna loose you now that I got you.”

            Kevin smiled and rested his forehead against Connor’s, “You won’t, that I swear.”

            Connor put a hand on Kevin’s chest, “That’s what I like to hear.”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

“We have more classes together this semester,” Connor smiled to Kevin, “And you still didn’t tell your parents about us, did you?”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to the classes with you,” he avoided the second part.

Connor crossed his arms, “Kevin, please.”

“Ok, no,” he sighed, “I didn’t tell them. I’m waiting for the perfect moment to tell them, is that so-“

“Kevin!”

“Wrong?” he finished with a heavy sigh. 

Abby happily bounded over to her ex-boyfriend with a cheerful smile. Connor couldn’t help but laugh to himself at his boyfriend’s stalker out and about still following him around. Kevin’s misery was Connor’s joy. She had been up his ass since the new semester started… yesterday. Not even a good part into the new semester and she was already up his ass trying to get his attention again.

Kevin quickly put on a fake smile, “Hey, Abby.”

“I didn’t see you at church yesterday,” she wagged a finger at him, “Shame on you, Kevin Price.”

“Well, Abby Delaney, I had to get up early and head out here with my dad. Couldn’t make it.”

She pouted, “You could’ve done an early session or just came out later.”

“My dad’s my way here,” he explained, “Either go with him or not at all.”

“Now you’re just making things up,” she crossed her arms, “But either way, I forgive you. Promise you’ll join me next Sunday?”

“He can’t,” Connor jumped in with a smile.

“Why not?” she snapped at Connor, angered that he interrupted her conversation with her ex. Her blue eyes seemed to scream out ‘hate’.

“We always go jogging Sunday mornings. Bright and early,” he smiled, “We’re normally not finished till noon.”

“Kevin?” she looked for help in her ex-boyfriend to see if this ginger boy was lying.

“Yeah,” he lied along side his boyfriend, “We’ve been doing it for about a year now. It’s great for relaxing.”

“Oh,” she deflated a bit, “Well, Saturday night there’s always something going on. Maybe then.”

“Can’t. Study sessions,” he continued to lie.

“Kevin, it sounds like you’re avoiding church,” she laughed lightly, “crazy thought, right?”

“Totally,” he remembered what Connor had said. Use it in normal conversation to make it more memorable, “College has just been busy. So much going on, I haven’t had the time to head to church.”

“Oh,” she perked up a bit, “That’s a relief, I thought you weren’t going to church anymore. Doing you’re nightly readings instead, huh?”

“Oh,” he laughed lightly, “I haven’t touched that in months,” he checked his phone, “Damn. Connor, we’ll be late for Astronomy if we don’t go now.”

“Right, Kevin,” he smiled.

“Nice seeing you, Abby,” Kevin smiled before turning around and walking to the science wing with Connor in tow.

The two evil men left the girl with her jaw on the ground in a shocked and horrified expression. She blinked a few times, trying to make sure what she just witnessed was real or not. Questions swam through the poor girls head before she decided to drop it for now and head off to class.

Connor and Kevin on the other hand had burst out into a fit of laughter once they were seated in their astronomy class. They were the first ones in there, and class didn’t start for another half hour. No way they’d be late to class now. They were too busy laughing at their little conversation with the stalker.

“Oh my god,” Kevin laughed, “Jogging on Sundays? When did you start jogging, or even getting up early?”

“What?” Connor responded in the same amount of laughter, “Since when do you study on Saturdays?”

Kevin was laughing too hard to even say anything. Connor calmed down a little, still giggling a bit. He finally looked over at Kevin with a smile, “Throwing the ‘damn’ in there was a nice touch.”

He smiled, “Thank you. Did you see her face when I said I haven’t touched the Book in months.”

Connor started laughing again, “Ohemgosh yes! I wish I had my phone out! That deserved a picture it was so funny!”

“Poor girl’s traumatized now!”

“Good!” he laughed lightly, “Maybe she’ll get off your back. That look she gave me, that makes me want to cut a bitch.”

Kevin smiled at him, “I have a feeling this is going to be a better semester than we thought.”

“Ya think?” he gave him a look, “Kevin, you’re  _stalker’s_ here.”

“Yeah. A stalker that doesn’t know about college Kevin. This is going to be fun messing with her.”

Connor nodded, “Alright. It’s official.”

“Huh?”

“I’m officially a horrible influence on you.”

Kevin smiled, “It appears so. But ya know what?” his smile turned devilishly.

“Huh?” Connor leaned in closer to his boyfriend.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Kevin leaned in and managed to press his lips against Connor’s lightly before they were interrupted. 

“Oh god, not McPriceley!”

They pulled away and looked down and saw Schrader, Davis, and Neely. Schrader, of course, had his arm around Davis’s shoulder keeping him close. The poor guy was shivering and even the two a few rows away could see it. Neely on the other hand was his quiet self around Schravis. His Mormon brain always kicked in around his friends. If he knew what was good for him he’d keep his mouth shut, and the smart boy does. If not, he’d have a book shoved down his throat, sideways.

“Oh no, not you guys…” Connor groaned, “I have to deal with you losers enough.”

“Speak for yourself,” Eric retorted, “I have to deal with you four days out of the week. I don’t need that kind of influence in my life.”

“Up yours,” Connor rolled his eyes.

The three maneuvered their way up to the others and sat down in the row in front of them. Oliver was still shaking when they sat down. Connor smiled at Oliver.

“Awe, you’re like a little chihuahua. It’s kinda cute.”

He shook his head, too cold to say anything. Eric laughed lightly and shed his jacket and wrapped it around his shivering boyfriend. The leather jacket probably wasn’t going to be enough, but it was better. Oliver was still shaking with a hoodie, a jacket, and Eric’s jacket. Noah, Kevin and Connor all exchanged looks and donated their jackets to Oliver before he froze. Six layers later, he was starting to warm up. 

Not even a minute passed before Connor and Eric were arguing over something. It doesn’t take much to get those two in an argument about a musical or something. Of course they were arguing over the  _Jersey Boys,_ nothing new there. Oliver was too busy trying to warm up so by default, Noah and Kevin were stuck talking to one another.

“There’s this new girl I have in my math class on Mondays,” Noah started meekly. He knew about Kevin’s non-Mormonness anymore and didn’t feel like getting yelled at early in the morning. 

“Oh yeah?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah,” he smiled a little, “I think she’s pretty cute.”

Kevin smiled a little. For as long as he’s known Noah, he’d never seen him like that. Crushing on a girl that is. Crushing on anyone was more like it.

“What’s her name?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I was too afraid to ask her. She’s gorgeous though. I saw her a church on Sunday too.”

“And you said she’s new?” Kevin asked, curious. 

“Yeah, I hadn’t seen her at church before. Gosh, she’s pretty. Beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair, the cutest voice I’ve ever heard. She’s just… wow,” he sighed happily.

“Yo,” Kevin cut into Connor and Eric’s argument, “Con?”

“Huh?” he looked over at Kevin.

“Noah got a crush.”

“Kevin!” Noah snapped.

He waved him off before continuing, “Super psycho Mormon.”

“Psycho stalker?”

“Yup.”

“What’s going on?”

“Eric, I know I told you about that girl I asked to leave.”

“When you had sex for the first time, yeah I remember that conversation. Totally normal. I mean, come on, we’ve all been there done that,” he laughed lightly.

They all looked at Eric like that didn’t happen every day. He rolled his eyes, “Ok, maybe for me it’s happened a few times. Not the point. Kevin, yes, I remember that conversation. What about it?”

“The girl your best friend is crushing on is the same girl.”

“Whoa, how did this conversation just go here?” Noah asked, “What the even? It started off with a simple me telling a friend about a crush to… sex… How?”

“Noah, the girl you’re crushing on is my ex-girlfriend.”

“Is she really? But she was at church on Sunday. How did you two even…?” he questioned.

Kevin laughed a little, “You didn’t know me before I transferred here. You didn’t want to know me before that.”

“Oh come on, could’ve have been as bad as Super Mormon Noah Neely,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“It was somewhere around that level,” he admitted, “But that’s besides the point.” He turned to Noah, “Go for it. Talk to her. You two would probably hit it off really well. Go. For. It. One friend to another, talk to her. Sit with her at Church, talk about the Book, anything relating to Mormonism.”

“Ya think?” Noah gave him a look.

“Yes. Take my advice and go for it. I mean, she might give you a run for your money. She got a Mormon smile that puts most missionaries to shame.”

Noah laughed, “Really.”

“Really. Hell, I’ll give you her number.”

“Kevin,” Connor put a hand on his arm, “This a good idea?”

“Best idea,” he said to Connor.

“Connor, shut up,” Eric chimed in, “I mean, poor Noah here has never had a girlfriend before. If there’s a super Mormon female out there, push him in that right direction. Please.”

Oliver nodded in agreement, still a bit too cold to talk. Connor nodded in agreement. Anyway to get Super Mormon number one a girl was a positive one. 

“I’ll get back to you tomorrow. I’ll easily get you her number. Got your back.”

“God, dude, I even love you right now,” Eric said to Kevin, “You’re hooking him up with someone and that’s good enough for me, really.”

“Awe fuck, not you guys,” Jazz groaned standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the seats of the hall.

“Like we don’t see you enough, Mr. I-Can-Speak-French-To-Woe-Women,” Connor rolled his eyes.

“That doesn’t seem to work,” Eric added with a smile, “Since you always seem to be single.”

He flipped them off, “Va te faire foutre, connard.” 

“I don’t know what he said, but it sounded like a swear word,” Eric smiled, “I feel special now. Got told off in French!”

Connor and Eric both exchanged smiles high fives. They were proud of themselves to get told off in French. Priorities.

Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile and patted his shoulder comfortingly. Eric smiled to him, “Warmed up yet, babe?”

“Gettin there,” he managed to say.

“Probably cause I just got here,” Jazz smiled and took a seat next to Connor, “You’re welcome.”

“BUN tyen-shung duh ee-DWAY-RO,” Oliver glared at Jazz.

Everyone looked at Oliver in shock, besides Eric of course. Eric just sat there and nodded to what he had said. 

“The fuck did you say?” Connor asked, utterly lost and just saying what everyone was thinking. 

“He’s not the only one who can speak another language ya know,” Oliver shrugged, “His may be french, but I got one up on him. Chinese, bitch.”

“Where did you learn Chinese?” Kevin asked, extremely curious now.

“ _Firefly_ ,” he smiled, “Go brown-coats!”

“I can write in gallifreyan too,” Jazz retorted, trying to one up Oliver.

“Ok, nerds, sit down and take a chill pill,” Eric calmed them both down before there was an all out geek battle in the middle of the science hall. At least it would have been an appropriate place for it. “Besides, I beat all of you. I can speak Klingon.”

“Fucking nerds,” Connor shook his head, “Oh my god, I didn’t realize how geeky my friends are…”

“Ok, there’s only one sane person here and that’s Noah… To an extent.”

“How am I a nerd then?” Connor crossed his arms.

“Theater geek. Please, you know each running of a show at all times. Can name every single cast member for any single show. You can name every Tony award winner over the past ten years. Theater geek,” Eric explained.

“And Price is a book nerd. Can crank out two books a day if he wanted to,” Oliver chimed in.

“My record is four in twenty four hours,” he smiled proudly, “And the technical term is bibliophile. If you’re going to call me out on being a nerd, use the technical terms.”

“See?!” Oliver gestured to Kevin, “Nerd.”

“Come to terms with your new found nerd-ness, Connor. Just give in,” Eric insisted.

“It’s not that bad,” Jazz smiled meekly to him.

Connor groaned and put his head on Kevin’s shoulder for comfort. Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile and threw Connor’s jacket across their faces. When handing back Noah’s jacket, he was nicer and simply handed it to him. Kevin’s jacket went across their faces again. Finally warmed up a bit, but he still kept Eric’s jacket on because he could. It was more fun to pick on a couple that wasn’t them.

Slowly and slowly, more kids filed into the science hall for class. Thankfully no more of their friends showed up. Any more than six would be quite dangerous. Hell, any more than three would be dangerous! Everyone seemed to leave their small group of friends alone in their little section towards the middle of the hall. Probably for the best.

Oliver finally shed off Eric’s jacket and his own and left the hoodie. Class wasn’t to start for another ten minutes when the teacher finally walked in. Eric smiled and raised a hand a little to the teacher. The professor seemed to see him and shake his head with a smile.

“Know the professor?” Jazz asked.

“Cousin,” he admitted, “He’s an asshole, but that’s just to me and we’re family…”

“Isn’t he cousin on your mom’s side?” Noah asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “So I don’t see him too often. But still, he’s family.”

“Teacher’s pet,” Connor smirked.

“It would appear so,” he nodded. 

The professor walked up the middle to their group of friends. Murmurs began to go around the hall. Students whispering that someone was in trouble around the room.

“Not you,” the professor shook his head at Eric with a smile, “It’s been too long, Schrader.”

“Miller, who thought I’d get  _you_ as a professor.”

“I didn’t think you’d make it this far in school.”

Eric shook his head, “Funny. Didn’t think you’d get your license to actually teach.”

“I feel the love, cousin,” he smiled, “How’s your dad?”

“He’s good. Still not seeing anyone, but what’s new there.”

“Do you expect him to?”

“Not really, no,” he shook his head. He lightened up a bit and gestured to his boyfriend, “You remember Oliver.”

Oliver smiled, “Nice to see you again.”

“Oh my god, you’re still with him? I’m surprised.”

“Funny,” Eric shook his head, “Don’t you have a lecture to teach or something? I’m on the edge of my seat dying of anticipation,” he responded the last part with thick sarcasm.

“Perhaps,” he shook his head and started to head back down, “Try to keep your friends under control. Don’t want to have a problem.”

“We’re angles,” Eric smiled sweetly to him.

“Your guy liner says otherwise, Schrader,” the professor smirked before heading back down to get ready for class to start.

Oliver nudged him a bit, “See, I told you people notice.”

“Shit really?” Eric turned to his friends, “Is it really that noticeable?”

The others didn’t really say anything but they nodded a little. No words were needed. He groaned a little. Connor smiled a little and fake coughed a few times before saying “Pete Wentz” under his fake coughs. Eric shot him a glare. That merely got laughs from their friends. 

“You do kinda remind us of Pete Wentz, dear,” Oliver admitted with a shrug.

“Shut up. Don’t make fun of my guy liner,” Eric groaned.

“Alright everyone, my name is Professor Miller and you’re stuck in here for the next ninety minutes, so I guess we can get started. The proper introduction to Astronomy would be to go into the history of the science field,” he pulled down a screen and turned back to the students, “I’m not into that kinda thing so today we’re going to watch  _Armageddon_ and please take notes on the movie and next class we’ll talk about how inaccurate the movie is compared to actual Astronomy.”

“What Do we actually take notes on, sir?” someone in the very back asked.

“The plot mostly,” Professor Miller shrugged, “Whatever that has to do with science that seems inaccurate. Then over the next week you can communicate with your fellow piers and go over the notes you too and then next Tuesday we’ll talk about them in class and officially start.”

Jazz leaned over, “This is going to be a fun semester.”

“This is going to be a  _dangerous_  semester,” Oliver corrected with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Utah winters were always an interesting time. November was alright, maybe a few snow showers here and there, maybe even some snow in October. December was starting to dip down into the lower temperatures with more snowfall. January was bitter cold and usually a decent amount of snow. February; forget it. Heavy snowfalls in February and even worse cold. March was still cold with the occasional snow shower here and there. It didn’t start thawing until April. 

The small group of friends hardly ever saw Oliver out and about in February. It was just too darn cold for that boy and it was either him freeze to death hanging out or attempting to stay warm in his apartment snuggled up in a _Doctor Who_ onesie. The others didn’t know about the onesie till he wore it to Astronomy one day.

“Oliver, what the hell are you wearing?” Connor asked.

He held out his jacket, “One of Eric’s leather jackets. It’s quite cozy and warmer than mine.”

“Oliver Davis, you stole my onesie!” Jazz exclaimed.

“Jealous?” Oliver smirked.

“Far from, ya damn Brown Coat,” Jazz rolled his eyes.

Kevin turned to Connor, “You know, I would have thought that being friends with everyone for about two years I’d finally get some of the references made. Still not happening.”

“And you room with Arnold!” Jazz pointed out.

“I know!”

Eric and Oliver sat down, minus Noah, and turned around to face their friends. Oliver shed off his jacket to reveal the rest of his TARDIS onesie he didn’t feel like changing out of. At least he wasn’t shivering cold with six jackets.

“Price, I meant to ask you something,” Eric began, “Since the topic of Arnold came up, how did he react to finding out about you and McKinely dating?”

“It was a mutual understanding,” he nodded, “He didn’t tell me about him and Naba right away and I didn’t tell him about us for a while. We were up late studying one night and we were both texting and we asked each other who we were texting and then it kinda came out that we were both in relationships.”

“He didn’t freak?” Oliver asked.

Kevin shook his head, “Not at all. He was worried that I was mad at him for him not telling me about he and Naba when it happened cause he said he told a few others before me.”

“True,” Eric nodded, “But still. He didn’t care that you’re dating one of his friends?”

“Nope,” he shook his head, “I mean, I already kinda told him I was bi to begin with. I didn’t mean to it just kinda came out and he didn’t really say anything about it so we left it at that.”

“How about your parents?” Jazz asked.

Connor scoffed and rolled his eyes. Kevin sighed, “Don’t bring that up around him.”

“He hasn’t told them!” Connor exclaimed, “I told my parents when we declared it official. He has yet to tell his parents!”

“Connor, I’m waiting for the perfect moment to tell them,” Kevin defended himself, “Is that so wrong?”

“I agree with Kevin,” Eric began, “I mean, Mormon parents. What else is there to say? I remember the first time I met Noah’s family and told them I was a pansexual when they asked if I had a girlfriend. I didn’t talk to them for months after that. They were afraid to talk to me. Every once in a while they’d cross themselves when I was over or they’d place out all their Books when they knew I was coming over. Not fun…

“Point is, Price’s parents might freak out finding out that their oldest son is bisexual and has a boyfriend. Connor, you’ve been out of the closet a helluva lot longer than Price. So honestly, I don’t see a problem with him waiting to tell them.”

“I agree with Eric,” Jazz nodded.

“Same.”

Kevin gave Connor a victorious smug smile. Connor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, “No snuggles for you tonight.”

“Oh come on,” he groaned.

“Nope.”

“Mr. Davis,” Professor Miller called up to them as he walked in the room.

“Yes?”

“You’re not going to get extra credit for wearing a  _Doctor Who_  onesie in class. This is Astronomy, not  _Doctor Who, Firefly, Star Wars_ or _Star Trek,_ or any of them other science fiction shows. Despite the fact we talk about them doesn’t mean a thing, Mr. Davis.”

Oliver looked around the room. No one was in there yet. Oliver rolled his eyes, “Stephen, please. It’s friggin cold out there. I don’t want to be freezing and this is the only thing that works to keep me warm that’s appropriate for the classroom.”

“A onesie?” Miller raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s either that or cuddling up with your cousin and I don’t think that’s classroom appropriate,” Oliver stated with a smirk.

Eric added onto that and pulled Oliver into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Oliver smiled and put his head on Eric’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Miller only seemed to roll his eyes with a sigh.

“Alright, alright!” he laughed lightly, “Since class has not started, you’re my cousin first, Eric. Now please, I can live with the onesie, just no more of the cuddling.”

Oliver got off of Eric’s lap and back into his own seat. Stephen pulled down the projector screen before turning back to the group.

“Alright, no more of that cuddling stuff. We’re family, Eric.”

“Yes, sir!” Eric saluted him with a smile.

Connor looked around the classroom. Something was missing. His eyes wandered to the empty seat next to Eric and in front of Kevin. Some _one_  was missing.

“Where’s Noah?” Connor asked, pointing to the empty seat.

Eric groaned and rolled his eyes over dramatically, “Don’t even get me started. Ever since Price gave him that girls phone number that’s all he’s been doing! Talking to that girl! Hanging out with her, texting her, going to church with her. Jesus Christ, he’s obsessed with this girl!”

“Good!” Kevin sighed of relief, “She’s been breathing down my back less and less and that’s awesome! Noah found a mate equally religious as him, we should be celebrating.”

“Yeah true…” Eric trailed off.

“She is a bit annoying though,” Oliver admitted.

“Yeah she is,” Kevin nodded, “Put up with her for far too long.”

“How long were you dating her, Kev?” Connor asked.

He shrugged, “I dunno… I think it was about a year and a half…?”

“A year and a half too long?” Eric asked with a small laugh.

Kevin nodded, “Yup.”

Connor smiled, “Well, at least I know how long we need to be together.”

“Oh?”

“Obviously our relationship needs to last longer than that other hoe’s.”

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at his word choice. As if on cue, Noah and Abby both walked in smiling at each other and deep into a conversation. Kevin stiffened up, still despising every sight of Abby. Noah got to his seat and jumped over the row and sat down.

“You didn’t have to walk me here,” he smiled.

“I wanted to,” she smiled back. That damn Mormon smile. She looked back at Kevin and gave him a small wave, “Hi, Kevin.”

“Hi,” he forced a small smile to her.

“See you this afternoon,” she smiled to Noah.

“Text you later,” he waved to her.

“Bye,” she waved to Noah then looked over to Kevin, “Bye, Kevin.”

She left as soon as other students started entering the hall. Noah turned around and shot a glare at Kevin. Kevin had just checked his phone, thinking it went off. To his findings, it had not. He switched it to sleep and put it back in his jacket before looking at a glaring Noah.

“What?” he asked.

“What was that? You  _know_ I like her!”

“I know that, it’s not my fault that she’s still stalking me.”

“Have you asked her out?” Jazz asked.

“N-No…” Noah trailed off.

“Are you dating?” Oliver asked next.

“No…”

“Then lay off Kevin for his stalker still liking him,” Eric crossed his arms, “Ask her out then you can bitch at  _her_ for seeking out other male specimen.”

“Male specimen,” Connor nodded, “Has a nice ring to it.”

“But really, ask her out already and don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Eric rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“Jezz,” Miller looked up from his plans, “Neely, just ask her out.”

With that, the group laughed. Noah merely turned bright red out of embarrassment. 

Astronomy went by pretty smoothly. Professor Miller changed his lesson plans and decided to talk about time travel and used Oliver as an example to flaunt off his adorable onesie. He even put the hood up that had the TARDIS light beacon on top. Eric thought it was the god damn cutest thing ever. And it really was. Miller thought it would be embarrassing for him, but everyone didn’t seem to care or thought it was the best thing they ever saw.

At one point, Miller called up Jazz and another geeky kid from the back and all four of them had a debate about time travel according to different shows. Nothing wrong with debates about time travel. There was nothing wrong with defending  _Doctor Who,_   _Quantum Leap_ ,  _Back to the Future_  and  _Phineas and Ferb_. They were all mature college students having a grown up conversation about time travel in TV shows like the geeks they all were. 

Eventually, the day came to a close without a problem (or Oliver freezing). To celebrate Oliver not freezing his ass off, most of the group decided to change into their pjs and go to their normal pizza place to study for a while. 

Oliver and Jazz in matching TARDIS onesies. Eric, surprisingly, flaunting off his new retro Captain Kirk commander shirt and matching Enterprise sleep pants. Nothing wrong with trekies. When Arnold and Naba got there, Eric and he seemed to have a stare down. Arnold was draped in a Han Shot First shirt and Sith sleep pants. They glared each other down till they settled down in the booth across from Schravis. Naba was quite thankful when McPriceley joined them in their normal pjs. The three of them were wearing normal t-shirts and hoodies and normal flannel sleep pants. 

“We look normal,” Jazz nodded happily.

“Some of us look dumb,” Connor noted to Eric mostly.

“What the fuck? I look  _awesome_  and you’re all just jealous of my Kirk shirt.”

“Not really, no,” Arnold shook his head, “No.”

“bIjatlh ‘e’ yImev,” he shook his head.

“Holy shit you were not kidding about that,” Connor laughed.

He nodded proudly, “I know. I wasn’t kidding that I could speak it.” He looked at Arnold, “ _Star Wars_  doesn’t have a made up language now does it? Thus, furthering my thesis on  _Star Trek_ is better.”

Arnold scoffed, “No way! I’m not loosing this battle!”

“Give up now,” Oliver piped up from his notebook, “You’ll never win against him.”

“Yeah, well J. R. R. Tolkin created a total of  _eleven_  languages!”

“That’s still not our debate, Arnold,” Eric crossed his arms, “Our argument has always been  _Star Wars_ vs.  _Star Trek_. Not throwing Tolkin into the mix.” 

“Totally not fair,” Arnold crossed his arms.

While Arnold and Eric went into the normal argument, Kevin’s phone buzzed. When it didn’t stop when he ignored it, he sighed. Calls were always annoying to take when around arguing nerds.

“Hello?” he asked.

“ _Hey, Kevin,_ ” Elle said in her cheerful voice, “ _I just wanted to tell you to tell everyone else that I made it here alright! I start classes on Monday._ ”

He put a hand over his other ear to hear her better, “Sorry, I can’t really hear you. There’s a battle of the nerds going on beside me.”

“ _What are you talking about, Kevin?_ ” she asked, her normal cheerful voice turned concerned.

“Don’t need to be concerned. It’s just Arnold and Eric.”

“ _Oh that’s all?_ ” she giggled, “ _Then I take back being concerned. I just wanted to drop you all a line saying that every things alright and I’m ok. Nothing wrong in doing that right?”_

“Right,” Kevin nodded, “Listen, I’ll talk to you later. This is getting pretty loud.”

“ _Alright, Kevin. Talk to you later._ ”

“The others wish you luck,” he said for everyone.

“ _Tell them I said hi and thank you.”_

“Can do. Bye,” he hug up the phone.

By now the argument had stopped and they were all looking at Kevin to explain the call. Nosey friends were the best kind of friends.

“Elle wanted to let us know that she got out there alright and that she starts on Monday.”

“That’s great for her,” Jazz nodded, fist pumping a little.

“Yeah really,” Connor nodded, “She’s pursuing her dreams and that’s great that she’s doing that.”

“Also, thanks for sending our assuming regards,” Eric nodded.

“Sure, sure.”

Naba looked around at the other people in the place. She giggled a little and turned to the guys, “We’re getting weird looks from the other people.”

“It was probably because of Eric and his damn Klingon,” Jazz rolled his eyes with a smile.

“HuH P’Tok!” he responded.

“Do we want to know what you said?” Connor laughed.

“I called him a bile spineless human child,” he smiled.

“You’re a fucking nerd,” Oliver said to him.

“I’m your fucking nerd,” he smiled to him.

He sighed, “I know.”

Eric smiled and put his arm around Oliver, who then proceeded to put his head on his shoulder. In return, Eric put up the hood on Oliver’s onesie. Seeing the two snuggle up, Connor decided to slide into Kevin’s body until he’d put his arm around him. Without hesitation, or even looking up from his book, Kevin put his arm around Connor and grabbed his hand. Naba simple scooted over to Arnold and held his hand under the table. That alone made him smile and blush bright red.

Poor Jasper on the other hand sat there with a over dramatized frown. He pulled out a pen and took Oliver’s notebook and drew a circle with a series of smaller circles and lines. Then, he clicked the pen shut and pushed the notebook to the center table.

“What is that?” Naba asked noting to the paper.

“It says ‘I’m lonely’ in gallifreyan.”

“Use your French for good and not evil,” Connor suggested.

“We still love you,” Oliver smiled.

He groaned, “Oh great! I feel  _totally_ loved now!”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

“So, it’s official? Between Super Mormons one and two?” Connor had asked Kevin, “Noah and Abby are like… a thing now? That’s terrifying…”

“From what I was told,” he nodded, “They’re officially a thing. Thank the lord! She’s out of my life!”

Connor laughed lightly, "I don’t think I’ve ever seen you pray so much in the passed day than in the two and a half years I’ve known you.”

“Cause I don’t want a stalker again. I got rid of her in high school, I don’t want that here. I got someone else now,” he smiled and wrapped his arm around Connor’s shoulder, “Maybe you know him? He’s adorable, has the most stunning blue eyes-”

“Stunning?” he smiled, “They upgraded from piercing to stunning now?”

“Problem with that?”

"You giving me the most adorable compliments about my eyes, yeah there is no problem whatsoever there,” he smiled, “I happen to quite love it.” 

"Good, good,” he smiled.

The couple was happily snuggling under a tree on the campus. Spring had sprung and the weather was actually doable to sit around outside. Allergies weren’t too fun, especially with Kevin, but it was still nice to emerge from a winter being cooped up. Anything was better than spending a whole season inside to hide away from the cold weather outside… unless it was a kick ass snowball fight. Then that was completely alright.

“You’re still on your high because no more stalker,” he smiled sweetly to his boyfriend.

“Sounds about right, yeah,” he nodded.

“You are such a dork.”

“I’m your dork,” he smiled, “I could easily put my glasses on if it’ll help.”

“Please don’t,” Connor laughed lightly, “Well, not yet at least.”

“Ok, well, I’m putting them on now cause my eyes are starting to burn,” he laughed a little and went into his bag for his glasses, “Hate allergy season.”

“I’m kinda glad that you don’t have to wear them all the time,” Connor noted as Kevin slip them onto his nose.

“Why?”

“Cause I think I’d die from how adorable you are with them on,” he smiled brightly.

“Oh stop now,” he nudged Connor a little bit and looked towards the ground.

Connor smiled, “Kevin?”

“Hmm?” he looked over to his boyfriend.

“I love you,” he finally said, “I really, really do. I’ve been pondering it over for a while and there. I’ve said it. I love you.”

Kevin didn’t speak for a moment. After a few seconds, he took it all in and put his arms around Connor in a hug. Thankful to Connor, he took the hug and snuggled up against him, thinking that he didn’t make the biggest mistake of his life with that comment. Kevin kissed his forehead.

“I love you too,” he smiled.

Connor let out a breath of relief, “Oh thank god I didn’t make the biggest mistake of my existence by saying that!”

Kevin chuckled lightly and held him close. With a smile, Connor rested his head on Kevin’s chest. Connor contently listened to the soothing sound of his boyfriends heart beating, which was surprisingly a bit faster than the last few times he’d lay on his chest. That caused a smile to spread onto Connor’s face.

“Oh great, every time we see these two they’re always hanging off of one another,” James snickered.

“Funny,” Connor rolled his eyes.

“Haven’t seen you guys in a long time,” Kevin noted to the two as they sat down next to them.

“Been busy with things,” Chris shrugged, “It’s not that we’re totally avoiding everyone. That’s only  _partially_  it.”

“We have been busy though,“ James nodded, "Most of it is his family,” he gestured to Chris, “Getting the lake house straightened out and annoying things of that nature.”

“We’re on cleanup duty since we use it more than my parents do,” Chris rolled his eyes, “The price we pay for our weekly jaunts up there.”

“Summers gonna be here soon,” Connor smiled, “So you guys’ll be up there all summer.”

“Sounds about right,” James nodded.

“Idea!” Chris exclaimed, “Since you two are a thing, would you guys wanna come up for a week or something? It’ll be fun!”

“Sure,” Kevin nodded, “Gotta make sure it’s not around the time I do camp counseling.”

“On one condition,” Connor interjected. He then turned to Kevin, “Kev, if we do this I would really appreciate telling your parents about us. It’s only fair.”

“Still haven’t told ‘em?” James asked before Kevin could answer his boyfriend.

Kevin shook his head, “Nope. I haven’t really been keeping in touch with home. So busy with finals and all. I see my dad sometimes, but still, I’d rather tell them both at the same time.”

"Yeah true.”

“Please Kevin?” Connor asked, his voice was almost at his begging stage, “I would really appreciate if you would come out to your parents.”

After a moment, he spoke, “Ya know what, alright. I-I’ll tell 'em…”

Connor gave him a huge hug, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Cautiously, he hugged the ginger back, “I just hope I don’t get shunned from the family…”

“Kev,” Connor gave him a reassuring smile, “I’m sure your siblings wouldn’t allow you to be kicked out of your family for being bi. Besides,” he smiled weakly at him, “there’s still that hope they can pray for you leaning towards a girl if we don’t work out somehow.”

“Don’t talk like that now,” Kevin hugged onto him, “Don’t plan on breaking up anytime soon. And you are right about that though. But that doesn’t mean a damn thing in my eyes. They’ll probably call it a 'college phase’ or something. Everything will be alright.”

“Kevin,” James looked at him, “Please. Don’t over react. You’re parents are much easier to deal with than mine. I mean, the sperm donor deals with the fact I’m gay and all that but he didn’t kick me out of the family. I have the worst family possible so don’t worry about it too much.”

“True,” Chris nodded, “Hell, ask Oliver and Eric too about their parents too.”

“Ok, well maybe not Oliver,” Connor corrected, “He dosen’t count. But yeah, ask Eric.”

“Why shouldn’t I ask Oliver?” Kevin asked.

“Oh right!” James exclaimed, “You never heard that story before. He told us as a group when we all first met freshman year.”

“To sum it up,” Connor began, “Oliver’s parents are hella divorced. His dad walked out on them when he was about twelve or so. He told us that he walked out because he found out Oliver was gay.”

“Brutal…” Kevin trailed off.

“Majorly. So, with that he turned to some… not good things.”

“Insert trigger warning here,” Chris added, “Poor guy went to self harm for a while. Nolan knows all about that.”

“Nol’s told us stories that aren’t to be repeated,” James noted, “Bad stories.”

“Lots of triggers that aren’t to be repeated,” Chris rubbed the back of his neck, “Con, ya good?”

“Fine,” Connor nodded, “Don’t worry about it. Triggers don’t bother me too much anymore.”

Chris smiled, “Cause of that one,” he gestured to the dork with his arms wrapped around Connor. He didn’t say anything, just turn bright red. Chris smiled, “Knew it!”

“Anyway, back to Oliver,” James rolled his eyes as he got back to the story, “Sometimes if Oliver hears from his dad it’ll set him off pretty bad. Like, really bad depression.”

“Like when we did that video for Eric a while back?” Kevin asked Connor, “And he was trying to play it off?”

“Exactly,” Connor nodded.

“Usually Eric and Nolan have their time with him alone to comfort him. Then they usually make him call his therapist, Mandy. We’ve actually met her once,” Chris went on, “She’s so sweet.”

“We were hanging out freshman year at Starbucks or a book store or something and she walked up to him and they were talking for a while. She’s really sweet and knows Oliver so well, which is great. She always knows what to tell him to cheer him up, or even up his medication for a while.”

“So every time he gets a little set back, he calls her and he’ll be alright in a few hours or so. He’s usually ok when he bounces back from his spiral.”

James hit the ground a few times, “Knock on wood, nothing too bad has happened to him which is awesome.”

“Don’t let him know we told you all of this,” Chris noted, “He’s very self conscious about talking about it. He only told us to explain why he was talking to his therapist in public. That’s all we talked about it since. So, just be careful what you say to him about this information.”

“But still, that’s brutal. Walking out like that just because of something like that?” Kevin questioned.

“We don’t know if there was more to the story or not. Like, if there was any fighting going on with his parents or the behind the scene stuff,” Connor answered “We didn’t dare to ask. All he told us also was his dad remarried and has a family of his own. From what we know, it’s just Oliver and his mommy.”

“Well, he has Eric,” Kevin nodded, “And that should matter that he’s happy.”

“Exactly,” the other three almost said in perfect unison.

“So honestly, you have nothing to worry about. Every parent is different to their children coming out of the closet,” he rubbed his shoulders reassuringly.

“Mine knew already,” Chris admitted, “I told them and they were pretty ok with it. Besides, they accepted James pretty quickly.”

“I’m loved in that family,” James smiled.

“When I came out in like seventh grade or whenever the hell that was, I honestly forget nowadays, my parents didn’t really care too much. I mean, they still loved me of course, just had to get used to twice as many boys in the house between me and my sister,” he laughed lightly.

“Remember when I first met your parents?” Chris laughed.

Connor burst out into a fit of laughter, “I was seeing someone at the time and Chris and I came home after school to watch a movie on TV or something like that. I introduce him to my parents,” he laughed again and Chris joined in this time. Connor managed to continue, still laughing a little, “I’ll never forget what my dad said. He saw Chris and said "another Connor? You’re worse than your sister”.“

Chris held up a finger, "Wait, wait, wait, Connor. Your mom said that. Your dad on the other hand,” he laughed, “He said "welp, you got another one Connor. Just make sure you’re using protection and neither one finds out about the other’.”

James and Kevin laughed. Kevin looked over at Connor with a smile, “It’s official, I want to meet your parents.”

“Oh you will,” he laughed a little, “After you tell your parents about us.”

“I promise I will.”

“Good.”

Connor gently smacked his arm, “Am I staying in your room tonight or not?”

“Yeah, you can,” he nodded, “Arnold’s gonna be there, but yeah, you can.”

“Ok, good,” Chris nodded, “We already called the room to ourselves tonight.”

“Gross…” Connor shuddered, “Just keep it off of my bed, please. I hate having to wash the sheets during the school year. Too much of a pain.”

“No promises,” James smirked as he put his arm around Chris.

“I’m out,” Connor got off of Kevin and stood up, “Coming, dear?”

“Yes, babe,” he nodded and grabbed their bags.

“Damn, we scared them off,” Chris fake pouted.

“Well darn,” James snapped his fingers in a overly sarcastic manner.

“See ya eventually,” Connor waved goodbye to their friends as Kevin grabbed his free hand and intertwined their fingers.

Connor smiled at the touch and walked towards Kevin’s dorm room. Once they were away from their friends, Connor’s happy high returned from Kevin telling him that he loves him. The way up to his dorm, he felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Almost like they were about the same level as Chris and James or Schravis. Now it was only Nolan who needed a significant other in their little group of friends.

Arnold wasn’t in the room when they got up there. The two of them changed into sweats and pjs before getting their books and laptops out to get working on final papers and studying for finals. It lasted a whole two minutes before they were ordering pizza and snuggling up on Kevin’s bed together.

Before anything, after Kevin had changed, he quickly took one of the sticky notes off of Arnold’s nightstand and stuck it to the door. It was a star fleet captain logo sticky note. Captain meant enter at their own risk since they both had significant others that they brought back to the room on occasion.

“You meant it, right?” Connor asked, “When you said you loved me earlier. You meant it and not just saying it cause I said it?”

“Yes, Connor,” he tightened his grip around his boyfriends body, “I meant it. Really.”

“Ok,” he nodded.

“Why do you ask?”

“You know I don’t like talking about past relationships with current boyfriends, but when I was with Steve,” he shrugged a little bit, “I dunno, I just thought that every time I said it to him, he never meant it when he said it back. Its more of a reassurance thing making sure I’m not saying something I’ll regret later kind of deal.”

“I meant it,” he kissed the side of his head, “And I’m nothing like that other loser you were with.”

Connor smiled, “I know, that’s why I felt ok saying I loved you cause you’re nothing like him and that’s perfect for me.”

“You deserved better than that,” he smiled a little.

“Shut up and kiss me you perfect human you,” he smiled and leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Less than five minutes later, hoodies were being taken off and thrown towards the closet area of the room. Soon all that was on was Kevin’s sweat pants and Connor’s boxers. Both participants had hair in every direction but normal. Connor ran his hands down Kevin’s bare chest and Kevin, the gentleman, cupped the sides of his face.

Arnold had walked in without taking notice to the sticky note on the door. He walked into the make out session and let out a shocked yelp and covered his eyes. Connor had gotten off Kevin and laid next to him instead.

“Hey, I put a sticky note on the door. Star fleet captain meant enter at your own risk. Don’t complain to me, note on the door.”

“Hi, Arnold,” Connor waved awkwardly.

“Hey, Connor,” Arnold nodded to him, slowly walking to his side of the room, “I’m just dropping my bag off and I’ll be gone. Staying tonight, Connor?”

“Yup, Chris kicked me out for the night.”

He nodded and threw his bag on the bed and did an about face towards the door, “Well, I’ll see you guys later.”

“Plans for the night?” Kevin asked.

“Naba and I are gonna go catch a movie. Don’t wait up,” he nodded to them before heading out of the room again.

“He’s still weird about us dating,” Connor sighed when he left the room.

“He’s ok with us dating, it’s just he’s not a huge fan of public display of affection. It’s not us, it’s everyone.”

“What about him and Naba though?”

“They don’t really get into it. Just hand holding and the occasional hug in public.”

“Wow.”

Kevin shrugged, “It’s kinda cute. They’re both so awkward about it and it’s really adorable.”

“Yeah well, we’re cuter,” Connor smiled and draped his arm across Kevin’s chest.

Kevin smiled and pulled Connor closer into his body, “Yeah we are.”

“Damn right,” he kissed Kevin’s cheek, “Now, where did I throw my lounge pants?”

“Somewhere around the closet region,” he laughed lightly.

“But I don’t wanna get up,” he whined.

“Food though.”

“Can’t I go without pants?”

“Maybe,” he smirked.

“Quick question, not gonna be weird but have you considered ya know… sex… yet maybe? You can totally say no! I mean, it’s just a question and I’m curious.”

Kevin sat up on the bed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. Connor shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ask. Too weird, sorry, really,” he shook his head and stood from the bed to find his lounge pants.

Kevin waited till Connor was up to start talking, “Nothing to be sorry for, it was a question.”

“I made things weird,” he waved him off, “Forget I even asked about it.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Kevin noted.

“Ok?” Connor put on his pants and sat back down on the bed across from Kevin.

“It was a question that I don’t really have an answer to. Well, it’s not a question that hasn’t crossed my mind. The topic was going to come up eventually and all, but as much as it’s crossed my mind, I still don’t have a direct answer.”

Connor nodded, “I understand completely.”

Kevin reached and pulled Connor into his body and held him closely. A smile spread across the ginger’s face and snuggled up to his boyfriend and closed his eyes. Cuddling and snuggling were much better than sex any day. Kevin kissed the top of his head.

“How bout this,” Kevin began, “There’s going to be a point and time in our relationship and everything’s just going to click perfectly and then we’ll do it. When the time is right, we’ll just know.”

Connor nodded, “Ya know, that sounds wonderful. Don’t force it. Besides,” he smiled up to Kevin, “Love over lust is so much better anyway.”

Kevin kissed him on his lips in a Spiderman-esk pose. With a smile, he said, “Oh most certainly.”

“Besides,” he snuggled up closely to him, “For one, snuggling and spooning are ten times better than sex anyway and that’s from experience.”

Kevin laughed lightly, “And the other thing?”

“You promised to come out to your parents and that’s really what I wanted most.”

He nodded, “And I told you that I will.”

“I’ll make a deal with you,” Connor wiggled out of Kevin’s grip to face him. He crossed his legs indian style on the bed, “We go up with James and Chris to their lake house, and I’ll even drive.”

“Catch?”

“I pick you up and when you tell your parents,” he took Kevin’s hands in his own and smiled sweetly to him, “I’ll be by your side. It’ll be easier on them when they ask who the lucky guy is.”

The idea was pleasing to hear. Boyfriend by his side and having his parents meet his boyfriend and even come out to them at the same time. It was a good idea and it always helped having a bit of support for as big of a situation as it was. Especially if his parents weren’t too happy with finding out about their eldest son was far from Mormon and also a dandy little bisexual.

Kevin nodded, “That sounds great, really. It might be easier coming out to them with you there. Little bit of support never hurt anyone.”

“Exactly,” he smiled, “I care about you so much and I wanna be there to help you through it. You’d do the same for me.”

“You’re darn right,” he nodded.

“Good. Now that we’re on the same page, where the hell is our food?” Connor asked with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Connor had pulled up to the address that Kevin had texted him. The GPS on his SUV dashboard said it was correct. He looked around the neighbor hood he was in. Cookie cutter houses, one after another. Quickly, he soon realized that the longer he stayed the quicker he’d start a decent into insanity from too much normal.  _Mormons_ , he thought as he shook his head and shut the vehicle off. He needed to save his boyfriend from his normal life, and quick.

He grabbed his phone and got out of the car and locked it before heading up to the door. With a quick hand movement to fix his hair, he rang the doorbell and pocketed the keys. On the other side of the door, Connor heard footsteps. He was half expected to see his boyfriend open the door, but frowned a little when he saw a girl around the age of seventeen answer the door instead.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Hi, uh, I’m looking for Kevin Price,” he answered with a small smile.

“He’s in his room,” she stepped aside, “Up the stairs, turn left and his is the last door on the right down the hallway.”

He nodded, trying to remember the directions that she had given him as he ascended the stairs. Connor heard talking throughout the house with different voice each time.  _How many people are_ in  _this house?_  He thought as he found Kevin’s door. It was open to his luck so it was easy to see if it was correct or not.

Kevin was casually lying on his bed reading a book with the family cat snuggled up next to him when Connor walked into the doorway. He smiled a little at the scene in front of him. The fluffy white cat looked up at Connor and meowed. The cat’s meow made Kevin look up from his book.

With an awkward wave, Connor smiled, “Hey.”

Kevin smiled, “Hey, I thought you were going to text me when you got close?” Kevin stood from his bed and the cat meowed again from the sudden weight change. 

He smiled, “I thought about it, but then thought surprises were more fun,” he stepped into his room and shut the door, “Besides, I wanted to see my boyfriend in his natural habitat.”

Kevin laughed lightly, “That’s one way of putting it.” 

“There’s not as much Disney stuff in here since the last time I saw it,” he began to walk about the room.

“I took some down or my siblings took them when I was away,” he shrugged.

“Fair enough,” he nodded. Connor walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, “We got a whole week ahead of us.”

Kevin smiled, “Yes, we do,” he leaned down to kiss Connor.

They were just about to kiss when the door to Kevin’s room opened and his sister Sarah stood on the other side. 

“Kevin, I wanna borrow your copy of-“ she stopped and looked at her brother and the lovely ginger boy she let in the house a few inches away from each other, hugging onto one another. She didn’t get mad or yell, she simply crossed her arms and tapped her foot, “Kevin Price, you know the rules. When you have a guest, doors stay open.”

“I forgot,” he answered normally as possible, “Simple mistake.”

“Mother and father know about your significant other?”

“Not yet,” he answered honestly.

“Well, you should. So, is this the reason why you said you were going on that week long camping trip  _before_  going to camp with the rest of us for two weeks?”

“Perhaps.”

“Tell them,” she declared.

“See!” Connor gave him a look, “I’m here and now you can do it. You promised me.”

“I know, I know,” he nodded.

“Do it now, dad’s getting ready to head back out to work soon,” she suggested.

“Thank you, Sarah, now get out of my room.”

“I’ll call a quick family meeting,” she smiled and left the room.

“Alright,” he nodded. Kevin let out a groan when she was gone, “Sisters are annoying.”

“You promised me,” Connor reminded.

“I know,” Kevin kissed his forehead, “I did and I’ll keep that promise.”

“It’ll be alright,” Connor gave him a reassuring hug, “It will be. You already have one sibling on your side.”

“She doesn’t count, she takes my side for everything,” he rolled his eyes.

Connor gave him a quick peck on the lips, “Come on, let’s go. Remember, I’ll be right by your side for this whole thing. It’ll be alright.”

Kevin nodded, “I hope you’re right,” he took a deep breath before heading out the door with Connor in tow.

The two walked down the main staircase and made a left and headed back to the family room. Everyone was gathered around doing their own little activities. Father reading a book, mother cross stitching, brothers playing video games and sister watching. Creepy nuclear family. Connor gave Kevin a weird look that screamed “your family is too normal”. Kevin responded with a little shrug.  

He cleared his voice, “Hey, I’m gonna be leaving soon. I just thought I’d introduce him,” his family turned to he and Connor, “This is Connor McKinley.”

“Hi,” Connor waved with a smile, “Nice to meet you all.”

They all nodded or said their hellos to the visitor. Connor then elbowed Kevin in the appendix area of his body. He gave his boyfriend a look and rubbed the area that now burst with a bit of pain. Connor patted his back a few times before finding the words to say.

“Is something wrong, honey?” his mother asked.

“Um, it’s more like finding how to say it…” Kevin answered honestly.

“What’s going on?” his father questioned, putting the book he was reading down. 

All eyes were on him. All three brothers, one sister, and a set of parents. All Mormons. All going to freak when he told them.

“I think I got it,” he responded slowly, “Well, being away from home for so long, I’ve been kinda straying away from my religion.”

“Well, hon,” his mother smiled warmly to him, “That’s nothing to get worked up over.”

“Yeah, I’m not done,” he smiled weakly to her, “Because of that and all kinds of friends I’ve been making out there has got me thinking is all. Self discovery mode has been in an all time high scone I started going to college out there.

“I made some great friends of all kinds of backgrounds. Some of them are gay and ones a pansexual and another ones a metrosexual,” his parents gave him a strange look, “They’re a huge influence for me trying to find out who I really am in life.’

“Kevin, what on earth are you going off about?” his father finally asked.

He took a deep breath, “Cause of that, I’ve come to terms with the fact that I am a bisexual. And this is my boyfriend,” he gestured to Connor, “I’ve completely come to terms with this and I’m standing by it one hundred percent.”

His parents were silent for a while. No one said anything. One of Kevin’s brothers pipped up after a few minutes of silence.

“You interrupted our game for that? Lame,” he rolled his eyes.

“Jack!” his mother snapped at him.

“It’s true! Congrats and all, Kev, but we were in the middle of a game here,” Jack gave him a bored look.

“Kids, go in the other room for a moment. We would like to talk to your brother in private,” their father commanded.

All four of the kids stood up with small groans. As they walked past their big brother, they had all told him that it was nice having them as a big brother. Sarah even asked for his room when his parents kicked him out. Kevin merely rolled his eyes and shooed them out of the room like their parents had asked.

The other siblings were out in the other room, leaving the couple alone with a set of parents who were going to freak. Both of Kevin’s parents stood at the same time and gestured for the two to sit on the couch. Without hesitation, the two sat where they were told to and waited for what was to come.

“How long have you two been…?” his mother asked, trailing off not really knowing how to handle the situation.

“About a year,” Kevin admitted. Connor nodded in agreement. Their year anniversary was coming up when Kevin would be away at camp.

“What about that lovely girl you were with, Kevin?” his father asked, “Elle?”

“Things weren’t working out. It was a  _long_  story.”

“How long have you known you were… what was it, hon?”

“Bi?” he asked. His mother nodded. Kevin thought and spoke, “Not really sure of a time. Over a year though, obviously.”

“Have you two… you know…?” his mother asked.

“Mother!” Kevin turned bright red, “No!”

“Didn’t hurt to ask,” she said honestly.

“We haven’t don’t anything like that. What’s so wrong with being someone of the same gender anyway? Shouldn’t what matter most is compatibility than gender anyway? Some people like classical music, some people like pop music, some like both and some like all the genres in between. What’s the difference of putting that with people?

“If you ask me to break if off with him, I won’t. Do whatever else, kick me out of the family, shun me from the Church, I honestly don’t care. I’m not gonna break it off with him.”

Connor smiled a little, so proud of his boyfriend for standing  up to his parents for their relationship.

“Hon, we’re not going to kick you out of the family, or ask you to break up with him,” his mother reassured, “It’ll take a little bit of time getting used to the fact our first born is gay-“

“Bi,” Kevin corrected, “There’s a difference, mother.”

“-Bi,” she continued, “We still love you either way.”

“But,” his father crossed his arms, “One thing.”

Kevin nodded, waiting for the worst.

“Promise you’ll at least read more. And you know what I mean by that,” he stated sternly.

“Yes, sir,” he nodded, “Planned on that at camp. Reconnecting and all that. It’s been a little while since I did anything with the Church…”

“Good,” his father nodded approvingly.

“So, can I keep him?” Kevin asked with a smile, wrapping his arms around Connor in a hug. The comment was too cute for Connor not to laugh a little.

“Yes,” his parents nodded.

“Keep him under control now, Connor,” his mother sternly noted to him, “He’s a bit of a troublemaker.”

Connor smiled and put his hands on Kevin’s arms, which were still wrapped around him, “I will.”

“Alright,” his father nodded, “You guys can go. Just be careful and have him home no later than Saturday.”

The two stood from the couch to leave.

“Yes, Mr. Price,” Connor nodded. 

He held out his hand to shake, “Lewis, please.”

Connor smiled a little and shook his hand. Kevin’s mother smiled to him and held her arms out for a hug. Connor cautiously took it and she gave him a tight mom hug. Kevin gave Connor a thumbs up that his parents liked him.

“Justine,” she smiled to him as she let go from the hug, “You’re part of the family now, Connor.”

“Now, go on and get,” Lewis gestured to the door.

Kevin let Connor go first so he could hug both of his parents. One parent for each arm. They both hugged their son back with no questions or hesitations.

“Thank you,” Kevin kept repeating over and over again.

“Just be careful, ok?” Lewis reminded.

“I will, promise,” he reassured.

Justine kissed his cheek, “Now, go on.”

Kevin released them and headed out the door with his boyfriend for their week get away with their friends. Lewis put his arm around his wife.

“Our boy’s really grown up, isn’t he?” Justine asked watching their son happily scamper off with his boyfriend.

“He is, he really is,” he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

The others slowly started emerging back in seeing that their older brother and his boyfriend were gone. The boys returned to their positions and continued their game.

“Kids, never grow up,” Justine noted to the remaining four Price children.

“Don’t plan on it, mother,” Sarah shrugged.

“Jack? Evan? Jason?” she turned to her other sons.

“Nope,” they said one at a time.

“Good, good,” she nodded.

oOoOoOo

The door shut behind the happy, approved, couple. Connor didn’t hesitated. He waited till the front door closed before tightly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in a hug. Kevin was taken back at the sudden hug from his boyfriend. Connor proceeded to burry his face in his chest. Kevin, still a bit confused by his boyfriend’s actions, he put his arms around him in a hug.

“I am so proud of you,” he mumbled though Kevin’s shirt, “I really, really am.”

“For what?” Kevin was a tad bit lost.

Connor looked up at his boyfriend and smiled, “You were willing to say ‘screw the church, kick me out of the family and shun me for life’ if you had to break up with me. You’d rather be with me?”

“Of course,” he smiled, “I love you and I’d do anything for you.”

Connor tightened his hug, “This is the part in my life musical where ‘I’d Do Anything’ by Simple Plan would play cause it’s true and god I love you,” Connor gushed before kissing him promptly on the mouth. “I hate you for being perfect.”

Kevin put his arm around his shoulder and began walking them down the stairs to Connor’s car, “We agreed not to have that argument. Come on, we won’t get up there till dark if we don’t leave now.”

“Right, right,” he nodded and moved his arm to around his waist.

The two got in Connor’s SUV and headed out of the neighborhood, lucky enough in Connor’s mind. Just barely on the high way headed up to Chris’s lake house, their hands became magically intertwined on the center arm rest. The rest of the car ride up was normal enough as normal college couples could be on a ride up to a lake house where their equally normal friends were waiting for them.

By the time they made it up there, it was getting close to dusk. James and Chris had greeted them and only gave them a few minutes to drop their stuff off before they were out back by the lake sitting next to a roaring bon fire. Chris and Connor had rolled their eyes when James and Kevin decided to go for a swim at 9:30 at night. Soon they were bored and cold and were forced to get out and then they’d  _have_ to snuggle with their significant others.

Their night of stories, s’mores, and a marshmallow fight was coming to a close. They would have a week to do all of that and more. First nights were always the settling in part of a trip. 

Kevin and Connor found themselves cuddled up in their normal spooning position; Kevin with one arm under his pillow and the other around Connor’s waist. The house was quiet, even with Chris and James still awake downstairs. Crickets chirping and the sounds of summer whisked softly into their room. 

Just as Kevin was about to fall asleep, Connor decided to have a conversation.

“Kev?” he asked.

“Hmm?” 

“Just wondering, did your parents ever let your past girlfriends call them by their first names?”

“Nope,” he yawned, “You’re the first.”

“So they like me?”

“Yes, Con,” Kevin pulled Connor closer to his body, “Now, go to sleep.”

Connor smiled and snuggled up to Kevin’s chest, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he snuggled closer to him.

The sounds of summer lulled the couple to sleep, snuggled up together.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

“Great to be back in school for our final year!” Nolan cheered.

The group let out a collective groan. Yes, it was their senior year of college, but they still had two semesters to suffer though. No more sitting around on the greenery surrounded by friends and significant others. Soon, diplomas will be in hand and then shoved into the real world. None of it sounding fun nonetheless. Growing up sucks. 

“You’re too happy about school,” Oliver threw a paper ball at him.

“I agree,” Eric nodded, “Hell, it’s senior year and our band still hasn’t been discovered yet.”

“It will,” Oliver reassured, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, “Don’t worry about it, alright? You’ll be huge.”

“Thanks, babe,” Eric smiled then shrugged a little, “Maybe it’s a dumb dream.”

That comment made everyone around the group of friends throw something at their friend. Kevin and Chris threw books, Connor threw a pen, Nolan threw a whole comp notebook at him and to top it off, Oliver clipped him upside the head.

“Hey!” Eric snapped at his friends who threw things at him. Then rubbed the back of his head where Oliver smacked him.

“Are you fucking stupid?” Nolan asked.

“Or are you high?” James asked.

“What? It’s true,” Eric admitted.

“You’re good!” Chris exclaimed, “You’re the only guy I know who can play seven instruments.”

“I don’t know anyone who can even play two as well as you can with seven!” James added.

“42 pop punk mash up?” Kevin reminded.

“Song writer?” Connor chimed in.

“Can do a cover of a song in one sitting?” Nolan threw in there.

“See?” Oliver crossed his arms, “Don’t ever say that it’s a dumb dream. You’re _good_ at what you do and don’t let anyone tell you other wise, even yourself. Nothing is ever a dumb dream anyway. So, you say something stupid like that again, I will have to hurt you.”

“You guys really think Sector Seven has enough potential?”

“YES!” all of them exclaimed. 

“God, sometimes you can be so stupid,” Oliver shook his head, “You’re lucky you’re cute though.”

“Is it the guy liner that does it in?” he asked with a smile.

“That’s most of it, yeah,” Oliver smirked.

He smiled and cupped his hands on Eric’s face and kissed him, gently pushing him backwards onto the ground. Eric wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close to his body as he was pushed onto the ground, face being attacked by his boyfriend.

“Anyway,” Nolan shook his head, “How was the lake house, guys?”

“What happened up there is meant to  _stay_ up there,” James explained in a serious tone.

The other three nodded in agreement.

“We agreed to speak of none of it in great detail.”

“All we’re allowed to say is we had fun. Telling stories, swimming, roasting marshmallows, even camping in a tent,” Chris spoke.

“What happens at the lake house,” Kevin began.

“Stays at the lake house,” Connor concluded.

“By that tone, I really don’t wanna know,” Nolan nodded, eyes wide.

Everyone had returned to silences as they got back to their tasks. Some worked, one wrote a song, while the others cuddled. Everything was peaceful till Eric decided to break the silences with a matter that annoyed him. 

“I realized something,” Eric began.

“Huh?” everyone asked in their own lazy and bored demeanor.

“Noah’s girlfriend; good god, she’s fucking annoying.”

“A plus, poindexter,” Kevin snarked, “Do you want a cookie?”

“Piss off,” he waved him off, “You have a stalker history with her.”

“Ex-girlfriend history,” he corrected, “Stalker came later in the relationship. Even so, she’s still annoying.”

“Over the summer she tried converting Oliver and I seventy six times.”

“You counted?” Jazz laughed lightly.

Eric pulled open a page in his composition note book and tossed it to the center of their group. A whole page was full of tally marks in different pens, pencils and markers indicating that there were different times and occasions for each mark. The others seemed to just shake their heads in disbelief. 

“Noah knows better to just give into the fact that I’m a hopeless case,” he said honestly, “But her! Oh my god, I swear one day I’m gonna take one of those Books and shove it up her-”

“Hey guys,” Noah smiled to everything, holding his girlfriend’s hand.

“Eh,” they all groaned a little.

Noah didn’t take offense. They knew why they did it, but didn’t care. He liked her and that should matter the most about a relationship. Not listening to friends is another. Abby smiled sweetly to everyone with her ultra Mormon smile. Eric had to look away, her smile sickened him that much. He went back to his comp book and continued the song he was writing.

“Hey, Kevin,” she smiled extra wide for him.

He simply nodded and pulled Connor closer to him.

“How was your summer?” she asked.

“Alright.”

“What did you do?”

“Why do you care?” he asked nicely as possible.

“Cause I’m being polite. I’m not allowed to ask?”

“Alright, if you must know I didn’t spend much time at home. Too busy with other things.”

“Like?” she pried.

Kevin rolled his eyes and thought it was time to drop the big card. Manning up and feeling better finally being open about his sexuality, he put his arm around Connor. “I spent the summer with my lovely boyfriend if you must know.”

Her smiling face turned to horror. She put a hand over her mouth in shock. Eric looked at her face and then at McPriceley. Secretly, he cheered inside his head and pounded a fist in the air like a news boy. They’d done it. They shut the ultra Mormon up. Eric thought that she would explode from shock. He actually hoped for it.

Nolan on the other hand had to hide his smiling face behind a comp book. Everyone was desperately trying not to burst out laughing at ultra Mormon’s reaction. 

“Huh? K-Kevin I thought that you w-were straight… I mean, you’re a Mormon a-and we even… you know…”

“What? Had sex?” deep down inside, Kevin was enjoying tormenting his ex and stalker. She was the one who still kept talking to him like he was still with her. Not leaving him alone and all those annoying things. Trying to act like a couple next to her new boyfriend. Enough was enough and something had to be done.

“Kevin!” she whispered harshly, “You don’t have to say it so loud.”

“That we had sex? Abigail, we’re in college! Adults. Mormon or not. Well, you might be still hardcore, but I let up. It’s time to grow up and think for yourself. Stop listening to parents and be an adult. We’re older now and we all changed since high school. We’re not little kids anymore and we’re free to make our own decisions.

“Ya know, we did have sex, and ya know what, it was awful. Asking you to leave was the best decision I’ve ever made.” At this point, Eric let out a small laugh, he couldn’t keep it bottled up anymore. He was entertained beyond reason.

"Kevin!” she snapped, “You promised not to bring that up again!”

“People change,” he shrugged.

“You’re being ridiculous!”

“Noah, permission to snap at your girlfriend?” He looked up at super Mormon for his permission.

"I don’t care. Don’t need my permission,” he shrugged, “Free to think for yourselves here.”

“My turn next?” Eric raised his hand a little, “Please?

“Eric,” Noah shook his head.

Kevin began his little spiel, “Abby, ya know what? Grow up. You’re still living in high school. We’re not together anymore and you can’t seem to let that go. I have a while ago. You can’t keep trying to push Mormonism on people who don’t want to. Give it up. You have a boyfriend now,“ he gestured to Noah, "And he cares about you a lot more. So please, stop trying to talk to me like I’m higher up than the rest of the guys here. We’ve been over for years.”

She balled her fists, “You changed too much. I know your family! Hard core Mormons. You’re a disgrace to your family for not attending Church and, and not being active in the religion.”

Connor was half tempted to stand up and smack her for saying such horrible things about Kevin’s family. They were lovely people and had the pleasure of spending time with all of them when Kevin and his siblings returned from their camping retreat. They were lovely to him and very accepting. Still getting used to the idea of their son being bi, but accepting nonetheless. Not treating him any different and loving Connor as well.

"Abby give it up, just give into the fact that I’m not active in my religion and happen to still believe in God and be bisexual all at the same time. And don’t you  _ever_  say I’m a disgrace to my family, ever.”

“Seriously,” Noah looked at her, “That’s cold. Abby, really. My parents didn’t approve of Eric right away, but ya know, they gave up and dealt with it.”

“Thank you,” Kevin nodded to Noah, “And for your information, my parents treat me like nothing’s happened. They don’t care about it, so don’t even  _say_ that I’m a disgrace.”

“Seventy six times?” Eric looked at Abby and shook his head, “Seventy six times you tried to convert a hopeless case that doesn’t believe in a god. Give it a rest and take no for an answer once in a while. It’s not a race to see who can get the most conversions. Seventy six times for a hopeless case.

“See, you’re the kind of Mormons that give the Kevin kind of Mormons bad names,” he gestured to his other Mormon friend, “Even Noah isn’t that bad! He’s an average super Mormon. You? You’re just an ultra Mormon who needs to be knocked down a few levels.”

"Noah,” Abby tugged on her boyfriends sleeve. Running to her boyfriend for support on the argument.

“Hon, I really think you should listen to them. They  _are_  kinda right. Plus, I don’t like it when people are rude to my friends. My best friend’s pan sexual. I’m friends with gays, partial gays, dorks, nerds, and one who can speak fluent French. I accept them for who they are and understand the fact that they don’t wanna be converted and are kinda getting annoyed.”

“Kinda?” Eric scoffed.

“Shut up, Eric,” Noah rolled his eyes to his best friend.

"Can we talk about this in private, please?” She was all but begging to leave.

Noah was silent for a  moment, “Alright.” He grabbed her hand and called over his shoulder, “Bye guys.”

“Later,” they all waved with smiles.

Once they were out of an earshot, Eric jumped up and went across the circle solely to give Kevin a hug. He tackled him into a huge hug. Oliver gaped and put a hand over his mouth like he had never seen him do that before, which was true. Eric was willingly giving someone else a hug that wasn’t family or Oliver. Sometimes, there are firsts for everything.

“That was beautiful, Kevin Price,” he hugged him, “Thank you, we all thank you!”

Kevin patted his back twice, “You’re welcome… I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry,” he released his friend and sat back down next to Oliver.

Connor smiled to his boyfriend, “Feel better after that?”

“Oh gosh, yes,” he let out a breath of relief. 

Oliver threw his arms around him in a hug, “I cannot believe you!” he exclaimed joyfully, “You gave human interaction with another human being that wasn’t me or family! I’m so proud of you!”

Nolan looked at Price with an approving smile, “So, by that little exclamation, I’m going to assume someone told their parents about a certain significant other?”

Kevin nodded, “Yup,” he put his arm around his boyfriend with a smile, “Sure did, and everything went smoothly. Abby’s just a liar.”

“And a psychopath,” Eric added.

“I’ve known that for years,” Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Hell, I even could tell she was a nut case the day he pointed her out,” Connor gestured to Kevin.

James yawned, “Well, this has been quite entertaining and riveting, but I gotta get going. I have a private meeting with my one professor about some of the material we’ll be studying over the course of the semester.”

“Chris?” Nolan asked, “You staying?”

“Can’t. Got a job interview,” he smiled.

“Awesome!” Connor smiled, “Where at?”

He smiled, “The little museum about fifteen minutes from here. It’s not much, but heck, it’s what I wanna do in life and it’s better than nothing.”

“Good luck,” the others wished him the best.

The two stood and gathered their things. They had said their goodbyes to everyone and began to make their way to Chris’s dorm room. James put his arm around Chris, who then proceeded to put his hand in James’s back pocket.

“They are  _so_  gonna have sex,” Nolan nodded, “Without a doubt.”

“Probably,” the others agreed.

“Speaking of that, when are you getting a girl?” Oliver asked his friend with a smirk.

“Who knows,” he laughed, “When they stop thinking I’m gay?”

“But you’re not,” Kevin raised an eyebrow at that.

“I know,” he nodded, “Tell the female population that.”

It was Oliver’s turn to let out a yawn, “You guys wanna see a movie or something?”

Nolan shook his head, “Can’t. Work.”

“You’re lame,” he groaned.

Connor looked at Kevin and shrugged, “We could?”

He nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

“We’re in,” Connor responded to Oliver’s offer.

“Alright, awesome,” he nodded.

Everyone had gathered their things and went in their ways. Schravis and McPriceley had decided to see  _Jersey Boys_ at one of the smaller, five dollar theaters that was still showing it to their luck. Connor had already seen it four times, once with Kevin of course. Eric saw it twice and Oliver saw it once. It was a good movie and they all were excited to see it again.

They had seen the movie then parted their own ways back to their own living quarters. Connor and Kevin had made their way back to Connor’s dorm room, not surprisingly to find Chris and James not there. They dropped their bags and changed into comfy clothes before climbing into his bed and snuggling up to one another.

“Kevin?”

“Huh?” he looked at his ginger boyfriend.

“About earlier,” he began, “I’m actually really, really proud of you. You told off your stalker and probably shut her up for a while. It seemed that even Noah was happy about it. That took a lot to just tell her that you’re bi.”

Kevin cracked a little smile, “I told my parents, I think I can handle telling an ex girlfriend.”

“Even so,” he smiled, “It was wonderful to see her face go through like fifteen different emotions at once.”

“Was I too hard on her?”

“No,” he shook his head, “It was fine. She needed to hear most of that. Eric and you both handled it wonderfully. I do wanna talk to Noah to find out what happened after they left.”

“That would be nice,” he nodded.

Connor smiled and kissed his boyfriend, “You staying over tonight?”

“I was planning on it,” he smiled, “And I don’t wanna move.”

“Alright, Mr. Lazy,” he smiled, “Well, whether you like it or not, I’m tired. Early bed time.”

“Good,” Kevin smiled as Connor got up to turn off the lights, “More cuddling time for me.”

He shook his head with a laugh and turned off the lights. Yawning, Connor laid back down on the bed and snuggled up close to his boyfriend as he put his arm around his waist. Kevin kissed his neck.

“Night, Con.”

“Night, Kevin,” he smiled at the kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

“Psychology again eh, Price?” James smirked as he took his usual seat next to Kevin in the hall.

“Seems like it,” he smiled a little, “Why’d we take this again?”

“Cause psychology is fun? And this is the first year they’re teaching a second level of it.”

“Yeah so?”

“That means we’re test subjects and this is probably gonna be the easiest thing for our senior year ever. They’ll note what they did wrong with us and then make it ten times harder for the incoming students. Duh,” he explained.

Kevin blinked a few times before shaking his head, “Ok, just the fact that you had a prepared speech worries me greatly.”

“Oh shut up,” he yawned.

“No Elle to get us coffee this time,” Kevin smirked a little, “We’ll actually have to do it.”

James groaned, “Awesome… We lost Elle and we gained-“

“Hey guys,” Eric sat next to Kevin.

“-that asshole,” James concluded. 

“Missed you too, buddy,” Eric nodded to James, “Really.”

“You know I hate dealing with you in the early morning hours.”

Kevin looked between the two, trapped in the middle. He shook his head, “Guys, it’s 10:30!”

“I’m not awake yet, I just woke up like ten minutes ago,” Eric yawned.

“See!!” James exclaimed, “I  _told_ you!”

Eric rolled his eyes at his friend. He was way too tired to deal with his crap that early in the morning. James, on the other hand, decided it was bed time and grabbed his backpack and put it on the desk top and snuggled up on it. To bother James while he slept before class was like a death sentence. 

Kevin looked over at Eric, who was busy scribbling something down in his notebook. At once, he groaned. 

“Damnit,” he groaned.

“Huh?” Eric asked

“I forgot my laptop in Connor’s room. I was in a rush leaving and forgot it on his desk.”

“Call him and see if he can bring it to you,” Eric suggested.

“Good idea.”

Before Kevin could grab his phone, it already began to ring. “Collide” filled the empty hall which caused it to sound louder than it actually was. Kevin nodded approvingly at the caller ID.

“He’s good.”

“What?” Eric finally looked up as Kevin answered his phone.

“Yes, love?” he smiled. Eric couldn’t help but smirk. “Yeah, I know I forgot it. I’m dumb.” Kevin’s smile broadened, “Some jerk was trying to rush me out of his room too early. Maybe you know him?”

“God, you’re such a loser,” James mumbled through his backpack.

“Yes, I’ll meet you outside for it. I owe you one for this,” Kevin smiled, “Love you too, bye.”

He hung up his phone and slid it into his pocket. Eric was too busy giving him a look.

“What?”

“I can’t get over how much you’ve changed since I met you. When we met, I thought you were an uptight Mormon who was a goodie goodie who would never even  _consider_ being with a guy. Now, here you are three years later saying “I love you” to a guy whom you’ve been with for over a year.  _And_ you have a ringtone set for him with, what I’m guessing, your song.”

“Yeah? So?”

“You’ve come a long way, Price,” he patted his shoulder, “You’re one of us now.”

“That kinda worries me,” he nodded a little to Eric.

“It’s not so bad, Kevin,” James mumbled, “You get used to it.”

“So, what were you rushing around for this morning, huh?” Eric wiggled his eyebrows at Kevin.

“Don’t worry about it,” he stood up, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Don’t do a quickie in the bathroom, class is gonna start soon,” James lifted his head enough to yell to his friend.

“Use protection if you do!” Eric noted.

“I hate you both,” Kevin turned red while he descended the stairs leading out of the room.

Connor was waiting for his boyfriend outside the hall, his back to the doors. Kevin’s laptop case was flung over his shoulder like a messenger bag. He felt silly carrying a backpack and a messenger bag. Students kept going in the building and only a few coming out.

Thankfully, someone was walking in the door when Kevin was able to grab it before it closed. He smiled when he saw the back of his boyfriends head. A devilish smirk on his face, he ran up behind him and picked him up.

He let out a playful yelp, “Put me down right now, Kevin Alexander Price!”

“Hi there,” he smiled.

“Put me down!” he laughed, “I won’t give you back your laptop!”

Kevin laughed a little and put him back on the ground. He had angered the ginger. Connor was fixing up his shirt when Kevin placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Despite him still being a little mad at his boyfriend for messing up his shirt, Connor couldn’t help but smile at the kiss.

“I’m still mad at you,” he huffed, finishing fixing his shirt.

“I don’t care,” Kevin smiled.

Connor couldn’t help but smile. He rolled his eyes and handed him his bag, “Here, take your damn laptop.”

“Thank you, love,” he smiled.

Connor wrapped his arms around his waist, “You’re welcome.” He stood on his toes a little to give his boyfriend a light kiss on his lips. “Are the boys playing nice?”

“They’re being mean to me,” he pouted a little.

“I’ll make sure to scold them later,” he smiled, “Don’t worry.”

Kevin smiled, “I gotta get back to class.”

“Can’t you skip?” Connor whined a little.

“I’d love to, but I can’t.”

He sighed, “Alright, alright.”

“I’ll make it up to you later?”

“If you tell me what they were making fun of you about?”

“Eric and James were just being Eric and James. James was under the assumption that we were gonna have a quickie in the bathroom. Eric simply said to use protection.”

Connor rolled his eyes, “Not all relationships are based around sex.”

“Exactly,” he smiled and kissed him again, “I gotta go, ok?”

“You owe me for this,” he smiled.

“I know,” he started up the stairs, “Love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiled to his boyfriend as he disappeared through the doors. 

Kevin made his way back to the hall. It was fuller than it was when he left. His seat was still open between his two friends. James, still sleeping, and Eric, busy working on a song. Kevin squeezed past Eric and sat back down and got out his laptop.

“That was fast,” Eric noted, not bothering to look up.

“Didn’t take long. Was just getting my laptop from my boyfriend.”

He nodded, “So you claim.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and waited for his laptop to start up. He was up a good portion of the night working on a new concept idea for a novel. Sometime around one or so, a pissed off Connor took his laptop, shut it down, put it on his desk and forced his boyfriend to cuddle with him before they fell asleep.

He cracked his knuckles and resumed where he was forced to stop last night. A few lines down, the door opened then slammed again. James shot up into his usual military position like last year. Kevin and Eric looked over to him, to make sure he was ok. As usual, James waved them off. Kevin typed something down on his laptop and slid it towards James.

_Why do you do that every time the door slams? Just curious._

James frowned a little and typed back his response.

_The sperm donor would always slam the door when he came home drunk. Slamming always meant bad news in any situation. Just a trigger I guess._

Kevin looked over to James who simply shrugged.  James took the laptop and added:  _don’t worry, I’m fine when that happens. Promise_

He read it and nodded to him. Realizing he is ok, it’s just a very bad habit. James groaned a little and slid down in his chair, wishing he was asleep again. Time for another semester of sleeping through class, distracting themselves with other activities and then cramming for exams later. Fun stuff.

Outside, Connor and Oliver were sitting around under the usual gathering tree. Oliver looked up from his book at Connor. He was laying on his back, backpack as a pillow, looking up to the sky.

“You ok?”

“Fine,” he responded.

“You’re thinking,” Oliver put his book down, “Do tell.”

He sighed and sat up, “Do you think it’s weird that Kevin and I haven’t had sex yet?”

“Weird question,” he responded nonchalantly, “Why is that on your mind? From what I’ve seen, that’s something far from what you two usually discuss.”

He shook his head, “James and Eric were picking on him as usual. I asked him what and he said that they were under the impression that we would be doing a quickie in the bathroom. Then I said ‘not all relationships are based around sex’. Now I’m being a dumbass and thinking why we haven’t done it yet. We’ve been saying we love each other for a while now. Shouldn’t that mean something? I mean, the topic’s come up once before last semester, but that was how many months ago… What should I do?”

“I don’t mean to keep bringing this up, but you  _are_ Price’s first boyfriend. He might not know how that particular kind of sex works. Do you blame him? Hell, I didn’t know the first time I did it.”

He nodded, “True. Very true…”

“He’s done it with a girl and probably thinks that mentality, but with another guy is a lot different,” he laughed lightly.

“Should I talk to him about it again?”

“If it’s bothering you,” Oliver pondered over the thought, “Then yes. I think you should. If something like this is bothering you that effects the both of you, then yes.”

“You’re right,” he nodded, “I’ll mention it to him again sometime soon.”

“Good for you. Now, did you read this book? I’ve been reading this for an hour and I have no idea what it’s about.”

oOoOoOoOo

“Well that was… boring,” Eric yawned as the three emerged from the building once the lecture was over.

“Damn right,” James nodded in agreement.

“Why’d we take that again?” Kevin asked James.

He shrugged, “No clue.”

“Kevin!”

Eric groaned, “Ultra Mormon alert.”

The other two groaned in their agreement to Eric’s. Abby bounded up to the three guys. Her pig tail braids bounced against her shoulders. It actually pissed James and Kevin off because she kinda looked like Anna from Frozen with the braids. That only made the two dislike the movie a bit. 

“Hey guys,” she nodded a little to them.

Eric and James mumbled an inaudible ‘hi’ while Kevin merely nodded.

“Can I talk to you, in private?” she asked Kevin.

“Uh, sure,” he nodded, probably regretting this decision later.

Both James and Eric patted his back like he was going to go into a glorious battle and not return. Once they bid him ado, they booked it the hell outta there so they weren’t roped into it somehow. Kevin glared at his friends half running off. With a head shake, he looked down at his crazy ex.

“What do you wanna talk about?” he asked.

She gestured for him to follow her. Eyes rolled, he followed her to a table next to the hall. They sat across from one another. Abby took a deep sigh before looking him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all that crap I said to you about you being a disgrace to your family. It was wrong and uncalled for,” she paused for a moment before continuing, “I guess you realized that I still had feelings for you, even though I’m with Noah.”

He nodded, “Yeah. That was obvious.”

“I do apologize for that too. It wasn’t fair to Noah or you and your boyfriend. I guess I was just shocked and scared that you said you were bi and had a boyfriend. I was just kinda thinking that  _I_ was the one who made you gay… bi, sorry.”

Kevin nodded a little, “I get it. Abby, no one made me bi. It’s just something I discovered on my own. It was long after we had sex, so you had nothing to do with it. It was just college and freedom making me think about who I really am as a person. I’m not the same guy from high school.”

She nodded, “I know that now. When I found out you went here, I begged my parents to let me transfer here. I thought that we’d still have a chance,” she sighed, “And I see that we’ll never be a thing again.”

“Sorry, but no,” he shook his head, “I’m in a happy relationship with Connor. And I don’t have feelings for you like that anymore.”

“I get it,” she nodded, “And I shouldn’t have done that to Noah. We talked about it and felt the need to apologize to you. I shouldn’t have done a lot of the things I was doing. I shouldn’t have put you above the rest, tried to convert Eric and Oliver so much, called you out on your sexuality, completely lost my mind and made a fool of myself…”

Kevin sighed, “I should apologize then too. I shouldn’t have called you ou-“

“No,” she stopped him, “You should have. I needed to hear that. I really did. I should be thanking you for that.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Kevin nodded, not really sure on what to say next. Abby smiled a little to him, “So? Can we start over?” she held out her hand for hand shake.

He smiled, “Yeah, that sounds good,” he grabbed her hand and shook it.

“Hi, I’m Abby Delaney,” she smiled.

“Kevin Price, nice to meet you.”

“Sorry to cut this introduction short, I’m meeting my boyfriend for lunch,” she smiled.

“Don’t wanna keep him waiting,” he nodded.

She gathered her things and stood, “Kevin, I’m really glad we settled this all out.”

“Same here,” he gave her a smile, “Next step is the other guys.”

Abby groaned a little with a smile, “Alright, fine. I’ll see ya, Kevin.”

“Bye.”

She skipped off towards Noah’s dorm room. Kevin sat there for a few minutes, taking their conversation in. Everything was cool between them, for now. He just prayed that it wouldn’t go backwards and go back to high school days. They were past that now. Adults in college getting ready to graduate soon. 

After a while, he stood up and grabbed his stuff. With no more classes for the day, and nothing better to do, he decided on going back to his dorm and grabbing a book. He got up there and dropped off his bag and went into his closet to find a book or something to read. After sitting there for a few minutes, he narrowed it down to three. Flipping through them, Kevin heard a light knock at the door.

“It’s open,” he called.

Connor opened the door slowly and walked in, “Kevin?”

“Closet,” Kevin responded to his boyfriend. 

He shut the door behind him and set his stuff on Kevin’s bed. Connor crossed his arms with a small smirk, “What are you doing in the closet? I thought you came out already?”

“Oh, ha-ha, very funny,” he responded sarcastically.

“Whatchya doin in there?”

“Book,” he finally made his choice of  _Three Musketeers_ and began to put his books back in order, “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if we could talk?”

Kevin stopped what he was doing and stood. Quickly, he sat down on his bed next to his boyfriend. “What kind of talk? Like, ‘we need to talk’ or ‘we  _need_ to talk’?”

Connor smiled at his boyfriend’s way of putting it. He rolled his eyes and kissed him. Once he pulled away, he smiled, “We’re not breaking up, talk.”

“Oh, thank god,” he let out a breath of relief.

“Can we talk though? Somethings been bothering me, that’s all.”

Kevin nodded, “Of course, of course.”

He took a deep breath, “It was from what you said James and Eric made fun of you about. I’m bringing this up again cause we’ve been dating for over a year now and we still haven’t had sex and I was wondering if it was me or what…? It’s a dumb question but I’m just wondering.”

“Remember what I said earlier and didn’t have a real answer for that?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I lied,” he looked down to the floor, “I did have an answer, I was just too afraid to tell you. Truth is, obviously I haven’t done it with a guy before so I don’t know  _how_ to do it with a guy…”

Connor smiled at his awkward boyfriend and slid closer to him. He put his arm around him. “You could’ve told me and I wouldn’t have thought any less of you.”

“It’s not that I don’t  _want_ to, I just don’t know  _how_.”

Connor raised an eyebrow and smirked at him devilishly, “I can show you.”

“Now?” Kevin looked up at his boyfriend.

“Yes, why not?” he shrugged.

Kevin pondered over the thought for a moment. He didn’t have anything better to do. A smile slowly spread across his face as he stood to put a TARDIS sticky note on the door. He closed the door and locked it. When he turned around, he smirked to his boyfriend. 

Connor didn’t say anything. He merely gestured to Kevin to come to him with his finger. Kevin smiled and joined him on the bed and cupped his face and kissed him with a fiery passion. Connor was taken back at the kiss, but melted into it nonetheless.

Clothes began to come off one article at a time. Connor was on top and breathed into Kevin’s ear, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kevin kissed him again.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Connor asked before they started anything.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Connor nodded, “I’ll go easy on you.”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Eric had just finished up his set at one of the coffee shops around. Everyone around was so eager to have him play at their shops. It brought more attention to a.) the band. b.) the coffee shops. and c.) Eric. Overall, it was a win/win/win situation. Eric got paid and promoted the band, and the coffee shop got more business. Nothing could ever go wrong in this sort of fool proof plan.

Most of the patrons had left when he had finished, expect for one man. He stayed and watched Eric start to tear down his equipment. Finally, he stood and approached Eric.

“Nice set there…” the man stuck out his hand to Eric.

“Eric. Eric Schrader,” he responded with his normal crooked smile and shook the man’s hand.

“You’re real good, kid,” he nodded.

“Thank you. I have business cards up at the counter along with some CDs if you’re interested,” he gestured towards the counter as he went back to tearing down his stuff.

The man nodded and went over to the counter and picked up one of the cards. He spoke with the cashier about him, whom spoke highly of him. That, and she couldn’t stop staring at the lovely male vocalist during his sets whom obviously had a thing for him. The man could see why. He was a handsome young man with his messy hair, lovely blue eyes, and rocker attitude. With that in mind, the man bought two CDs. He took the card and the CDs back over to Eric and sat down in front of where he was tearing down and looked on the back of Sector Seven’s album.

“Sector Seven?” the man pondered.

“My band,” he answered, wrapping cords up, “There’s a link to our BandCamp and YouTube account on the card, as well as all of our solo work.”

“So, you’re into music?”

“Evidently, yes,” he nodded.

“How long have you been playing?” the man asked.

“I started piano when I was four. Everything came one at a time later when I found an instrument I wanted to play.”

“Talented young man,” he inspected the back of Eric’s solo work, “Do you write songs?”

“Yup,” he nodded, packing up the cords in a duffle bag, “Write songs for my other band mates, my own, and the band. We do originals and covers.”

“Play out much?”

“A lot,” he nodded, “We play a lot of college parties as well as a few bars and coffee houses here and there. It’s better than an actual job,” he laughed lightly.

“I can tell you’re one with your music,” he inquired, “A lot. Are you busy tomorrow afternoon?”

Eric finally turned around and gave the guy a weird look, “No…?”

The man handed Eric a business card, “Come by that address tomorrow afternoon with your band. We’ll do a few test songs and go from there, sound good?”

Eric, shocked, nodded his head yes. He was too afraid of saying something stupid. The two shook hands again and the man left with the two CDs and business card. Once he was gone, Eric did another news boy cheer, one fist to the air. The cashier who had a crush on Eric gawked a little at the conversation he had. She gestured for him to come over to her.

To her luck, he did. She smiled and gave him a semi weird look. “You do know who that was, right?”

“He just gave me a card with a phone number and address on it. He never said,” he showed her the card.

“That was Joel Stein, the head of Star Platinum Records. You of all people should have known that.”

“I know who he is,” he correct, “I just didn’t know what he looked like.”

She smiled, “He was seriously into the set. I watched him every once in a while. He took notes down and everything. He was really interested.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” she nodded, “I think you got your in you’ve been waiting for.”

“I sure hope so.”

Another coffee worker came up to the cashier. “Inspection in ten minutes. Should get ready.”

“I gotta go,” she shrugged awkwardly to the cute man in front of her, “Sorry. Good luck with whatever you wanna do.”

He nodded his goodbye to the girl and went back to what he was doing. In record time, he had all the equipment packed up and in his truck and headed back to his apartment to tell Oliver what had happened, not to mention call the band. He was too busy on an adrenaline rush to even think about what he was putting in the truck.

Unloading and carrying everything up a flight of stairs got old after a while, but hell, it was either that or risk the equipment getting stolen. Besides, everything is better on an adrenaline. rush. All the energy had to be put to some use. Three trips later, he locked the truck and headed up to finally tell everyone what was going on. 

“Oliver? Nol?” he finally called when he was done. They both knew better than to bother Eric while he was busy heavy lifting things.

There was no reply. He shrugged, not thinking much of it. Deep down, he was more excited to tell Oliver what happened than the band. Priorities. He settled down and pulled out his phone from his pocket and sent out a group text to the band.

_Skype band meeting in 5_

Within a minute or so, all four of the band members responded with their ok’s. With that, Eric stood back up and quickly changed before he got out his laptop and signed onto Skype. The message was sent out and now all that was left was to wait. While waiting, Eric picked up his cell and texted Oliver.

_Where r u? I need to tell you something :)_

“Hello?” 

Eric put his phone down and looked at the screen with his smiling bass player already on their chat. He gave her a look.

“Hey, Amy,” he smiled.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s good news why I called everyone.”

“Not that,” she rolled her eyes, “The way you were looking at phone. You seem… off?”

He shrugged, “Haven’t heard from Oliver in a while, that’s all.”

“Oh,” she nodded, “You worry to much.”

“I know,” he smiled a little.

“Ugh, where  _is_ everyone?” she groaned, “I have work in twenty minutes!”

“Whose complaining about what now?” another voice asked.

“Greetings and salutations, Aaron,” Amy smiled, “Finally you decided to join us.”

“Waitin on Zach and Matthew,” Eric noted, “Then we got everyone.”

“Good,” Aaron nodded.

“Have you seen your cousin recently?” Eric asked.

“Oh god, please stop worrying!” Amy groaned.

“Worrying about my cousin again?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged.

“Yes,” Amy responded for him.

Finally, the other two joined the chat. Eric couldn’t hide his excitement for much longer. After everyone was on bitching and complaining about how they had work in however long, Eric finally let his excitement show. Amy was the first to noticed the change in their band leaders attitude.

“Ok, something big is going on. I know when you get all jittery,” she smiled.

“Yeah, normally you give a while noticed before a band meeting, let alone have it on Skype.”

“Alright, so during my gig today some guy was really into it. He stopped me afterwards and bought two CDs.”

“So?” Matthew asked.

“ _So,_  he gave me his card. While talking to the cashier, she said that it was Joel Stein.”

Simultaneously, their mouths hung open in shock. Eric nodded with a smile.

“I don’t believe you,” Zach shook his head, “It’s too good to be true.”

Eric pulled out the business card and showed it to them, “Boom.”

“Oh my god…” Zach ate his words.

“Holy shit,” Matthew gawked.

“This is too amazing!” Amy smiled.

“This is the chance we’ve been waiting for!” Aaron cheered, “Finally!”

“Tomorrow afternoon he said to stop over by the studio and we’d do some test songs and see how they like us.”

“This is amazing,” Zach laughed lightly.

“Shit,” Matthew groaned, “I gotta ditch. This is the best news before going to work!”

“I gotta bounce too,” Amy shrugged.

“Totally worth it,” Matthew smiled before signing off.

“Later guys,” Amy signed off next. 

They continued to talk about what songs they’d be playing and simple band stuff. One by one, each person signed off to go to work. Once the last person got off, Eric shut off Skype and closed his laptop screen. He leaned back on the couch and check his phone again. Still no messages from Nolan or Oliver.

Eric frowned a little and sent another text to Oliver;  _Everything ok babe?_

A bit longer passed by with no word from Nolan or Oliver. About a half hour later Eric sent out a group text to his friends asking if they heard word from Oliver or Nolan. One by one, everyone texted back with no, except Price and McKinley. He shrugged it off. He was starting to worry that no ones heard from either of them.

Eric flipped the TV on and laid on the couch. There was homework to be done, but he had time to do that. Not worrying about it. All he was worrying about was Oliver not responding to his texts and the band thing the next day.

Another half hour passed and his cell phone rang. He let out a breath of relief and answered it.

“Oliver, where the hel-“ he stopped. His face fell, “Yes, this is Eric Schrader…” there was a long pause and Eric shut the TV off and shot up from the couch, “Yes, I’ll be right over there… Thank you…”

He hung up and hit speed dial number 3 and waited two rings. “ _Hello_?”

“Noah, I’m picking you up. Be ready in five minutes,” he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

_“What’s going on?”_

“I’ll explain on the way, please,” his voice was urgent and shaky at the same time, “Please.”

“ _Alright, don’t worry_ ,” Noah soothed over the phone.

“Oh, I’m past that,” he locked the door and headed out to his truck, “Just be ready and I’ll explain everything.”

“ _Alright_ ,” he said again.

oOoOoOoOo

“I got Eric’s text, what’s going on?” Arnold and Naba both walked into the hospital waiting room. They walked over to Noah, whom was sitting on a couch closest to the door.

Noah and Abby, Jazz, and James were all sitting around the waiting room. Slowly, each of their friends arrived one at a time when they were able to. Chris was still in class and was going to meet Connor later after he was out. That was going to change obviously.

James had gotten up and went over to check on a pacing Eric. Naba and Arnold walked up to Noah.

“What’s going on?” Arnold asked, gesturing to Eric.

Noah sighed, “Eric got a call from a doctor saying that Nolan and Oliver got into a car accident. Eric’s kinda… yeah.”

“Poor guy,” Naba frowned.

“I know,” Noah sighed, “I’ve seen him like this once before. He’ll be like that for a while. Eric finally has a chance to do an album with the band with a legit record studio, but now he’s not thinking he is…”

“What?” they both gaped a little. 

Noah nodded, “He’d rather be with Oliver. He’s his number one priority,” he explained, “So, if this happened today, he might not be there tomorrow.”

“Of course this had to happen to him,” Naba sighed, “He’s been waiting for this for a long time.”

“I know. This has been his dream for years, even before Sector Seven. When he first started playing out, before we met and he was going through his uh… interesting phase he doesn’t talk about that much, but he’s always wanted this and now…”

James sat back down next to Jazz.

“Well?” Noah asked, turning to James.

“He’s not talking,” James shook his head, “He don’t wanna be bothered.”

“Any word from Connor or Kevin?” 

They all shook their heads.

“Alright, lemme know when someone hears something.”

“Chris will be here after he’s out of class, got that word,” James told him.

“Good,” Noah nodded. He turned back to Naba and Arnold, “Take a seat and get cozy.”

The two sat across from James and Jazz in a couch and got comfy with nothing else to do. All that was left to do was wait and watch Eric pace around back and forth nervously, checking his phone every once in a while.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Connor had his arm draped across Kevin’s bare chest, nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. Kevin’s arm was around his boyfriend. Somehow, their legs were intertwined in some ungodly fashion. Both party members hair was everywhere by down and now it was nap time according to Connor McKinley.

“Damn,” Kevin finally spoke, taken back and out of breath.

Connor smiled, eyes closed, “Well?”

“Damn,” he said again.

Connor stretched his head up and kissed him again. Soon, he flopped back down on his body and nuzzled back into his chest. This is why sex is an appropriate night time activity. It wears you out so much, it’s bed time when you’re done.

“Bed time,” Connor yawned and snuggled up to him.

Kevin smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s head. Connor let out a yawn but proceeded to nuzzle into Kevin’s neck.

“What time is it?” he asked through Kevin’s neck.

Doing his best not to disturb his tired boyfriend, he awkwardly stretched to grab his phone off his night stand. He found it and checked the time, and seeing he had a missed call and two texts. 

“It is quarter after two,” he answered.

Connor groaned and cuddled up to Kevin closer, “I have to meet Poptarts at three. He wants me to help him with something. I didn’t ask what.”

Connor barely managed to push himself off of Kevin and look for his clothes. Kevin put his hands behind his head and watched his boyfriend go about the room looking for things, bending over ever so often to look for something, or to give some _one_ something to look  _at_. Kevin yawned.

“I’ve always wanted to know, why do you call Chris ‘Poptarts’?”

After finding his boxers, Connor slipped those on and kept his search for his clothes, “Why? Oh, when we were kids he could finish off a box of pop tarts in like an hour. He friggin loves those things, don’t know why, but he does. James knows it, so anytime Chris gets sad he’ll bring over a box of pop tarts, they’ll  eat half the box, have sex, take a brake when they feel the crash and eat the rest, then go at it again till they crash. Makes me don’t want pop tarts,” he laughed.

Kevin nodded slowly, “Didn’t need to know that, but ok then. I also don’t even want to know how you know that.”

Connor laughed, “Sorry,” he pulled on his pants and kept looking for his shirt. “You did ask why I call him Poptarts. And he’s my best friend, he tells me everything, whether I want to know or not.”

“I didn’t need full details,” he laughed lightly.

“Ok, fine,” he smiled, “I call him Poptarts cause he loves them so much.”

“That’s better.”

Connor groaned again, “Where the hell did you throw my god damn shirt?”

There was no way Kevin could not laugh at the comment, “I don’t know! Just want to wear one of mine and I’ll get yours later?”

“Yes, please,” he laughed and went over to his closet, “Which ones am I allowed to wear?”

“There’s a BYU basketball shirt on top of my book shelf, I know that for a fact. I  _was_ gonna play basketball later,” Kevin nodded, “But I don’t think I’ll be able to even walk straight for three weeks, let alone shoot hoops.”

Connor burst into laughter, “I wasn’t  _that_ rough!”

“Yes you were! I have the marks to prove it!” Kevin laughed.

He shook his head and grabbed one of Kevin’s high school basketball shirts, “Can I wear one of your high school shirts?”

“Sure,” he half shrugged, “Don’t care.”

“Cause that’s all you seem to have,” Connor began to sift through his t-shirts, “Book reference, book reference, basketball, basketball, Mormon camp, Mormon camp, camp, book reference…” he trailed off as he kept looking. Connor turned around and gave his boyfriend a weird look, “That’s about it. Books, camp, and basketball.”

“That’s about all the graphic t’s I own,” he shrugged, “Don’t judge.”

“Not judging,” he put on Kevin’s high school shirt which, to his surprise, was a lot bigger than he thought, “It’ll work for now.”

“Whatever gets you to your room to get your stuff,” he shrugged.

“True,” he slipped his sneakers back on and flopped back down on Kevin, who responded with an ‘oof’.

He inspected his boyfriend’s chest and neck area and laughed a little, “Ok, I guess I  _was_ a little rough on you.  You got marks to prove it, alright. There,” he poked a hickie on his neck, “and there,” poked another one, “and here,” he poked another one and laughed a little, “and there…”

Kevin rolled his eyes and pushed him off of him, “You’re rough!”

To make up for it, Connor leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He pulled away and smiled to him, “Better?”

“Much.”

“Good,” Connor stood back up and grabbed his bag, “What are you gonna do the rest of the day?”

“Try to walk normally again,” he laughed.

“Wussy,” he walked over and kissed his forehead. “I’ll see ya later, Kev.”

“Later. Love you.”

“Love you too,” he smiled and unlocked the door, stepped out and shut the door behind him as he exited.

Kevin smiled and picked his phone back up to see who wanted him so badly. He unlocked his phone and checked the text. Suddenly, his smile turned into a frown. Without a second thought he jumped outta the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and pants and ran to the door to get Connor.

When he opened the door he was glad to see Connor, but he had the same look of concern on his face with his phone out. He had gotten the same text as Kevin. They both exchanged nods and Kevin quickly threw on a button down, not even minding to button it, and the two left the dorm in a rush. 

Chris had just got out of class when Connor and Kevin left their dorm. The couple was stopped by Chris.

“Got the text?” Chris asked.

The two nodded in silence. Together, the three went together to the hospital. On the way, to lighten the mood, Chris made fun of Connor’s shirt that didn’t belong to him. It felt good to lighten to mood after the messages they had gotten from a distressed friend. 

It didn’t take long for the three to get to the hospital and find their friends. Eric was still pacing back and forth anxiously. McPriceley joined the guys and sat on the floor to keep within the group. Noah went over to Eric to let him know that everyone was there. After a few minutes, Noah returned back to the group with Eric.

“Still haven’t got word yet,” Eric sighed with a small shrug.

“Try not to stress it,” James reassured.

Eric gave him a look. James simply rolled his eyes, “Shut up, it was just an idea.”

“Sorry, just kinda…” Eric trailed off.

“Loosing it?” Chris offered.

“Mental?” Arnold shrugged.

“Over-reacting?” Jazz noted, accent thick as he spoke. He didn’t mean to, just wasn’t thinking straight, like the rest.

“Worried?” Connor asked.

“Considerate of other people?” James suggested.

“Stressed?” Kevin shrugged.

“Guys,” Naba stood and walked over to Eric and gave him a hug around his waist, “Leave him alone, he’s worried enough as it is and doesn’t need you guys making it worse.”

Eric put his arm around her shoulder, “Thank you, Naba. Even though, McPriceley got the closest to the actual idea. Even though I  _really_ like the sound of Jazz’s accent right now. Very on point, Jazz.”

“Thank ya kindly, love,” Jazz smiled.

“Do me a favor,” Eric still hung onto little Naba, “Talk in that accent more often.”

“Can do,” he nodded. Anything to help his friend out.

Eric let go of Naba she patted his back comfortingly before sitting next to Arnold. Once she sat, her and Arnold interlocked their fingers on the chair arm. Eric sat down on the floor next to McPriceley. Everyone didn’t know exactly what to do about Eric, so kinda kept their distance. He wasn’t much of the touchy feely kinda guy anyway. Dumbass Kevin thought it was a good idea to keep the top two buttons open on the shirt he haphazardly grabbed and threw on.

A small smirk began to form on Eric’s face, seeing the bruises on Kevin’s neck and chest. He knew those kinds of bruises like the back of his hand. Without warning, he patted Kevin’s shoulder.

“What?” Kevin asked.

“You’re  _finally_ one of us now,” he nodded approvingly.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, not knowing what he was actually talking about.

“Nice hickies,” Eric pointed to his neck.

The rest of them overheard the word ‘hickie’ and looked down at Kevin, whom was desperately trying to button up the rest of his shirt. James was next in line to pat his shoulder.

“He didn’t even go easy on you, A plus, Con,” James nodded.

“Shut up,” Kevin snapped.

“Welcome to the club,” Jazz nodded approvingly.

Naba, a little confused, looked at the guys across the way from her and Arnold. They were all poking fun at Kevin.

“What is a hickie?” Naba asked, hoping someone would clarify.

“This,” James held Kevin down as Eric assisted pulling over his shirt collar a little. 

“Hey!” Kevin protested trying to get the two off of them to cover up his marks.

“Hickies are bruises from sucking on skin,” James explained with a smile.

Connor couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend being tormented by their friends. If picking on Kevin raised the spirits in the waiting room, then go for it. It was better to have everyone with their hopes high rather than pulling an Eric and pacing around in silence for two hours. Anything was better than complete and total silence.

They finally let him go and Kevin buttoned up his shirt again and pulled his knees up to his chest. Eric nudged him a little. He gave in and smiled a little. Connor snuggled up next to him and put his head on his shoulder. Kevin then put his arm around Connor’s shoulder with a smile. There was no point in being depressed, that was Eric’s job and he was doing a damn good job keeping it under control and hidden from everyone.

Everyone stuck around for a few hours till around six. Eric made everyone leave for a while so they weren’t sticking around all night and wasting their study time. He had told them that he’d be alright alone and text everyone when he heard from Oliver or Nolan. Hesitantly, they all left at once and ended up going to get some dinner.

Sitting around and just talking, the subject matter of Eric came back up into play. They had all agreed they felt horrible for leaving him alone like that. One by one, the began to go through their schedules and who was able to stick around later that night and didn’t have a morning class at god only knows when in the morning. It boiled down to Kevin with a class after noon, so he was the only person available for the task at hand.

When they were all finished up, they parted their ways and agreed to keep in touch with what was going on with Oliver. Connor had bid his ado to his boyfriend and joined Chris and James on their way home. Noah was nice enough to drop Kevin back off at the hospital due to his lack of transportation. 

Kevin arrived back in the waiting room of the hospital to see Eric hadn’t really moved. Just moved from the floor to a chair. Headphones in his ears and fiddling on his phone. He slowly approached his friend.

“What are you doing back here, Price?” Eric looked up from his phone.

Kevin shrugged a bit, “Didn’t want you being here alone.”

“Thanks,” he forced a small smile, “Really.”

He sat down next to his friend and Eric took his headphones out. Eric draped his headphones around the back of his neck and let them hit against his chest.

“Still haven’t heard anything,” Eric spoke slowly, “Starting to worry…”

“I’m sure they’re alright,” Kevin assured.

“I want to think that,” he began, then sighed a little, “But it’s hard to. There’s still that little voice in the back of my head that’s screaming that something’s wrong.”

He nodded, “Completely understandable.”

“I mean, a few times when Oliver had his little break downs, I always thought it would come to this but finding out it’s not, for some reason it hurts more. I know it sounds crazy, but it hurts more. I hate it,” Eric let out a deep sigh, “Don’t go around tellin the others I have emotions.”

Kevin smiled a little and nodded, “Deal.”

He shook his head, “Sorry, I’m being crazy.”

“No, you’re not,” Kevin reassured his friend, “You’re worried about your boyfriend and his best friend. There’s nothing crazy about it. Anyone would be worried about their significant other… and best friend, so, there’s nothing crazy about being worried.”

“Ya know,” Eric finally looked at his friend, “The others were smart sending you. Damn writers always know what to say.”

Kevin shrugged a little, “And just understand it’s hard dealing with this kinda situation.”

“You too?”

“Sister,” he nodded, “Drivers ed accident at school.”

“During school?”

Kevin nodded, “Wasn’t a fun experience. Being the oldest meant calming little brothers and our mother down. Wasn’t too fun, but I understand.”

“Usually isn’t fun,” Eric half shrugged, “Seriously, if I don’t hear anything from the doctors tonight, I’m going to be up all night pacing.”

“That wouldn’t be too smart.”

“I know that, but I wouldn’t sleep.”

“Fair enough.”

“Hearing from the doctors that he’s alright, that’s all I need. I can sleep at night hearing that he’s alright.”

“Nolan too?”

“What? Oh yeah him too.”

Kevin laughed lightly, “Priorities?”

“Hell yeah, priorities.”

The two were silent for a while. Both checked their phones for texts and responded to what they needed to. Eric settled back into his chair and pulled his knees up to his chest. Kevin on the other hand only pulled one knee up to his chest and hugged onto it as he kept scrolling on his phone. He then put his phone down and turned back to Eric.

“What are you gonna do about the band thing tomorrow?”

“Dude, I don’t know,” he shook his head, “I already told the band what was going on and said that I might not go… They weren’t too happy with me  _but_ they understood why. I mean, I want to do this, but Oliver is more important, ya know?”

Kevin nodded and let him continue.

“There’d be other chances, it’s ok to blow off one, right? I mean, what’s the worst that would happen? Nothing else comes along and I break down and just play locally. There’s nothing  _wrong_ with that.”

“Eric, now you’re talking crazy. Listen, you’re great. Not good, great. You were lucky enough to get a chance to record with one of the top record companies in the country. What are the odds that a small town guy from friggin Utah will ever get a chance like this again?”

“I know what you’re doing, and I wanna agree with you, but Price, be realistic.”

“I am, you’re just being stupid.”

“Thanks,” he rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do, I really do. Right now my answer is no, but there is a chance that it could change when I find out about Oliver.”

“That seems more logical,” Kevin nodded.

Eric cracked a small smile, “Us nerds are so rubbing off on you and I’m loving every minute of it.”

“Ok, shut up,” he shook his head.

Eric smiled a little and the two went back to silence again. Kevin went back on his phone and responded back to his boyfriend and put the phone down again. With a smile, Eric nudged his friend.

“Huh?”

“So, you and Connor?”

“Ok, we’re not talking about this,” Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Yes we are,” Eric smiled, “We are.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he waved his friend off.

“Yes there is,” Eric looked directly at him and got ready for story time, “Go on.”

“There’s no story, so drop it.”

“Nope,” he shook his head, “You and Connor have finally gone onto the next step and that’s awesome. It only gets better from there, trust me. I’m not talking about the sex either,” he shook his head, “When Oliver and I started dating, we weren’t the ones who waited a year and a half to have sex.”

“I heard it was a few days,” Kevin gave him a look.

“It was two weeks, now shut up and listen,” he waved him off, “But since we’ve been together and moved in and all that jazz, we’ve seriously never have been happier. Despite Nolan around, it’s awesome. I love living with him and there’s nothing wrong with that. Over time, you’re relationship will grow and get better and better.”

Kevin nodded, “I’ll take your word for it.”

“You should, you really should.”

He didn’t need to say anything else. So, Kevin simply nodded and took his word for it. The two went back to their silence. Not an awkward silence, just that needed silence. It was getting late, they were getting tired, and Eric was still on edge.

“Schrader?”

Eric almost broke his neck looking up at the voice of the doctor. He practically jumped out of the chair. Kevin would’ve thought he’d have broken something jumping up. Eric didn’t even need to say anything, the doctor jut assumed it was him.

“Right, I’m going to take it that you’re Eric Schrader by that,” the younger doctor nodded, “Anyway, we’re deeply sorry for not contacting you sooner. There was just a few things we had to check before we came to any real conclusions.

“Before you ask, yes, both of them are fine. Few broken bones between the both of them, bruises, and a few stitches. They will both be perfectly fine, just a bit of time to recover is all.” Eric nodded along with what he was saying. The doctor simply smiled, “Oliver said you’d react like this. He knows you pretty well,” he gestured to Eric, “Follow me.”

“Catch ya later, Eric,” Kevin waved a little to him.

“Group text later,” he nodded, “See ya.”

Eric started to walk away before he spun back around and faced his friend and kept walking backwards, “Thanks for stickin around, dude. I owe you one!”

“Think nothing of it,” Kevin smiled a bit.

With that, Eric was gone to see his boyfriend and friend. Kevin walked out of the hospital and began his mile walk back to the college. Everything was going to work itself out somehow.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

“So everything with them are alright?” Connor whispered.

“Mhmmm,” Kevin nodded, “Go to sleep, Connor.”

“I wanna know what happened, is that so wrong?” he whined. 

“I’m tired,” he groaned and pulled Connor closer to his body, “Now please, go to sleep. You have an early class.”

“Please?” he asked nicely.

“Bed.”

“Hate you,” Connor pouted.

“Love you,” Kevin smiled, eyes closed. He kissed Connor’s neck and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Connor woke up before his boyfriend. Class started at 9 for him and he had an hour and a half to get ready. Feeling generous, he left his boyfriend sleep, Connor padded his way into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he went back into the bedroom and got dressed for the day. When he was done, he checked his phone for texts from Eric. Thankfully, he got a message from him.

_Hey everyone, heads up; Oliver and Nolan are gonna be just fine. Should be back in a day or so. And remember people, please stop asking me what I’m doing about the meeting this afternoon._

The last part of the text made Connor smile a little. He did feel a bit bad about the fact that he might not be able to attend a life chaining meeting. What mattered was his friends were alright and that’s the main aspect of it. 

After getting dressed, Connor took the liberty of jumping on his boyfriend to wake him up. Kevin groaned and pushed his boyfriend off of him. Connor laughed.

“Wakey wakey,” he smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“No, sleepy sleepy,” Kevin groaned and rolled over.

“Heard back from Eric,” he flopped down on him.

“Mhmmm.”

“And he said to stop asking about the the meeting thing.”

“Connor, I know you’re saying words,” Kevin mumbled, “But tired and bed time.”

“Yeah, well you need to get out of my room. Either you sleep here and listen to James and Chris having sex when they get out of their class at 10:30  _or_ leave now and we can snuggle in your room tonight?”

He groaned and sat up, “You drive a hard bargain, love.”

Connor smiled, “I’m gonna be helping Chris with what we were supposed to do yesterday but didn’t.”

“What is it that you’re gonna help him with anyway?” Kevin yawned.

“I promised him that I’d help him study for this exam thing from that job interview he had a little while ago.”

“He needs to take an exam?”

Connor nodded, “Yeah. They want to make sure he knows everything he needs to know about the exhibits there. So, to keep the distractions at a minimum, he asked me to help him study.”

“That sounds annoying.”

“Yeah,” Connor shrugged, “But hell, the price you pay for what you want to do in life, ya know?”

Kevin nodded then yawned again. With a smile, Connor stood up and grabbed his jacket and messenger bag. He walked back over to his sleepy boyfriend and kissed his forehead.

“I’m off. Remember, you have till 10:30 to vacate.”

He smiled to his boyfriend tiredly, “Alright.”

“Love you,” Connor called over his shoulder to his boyfriend.

“Love you too,” Kevin smiled tiredly to him. 

Once the door shut behind him, Kevin groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. Tired and still had time to sleep before his late class. He pushed himself out of his boyfriend’s bed and gathered his things to the best of his ability from sleepiness. If he forgot something, wasn’t a big deal. He’d get it later. With all his stuff gathered, he yawned again and left his boyfriend’s dorm and made his way down to his own.

Arnold was just leaving when Kevin got back. He yawned again, ready to go back to bed.

“Hey, buddy,” Arnold smiled brightly to his friend, “I feel like we haven’t been seeing each other that often anymore! I mean, we both have significant others and all,” he laughed loudly.

Kevin smiled tiredly, “I know. It feels like a while since we’ve hung out.”

“Wanna do a movie night Friday or something? Ditch the significant others and just have some bro time? We can watch  _Star Wars_?” Arnold pried.

Kevin nodded, “Alright, sounds good.”

“Well, I gotta meet up with Naba before class. Catch ya later, buddy!”

“See ya, Arnold,” Kevin nodded to his friend as he happily made his way down the hall. 

He smiled when he walked in his room. It had been a while since he and his roommate had hung out. Especially since he and Connor have been spending most of their sleepovers in his room rather so than in Kevin’s.

Alone at last, he dropped his bag on the floor and Kevin casually belly flopped onto his bed and snuggled up. In just no time at all he fell back asleep.

oOoOoOo

“Wait, so you guys have this huge fuckin chance to make it big and Eric is being a moron about it?” Nolan asked, staring at his best friend’s cousin.

“Yes,” Aaron nodded.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Oliver asked, shaking his head, “He makes no sense sometimes.”

“Dude, I know right? I mean, we’ve been waiting for a shot like this for years, and him even longer, and he’s willing to throw it all away?”

“Can he reschedule?”

“Do you really think a guy like Stein would want to stick around in some no name little town in fuckin Utah? I sure wouldn’t.”

“True.”

“Talk some sense into your boyfriend,” Aaron crossed his arms over his chest, “Please. If you don’t, I’ll beat him.”

Oliver laughed a little, “Alright, I’ll talk to him about it. Cause you all deserve this and he’s just stupid.”

“Exactly. So yeah, talk some sense into him,” Aaron stood from his chair, “I gotta bounce. Gotta get to work,” he groaned, “I just wanted to see my favorite cousin before I did anything today,” he smiled, “And to have you yell at our band leader for being stupid.”

“I will indeed yell at him,” Oliver smiled.

“Awesome,” he fist pounded his cousin, “Alright, I’ll text ya later, Oliver.”

“See ya, Aaron,” Oliver smiled a bit to him.

“Later, Nol.”

“Later.”

Aaron grabbed his backpack and left the two. Nolan groaned as soon as the door shut behind Aaron. He laid back in the uncomfortable bed and shook his head. Curious about his friend, Oliver looked over at him and saw the way he was laying and gave him a weird look.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“I knew Eric was stupid but this is just ridiculous.”

Oliver smiled a little, “I know, but he’s my moron.”

“Your moron? That’s being generous!”

“Shut up,” Oliver laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious though, dude.”

“I know, I know…”

“No, you don’t know,” Nolan looked over at his friend, “Seriously. This is their chance to make it big and actually  _do_ what they want to do. They’re good enough to get a record deal and the leader of them is being too much of a fucking moron to chase his dream. How long as he wanted that? Too long.

“Imma beat him if he doesn’t do this. I mean, they’ve all been working so hard for this. If they don’t do this, I’ll make sure I never let him live it down because he’s being too fucking ridiculous. I love you, you know that, but fuck that. If I were in his shoes, I’d go. Don’t care about the situation, I’d fuckin go.”

“Wow, thanks,” Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Ok, I’d make sure my best friend is alright before doing it.”

“Ok, that sounds a bit better.”

“Seriously though, your boy toy is stupid.”

“That I’m quite aware of.”

“Screw this dude, I’m goin back to bed. Didn’t sleep for shit last night,” Nolan complained.

Oliver laughed a little, “Alright, g’night Nol.”

“Make sure that all the cute nurses know I’m straight, not gay,” he pointed a finger to his friend to make sure he made a mental note of it.

“I will, promise,” Oliver laughed.

“Good.”

And with that, Nolan tried his best to fall back asleep. Oliver laid there, a bit bored now. Facebook was filling up with concerned friends and family members and he really didn’t feel like going through thirty notifications four times. He remembered that Eric said he was stopping by after his morning class. That gave him enough time to plan out exactly what he wanted to yell at him about.

About an hour or so later, Oliver heard Eric’s customary two knocks before he walked in.

He smiled to his boyfriend, “Hey.”

Oliver smiled back at him, “Hey.”

He pointed over to Nolan, whom was still asleep, “Nol?”

“Sleeping.”

He he nodded and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Before sitting next to Oliver, he brought over the chair from next to the main door. He didn’t even get a chance before Oliver started yelling at him.

“I’m mad at you,” he stated firmly.

“I just got here, how can you be mad at me?” Eric settled down in the chair.

“Aaron came by about an hour ago,” he started off.

The smile on Eric’s face faded, “Oh…”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say? Oh? Eric, this is your  _dream!_  You’ve been working your whole life for this moment and all you have to say is oh?”

“Oliver, please-“ this was literally the last thing that he wanted to talk about. 

“Aaron said that you told the producer that you’d ‘think about it’. What’s there to think about, Eric? Nothing. Tell me one thing that’s keeping you from following your dream?”

“You! Ok?” he didn’t mean to snap, but there was no stopping it. “Listen to me,” he grabbed Oliver’s hand and held it tightly, “Oliver, you matter more to me than a stupid demo recording or anything like that. 

“It’s my choice, Ollie. I’ll choose you over anything any day. I love you and you alone. You mean more to me than that, besides, something will come along again eventually at some point anyway. If it doesn’t, it doesn’t. But right now, you’re my everything and I want to make sure you’re ok first.”

Oliver smiled a little at his kind words. He gestured for Eric to come in close to him, like he was going to kiss him. As expecting to kiss his boyfriend, Eric got a swift clip to the head.

“Ow!” he rubbed his head where he was smacked.

“You’re a moron! I didn’t think you were that stupid!” Oliver rolled his eyes, “God damn… Listen to me Eric, you do this this afternoon. Pick up your damn phone and call that guy for a demo and go. This is a once in a life time chance. This might never happen again to you. This is your dream! This is the band’s dream too!

“Babe, I love you and all, but you’re being fucking ridiculous about this! I’ll be fine; I don’t want you going the rest of your life saying “what if”. Now. You call that guy back and schedule something or say you’re back on for this afternoon. If you don’t, I will hold it over your head for ever. Do it. Don’t worry about me right now, I’ll be fine. But you need to do this now. Hear me?” He paused and added, “If you don’t do this, I swear to God we will all hold this over your head for the rest of your life.”

Eric didn’t know what to say. For once, he couldn’t think of anything to say back to his boyfriend. There’s a first for everything. 

“God damn dude, just fuckin go already!” Nolan groaned from the other side of the room.

Eric rolled his eyes, “That killed the moment. Thanks Nol.”

“No prob, moron.”

“You realize that all of our friends will hold his against you forever and you know damn well we will.”

“You got my vote,” Nolan raised his arm.

“Shut up, Nolan,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“Now,” Oliver gave him a look, “What are you going to do?”

“Leave before Nolan somehow beats the shit outta me with a broken ankle?” he asked with his usual crooked smile.

“Yes!” Nolan called.

“That and before we  _both_ beat you if you don’t go to that friggin audition.”

“Alright, alright, fine,” he gave in, “Before you all beat me.”

“Knock’em dead,” Oliver smiled.

“Or we’ll knock you,” Nolan added.

“Nolan is scaring me for once,” Eric nodded slowly. 

“Get outta here and go practice before this afternoon,” Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile, “Go.”

“But-“

“Don’t argue with me, boy.”

“So, you’re making me leave?”

“Yes,” Oliver nodded.

He paused, then nodded twice, “Alright, alright. I’ll go now.”

“Good,” Oliver smiled triumphant. 

“I’ll text you.”

“You better,” he grinned.

Eric stood up and kissed Oliver for real this time. To his luck, he kissed back and didn’t get smacked on the head. Eric said his goodbye to his boyfriend and Nolan. On his way out of the hospital, he sent out a mass text:

_Alright guys, we’re doing the audition._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

“I’m still a bit pissed that we aren’t doing a couples costumes this year,” Connor pouted to his boyfriend.

“I already promised Arnold we’d do best friend costumes.”

“And you won’t tell me what it is, why?” he smirked.

“Cause it’s a surprise.”

“You’re lame,” he shook his head.

“Shush.”

“McPriceley!”

Kevin and Connor turned around to find Schravis heading towards them. It was nice to see Oliver and Nolan getting back into their normal routines again. They were both still banged up pretty badly, but things would heal eventually and as long as they were ok now was all that mattered to everyone. Oliver’s bright red wrist cast stood out against his black hoodie.

“Hey guys,” Connor smiled brightly.

“Hey, we were wondering what you guys were going as for the Halloween party tonight?” Eric asked.

Connor rolled his eyes, “I’m going as the Dread Pirate Roberts from the Princess Bride.  _Kevin_ on the other hand isn’t telling us what he’s going as.”

Kevin shook his head, “Arnold already asked to do this a few weeks ago and it’s a good idea.”

“You and Arnold are doing like a best friends costume thing?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “And he’s pretty good at lying about it.”

“Notorious for him,” Eric nodded approvingly.

“He’s managed to keep it hidden for four weeks, I give him mad props,” Kevin praised his friend.

“What are you guys doing?” Connor asked.

Oliver smiled, “Aaron’s girlfriend is painting my cast,” he held up his cast’s arm, “So, I’m going as Iron Man.”

Eric smirked, “Hawkeye. I managed to convince the band to go as the Avengers.”

“Fucking dorks,” Connor laughed.

“Bet your sweet ass we are,” Eric smiled and put his arm around his boyfriend, “We’re gonna be playing as the Avengers and that just makes us ten times more awesome.”

“Great promotion for your new EP,” Kevin smiled.

Eric’s smile beamed, “I know! Still cannot get over it!”

“Soon as you guys graduate, have ten new songs, and get your asses out to LA, you guys will have your first album!” Oliver exclaimed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

“It’s not for a few months now, Oliver,” Eric reminded, “Don’t rush it now, love.”

“I’m not!” Oliver laughed, “I’m just so excited for you!”

“We’re all excited for you, Eric,” Connor smiled.

“Yeah, seriously. This is awesome, we’re all proud of you,” Kevin smiled.

“Thanks guys,” Eric smiled. He nudged Oliver a bit and put his hand on his waist, “Come on, babe. If we don’t get to Alice now, she’ll never have your cast painted in time for the party.”

“See ya,” McPriceley said in unison. 

Once the happy couple had strolled off, Connor turned to Kevin and crossed his arms. Kevin looked at his boyfriend and gave him a look.

“What?”

“Tell me what you’re going as for the party tonight!”

Kevin smirked, “Not telling you,” he gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I gotta get to class.”

“Kevin!” Connor whined.

“Love you,” he smiled.

“I hate you,” Connor crossed his arms.

Kevin walked away with a smile and called over his shoulder, “No you don’t.”

oOoOoOo

“Where’s Price?” Eric asked, sliding his purple sunglasses onto his nose, “I thought you two were coming together.”

“Nope,” Connor shook his head, adjusting the sword on his hip, “He and Arnold were coming, so I stole his girlfriend,” he smirked and put his arm around his smaller friend.

Naba smiled brightly, fake fangs fixed on her canines. They were legit too, they looked like they were real. “He’s told me so many costumes that they’re doing. Not even sure what those two are doing.”

“Well, I must say Naba,” Eric smiled, “You look lovely as a vampire queen.”

She smiled again, “Thank you,  _Hawkeye_.”

“Seriously, legit costume. How long did it take you to find everything?” Connor asked.

“A while and a lot of ebay and amazon searches,” he laughed, “Oliver looks awesome though. Better than mine by far.”

“How did the painting go?”

“Alice did a kick ass job. It took three hours, but it was so worth it.”

“That’s an awesome idea,” Naba smiled, “The whole idea of the band doing the Avengers is awesome.”

“Hon, you just saw the movies a few months ago,” Connor smiled and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

“I know, and they were all awesome. Hey, at least I’ve seen them,” she laughed lightly.

“Burn,” Eric laughed under his breath.

Oliver walked up and snuggled up next to Eric. Black sunglasses on his face, Iron Man hoodie, red skinny jeans, and surprisingly James’s Chief Nike’s fit him pretty well to tie it all together.

“That’s friggin awesome,” Connor smiled.

“I know,” Oliver smirked, “Check this out!” He held up his casted hand and it looked like Iron Man’s armor about to shoot a plasma beam out.

“On point, Oliver,” Connor gawked.

“Wow! That’s amazing painting,” Naba grinned. 

“I know, and I like Iron Man enough to not even care that it looks like this,” he smiled, “And I didn’t even have to paint on the bruises,” he gestured to the bruises and scars still on his face.

“Oliver,” Eric warned.

“It’s a coping strategy, shut up.”

“Where’s James and Chris?” Naba asked.

“I heard that they weren’t coming,” Connor answered her. “They had something else going on.”

“Did you guys hear about James though?” Eric asked.

“Huh?”

“He got an interview for an assisting coaching position for the next school year, after we graduate.”

“Wow,” Connor nodded, “Things are going great for them for what they wanna do in life.”

“Chris is working at that museum now,” Naba began, “and now James is getting this opportunity. That’s so great for them.” 

“Wanna know what else is great?” Oliver asked, smirk forming.

“What?” Connor and Naba asked almost in unison.

Eric put a hand over his mouth trying to hold back his laughter. He saw exactly what Oliver was seeing.

“Those  _on point_ costumes!” Oliver laughed in his conclusion and pointed to behind Connor and Naba.

They turned around and started laughing. Kevin and Arnold had gotten there in the most perfect costumes their friends had seen so far. Dressed in matching suits, ties, fedoras, and sunglasses, Kevin Price and Arnold Cunningham were literally the perfect renditions of Jake and Elwood Blues, The Blues Brothers.

“I take it back,” Naba smiled to her boyfriend and left from Connor’s side to Arnold’s side then, “These are the best costumes here.”

Connor wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist and smiled up to him, “Ok, I admit it. This was totally worth the anticipation.”

“Told you.”

Almost on the same brain wavelength, both Arnold and Kevin fist bumped. They had done did good keeping their costumes hidden from everyone. They were literally the perfect Jake and Elwood.

Connor pulled out his phone from his back pocket and smirked. He had a lovely idea. With a smirk, pulled his boyfriend’s tie to bring Kevin’s face to his and he kissed him passionately. Unbeknownst to Kevin, Connor took a quick selfie of them kissing.

Kevin pulled away. “Did you just take a selfie of us?”

“No,” he smiled and started walking away, posting their picture on Instagram.

“You little sneak,” Kevin laughed and chased after him.

“Cute,” Oliver smiled, “Cometh, love,” he took Eric’s hand with his good hand, “Band is waiting for your two second sound check downstairs.”

The two walked down to the basement with their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. Naba smiled up to her boyfriend, her fake fangs glistening in the party lights. He smiled down to her.

“You look lovely tonight.”

“Thank you,” she smiled.

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Naba smiled up at his boyfriend. Arnold looked down to her and gave her a weird look. She had something conjured up and was ready to engage. 

“What?” Arnold asked, curious.

“Wanna go trick or treating?” she smiled.

“Yes!” Arnold cheered happily.

The two grabbed each other’s hands and snuck their way out of the party to go be mature adults and go trick or treating. Very mature twenty year olds. 

Somewhere else in the house, Kevin had grabbed Connor’s hand and guided him outside. The ‘spooky’ music was loud enough to be heard outside but muffled. The crisp fall night just seemed to be perfect for Halloween night. Crescent moon high in the sky with small cloud coverage hiding the twinkling stars in the sky. The wind blew gently in the night, rustling the leaves and making some fall off the trees and fluttering to the ground. Later they would be turned into a pile of leaves that some college kids would be jumping into at a later date.

Connor had stolen Kevin’s hat and already looked like a partial Blues Brother with it on that went with his outfit. The two walked hand in hand outside the party house towards the picnic table. They swung their arms back and forth in a playful manner. 

“Why’d we come out here? We’re gonna miss the band! Come on, they’re trying out Eric’s first new song for their upcoming album!” Connor exclaimed.

“We’ll be back inside by then. Come on, it’s nice out.”

“Ok, true.”

The two sat down on top of the picnic table top. Connor put his head on Kevin’s shoulder as Kevin wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“Kevin?”  
“Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking about our friends lately… I mean, they’re doing what they wanna do and I dunno… I guess I’ve been a bit jealous.”

“Hon, don’t compare yourself to others.”

“Oh shut up,” Connor nudged Kevin with his elbow, “I mean, Chris and James are looking for apartments now. They’re gonna move in together… They know what they’re doing. I mean, I’ve been thinking about us and kinda wondering what  _we_  were gonna do…”

Kevin nodded, “Right…”

“Like, what are we gonna do after we graduate? Move in together here, move somewhere else… Or are we gonna even  _stay_ together…?”

“What would make you think we weren’t?” Kevin looked down at him.

“I dunno… All possibilities are out in the open.”

“I wasn’t planning on breaking up.”

“Neither was I.’  
“Ok, well that’s out of the way.”

Connor lifted his head from Kevin’s shoulder. He looked Kevin in the eyes and grabbed his hands. A small smile spread on Kevin’s mouth as he pulled Connor into him a little so he could kiss his forehead. Connor smiled a little.

“I know you wanna go to New York after graduation,” Kevin noted.

“But You wanna go to Orlando,” Connor added.

“Listen, I’m willing to go to New York with you,” he smiled, “And possibly live together there.”

“You wanna move in together?” Connor’s face lit up.

Kevin nodded, “Yes.”

“Ohemgosh!” Connor flung his arms around his boyfriend, “I can’t believe it! You actually wanna live with me!”

“Ha, yes, Connor. I want to live with you,” he hugged him back, “We’ll start saving up money now and hopefully by graduation we’ll be set to head up there.”

“Oh gosh yes! Yes! I love you so much, Kevin Price!” Connor exclaimed happily. 

Suddenly, Connor pulled away from his boyfriend and gave him a weird look. “Ok, I know you. You love Orlando. Why are you giving it up so easily and agreeing to go to New York with me?”

Kevin smiled, “I thought you’d never ask. I wanna tell you something.”

Happily, Kevin jumped up from the table and faced him. It was so important he had to stand up. He wasn’t even trying to hide his enthusiasm from his boyfriend. He had news. Big news. 

“Ok?” Connor smiled to him, curious and slightly worried.

“Good thing you’re already sitting down for this.”

Connor’s smile fell as he slowly sat down on the picnic table top. Now he was worried. Every worse possible scenario played in his head. Kevin let out a sigh, going over what he was going to say in his head for the final time.

“Ok, I wasn’t gonna tell you this before cause I wanted to be one hundred percent sure it would go through.”

“Are we breaking up?”

“What?” Kevin gave him a weird look, “God no. No.”

“Ok, thank you!” Connor let out a breath of relief.

“Can I continue?”

“Yes, proceed.”

Kevin smiled, “So, I’ve been keeping it a secret for a long time. You know I’ve been writing a lot more than normal, right?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Well, I was working on my first novel for the longest time and finally got around to finishing it and revising it twice.”

“Where are you going with this, Kev?”

“I’m getting there,” he smiled, “So, for kicks and giggles I decided to ship it out to a few different publishing companies. Didn’t think I’d hear anything back,” Kevin’s smile widened, “I heard back from one of them. Connor, they want to publish it.”

Connor’s face lit up, “Oh my god! Kevin that’s great!” he jumped up and gave him a hug. 

Kevin hugged him tightly, “I didn’t want to tell you cause I didn’t want to get all hyped up and get too excited and nothing happened. I wanted to wait till something went through first.”

“I’m so happy for you!” he gave him a quick kiss, “So, this sis why you’re ok with moving to New York?”

He nodded, “Yeah. If everything goes well then we should be set for living in New York.”

“Shitty overpriced apartments on a loud street and hearing gunshots late at night,” Connor smiled, “So excited!”

“I knew you’d be excited,” he smiled.

“I hope everything goes well with your book,” Connor smiled, “Can I read it before it get’s published?”

“Of course,” he smiled, “Tomorrow though. Night, we shall have fun.”

Connor grabbed his hand and the two began to walk back to the party house. Connor snuggled up to Kevin’s side. It was an all around good night.

“Speaking of having fun,” Connor smiled sweetly to his boyfriend, “I’m thinking we’d have some interesting foreplay tonight.”

Kevin gave him a weird look. His response was a sweet smile, “Please? It’ll be fun.”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll ask you again later tonight,” he smiled, “Wanna drink?”

“I hate you sometimes,” Kevin shook his head with a small laugh.

“You love me,” he smiled, “But we’re going to celebrate my talented boyfriend’s book being published.”

The two heard the music stop from the house. The two exchanged smiles and ran inside to hear Sector Seven play.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

“I love spending the holidays with your family,” Kevin smiled to Connor. The two nestled together on one of the arm chairs in the family room of the McKinley household.

Connor gave his boyfriend a look, “It’s better than spending Christmas at  _your_ house! Too loud.”

Kevin laughed, “Not my fault my Mormon family is loud.”

“There are just too many people in  _one_  house for  _one_  holiday.”

“That’s why I love spending it at  _your_  house.”

Connor nudged him, “At least we can spend New Years at your house with Chris and James.”

Kevin snapped his fingers and pointed to him, “Oh! Schravis will be there too. I just got a text from Eric this morning saying that both of their parents are going to another party and they’re gonna come over to ours instead.”

“Oh awesome!” Connor smiled.

Kevin groaned a bit, “I should probably call my family to wish them a Merry Christmas.”

“You probably should,” Connor nodded, “Would be polite and they are your parents and siblings.”

“I know, I know.”

Connor crossed his arms and gave him a look, “Oh please, you love talking to your family.”

Kevin smiled and stood up, “Yeah, I do. Just don’t like being on the phone for a half hour talking to everyone though.”

“How many people?” Connor gave him a look.

“Twenty or so. Give or take.”

Connor shook his head, “Way to many people in one house for one holiday.”

“Mormon families usually are pretty big so,” he half shrugged with a smile. 

Connor laughed, “Go on already.”

Kevin smiled and grabbed his phone from the coffee table and headed outside to call his family. The snow had just started falling onto the already snow covered ground. Kevin brushed off the picnic table and sat on top of it and waited for his family to pick up on the other line of the phone.

“Hello?” his mother answered after the third ring.

“Merry Christmas, mom,” Kevin smiled.

“Oh hi, sweetie!” her voice lit up, “Merry Christmas, Kevin. Where’s Connor?”

“Inside in the warm. I’m outside to get away from his family.”

“Have a nice holiday away from us?”

Kevin smiled a bit, “Oh come on mom, you know I miss Christmas dinner back home. It’d be silly if I didn’t.”

“Ok good. You’re not allowed to grow up ya know.”

“I know mom. I promise next year we’ll spend Christmas back home.”

“You’re obligated to.”

Kevin smiled at his mothers antics. She changed the subject, “So, what did Connor think of his present?”

“He  _loved_  it!” Kevin beamed. 

“So, you two will be seeing  _Into the Woods_?”

“Little off mom. We’re gonna be seeing  _Pippin_  on the 28th and then we’ll be staying the night in Salt Lake and come home the 29th.”

“Alright, Kev.”

Kevin’s mood changed a bit when he changed the subject, “So, did you tell the rest of the family or…?”

“No, I didn’t. Everyone’s kept their mouths shut for your sake. If you wanted to tell the rest of the family, it should be by you and you alone.”

“Thanks mom,” Kevin smiled.

“Do you want to talk to the rest of the family?” Kevin could almost bet that his mother was smiling.

For the next ten minutes or so, he talked to all of his family members that was around the house. He hated lying to a good portion of his family about where he was and what he was doing while he wasn’t home with them. Siblings on the other hand decided to take it upon themselves to pick on Kevin for what he was doing over the holiday season. 

He finished up talking to everyone, sent them his wishes, and hung up. He sat outside in the show coated back yard of his boyfriend’s house for a few more minutes before Connor decided to check up on him. Kevin didn’t hear his boyfriend slip out of the house into the quiet backyard, bend down, make a snowball, stand back up, and throw it at him. He did in fact hear Connor bust into laughter.

“Come on back in, it’s chilly out.”

“It’s snowing,” Kevin pointed out, brushing his coat of the snow from his boyfriends joke.

“On you,” he smiled and threw another snowball at him.

“Hey!” Kevin laughed, brushing off the snow again, “We’re not doing this.”

“Oh, I think we are,” he smirked.

“Connor, please,” Kevin laughed lightly.

“It’s Christmas. It’s snowing. We’re gonna have a snowball fight.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “come on, Con.”

“Nope, snowball fight.”

After a few moments, he sighed, “Alright. Snowball fight.”

Connor smiled widely and bent over to gather a snowball. Before he even looked up, a snowball hit him in the head. He looked up to his smiling boyfriend, holding another snowball in his hand aimed and ready to throw. 

“If it’s a war you want it’s a war you’ll get,” he smirked and threw the other snowball at his boyfriend.

“Bring it,” he smiled and threw his snowball at Kevin.

“I will,” Kevin smirked and made another snowball half assedly and threw it at his boyfriend.

With that last snowball, total war broke out. Snow falling softly into the backyard, the two young men in their early twenties were in an all out snowball war. The perfect snow-covered backyard was ruined with footprints and hand scoops of snow. Still, with the decorative soft lights on the house shinning down onto the boys, it was almost a scene out of a movie. 

The war of snow from the outside caused Connor’s sister to become curious on the noise. She stood from the dinning room table and headed to the backdoor in the kitchen. Slowly she opened the door as quietly as she could and stepped outside to watch her little brother and boyfriend in an all out snow war. She smiled and quietly made a snowball and threw it at the back of her brother’s head.

“Hey!” Connor exclaimed.

“Hi,” she smiled.

“I get Amber on my team!” Kevin exclaimed, raising his hand to wave to his sister.

“No way! My sister, my team,” Connor crossed his arms.

Amber threw another snowball at Connor. “Nope. My brother, Kevin’s team.”

“Betrayed,” Kevin called out.

“Show no mercy!” Amber called to her teammate as Kevin threw another snowball at the ginger boy.

OoOoOoO

“Guys, guys, guys,” Oliver began.

The group all groaned in unison for their answer of ‘what’. Back to school for one more semester before they were forced into the real world with a piece of paper that dictated what they had studied for four years. It was a new year for new hopes, dreams, and opportunities. It was also going to be a busy year for all.

“Do you guys realize that this is our last semester together as friends? In a few months we’re all going to be parting ways and going god only knows where doing who knows what!” Oliver exclaimed.

“Stop talking like an adult, good god,” James groaned.

“Well it’s true,” Oliver crossed his arms over his chest, “You should be talking James!”

“Yeah seriously,” Connor joined in, “Mr. Assistant Baseball Coach of the West Athens Vikings baseball team.”

Chris held in a laugh. His best friend wasn’t  _wrong_ at least. James glared at his boyfriend trying not to laugh. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Chris playfully snapped, “You know damn well it’s true. You got a great job going for ya and you’re going to be an adult and you’re gonna damn well like it!”

“Need some Aloe Vera for that burn, James?” Jazz asked, thick accent lingering in his voice.

“Just because you started using your accent more, doesn’t mean you have to say cruel things to me in that tone of voice,” James rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Hell, at least most of you guys know what you’re gonna do when ya get outta here. Got jobs lined up, or like Price have a book about to come out soon,” Jazz began and shook his head, “I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do. You guys know what you’re gonna do and then there’s me who’s gonna be livin with my parents, probably movin around still.”

“So? What’s wrong with that?” Noah asked, “Keep doing that.”

“What? Live with my parents till I’m 40?”

James smacked him upside the head, “No, moron.”

Noah laughed, “What I mean is keep moving around with them and who knows, you might find something in another state to do.”

Jazz nodded, “I get what ya mean. I admit that I wanna go back down south though.”

“Missin home?” Nolan asked.

“I am, actually. I really do miss New Orleans. Probably because  _someone_ kindly asked me to use my accent more often.”

“Shut up, I was anxious and you’re accent is calming for some stupid reason,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“You calling my accent stupid?” Jazz smirked.

“I’m calling it strangely hypnotizing, now shut up.”

“So, Price,” James smiled, “Count down to your book? What’s it at?”

Kevin looked up from his notebook, “Uh, I think it’s up to 96 days.”

“96 days, 3 hours, 49 minutes and 15 seconds,” Connor responded nonchalantly. 

“Dang son, someone’s got a close eye on that,” Chris smirked. 

“App count downs are amazing,” Connor smiled.

“That’s sad that my boyfriend has a countdown on his phone and I don’t.”

“And you wrote the damn thing,” Oliver laughed.

“I know, that’s the funny part.”

“And we’re still not allowed to read it?”

“Negatory,” he responded with a smirk.

“Well, all,” Eric and Oliver stood up, “We’re gonna go and start getting ready for the first party of the semester.”

“Where?” Jazz asked.

“Uh… Omega. Pretty sure it’s Omega,” Eric answered. 

“Better get our partying in before the end of the semester,” Oliver smirked, “See ya all tonight hopefully.”

“Peace out bitches,” Eric smiled.

The group all said their goodbyes with either actually saying ‘see ya’ or just groaning their ado. One by one each of them had to bid ado to one another for one reason or another. When there was only a few left, they all decided to just part ways and see each other that night at whatever party they ended up attending.

Kevin and Connor made their way back to Connor’s room for a quick study session of their English review for their first class the next morning. After a half hour of reviewing, they threw the books on the floor and snuggled up on Connor’s bed.

“They’re right ya know,” Kevin began.

“Huh?”

“We’re gonna be adults in the adult world soon.”

“We are indeed,” Connor nodded, “It’s scary to think about. Kevin, I’m honestly terrified of the future.”

“Me too, Con,” he agreed whole heartedly, “Adults are scary.”

“They are indeed,” Connor paused for a moment before adding, “Would this be a wrong time to mention that I might have found us an apartment?”

“Yes, but I’ll bite,” Kevin answered.

“It’s a really nice one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn,” Connor wiggled out of Kevin’s arms and went to get his laptop, “Under $1,500 too.”

“Sounds promising.”

Connor flopped back on the bed and pulled up the page he had book marked on his search engine and showed his boyfriend. Mahogany floorings, dark green walls, nice view of the bay, the perfect amount of space for two guys fresh out of college looking for their first apartment together. Kevin smiled.

“It’s perfect, Con.”

“Ok, good. I was about to call the realtor about the place but realized I didn’t run it pass you and I thought that’s kinda important so yeah. Ya like it then?”

“I love it, it’s really nice especially for the price.”

“Heating, water, and garbage is included in the rent too.”

“Nice, nice,” he nodded, “Seems quite reasonable.”

“I thought so too. So, do you want me to call sometime to ask about it?”

“Yeah, if ya wanna go ahead and do that.”

“I gotta make a few calls to various theaters anyway.”

“Gonna be a bitch of a commute to Broadway, love.”

Connor smiled a bit, “I know. I’ll work my way there. I’ll start with off Broadway and work my way up. Gotta start somewhere.”

Kevin wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and kissed his head, “Yes. Everyone starts somewhere.”

“Except for you, Mr. Perfect. Getting your first novel published before you’re even outta college!”

“It’s gonna be out  _after_ we graduate!” He laughed.

“I don’t care, you’re still getting a novel published.”

“I worked hard on that, shut up. It’s been in the works since high school, so zip it.”

Connor laughed a little bit, “Ok, ok, I believe you.”

Kevin simply rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. A yawn escaped Connor’s mouth.

“OK, so agenda,” Connor began, “Call realtor. Call theaters. Go to party?”

Kevin spun around and saw his boyfriend smiling sweetly to him. He cracked a small smile.

“Go to party.”

“Childish fun first, adult stuff later,” Kevin smiled.

Connor slipped into his sneakers and joined Kevin by the door, “Right. Gotta be a kid for a little while longer. Live it up while we can.”


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

The warm early May air on the day of graduation made everything seem more celebratory that things were coming to a grand finale. Seniors were graduating, moving on in their lives, the next chapter in the book, and all that happy bullshit everyone tells everyone on their graduation day. Doesn’t matter what the graduation milestone is, but everyone says the same things over and over again.

At least the parents and relatives do. The kids on the other hand think something different. The kids were thinking more horrible things such as; what am I going to do with my life, growing up sucks, I don’t wanna be an adult, I wanna party it up still, I don’t know where I’m going in life. So many remarks and questions to where they’re going in life. And that’s ok. No one has to know right away and not a lot actually do.

The ceremony was lovely. Went smoothly and as quick as a graduation could possibly go. When a name was called it was easy to tell who the parents were; they would jump up, scream, cheer, clap, and on a few occasions there were air phones. After the hats went up, the official graduated class found their significant others and made sure they got a celebratory kiss. And sometimes a hat would hit one of the kissing couples in the face.

Graduation had already ended by around one that afternoon. All the students were changed into nicer clothes and out of their caps and gowns to get ready for the parties that night. It was the last real night of official college parties before they had to vacate for the incoming students. Times were changing but what wasn’t changing was the parties.

The usual group gathered under their usual meeting tree, all huddled up together for they’re last time together on that college campus. James laid on the ground as Chris snuggled on his stomach. Eric was leaning his back against the tree as his boyfriend and his best friend were leaning on both of his shoulders. Off of the best friend was best friend’s girlfriend, died down Ultra Mormon. Lonely Jazz was being used as a pillow by James as his head rested in Jazz’s lap.

Kevin laid on his stomach as Connor sat on his back and played with his hair. Arnold and Naba were not to be seen, probably hanging out with Arnold’s parents. They were missing three of their friends who needed to be with the group. The silence between everyone was deafening to the ears. They were adults that have graduated college now.

“So, we’re adults now.” Oliver broke the silence.

“Yup,” the rest responded plainly.

“When do you and Chris move into the new apartment?” Jazz asked, looking down at his blonde friend in his lap.

“Tomorrow,” James groaned.

Chris smacked him, “Shut up and deal with it.”

“Wanna be my best friend and help us move?” James asked with a sweet smile up to his friend.

“Do I have to?” Jazz groaned.

“Yes,” Chris responded.

“Ok, ok,” he sighed, “I’ll help.”

“Good,” Chris smiled, “You’re helping too, Con.”

“Can’t.” Connor smiled.

“And why not?” Chris pouted.

“Cause Kevin and I are going out to New York tomorrow. We’re gonna be adults too.”

“Checkin out that apartment?” James asked, to cut Chris off before he had a chance to be sassy towards his best friend.

“Yup,” Kevin nodded, “We’re gonna head out and go over everything before move in day in June.”

“Weekend trip?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Connor nodded.

“Can’t believe you guys are going to New York,” Noah shook his head, “New York…”

“You’re best friend is going to L.A. How does  _that_ make you feel?” Jazz smirked.

“Not cool,” he pouted, “I’m loosing my best friend to the hustle and bustle of L.A.,” Noah put his arms around his best friend’s waist, “My Eric.”

“I’m not your Eric,” he laughed, and shrugged him off, “I belong to no man but my manager.”

“You’re  _my_  man though,” Oliver smiled and snuggled up to him.

“Yes I am,” he smiled and kissed his forehead.

“You never loved me,” Noah pouted.

“I do,” Abby smiled.

“I know you do,” he smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

Kevin groaned, “I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“I’m still trying to get over the fact how much you’ve changed since you got here,” James shook his head. “Went from a awkward little semi-Mormon boy to a bisexual author with a boyfriend. Dang.”

“I knew him before all of that went down,” Abby chimed in.

“We don’t need to go back that far,” Kevin warned.

“Oh, you mean the pole up your butt with putting all of your hopes and dreams into the Latter Day Saints church when you grew up?”

“Stop your mouth from speaking,” he pointed a warning finger to her.

“Oh no,” Connor smirked, “please go on.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Kevin warned, “I don’t wanna listen to him poking at that the entire way to New York.”

“I knew you were a hard core little Mormon boy but didn’t think you were  _that_ hard core,” Connor smiled.

“Stop talking,” Kevin rolled his eyes, “We don’t need to talk about that.”

“Yes we are,” a smiling Connor nudged his boyfriend, “The  _whole_ way to New York.”

“Hate you.”  
“Love you too.”

Slowly, the group returned to silence, soaking in the last time they’ll be together as college kids. The next time there was a group, they were to be adults living their adult lives in different directions. Finally, their group metrosexual ran up and jumped down between Oliver and McPriceley.

“Sorry guys, my parents wanted to take  _way_ too many pictures,” Nolan apologized.

“Glad for you to join us,” Eric nodded, “We’re suffering with the fact that we’re adults now.”

“Oh goodie,” he smiled, “I’ve been doing that for weeks now.”

“What are you gonna do?” Jazz asked, “Go to L.A. or stay here?”

“Uh, I’m actually gonna stay here for a bit,” Nolan nodded slowly, trying to find his words to explain. “Hang out, stay with my job for a bit, make a little more money, and then decide what I wanna do.”

“What  _do_ you wanna do?” James asked.

“I dunno,” Nolan shrugged, “I don’t have my life straightened out yet.”

“Yay!” Jazz exclaimed, “Not the only one.”

“Oh trust me, dude,” Eric shook his head, “Not a whole lot of people know what the hell their gonna do after today.”

“Chris and I don’t really have much of a plan.” Chris nodded as his boyfriend talked, “Yeah, we’re getting an apartment together and have jobs, but then what? We have part of a plan, just not the whole thing. None of us, besides you Eric, have any clue what’s gonna happen in a year or two.”

Silence once again fell across the group. James was right. Who knows what would happen in a years time, or two. To break this deafening silence, yet again, Jazz smacked his best friend on the forehead.

“What was that for?”

“A realization that none of us know what the fuck we’re actually gonna do besides Eric.”

“Can you stop pulling me into things,” Eric shot them a look.

“Well, it’s true. You’re doing music with your life. Ergo your future, set.” Jazz’s thick accent came through as he spoke.

“Yeah, so? I’m gonna do music. Great job guys, but it’s more than that. Who knows what’s gonna happen from there. Are we gonna like recording with this label? We gonna fucking hate our manager? Are we gonna learn to hate each other? The future’s not set in stone guys. I’ve seen  _That Thing You Do_. They loved each other before their decent into insanity.”

“Ok, they did not go insane. They let the fame go to their heads in different ways,” Oliver corrected for his boyfriend.

“They did not,” musical geek Connor butted in, “Fame did not go to their heads. Jimmy was just an straight up asshole, T.B. went to the marine core, Lenny was just… Lenny, and Guy was the only sane one to the very end.”

Eric rolled his eyes, “Ok, need to to be technical. Jesus Christ, I was just making an analogy.”

“Ok, ok,” Noah sighed, “We all know we’re not prepared for the future. It happens. We’re literally fresh out of college and who knows what’s gonna happen a week from now or even a year from now.”

“James made that comment earlier, Noah,” Abby patted her boyfriend’s shoulder a few times.

“Even so,” Chris began, “They’re both totally right. Short term or even long term, we have no clue what or where the hell we’ll be. And that’s scary.”

“Scary as fuck,” James added.

Another silence fell over the group. Difference was that no one interrupted this silence. Each were lost within their minds, trying to find any sliver of hope of what to do once they step off that college campus they all learned to love so much. Soon, they would be legit adults. Doing adult things. Living the rest of their lives as adults.

With a heavy sigh, James and Chris looked at each other and nodded. They stood up in unison and faced the others. Jazz groaned as he lost his pillow.

James wrapped his arm around Chris’s shoulder, “We’re gonna head out. Got some stuff to do before the party tonight.”

“How much alcohol is gonna be needed tonight?” Chris had wrapped his arm around James’s waist.

“Kevin and I aren’t gonna drink much,” Connor responded, “We have an early flight and don’t wanna be hung over for that.”

Nodding in agreement, Kevin spoke, “As tempting as getting totally shit faced sounds-”  
“You? Shit faced?” Eric laughed, “Now  _that_ is something I’d like to see!”

“I said ‘tempting as it sounds’,” Kevin retorted back at him.

“Anyone else?” Chris got back on track.  
Eric raised his hand.

Shaking his head, Chris sighed, “We know that much, Eric.”

A few others agreed to get drunk for their party that night. Chris took mental notes on how much to get and any requests he got. With that in check, the couple said their goodbyes and headed off to get ready for the party at their new apartment that night.

Slowly, the group dwindled down as more left to go either find other friends, spending the rest of the day with family members that came to graduation, or just leaving cause boredom got in the way. They would all gather later for their last night of fun before going off into the scary world as adults the next day. They were gonna end the day with a bang.

OoOoOoO

“Con, did you see where I put my glasses?” Kevin was under the bed, searching everywhere for his reading glasses.

“Hm?” his boyfriend was busy packing everything from his room into boxes and into his suitcase for their trip. Connor turned and looked down to his boyfriend under the bed. “What are you looking for?”

“My glasses.”

Kevin groaned and pushed himself from under the bed into a sitting position on the floor. A smile began to form on Connor’s face. He shook his head and knelt down in front of his boyfriend. Kevin smiled to his boyfriend, thinking he was going to get a kiss on the face. Instead, Connor tapped the glass covering his eyes.

“I found your glasses, dummy.”

Another groan escaped Kevin’s mouth and he slowly went back down on to the floor. Connor laughed a bit at his forgetful boyfriend and went back to packing.

“Hon, one day you’re going to forget that you have those on and break them somehow,” Connor commented as he packed his duffle bag.

“Shush.” Done with laying on the ground feeling stupid, Kevin stood up and took off his glasses before they did break somehow.

“What time do we have to be at the airport tomorrow morning?”

Kevin went over to his backpack and pulled out their tickets. “Plane departs at 7:30 in the morning.”

“Ok, so we have to be at the airport by,” Connor trailed off, “sometime around 5-5:30?”  
“Probably for the best. Don’t know what security is gonna be like and all that.”

“Yeah, sounds good then. That means we have to be up and ready after three then.”

“Sounds awful but ok.”

Connor laughed and nudged Kevin a little bit. The two finished up packing their dorms and suitcases for their journeys. The two had called up their parents to pick up the boxes from their dorm rooms. It took a bit of convincing and treating the recent college graduates like they were 12 years old again, as the two promised over and over again they would unpack the boxes once they got home.

Of course the two wouldn’t. There was no point in unpacking, just to repack a few weeks later. Maybe just a reorganization of items in boxes, but not full unpacking.

The couple brought their boxes of stuff down from their dorm rooms, with the help of the Price siblings being put to work. Within ten minutes or so, the dorms were empty and all the boxes were packed up in Connor’s or Kevin’s parent’s vehicles. When they got back from their short trip, Kevin would go home to go through his stuff, only to pack them back up for move in day.

Their duffle bags for the weekend were packed up in Connor’s SUV so they didn’t have to worry about it in the morning. One less thing to worry about. The rest of the night was theirs for the taking. Which meant one last party for their final night of fun before adult hood smacked them all in the face with its backhand.

Kevin and Connor got into the SUV and sat in silence for a few moment. Grasping the concept that they were leaving that college campus. Neither planned on returning for any reason, so, they stared in silence at the college campus. Parties raged on, students moving out, graduates saying their final goodbyes, and the campus slowly dwindled down activities. Summer or life was upon the students of the campus.

Connor looked over at Kevin, who stared blankly at the campus he had spent the best three years of his life. He was truly going to miss it. With a sad smile, Connor grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. Kevin looked at his blue eyed boyfriend and offered a smile back.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked.

Kevin shrugged a bit, “I’m gonna miss it here. Almost wish I had the full four years here like you and the others did. Just feels like I’m missing a part of my college career.”

“The three years you were here were totally memorable and made up for a lot more than just the time you were actually here.”

Slowly, Kevin nodded, “You’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” Connor beamed. “Wanna know what else I’m right about?”

“Huh?”

“We better get to this party to see everyone for the last time before who knows when.”

Kevin simply nodded. Mood finally in a better spot than it was when the two got in, Connor started up the vehicle and took off to the final party of their college lives.

It didn’t take long to find the address. Nearly two blocks up from Schravis and Nolan’s apartment, Churchtart’s new apartment sit nearly empty in a large apartment complex. Major differences between the two apartments. Schravis’s apartment is atop of a dry cleaners. Chruchtart’s complex has a gym and pool. A pool that was open for usage.

The two walked up the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the appropriate door of their friend’s apartment. It didn’t take long to find the apartment, just listening to the one blasting Eric’s music. Between the two knocking, it only took a few seconds for someone to answer the door.

“Jeez, we didn’t even move in yet. Don’t break down the door,” James rolled his eyes as he opened the door for the two.

“Nice to see you too James,” Connor smiled and stepped into the apartment, Kevin following suit.

James shut the door once they were in. He stood between the couple and put his arms around them. “Okay, so, drinks and food in kitchen, CAH game is going on in the living room, as you can see, and that’s about it… Welcome to our lovely apartment and party.”

“Very empty,” Kevin smirked.

“Shut up, Price. Move in day is technically tomorrow.”

“But right now-“

“Shut up,” James interrupted Kevin and started walking to the small circle of people playing cards against humanity.

“Join us,” Oliver smiled, gesturing over to the card game.

“You go ahead,” Connor laughed and shoved Kevin a bit, “I’m gonna get a soda. Want anything?”

“Can ya get me a beer please?” he smiled.

“Okay, but only one,” Connor noted before walking into the kitchen.

Kevin joined the card game on the floor. Cards were dealt out and a new round began. Living in a mormon house hold, Kevin never knew what Cards Against Humanity was until college. Quickly, it became his favorite game. Connor on the other hand, didn’t take a liking to the game. He thought it was gross and uneasy. When playing with their friends in particular, Eric and Oliver had showed them an alternative way of playing the game. They liked to take Apples to Apples green cards and use them instead of the Cards Against Humanity black cards. That made things even more… interesting.

Soda in one hand and a beer in the other, Connor sat down on the floor between Chris and Kevin. He set the beer down next to his boyfriend, then snuck a peek at his cards and Chris’s. Kevin had an ok hand compared to Chris’s. Should be interesting how things went.

A bit of time passed and more people started to arrive. Being the good little Mormons that they were, Noah and Abby invited Chris and Connor to play a wholesome round of Uno instead of Cards Against Humanity. Both card games were getting a lot of laughs and even a few swear words flying about the apartment.

Better late than never, Arnold and Naba finally got there as the last to arrive.

“Took you guys long enough!” Eric noted, toasting to them the rest of his long island ice tea before downing the rest of it.

“My parents wanted a lot of pictures after graduation,” Arnold explained.

“A lot…” Naba rolled her eyes.

“And then we went out to dinner with them,” he finished.

“With my Baba as well,” she smiled, “He flew out to see graduation.”

“That’s sweet,” Connor smiled to her.

“I was quite happy to see him after so long,” she beamed.

“You missed a really good conversation this afternoon,” Kevin filled them in, “We talked about how we’re adults and about to go into the real world and-“

“Buddy! You need to stop talking that nonsense right now!” Arnold exclaimed. “We’re here to have fun  _before_ all of that sinks in.”

“I agree,” Jazz smiled, letting his accent run free, “We’re all here together for one more night. We gotta make it last.”

“Yes,” James chimed in, “Sit, relax, drink booze or soda, play a card game with us.”

“What are you playing?” Naba asked, leaving Arnold’s side and walking over to the two small circles.

“Big kids are playing Cards Against Humanity over here. Lame ones are playing Uno,” Eric smiled.

“We’re not lame, Eric,” Noah gave his best friend a look from across the room.

Naba sat down on her knees over at the Cards Against Humanity circle, “What is Cards Against Humanity?”

“The most morally wrong game ever,” Oliver explained. “Just watch a round and choose if ya wanna stay or not.”

She simply nodded and watched the rest of the round in silence. Once the white cards were turned over, her eyes widened as she read each of the cards one by one. Slowly, she stood up and went over to the Uno circle without a word. The other group simply laughed at her actions and went back to their game.

Everyone was there together. Playing their games, spending time with one another, telling stories of the past, and future. Eric was happily taking a liking to the booze that was provided by James and Chris.

The night pressed on with card games, music that reminds everyone of their high school and middle school years, stories, laughing, and all around a happy mood. Getting towards 11:30, the cards were all away and the group sat in a circle on the hardwood floor of the living room. Eric, who had had a decent amount of liquor in his system, spoke up.

“This place has a pool, right?” He asked. His words weren’t slurred, but Oliver could tell that another drink or two he’d be completely gone.

“Yeah,” Chris nodded.

“Y’all thinking what I’m thinking?” he smiled.

Nolan’s face lit up with excitement, “Yes! And I am in.”

“Me too,” Kevin smiled.

Quickly, everyone had a smiling face from Eric’s drunken great idea. It didn’t take long before they were all walking down stairs to the swimming pool outside. The water was calm, heated, and looked inviting. Chris and James reminded everyone to at least have underwear on so they wouldn’t get yelled at for skinny dipping in the pool before they officially moved in.

Stripped down to their underwear, laughing like the mature adults they were, they stood at the edge of the pool.

“Everybody hold hands and jump in at once,” Noah suggested with a huge smile on his face.

Without any sort of argument from the others, they did as he suggested. Grasping tight onto each other’s hands, they counted back from five and jumped in at one. Almost in unison everyone had surfaced, laughing. Slowly they calmed down and found and edge to the pool to relax by.

“I’m gonna miss you guys,” Oliver spoke up first, “I really am.”

“We had a crazy journey these past four years,” Nolan added.

“If we loose touch, I will personally hunt everyone down,” Jazz added with a smile from ear to ear.

“We won’t,” Connor smiled.

“Never,” Naba smiled. “Whatever happens.”

“I wanna thank you guys,” Kevin began, “I don’t know where I’d be if I haven’t met any of you guys. It means the world to me that I became friends with all of you and I wouldn’t change that for anything. Personally, I can thank you guys for shaping me for who I can, proudly, say I am today.”

Eric smiled, “I’m drunk enough for a group hug!”

With smiles and laughs, everyone had swam to the center of the pool and got in a mass group hug. But of course, the group hug had somehow turned into a massive splash fight. Within a minute of their splash fight breaking out, one of the other residents, who’s apartment was on the ground level near the pool, came out and yelled at the college grads to keep it down.

After the resident had went back inside, the group decided it was about time to start heading out for the real world the next day. Everyone had changed back into their clothes and gotten into another group hug, this one a bit more emotional than the first one. This was it. Their last night of college students was coming to a close. No one knew the next time they would see one another after everyone split apart and went their separate ways. There were a few tears shed by everyone in this group, some more so than others.

Everyone had parted their ways for the night, demanding everyone else to keep in touch whether they liked it or not.

Underwear still damp, McPriceley sat in Connor’s car in silence. Staring at the green iridescent radio clock on the dashboard. 11:59. Together they held hands and watched the colon blink as each second went by. The time had came when the clock went from 11:59 PM to 12:00 AM.

Kevin nodded slowly, “Welcome to the real world.”


End file.
